Hamish Watson-Holmes
by fantasybean
Summary: Sherlock and John have a baby boy. All theirs and they're very happy. This is their lives with him. Not MPreg, but Hamish is their genetic son because Sherlock is a genius and it makes the fic cute to have a brave genius for a son! Hamish age newborn-11. Johnlock. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hamish Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: This is basically a chapter for explaining what is going on. I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

Sherlock and John had decided to have a baby. They had been happily married for over a year and they wanted a baby. They knew that two men couldn't have a baby. However with help from Mycroft they had got files from the government of experiments and theories they had done so that Sherlock could do some science and see if he could find a way to have a baby that was 50% Sherlock and 50% John. If that didn't work they would adopt or explore other routes. But they both had their hearts set on having a baby that was as clever as Sherlock and as brave as John. They wanted a baby and they wanted to have one together. So after months of research Sherlock had explained to John what was going to happen.

"It is very complicated but it has worked in the past. The government just don't want people knowing about it. Two men can have a baby that is both of theirs. They will take my sperm and your sperm, mix it together and do lots of science stuff that you have to be a specialist to understand. Then they put it in a woman. She isn't the mother and the baby isn't hers at all. The foetus grows in her womb until it is ready and then the baby is born. So there is a way we can have a baby, mine and yours. Half you and half me. Just us, with a little help from a woman who is willing to give the baby a place to stay for nine months." Sherlock explained.

They were over the moon. Mycroft had found a woman who was willing to carry their baby. He would pay her. She wasn't a maternal woman but she was healthy and needed money because she was in a lot of debt.

So the baby was made and the husbands waited nine long months until their child was going to be born.

It was a boy.

And they could already see themselves in this little beautiful life they had created together.

Of Sherlock's he had: Curly hair, Nose, Ears, Eye shape

Of John's he had: Hair colour (blonde), Eye colour, Face shape, Mouth

He would be very handsome.

The couple tucked their sleeping new born baby into the car seat and climbed into the taxi, putting the seat between them. The baby was sucking his thumb contentedly in his sleep. They had put him in a baby suit and tucked him under blankets to keep him warm.

"He's perfect." John said and ran a finger gently down his son's cheek.

"Perfect." Sherlock agreed.

"Names?" John asked. They had spoken about it a lot.

"What we already had picked is perfect in my opinion, love." Sherlock said.

"Hamish James Watson-Holmes." John said with a smile.

They had converted John's old room into Hamish's future room. At the moment they had their son's crib in their room. But when he got older they would move him into there. For now it was a nursery. They had painted the walls cream and brought a wardrobe of unisex baby clothes. They had got baby milk and bottles. They don't need the dummies because Hamish seems to have chosen to have a habit of sucking his thumb. There was a changing table. And they had made the house child proof. Everything was moderately tidy and Sherlock's experiments were to be a lot more contained and out of reach of their sure-to-be curious son.

Their friends knew about the fact that they were to have a son and all the details along with it. John carried the baby seat into 221B to while Sherlock held the door open.

Mrs Hudson rushed out of her flat and followed them upstairs.

"Oh, he's so cute! Aww, he's got your nose, Sherlock! Oh and John, you're hair colour with Sherlock's style, how adorable. Aww, boys, he's lovely! What's his name?" she asked as Sherlock unbuckled their sleeping son and held him cradled in his arms in his armchair while John sat on the arm and Hamish had his small hand holding tightly onto his daddy's index finger.

"His name is Hamish." John said.

"Are you going to have different names for dad?" Mrs Hudson asked eagerly.

"Hmm, well we thought about that. And while he is young and learning it is easiest for babies to either say 'dadda' or 'daddy' so I'll probably be 'dadda' and John will be 'daddy' if that is how Hamish wants us to be or chooses to call us." Sherlock explained.

"That's good." Mrs Hudson smiled and picked up the camera on the table.

"Picture?" she asked.

"Alright then." John said and rested his chin on Sherlock's shoulder. The camera flashed and Mrs Hudson smiled at the photograph.

"Well, I best be off, it is very late you know." She said and with one more look at their baby she bumbled back down to her flat.

Soon Hamish's eyes opened and a new born baby cry came out of him.

"I think he's hungry. I can't smell anything." Sherlock said.

"I'll make him up some formula milk when he decides to let go of my finger." John said with a fond smile.

The baby let go with some persuasion and when John brought back a bottle Sherlock stood.

"You feed him." Sherlock said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded and took the bottle while he passed the screeching baby to John.

John rather quickly had Hamish sucking on the teat of the bottle.

"I can't seem to take my eyes off of him." John said.

"Me either." Sherlock said.

When Hamish finished drinking John burped him and the family headed to their bedroom.

John rocked Hamish half to sleep while Sherlock got ready for bed and then passed Hamish to Sherlock when the consulting detective was ready for bed. Sherlock continued to rock their son as John had while the army doctor got ready for bed.

By the time they were both ready Hamish was fast asleep. John kissed Hamish's forehead gently and Sherlock did the same and lowered their new born baby into the crib.

**Author's note: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hamish James Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated! Please review! Thanks! Two chapters in one day because I haven't got much to do (well, I have, I should be revising) and I'm excited about this!**

When Hamish was a couple of weeks old Sherlock and John were called out to their first case. But Mrs Hudson was at her sisters and they didn't trust anybody else with someone as precious as their baby so they had to bring Hamish along with them.

Lestrade had seen Hamish but only he and Mycroft had visited so far. The husbands wanted to spend time just them and Hamish for a while. Lestrade had taken a roll as Uncle with Mycroft. They were a couple but they hadn't gone as far as marriage yet.

Sherlock knew he would be doing most of the jumping around because he often did that as he deduced a room and bodies. So they had decided to keep Hamish with John. They had got a baby carrier which was basically something that enables a parent to have their baby strapped to their chest either facing their chest or being able to look around. Hamish was very young and little so he would be facing John's chest. Sherlock helped John put the straps on his chest and clipped them on his back then they slipped Hamish into the carrier. The baby snuggled into John's chest and put his thumb in his mouth.

They set off, walking because the crime scene was rather close. They had checked before hand and there wasn't any blood or gas or anything like that in the room. Just a freshly dead body with no obvious cause of death but it was obvious that it was murder.

John looked down as he walked hand in hand with Sherlock through the streets and saw a sleeping Hamish with a little blue hat on snuggling up to him.

They arrived at the crime scene and found the eyes of many officers watching them and their new baby.

Lestrade smiled at them "Hello, and how is little Hamish?" he asked and leaned in to see the little baby.

"He's fine, thanks, where's the body?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade smiled and led them upstairs in the building where a group of officers were, including Anderson and Donavon.

Sherlock quickly inspected the body and the room.

"John, medical opinion?" Sherlock asked and turned to find his husband gently patting Hamish's back.

"I think he's waking up, we'll need to be a bit quiet so he doesn't cry immediately." John said. Sherlock could hear the cute baby sounds coming from the carrier so he nodded.

John carefully bent his knees and looked at the body but he couldn't get close enough to give a proper medical opinion. Finally he grunted and stood up.

"Can you take him for a few minutes?" John asked.

"Of course, love." Sherlock smiled and loosened the carrier slightly and gently lifted his son out of the carrier.

Sherlock cradled Hamish and rocked the boy who had just begun to fall back asleep again.

John inspected the body closely now.

"So this is the freak's and the freak's husband's baby?" Anderson practically shouted from where he stood in a group of awaiting officers.

The room went quiet. John stopped looking at the body and stood up quickly. Lestrade looked rather angry and Sherlock just ignored Anderson.

"He'll be a freak, I suppose." Anderson said even louder.

This woke Hamish up and the baby started crying.

John rushed over to Sherlock who had already begun trying to distract Hamish and get the baby to stop crying. John stoked Hamish's cheek with his index finger and they both talked softly to calm Hamish.

"I've got a bottle in my bag." John said and got the insulated bottle of milk out and passed it to Sherlock who pressed the teat to Hamish's mouth.

"There we go!" Sherlock said as Hamish latched onto the teat and sucked at it to get the milk.

John smiled and then his smile fell and he turned to Anderson.

Anderson looked lost as most of the people didn't look happy at his comments. Sure, insults to John or mostly Sherlock were common from Anderson, but bringing their baby into it was just wrong.

"I don't ever want to hear you insult my child again, have you got that?" John asked.

Anderson shared a look with Donavon "Alright fine." He said after Sherlock joined in on glaring at the forensic scientist.

John nodded and turned back to Sherlock. Sherlock was watching Hamish guzzle the milk down.

"We'll have to go home soon." John said.

"I'm sure we'll be done here soon. Do you know how that man died?" Sherlock asked.

"I believe so. I think from the marks on his neck which aren't marks strong enough to block air, but they made him swallow something. There's no smell of alcohol or such. I think he was drugged or poisoned." John said.

"Drugged is most likely." Sherlock stated ad burped Hamish, putting a cloth on his shoulder so any baby sick wouldn't get on his coat. John took the bottle and put it back in his bag.

"Lestrade, this man was working for a drugs smuggling organisation. He failed to perform well enough and this must be a brutal gang because he was murdered by them. But he and his family are involved in the organisation. Talk to them, they will have a lot of answers. He's close with his family, so they will help you find the killer." Sherlock informed the DI and helped John put Hamish back in the carrier.

"Good, thank you. I'll see you soon then." Lestrade thanked them and they went straight back home.

"Well, that was enjoyable, I do enjoy a case, I just wish it had been more interesting. It was rather obvious in the end. But with Hamish with us I was glad there wasn't too much drama." Sherlock said as they put Hamish in his crib.

"Yeah, that would have been rather disastrous." John said with a smile.

Sherlock nodded and changed into his pyjamas as John did.

"When Mrs Hudson is back we could ask her to occasionally babysit for us. And Mycroft is always free when we need him. Harry is sober for now, we could ask her too." Sherlock said.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave Hamish for very long." John said.

"Yes, me neither." Sherlock agreed and climbed into bed behind John and held his husband close.

"I love you." John said.

Sherlock leaned over and gave John a kiss "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hamish James Watson Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review!**

Hamish was now six months old. Time had gone by very quickly. He was already showing signs of the courage of John and the cleverness of Sherlock. The husbands had decided to start feeding him mushy food and the baby had started crawling around the living room. His could say the words 'dadda' and 'daddy' and he had chosen to call John 'daddy' and Sherlock 'dadda'.

They had planned to meet Mycroft, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson and Molly at Angelo's for dinner.

John strapped Hamish snugly into the pushchair and Sherlock pushed it along the streets with John's hand covering one of his that rested on the handlebar of the pushchair.

"We're going to Angelo's, Hamish. And you'll see Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Greg and Molly and Mrs Hudson! Won't that be fun?" John said, leaning over so Hamish could see his daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hamish said excitedly.

"Yeah!" John said with a smile.

"We're nearly there." Sherlock said.

They pushed the pushchair through the door and wheeled it to the window seat that they had reserved and where their four friends sat.

"And they're here!" Lestrade said.

They were greeted with kissed cheeks and handshakes. Angelo brought over a high chair and fussed over Hamish a bit.

"Oh, such a lovely smile! But mischievous, I can tell, just like his dads." Angelo said happily.

John struggled Hamish into the highchair and the husbands sat on either side of him.

"Oh, I only saw him a few weeks ago and he's grown so much!" Molly said.

"Then you haven't heard what he can say. Hamish? Look at me, that's it! Who am I, Hamish?" John asked, pointing to himself.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hamish said and banged his hands against the table happily.

"Oh, that is so cute!" Molly said.

"Wait for this. And who am I, Hamish?" Sherlock asked with a smile while gesturing to himself.

"Dadda! Dadda!" Hamish smiled up at his dad.

"That's right! Aren't you a clever boy!" Sherlock said and Sherlock and John's hands entwined on the table in front of Hamish.

Hamish put his little hands on John and Sherlock's and ran his hands over them, feeling the textures and taking great interest in it too.

John ran his free hand through his son's blonde curly hair in fondness.

Angelo passed around menus and they all chose their meals and ordered it.

Sherlock let go of John's hand and stood up. He went over to the spot that they had left their pushchair and rummaged through the baby bag attached to it. He pulled out a lunch box and sat back at the table and opened up a pot of mushed up food and brought a spoon out of the box too.

John reached over and got out a baby bottle of water out of the bag.

Hamish squealed at the realisation that he'd have his dinner now and reached out for the pot of mashed potato.

Angelo returned and placed their meals in front of them, the rest of the group dug in immediately but Sherlock fed Hamish while John kept a hand on the bottle so when his son reached for it he could help his baby drink.

Hamish seemed to know what he wanted but he couldn't do much for himself yet, bless him.

John had a few mouthfuls of pizza when his son pushed away the potato and reached for the bottle.

John held the bottle to Hamish's mouth until he was done and then put it back on the table while Sherlock returned to feeding him.

"Come on now, Hamish, one more mouthful, for dadda." Sherlock encouraged Hamish. He knew Hamish wouldn't have recognised hardly any words except for 'Hamish' and 'dadda', but Sherlock knew it was good for his learning and the tone of voice would have an effect on Hamish.

Hamish eventually finished his food and Sherlock ate half of his Luke-warm pizza.

Hamish started crying when his dadda's attention turned to his Uncle Mycroft and his daddy's attention turned to Lestrade and Mrs Hudson and Molly were in a conversation.

Sherlock unstrapped Hamish and sat him on his lap. Hamish smiled and leaned against Sherlock's tummy and put his thumb in his mouth.

John had finished his conversation with Lestrade so he moved the highchair to the side and he scooted his chair closer to his husband and son. He put an arm around the back of Sherlock's chair and entwined one of his ankles with Sherlock's. Hamish wrapped his free hand around John's finger and looked a lot more content.

After an hour of chatting Sherlock noticed Hamish getting sleepy so he moved him so Hamish was cradled in his arms and gently rocked him.

"He's obviously going to be clever. He's rather young to be saying 'dadda' and 'daddy', but then again, if I recall Sherlock and I did the same. Actually, I think Sherlock was very quick at talking and noticing things." Mycroft said.

Sherlock merely nodded.

Hamish had fallen asleep.

A woman with a three year old bumbled passed, obviously taking her son to the toilet. She spotted the baby and said "Aww, you got lucky, when Josh here was younger I could never get him to sleep in public places." She said.

"We are lucky." John said with a smile.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"Six months." John replied with a fond smile.

"Mummy, I need a wee!" the little boy demanded.

"Sorry, have to go!" she said with an apologetic smile and rushed off.

"Why do you feel the need to talk to strangers?" Sherlock asked.

"It's called being polite." John said and looked at his watch.

"Do you want to come over to our flat? We could continue our evening there?" John asked the group.

They all agreed and Sherlock put Hamish back in his pushchair.

John pushed the buggy this time while they chatted to their friends.

They made it quickly back into 221B Baker Street and they put Hamish in his crib and turned the baby monitor on.

They sat around the living room, Mycroft on John's armchair; Sherlock on his own with John sat on his lap. And Molly, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade sat on the sofa.

"Oh, you should have seen it. Hamish was crawling around the living room. He's stronger every day!" Mrs Hudson told Molly.

There was a small sound from the baby monitor which sent everyone quiet and Sherlock held the monitor closer to him and John.

With a few more sounds John stood up and went to their bedroom.

He came back out quickly "He's still sleeping; he's just making sounds in his sleep." John said and sat back on Sherlock's lap.

"Sherlock did that." Mycroft commented.

"Harry said I did too, she told me it was rather annoying when she was trying to sleep and we had to share a room when I was very little. And she just couldn't sleep because I would talk to myself all through the night." John said.

"You occasionally talk now, but not often." Sherlock said with a smile.

"I can have a conversation with you if you're deeply enough asleep. A week ago you told me about my habits I have while I read." John said.

"Hamish will be a likely sleep talker then." Lestrade said.

"Probably." Mycroft replied to his boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hamish James Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Two chapters in one day, all for you! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far!**

Lestrade had tried calling and texting Sherlock and John and neither were answering. So he did what he always did when he needed them and they refused to answer. He called his team up and told them that they were to perform a 'drugs bust' on 221B Baker Street.

The volunteers of twenty officers, including Anderson and Donavon followed Lestrade to Baker Street and without knocking they charged in, Lestrade in the lead.

They opened the door to the flat and found on the other side Sherlock and John sat on the floor in front of Hamish, who was in a bouncy baby chair.

Sherlock leaned behind John and John said "Where's dadda? Where has he gone? Hamish, help daddy, where is dadda?"

The eight month old giggled at his dads and pointed at Sherlock, whose legs were still visible.

John acted more hysterical for the amusement of his son and the yarders watched in amusement in the background.

"What am I going to do now, Hamish? How do I live when I've lost the man I love? Please, Hamish, you need to help me find him!" John said and unbuckled Hamish from the chair and sat him on the ground.

Hamish was giggling away, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Sherlock stayed still and hidden in John's jumper.

"Where's dadda, baby?" John asked Hamish.

Hamish crawled around John and patted Sherlock's back "Dadda! Dadda!" he said excitedly.

John turned around and Sherlock sat up.

"You found him!" John said happily and gave Hamish's forehead a kiss and then Sherlock a kiss on the lips.

Sherlock smiled down at their son and picked him up and sat Hamish facing him on his lap.

"Who's a clever baby?" Sherlock said happily "Thank you for finding me, I got so lost! And there are people in our home who I don't want here! Do you want them here? I don't." Sherlock kept his happy voice on but the yarders knew he was talking to them.

John had noticed them too but he hadn't said anything till their game had ended.

Hamish looked over at the crowd of officers and his smile fell and turned into a look of curiosity.

Sherlock passed Hamish to John and they stood up.

"Sherlock, neither of you would answer my texts or calls." Lestrade told them before they complained.

"That is because we wanted to spend the evening with our baby." John said and bounced Hamish on his hip.

"You could have texted back." Lestrade reasoned.

"And also the fact that we were bathing Hamish and John dropped his phone in the bath and while I was texting you back Hamish tried to grab my phone and that also ended up in the bath. So the phones are broken and we have already informed Mycroft through e-mail to get us new ones with the same stuff on them." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, well, can you come now? We need you for this case." Lestrade asked.

"Greg, with all due respect, we just want to spend a Saturday evening as a family. Mrs Hudson is at Mrs Turner's so she can't babysit even if we did want to go. And no, we will not bring Hamish; he's going to bed soon." John informed his friend.

"Oh come on, I thought you guys loved cases!" Anderson scoffed.

"We do." John said and Sherlock bent down and whispered in John's ear "I think we've teased them enough. Lestrade is looking lost and desperate."

John nodded and grinned.

"Oh calm down will you, we'll come." Sherlock said and walked into his and John's and Hamish's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Lestrade asked.

"We're coming. We were just teasing you. But we weren't lying, Mrs Hudson isn't here to look after Hamish, so I'm getting him some warmer clothing. John, shall we take the car seat or the carrier?" Sherlock shouted through.

"Erm, car seat should be okay. We can tuck him into blankets and he may sleep easier without being bumped up and down while we walk." John said lay Hamish on the sofa and unbuttoned his baby grow.

Sherlock came back in with a baby car seat and a baby grow that was thicker and a little warm wool jacket for their son. He also got a blanket that had been on John's armchair.

Sherlock passed the warmer clothing to John who put it on Hamish and then sat him off when he was snugly wrapped up.

"There we go! Nice and snug and cosy!" John smiled and kissed Hamish's cheek.

Sherlock helped John into his coat and put on his own.

John passed Hamish to Sherlock who put their son in the car seat that could also be used to just carry Hamish in because of the handle bar.

"Right, no experiments still going on, are there?" John asked.

"Well, I do have one, but it isn't dangerous." Sherlock said.

"Right then, off we go!" John smiled and took Sherlock's hand while Sherlock picked up the car seat and they went outside.

"I'm guessing you will be taking a taxi." Lestrade said as he opened his police car door.

"You guessed correct. There's one now!" Sherlock said and hailed it.

"Where is the crime scene?" John asked as Sherlock belted the car seat into the taxi.

"Twelve Camden Street, it isn't too far away." Lestrade informed John and got in his car.

On the journey Hamish fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

When they arrived at the crime scene Sherlock made quick deductions.

"Lestrade, tell me why it was so important for me to be here? How could you not have seen how simple this case is? You must have some detective skills! I was enjoying an evening with my family and you dragged us all out here for this. This probably wouldn't be a one patch problem! It's simple. It was the boyfriend. He thought she was cheating on him with his best friend. He has anger management issues and he has recently stopped seeing his psychiatrist. He got angry and killed her when she tried to defend herself. Simple. Come along then John." Sherlock said and swept out. John looked apologetically at Lestrade and with a wave he left, carrying the car seat.

They got into a taxi and went home. After tucking Hamish into bed they fell into bed together in each other's arms.

"I hope a good case comes along soon." Sherlock mumbled and kissed John's neck.

"Hmm, yeah... I love you, Sherlock." John said.

"I love you too." Sherlock replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hamish James Watson Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks!**

Hamish was nine months old. He could stand as long as he was holding onto something and he was already showing signs of courage and cleverness from his fathers.

Mrs Hudson had gone out for a meal with a new fellow of hers and John and Sherlock had been in the middle of a case.

Hamish was in his bouncy chair, sucking his thumb and watching his dads attempt to work out the riddles.

Sherlock suddenly shouted "Aha! We can get him! He'll come out of that club opposite the restaurant we went to near Trafalgar Square. We can catch him if we hurry. This may be our only chance. If my deductions are correct he'll be out of the country by tomorrow if we don't go now." Sherlock said and put his coat on.

"The police-"Sherlock cut John off.

"Not enough time. We'll ring them on the way, but we are the only ones who have enough time to get that murderer." Sherlock explained.

"Wait, Sherlock, what about Hamish? No-one else is free to have him!" John said.

"Well, we'll have to take him." Sherlock said.

"No way! We agreed he doesn't come on chases." John said.

"Well... what if you have him in the carrier and you can be my back up. I'll go for the criminal and if I need you then you'll be near for emergencies." Sherlock said.

John looked hesitant but eventually nodded and put Hamish in the carrier. The nine month old snuggled into John's chest tiredly.

"Good, he's sleeping, that should make things easier." Sherlock said and John pocketed his gun.

They got into a taxi and found the alleyway where Sherlock thought the criminal would come.

John hid behind a corner while Sherlock waited in the main part of the alleyway.

John put a protective hand on Hamish's sleeping head, who was contently asleep.

John heard a door creak open and an instant fight involving his husband and a criminal. He had faith that Sherlock would be okay, but he listened intently.

He heard a grunt and a body slumping on the floor.

Sherlock had just been kneed in the stomach and he was winded. He couldn't fight. He tried but he couldn't.

John ran around the corner, one arm protecting Hamish's small body and the other extending a gun, pointing it at the criminal.

But something happened that neither the consulting detective nor the soldier had expected. Another man came running around the corner and he was too quick and he rammed into John's back.

John cried out, dropped the gun and before he fell he did what he needed to do. As he fell he flipped his body around so his back would take the impact of the floor and Hamish wouldn't.

"Ah!" John cried out as his back fell on broken glass. Hamish was startled awake and was crying instantly.

Police sirens rang out and the two men bolted, leaving the family on the floor.

Sherlock pulled himself up into a kneeling position and checked on Hamish.

"He's fine, John. John, are you okay, love?" Sherlock asked.

"Glass in my back. Not lethal though." John said.

Lestrade and Donavon came running around the corner.

"Sherlock! John! What happened? You brought Hamish?" Lestrade bombarded them with questions.

"Shush Lestrade; I want you to follow my instructions. Ring an ambulance, then I'll pass you Hamish. Use your minimal medical skills you have learnt to give him an extra check up. John was pushed and he fell on some glass. I'll carry John out of the alley and to the ambulance, got it?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade nodded.

Sherlock put a gentle hand on John's forehead "Don't move, darling."

John said "I won't. Ssshh, it's alright, Hamish." John's eyes lay on Hamish.

Sherlock unbuckled the straps and gently lifted up Hamish who, as soon as he was in Sherlock's arms, stopped crying.

Sherlock kissed his son's forehead and said "Go to Uncle Lestrade, that's it. Daddy and I aren't going anywhere." Sherlock reassured Hamish as he passed the baby to Lestrade, who checked Hamish over. The baby was fine.

Donavon had called for an ambulance and it would meet them at the end of the alley way.

Sherlock gently helped John sit up. He inspected John's back.

"You're coat was thick enough to stop most of the glass getting to your skin. But there were some sharper pieces. The glass isn't in too deep and there isn't much. It's mostly at the bottom of your back." Sherlock informed John who nodded.

"Does it not hurt?" Donavon asked.

"It does, but he's a soldier, he will stubbornly refuse that he's fine because he's had worse pain. But John, I'm going to carry you, no objections." Sherlock replied.

Sherlock put his arms under John's shoulders and knees and lifted.

John grunted and put his arms around Sherlock's neck.

As the group walked John came in line with Hamish who still had tear tracks on his face but he wasn't crying. But he also wasn't happy.

John smiled kindly at him and reached over and let Hamish's little hand wrap around John's index finger.

They got into the ambulance. John was given a small dose of pain relief medicine and Hamish sat on Sherlock's lap. The ambulance checked the baby over just in case and he was fine.

At the hospital the glass was removed from John's back and the cuts were cleaned. It wouldn't scar but it would be a bit sore for a while.

When they arrived at home Hamish had gotten another burst of energy and was chatting away to himself in his baby language.

Sherlock and John smiled at their son and John settled himself delicately into the arm chair.

"Daddy!" Hamish called and Sherlock placed Hamish on John's lap.

John put his hands under Hamish's arms and helped him stand. Hamish giggled and stood on John's legs. John bounced him a bit.

"Who's a strong baby? That's right Hamish, you are!" John praised.

"I apologise, John." Sherlock said, standing by the window.

"What for, love?" John asked as he made funny faces at Hamish.

"We agreed that we wouldn't take Hamish on chases. And I persuaded you to bring Hamish into a dangerous situation. I presumed you would both be fine. Hamish was nearly hurt, and you, John, you were hurt and I just can't bear that thought! I'm just very... sorry. I want you to know though, that although my work is a big part of my life, it is not as important as you or Hamish. You two are all I really care about and I will never put my work before you. I misjudged the situation this evening and I'm sorry." Sherlock said.

John smiled and looked at Hamish "Shall we forgive dadda? What do you think, Hamish?" John asked.

"Dadda!" Hamish shouted.

"I think we forgive you. Not that there is anything to forgive, everyone gets something wrong sometimes, even you, Sherlock." John said.

Sherlock smiled sheepishly and walked over to John and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." He said between kisses.

Hamish started getting all fussy so they stopped kissing and got ready for bed instead.

The family were soon washed and in their pyjamas. "How about a nice warm bottle of milk for our gorgeous baby, hey?" John said.

Sherlock sat against the headboard of their bed with Hamish in his lap. The consulting detective pulled funny faces at Hamish and kept him entertained as John got a bottle prepared.

Sherlock's phone vibrated and he read the text from Lestrade.

"They caught the men, John! Apparently we slowed them down enough for them to be caught by some other officers who Lestrade had put on standby on the other side of the alleyway." Sherlock shouted through to the kitchen.

"Brilliant!" John replied.

When John came back to the room the husbands sat against the headboard with the duvet pulled up to their waists and Hamish was sat comfortably against a mountain of pillows between them. Sherlock was reading a book while he gently ran his free hand through Hamish's hair. John held the bottle of milk as his son drank it.

Hamish also had a habit of holding people's ears when he was content. So as Hamish's hand reached up John lowered his head and Hamish held onto his ear lightly.

"Well aren't we a happy family?" A voice came from the doorway of their room.

Sherlock dropped his book and the two men looked up quickly.

At the door stood a woman and a man, formally dressed and they didn't look too pleased..

"Mother? Father?" Sherlock asked, shocked.

John frowned and looked over at Sherlock.

Hamish had finished the bottle so John put it on the bed side table and quickly burped Hamish while the Holmes' stared at each other for a few moments.

"Excuse me, I'm confused." John said as he sat Hamish back comfortably against the cushions.

Hamish was usually sleepy by now but the intruders had caught his interest and he looked at the four adults.

"John, meet my mother and father. Mother, father, meet my husband John and our son, Hamish." Sherlock introduced them.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hamish James Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I will try to update as soon as possible, but I have a bunch of exams next week. Please do enjoy this chapter! And please review! Reviews mean as much to me as Umbrellas do to Mycroft.**

"John, meet my mother and father. Mother, father, meet my husband John and our son, Hamish." Sherlock introduced them.

It was silent for a few moments before John cleared his throat and got out of bed, leaving Hamish and Sherlock under the covers.

"It's good to meet you at last." John offered his hand for them to shake.

They didn't look happy so he put his hand back at his side.

"Daddy!" Hamish called out and reached out for John.

John smiled reassuringly back at him and Sherlock let Hamish latch onto his index fingers with his little hand.

"I think we all need to talk." Sherlock's father said.

"I don't." Sherlock said, not looking at them, but at Hamish and flicking his eyes up to John.

"You will not fight me on this, Sherlock; we will discuss this in the living room." Sherlock's mother said more sternly.

John looked between them and then said "Sorry, but can we just have a moment in private?" he asked the elderly couple who looked rather fit and healthy for their age.

The couple shared a look and retreated from the room.

John shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed next to Sherlock and took his free hand.

"Listen, Sherlock. I know you hate them. I understand, but you must talk to them. They may not deserve your time, but we will not get peace until you've had your say and they've had their's." John reasoned.

"You won't leave me while they're here?" Sherlock asked.

"No, I won't leave you." John promised.

"Not even if they ask you to leave the room?" Sherlock pushed.

"No. Now come on." John said and stood.

Sherlock put Hamish in the cot and turned the lights off. But he made sure to leave a crack open in the door so they could hear him and he had some light.

The husbands left the room after saying goodnight to Hamish, who didn't look happy, and entered the living room where Sherlock's father was sat in the centre of the sofa and Sherlock's mother was sat in his arm chair.

"What are their names again?" John whispered to Sherlock before they entered the room properly.

"Arthur and Mildred." Sherlock whispered back.

They entered the room properly and Sherlock sat on John's armchair while John sat on the arm of that chair.

"Sherlock. Why didn't you tell us?" Mildred asked.

"Tell you what?" Sherlock asked.

"Do not act stupid with us. Why did you not inform us of your marriage to this man and you having a child? He is yours, I presume?" Mildred asked.

"He's ours." Sherlock said "And his name is Hamish."

"No, what I mean is he is biologically yours?" Mildred pushed.

"No, he is biologically ours. With Mycroft's help and help from the government we made it possible for us both to be the biological parent of Hamish. He grew inside a woman's womb but he is just made from John and me." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, well, okay. But why were we not informed?" Mildred asked.

"Because I do not want you to be a part of my life. You didn't want to be a part of mine when I was younger, so why should I want you here?" Sherlock asked.

"We're your parents!" Arthur protested.

"No, you're not. Throughout my life so far, where have you been? Being a parent isn't about blood, it is about love. You didn't love me. Mycroft brought me up and as soon as I was in University you didn't want to know me at all!" Sherlock said angrily.

"Sherlock, you know why-"Sherlock cut Mildred off.

"Because of the drugs, I know. But let me just say something. When I started doing drugs where were you? Did you do anything to help me? Where was Mycroft? He was there, checking up on me every evening despite the fact that he was extremely busy trying to work his way to a high position in the government. Did he help me? Yes, yes he did, he took me to rehab, he was always there and he's my brother. But you two, my mother and father couldn't stand for your reputation to be tarnished, so you weren't there. You are not a part of my family and I do not wish for you to be here." Sherlock finished. John ran his fingers gently through Sherlock's hair in comfort and he felt him relax slightly.

"You should have told us!" Arthur almost shouted.

Hamish started crying.

John started to get up but Sherlock caught his wrist and with one look of pleading John sat back down.

Sherlock smiled and stood himself and went to their bedroom to get Hamish to sleep.

The three in the living room were silent until Mildred said "I don't expect he's told you about us, assuming he did not tell us about you."

"No, he's told me about you. About everything. There are no secrets amongst us." John said.

"I don't like your tone. I expect you to show us respect." Arthur said.

"Mr Holmes, I believe that respect is earned, not demanded." John stated.

They were silent again and the crying didn't stop from Hamish.

Sherlock eventually walked out of their bedroom with Hamish settled on his hip but still crying.

John stood up and took Hamish from Sherlock.

"It's alright, Hamish, no need to cry." John soothed gently as he rocked the baby.

Hamish calmed down a bit and stopped crying.

"Why didn't it work when I did that?" Sherlock demanded.

"Because, love, you're all worked up. You need to relax." John told Sherlock gently as his husband sat in the chair grumpily "Don't be like that, Sherlock. You're normally great at comforting him. You don't see me getting grumpy when I'm wound up after work and he gets all fussy with me." John said.

Sherlock sighed but nodded in fairness.

Hamish looked wide awake and was trying to get out of John's arms.

"He won't sleep now. Just let him have a crawl around, love." Sherlock advised John.

John nodded and after sweeping the floor with his eyes he saw that it was safe for his son to crawl on and he put Hamish down. The boy giggled and crawled away with both his fathers' eyes on him.

"How old is he?" Arthur asked.

"Nine months old. And John and I have been married for three years now, before you ask." Sherlock said.

"Ah, well,-"Sherlock cut Mildred off again.

"Just tell me why you are here." He said.

"We were informed by Mycroft when we asked about you that you had started a family and we wanted to see you." Arthur explained.

"Does Mycroft know you are here?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, no, we just thought it was best to come and see you. We want to be a family again! We could have a nice celebration, a big party!" Mildred said with a smile.

"This is all about your reputation again isn't it? Your social life! 'Hey everybody, come for a celebration – the son I disowned ages ago is married and has a baby! I don't actually care about him, I just want to show everyone what good people we are – inviting our son back after all the terrible disgrace he brought us, oh, what lovely parents we are!'" Sherlock mocked them "Well I don't want or need a bloody party. You chose to remove yourself from my life." Sherlock finished.

"Look, Sherlock, we know you're upset, but just think of all the benefits. We can be a family again. You'll have lots of money and you won't have to live in this place." Mildred compromised.

"I already have a family. And I get enough money. My job does pay well, when bankers and such need a case solving. And John's got a job. Money is fine. And we love our home." Sherlock finalised.

"Dadda! Daddy!" Hamish called from beside the coffee table.

The four adult's attention went to the baby.

"Yes, Hamish?" Sherlock asked.

Hamish babbled about something and grabbed onto the coffee table edge.

The dads interpreted his moves and John bolted out of his chair and knelt behind Hamish. The baby pulled himself up and stood on unsteady legs, gripping onto the table while John hovered behind him.

"Wow! Well done, Hamish! Who's a clever baby?" John praised.

Hamish giggled and Sherlock walked over and knelt next to them. "That's it, Hamish!" he encouraged.

Hamish held on for a few moments longer but let go and John caught him.

John kissed his forehead and Sherlock kissed his cheek.

Hamish enjoyed the praise and babbled away to everyone, who didn't know what he was saying.

Mildred and Arthur watched the family until Sherlock looked up at them.

"Can you just leave? I'm happy, I'm with my family and I'm fine. If you really do wish to have contact with me I would rather it comes through Mycroft. Because to be honest, he's protected me more than you ever have or will over the years. You should never have expected to come here and demand to know me and be my parents. Now, get out of our home." Sherlock said.

Mildred stood and Arthur did too just after.

"I hope one day, we can be on better terms." Arthur said and walked out.

Mildred looked at the three and then said "I'm... glad you're happy. You never were as a child and that made me feel... like a poor mother, which I suppose made me less maternal towards you." Mildred said then looked like she had said too much and walked out.

Hamish shuffled closer to Sherlock and grabbed his dadda's pyjama shirt and decided to go under it. Sherlock smiled at his son's behaviour and Hamish's hair tickled his tummy a bit which made him chuckle.

"Where's Hamish?" John asked in mock fear.

"I don't know, love. But somebody's tickling my tummy." Sherlock replied, pushing the subject of his parents to a different part of his mind so he could enjoy John and Hamish's company.

John reached over and gave Hamish's feet a tickle which made the boy come out from under Sherlock's shirt and giggle.

"We found him!" John said.

Sherlock smiled at their son.

Hamish grinned back but was interrupted by a yawn.

"C'mon, beddy-byes, baby." John said and picked Hamish up. John then offered his hand to Sherlock and pulled his husband up to stand.

Hamish fell asleep very quickly and John went to the loo. When he came back he found Sherlock standing next to Hamish's cot and watching his son.

John walked up behind Sherlock and gave him a hug from behind. Sherlock turned around so he could hold John properly.

"I want him to be happier then I was. Mycroft kept me happy, but I want Hamish to have more. If he is like me when he is older, you know – unsociable – then I don't want him shut out." Sherlock said into John's neck.

"He is and will always be loved, especially by you and me. Whoever he is and whatever he is." John confirmed.

Sherlock smiled and pulled away slightly.

"I love you, John." He said.

"I love you too." John replied and their lips met in a loving and passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hamish James Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I hope enjoy this chapter and please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock had been lying, peacefully sleeping when he was startled awake by the mattress jolting.

Sherlock opened his eyes and once his eyes had adapted to the dark and he could see fairly well he saw that John was in the grips of a nightmare.

John lay on his back, his legs were kicking out, his arms were grabbing around in panic. He was sweaty and breathing heavily.

But the nightmare was clearly growing more distressing for the ex-army doctor who suffered from post traumatic stress disorder as he grew more panicked. Sherlock gently ran a soothing hand through John's hair to ease him calmly out of the nightmare.

But the doctor was too deeply asleep.

And then John screamed out. A heart wrenching scream of fear and pain. John's hand flew up and gripped onto his own shoulder, at the old wound.

His scream was quickly followed by the ten month old baby wailing from his cot.

"John! John, love, wake up! It's alright, Hamish, daddy's just having a bad dream. John, you need to wake up!" Sherlock shook him.

John's eyes snapped open and his scream turned into a whimper.

Sherlock pulled John to his chest and felt John sob against him, body-wracking cries escaped the brave man and Sherlock repeatedly kissed John's head and rocked him calmly.

"It's alright, Ssshh, I'm here, you're safe." Sherlock whispered calmly.

John gripped onto Sherlock tightly, afraid to let go.

Hamish continued to cry until John pulled away slightly and Sherlock took this motion as a gesture to quickly look after Hamish.

Sherlock quickly took Hamish out of his cot and then sat back onto the bed.

Sherlock sat against the headboard and John lay down alongside his legs with his head on one of Sherlock's thighs while his hand gripped onto the pyjama bottom material of Sherlock's trousers.

Hamish sat on Sherlock's other thigh and calmed down soon enough.

"Daddy?" Hamish called out, seeing his daddy crying quietly while Sherlock had one hand gently stroking John's cheek in comfort.

"I'm alright, Hamish. It was just a bad dream." John said with a croaky voice from the screaming and crying.

Hamish crawled out of Sherlock's grip and then cuddled up next to John.

John smiled and held Hamish to him, having one hand on Sherlock and another on Hamish calming the distressed soldier.

"It's all fine." John repeated to himself to reassure everyone and himself.

Sherlock eventually lay down next to John. They both lay on their backs but had their legs entwined. And Hamish lay on John's chest, sleeping now, with his thumb in his mouth and occasionally making content sounds in his sleep. John had one hand on Hamish's back and one hand holding Sherlock's hand.

"You'll need to put him back in his cot. He's too small to be in here with us, we could roll on top of him. When he's older he can, he's not strong enough yet." Sherlock advised.

"I know, and I will when I feel tired. But I'm not yet and I just want you both here." John said.

"What was your dream about?" Sherlock asked.

"The war. The day I got... shot." John explained but left it at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love." Sherlock said in sympathy and kissed John's temple.

"It's alright." John mumbled "Thank you for being here when I woke up." John added.

"Not a problem. Hamish was cute. Did you see him; he was rather worried about his daddy." Sherlock said and ran a gentle hand through Hamish's curly blonde hair.

"Yeah. He is a wonder." John smiled down at their son.

"Go back to sleep, John." Sherlock whispered when John yawned.

John nodded and slowly got up, feeling a twinge of pain in his leg, he lay Hamish in his cot and then rejoined Sherlock in their bed and cuddled up to his husband's comfort.

"I love you." John said into Sherlock's neck.

"I love you too. Don't worry, John, you're safe." Sherlock said calmly and he waited until John was asleep again until he himself fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hamish James Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Christmas had come very quickly this year. It was their eleven month old baby's first Christmas and John and Sherlock wanted it to be great! They had bought him some new toys and clothes, they had made some gingerbread men and Sherlock had held the bowl while John lifted the eleven month old boy up to stick his hands in the mixture. Hamish had a lot of fun and they all got very messy, but it was fine. They had even bought a proper tree and decorated it. Hamish didn't know what was going on really but he enjoyed the mesmerising lights and he often crawled up to the tree, took one of the tree decorations and played with it.

On the morning Sherlock lay on his side, wrapped around John, they were both tired from wrapping presents for each other (though they hadn't done that in front of each other) and Hamish.

Hamish woke them up with a cry.

They groaned and untangled themselves from the covers and each other.

John stretched and smiled at Hamish.

Sherlock buried himself back under the covers.

"It's Christmas!" John said joyfully and picked up his crying baby from the cot.

"Come on, no more tears, that's it. I'll change your nappy now." So John quickly changed Hamish's nappy and then sat Hamish on the lump that was Sherlock.

"Wake dadda up." John encouraged.

Hamish giggled and started tapping Sherlock "Dadda! Up!" Hamish's language had improved slightly. He knew a few words, like 'daddy', 'dadda', 'up' (so he could demand a carry to see things higher), 'foo'' (food) and 'tink' (drink). Sherlock and John were very proud. One word that Hamish was insistent on saying when Sherlock and John didn't want him to was 'no', and that was Hamish's favourite word. Hamish just nodded for yes.

Sherlock slowly came out from the covers with a bleary smile "I'm up, I'm up. What is it we are meant to say, Merry Christmas?" Sherlock said.

John nodded and lifted Hamish off of Sherlock.

"Come on, Sherlock! We need to see if Father Christmas has come for Hamish!" John said.

"Oh, yes, now that is important, Hamish." Sherlock said seriously and he slipped into his favourite dressing gown.

They all gathered around the tree in the living room. Sherlock made him and John some tea and heated up some milk for Hamish.

John was showing Hamish all the presents until Sherlock rejoined them.

Hamish quickly guzzled down his milk and then with John and Sherlock's help he opened all his presents. He was rather slow at first, not having unwrapped much before, but once he got the hang of it he was found in a mountain of wrapping paper and bows stuck on his baby grow.

John took a few pictures, one on a camera, one on Sherlock's phone and one on his own phone.

John and Sherlock liked having pictures of each other with Hamish on their phones. So Sherlock took one where John was holding Hamish on his own phone. Then John took one on his phone of Sherlock holding Hamish. They both set them as their backgrounds happily.

Sherlock gave John his present which was a new watch with the inscription on the back – My time is happiest spent with you and Hamish, love Sherlock x – and a picture, framed, of all three of them, when Hamish was about five months and he was in John's arms while Sherlock kissed John's cheek and had his finger caught in Hamish's little hand.

John gave Sherlock a kiss until Hamish shouted "Daddy! Dadda!" to regain their attention as he had found another present which he held out to them with a smile.

John gave Sherlock a better microscope and a piece of paper that had a hand print made by Hamish in light blue paint, a hand print made by John on one side of it in green paint and a hand print on the other side of Sherlock in dark blue paint. "How did you get my hand print?" Sherlock asked.

"While you were sleeping. If I catch you when you're in a certain state of sleep I could probably poor water over you and you wouldn't stir." John explained and Sherlock gave him a kiss, this one a little longer as Hamish was distracted by a rubber duck they had got him for the bath.

That evening they had been invited to a Christmas Party at Scotland Yard. Everyone would be there and their family too.

They had accepted because John had been informed first, so he had accepted and therefore so had Sherlock.

They arrived to find a massive hall with lots of chairs and tables around the outside, music on loudly and the floor lit up with colourful lights. There were a few children there and people were already dancing.

Sherlock folded the push chair up in a corner and John went, carrying Hamish on his hip, to find the table where their group would be at.

Sherlock found John on a table with Lestrade, Donavon, Anderson and Dimmock.

Dimmock had his five year old daughter on his lap, who was asking questions about Hamish to John while the other adults conversed.

Sherlock sat next to John and put an arm around him.

"How old is he?" she asked sweetly.

"He's eleven months old, nearly one year." John said kindly while Hamish looked around at the flashing lights in wonder while he sucked his thumb.

"Daddy says sucking thumbs is a habit, does that mean he has a habit?" she asked.

"Yes. He also liked people's ears. Just before he goes to sleep, when Sherlock or I are feeding him, he likes holding our ears." John explained. The girl giggled.

"Who is Sherdock?" she asked.

"It's Sherlock, and he's my husband and Hamish's other daddy." John explained.

"Is that you?" the girl pointed at Sherlock who nodded.

"You're tall! What is your baby's name?" she asked.

"Hamish." Sherlock answered.

"I've never heard that before! I've never heard Sherlock either!" she said.

"Well, now you can say you have." John smiled.

She nodded with a smile.

Sherlock observed that Hamish was confident around him and John, but with new people he was very wary and a bit shy. He was of course fine with Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly and Mycroft because he saw them often, but he was much like his dads when it came to knew people.

After about half an hour Sherlock and John were forced into dancing by Lestrade and the others.

Sherlock, who had Hamish on his lap, stood up, placed Hamish comfortably against his hip and then extended a hand to John and pulled his husband up.

The music was rather slow. So Sherlock pulled John against his chest and swayed gently. John had his cheek on Sherlock's chest and was watching Hamish as his son's eyes began to droop.

"Merry Christmas." John said to them both.

"Yes, Merry Christmas." Sherlock replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hamish James Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay in the update, I've had exams and a lot of things to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

Christmas had come and gone and now they were in their new year.

The eleven month old inquisitive and courageous boy was wrapped up in layers and sat in Sherlock's arms, incoherently talking away to himself.

They were at a crime scene. Everyone was shivering in the middle of a field, wrapped up in their police jackets. There lay a body in the middle of the field, this field was frosty and practically in the middle of no-where.

John had jogged across the hill and was rummaging around in their hired car while Sherlock stayed with the yarders.

Sherlock held Hamish tightly against his chest, rubbing Hamish's back and making sure he stayed warm. Hamish's little face was nestled in Sherlock's neck, he had a little blue hat on and a full body waterproof suit which underneath he wore a thick jumper, little jeans, thick socks and a long sleeved t-shirt.

Hamish had his thumb in his mouth and was making loud "mmmmmm" sounds every now and then, making a lot of the women police officers coo over him and the men smile well-naturedly.

"At least someone is warm and comfy." Lestrade commented.

Sherlock looked over to the car and saw John shutting the boot and carrying a big bag.

"Here he comes." Dimmock said when John jogged back, trying to stay warm.

He dropped the bag in front of Sherlock and the crowd of about twenty police officers.

"What do you need again?" John asked as he crouched down to open the bag.

"My magnifying glass, oh and Hamish might need to have a biscuit or something." Sherlock said.

It was easier now that Hamish ate solid foods, they could just take a packet of biscuits and all share them when they went out.

John opened the bag and fished them both out.

He closed the bag and carefully put the magnifying glass on top of the bag so they could sort out Hamish first.

John leaned in so he could see Hamish's face.

"Come on, Hamish, do you want a biscuit?" John asked.

Hamish reached out a small hand and took the biscuit and held it.

"You've got to take your thumb out now, sweetheart, you can't eat and suck your thumb." John said with a smile.

Hamish seemed to understand and he took his thumb out, took his face out of Sherlock's neck and sat up more in Sherlock's arms.

John repositioned his son's hat to make sure his little ears didn't get cold and Hamish sucked on the biscuit.

"John, I really think we should encourage Hamish not to suck his thumb so much." Sherlock said while John offered biscuits to other people in the group.

"Sherlock! He's not even one yet. He isn't ready, he needs the comfort but don't worry when he's four or five we'll start encouraging him to stop. Not now though, Sherlock." John said.

"But research shows that-"John cut Sherlock off.

"Trust me, love, I'm a doctor, I deal with kids all the time and I know about these things. It's all fine." John reassured Sherlock and took a bite out of a biscuit.

Sherlock sighed and nodded.

"Are you guys done yet?" Anderson asked.

Sherlock and John ignored him and the group waited patiently for the two to finish while they just stood, bouncing on their feet to keep warm.

Hamish had eaten a quarter of his biscuit when he offered it to Sherlock.

"Dadda?" he offered.

"Have you had enough?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." Hamish said. It was rather cute, as Hamish had a slight lisp. Yes was the only word with a's' in it that he knew.

"You're not going to eat that are you?" Anderson asked with a grimace as Sherlock took the biscuit.

Sherlock glared at him and put the biscuit in his mouth.

"Eww, what is wrong with you?" Anderson said.

"Nothing is wrong with me. If you bothered to observe, Anderson, you would notice that this is not unusual for parents. We often eat the food our child doesn't want as long as it isn't a mutilated mess and doesn't have saliva all over it." Sherlock said, irritation for the forensic scientist clear in his voice.

"That is true." Lestrade commented making Anderson huff.

"Hold Hamish now, John, and I'll have a look at the body." Sherlock said.

Hamish, who had got himself comfy on his dadda, struggled a little as hands lifted him out, but as soon as he recognised it as his daddy who had him now he calmed down and put his thumb back in his mouth and snuggled his face into John's neck for warmth.

Sherlock knelt next to the body after picking up his magnifying glass.

"John, come and look at this." Sherlock said "Don't let Hamish see."

John looked over to Lestrade who held out his arms for the boy he viewed as a nephew.

Hamish settled after a little encouragement from John and then John knelt next to his husband.

The police officers heard the words "Could be... knife... jagged... torture... I think so." Pass between the couple who were knelt over the body's stomach.

Three women walked over to Lestrade and smiled at Hamish who hid his face in his familiar Uncle's shoulder.

"Aww, he's shy." One woman said.

John huffed from where he knelt.

"What?" the woman asked innocently.

John stood and turned to face them.

"You call Hamish shy, yes, because he doesn't like new people. Yet Sherlock doesn't like people either, and you all choose to call him rude names when he's similar." John said.

Some of the officers looked to the ground in shame.

"Look, I'm sorry, that was rude. I just don't like it when Sherlock's treated differently because he's different and I hope that Hamish won't be treated like that too if he inherits those traits of Sherlock's." John said.

Sherlock stood and put his arm around John.

"There's no need to worry, love, he'll be fine." Sherlock said.

John nodded and Sherlock turned to Lestrade "This person was tortured then murdered; they used a jagged knife, so they had planned on making it painful. This is a brutal person and they were out for revenge, most probably because this woman is a prostitute and something happened. I will need this body transported to St Bart's morgue where I can do further analysis. And no, Anderson, the footprints are not that of a woman's, they are a man's with small feet. A man murdered her, it is plainly obvious." Sherlock said.

John took Hamish from Lestrade and Sherlock walked back to the car.

"We'll see you at the morgue. Text us when the body has arrived and we'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks, Lestrade, he needed a good case. See you later." John said.

Lestrade smiled and waved and John jogged to catch up, making Hamish giggle at John's bouncing movements.

Sherlock and John smiled at their son and entwined their hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hamish James Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Sherlock was bent over a body in a large house, yarders all around, waiting for his deductions, but he couldn't concentrate. Hamish was invading his thoughts as his nearly one year old son cried and fussed and screamed in John's arms, just behind the consulting detective.

"John, I can't concentrate. Get him to stop crying." Sherlock said.

Everyone in the room had headaches about to start and John bounced Hamish in his arms and was trying to get his son to calm down.

"Sherlock, I'm trying. Come on, Hamish, what's wrong? Come on, no need to cry." John tried to console their son.

But the crying continued.

"John! Why can't you get him to stop?" Sherlock shouted.

John looked angry "He's tired, he wants to be at home, he does not want to be in a room with lots of noisy people, where he can't even crawl around! Come to think of it, I'm tired, I want to be at home and I do not want to be crowded by noisy people where I can hardly move!" John shouted back in annoyance.

Sherlock stood and turned to face them.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sherlock asked.

"He's your son!" John shouted.

"He's your son too!" Sherlock said.

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He re-opened them and looked at Sherlock in the eyes. "Right. Well, Hamish and I will go home, you won't have my help today, but if you do need me, just call. I'm sorry we're such an inconvenience to you." John said, Hamish had finally fallen quiet, just looking between his dads.

"Dadda?" Hamish called out.

Before Sherlock could answer his son John said "No, dadda has more important things to attend to. Come on Hamish, let's go home and have a lovely sleep. And maybe we can have a lie-in in the morning, wouldn't that be nice?" John said as he carried Hamish away.

"John! John, wait, I didn't mean it like that! You're more important! John! You're not an inconvenience!" Sherlock called after the retreating form of his family.

John finally turned around and said "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just so tired right now. Hamish hasn't slept through the night yet and I just want to go home. I'd rather you were with us but its best you just go ahead and solve this case. Come home as soon as you can though." John said.

"I love you." Sherlock said.

"I love you too." John gave Sherlock a reassuring smile and then walked away.

Sherlock turned to Lestrade "Right, I'll solve this, no field work; I want to be home as soon as I can. Your men can do that, I'll tell you all you need to know." Lestrade nodded in understanding.

John tucked Hamish into his cot, watching his son's eyes droop closed as he used one hand to suck his thumb and had the other loosely wrapped around John's thumb.

Once he was asleep John made himself a cup of tea, sat in his armchair, turned the baby monitor on and started reading a book, sat in his pyjamas and Sherlock's dressing gown.

Three pages in, he heard Sherlock coming up the stairs and take his coat, scarf and shoes off behind him.

Sherlock saw John sat reading his book and walked over so he stood behind him.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked you to come. I knew you were tired and at the end of your tether, I just like having you there. I've solved it and I'm all yours." Sherlock said, bending down so he could say this next to John's ear and placing his hands gently on John's shoulders.

"You're forgiven, I understand, and I'm sorry I accused you of not caring for us. I know you do, my mind was just jumbled because I'm tired and irritable." John said.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John's neck gently. John moaned in appreciation and shut his book.

"What can I do for you, anything?" Sherlock asked.

"Hmmm, a massage?" John requested.

"Of course." Sherlock smiled.

John put his book on the floor and sat forward.

Sherlock climbed behind him and put his legs on either side of John, they sat back to chest and John sat back against Sherlock and sighed in content.

Sherlock smiled gently and placed his hands on John's shoulder and slowly began to massage his husband.

John moaned in happiness as he felt his husband's hands working out the knots in his back and shoulders.

"Hamish missed you when we left." John said quietly.

"And I miss you both whenever we are apart." Sherlock said.

"We both missed you, love." John sighed and closed his eyes, dozing off at the gorgeous work his husbands incredible hands were doing for his tense back.

"I'll look after Hamish through the night and the morning." Sherlock said, breaking into John's doze.

"Oh, you don't have to..." John said tiredly.

"You're tired, and I really don't need to sleep, please, I want to do this for you." Sherlock said.

"Alright then, but if he wants me I don't mind waking up." John said and fell back into a doze.

Sherlock smiled at his husband and when he knew John was completely asleep, he carried him into their bed and kissed his family good night before falling asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hamish James Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note:**

John didn't talk about his private life at work. His colleagues at the clinic were all aware that he was married to Sherlock because they had asked as soon as they had seen the wedding ring on his finger. But apart from that his colleagues knew little about Doctor Watson. Hamish was usually seen by Mycroft's doctors and John.

Sherlock needed John for a case, he had been looking after Hamish today while John had gone to work and John wasn't picking up his mobile. So Sherlock walked through the clinic doors with eleven month old Hamish in his arms, currently interested in Sherlock's curly hair.

Sherlock went straight to reception where a group of Doctors and Nurses were taking their lunch break "Sherlock!" Sarah greeted, making the others turn to see him.

"Why have you got a baby?" she asked.

"He's mine and John's son, can you not tell? My curly hair, John's blonde hair, my nose and his eyes and such. I thought it wasn't a difficult deduction to make." Sherlock said.

"John has a son?" Everyone looked shocked.

"Yes, now where is my husband?" Sherlock asked.

At that moment John appeared and smiled when he saw his family.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a case." John asked as he came to stand with them.

"I do, but I need your help on identifying the wounds and what made them." Sherlock explained.

"Daddy." Hamish called out, reaching over for John.

John took Hamish with a smile and a kiss on his cheek "Do you have pictures or do you want me to come with you?" he asked Sherlock.

"Can you come with us?" Sherlock asked.

John turned to the team of doctors behind him and asked Sarah "Can I leave, please?"

"You have a son!" Sarah still stared at the boy.

Hamish ignored the stares and leant down in a gesture to be put on the floor.

"This is a public place; don't put him on the floor!" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, it's a doctor's surgery, it's extremely clean!" John said and sat Hamish on the ground.

At that moment the door opened and a blind person walked in, being lead by a golden retriever.

Hamish looked up and instead of fear, that would normally appear on a child's face at the sight of a big dog, he looked interested.

John bent down and said "Look, Hamish, a doggy! Can you say doggy?" he asked.

"Doddy." Hamish said.

"Do you want to go and stroke the doggy, Hamish?" Sherlock asked.

Hamish nodded enthusiastically and John offered his hands out for Hamish to take.

Hamish used John's hands to help him stand and John helped him unsteadily walk toward the dog.

"Excuse me; can my son stroke your dog?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, he doesn't bite." The blind man said, standing still.

Hamish reached out for the dog and gently rested his little hand on the guide dog's head.

"Doddy." Hamish repeated.

"That's it, Hamish. Doggy." John agreed as Sherlock reached down to pet the dog with his son.

"Do you like the doggy, Hamish?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes!" Hamish replied with his lisp.

"Oh, Sherlock, I got Hamish a present today, the one you said he liked when you passed Hamleys with him. We can add it to the pile for his birthday." John said, standing to his full height, but keeping hold of one of Hamish's hands.

"Oh good, when are we going to get his main present?" Sherlock asked.

"Tomorrow maybe? We could ask Mycroft or Mrs Hudson to look after him." John said and Sherlock nodded.

"I did try to call you earlier; I wouldn't have come in if you had answered your phone." Sherlock commented.

"Oh." John frowned and got his mobile out of his pocket. "It was on silent." John said. "Five missed calls from you, two texts, oh, and Harry's rung as well, I'll just ring her now." John put the phone to his ear.

Sherlock bent down next to Hamish "This is a nice doggy, isn't it?"

"Dadda!" Hamish said and let go of John's hand and then went over to Sherlock, who sat him on his knee, facing the dog so Hamish could continue to pet the golden fur on the patient dog.

"Harry, you tried to call... no, you know that I don't want you being near Hamish when you're still on the booze... well it isn't my fault you've not met your nephew yet, that is down to you, and you can fix that... what do you mean you have?... Oh, that's brilliant Harry! ... Since when? ... great, yes of course... well, his first birthday is this Friday so how about then?... See you then! ... Yep, love you too, bye!" John hung up and turned back to Sherlock.

"Harry's off the drink!" John said happily.

"Great! I think this time she'll last a little longer." Sherlock said.

John ignored Sherlock's comment that she will probably start again and he bent down to face Hamish "You're going to meet Daddy's sister soon, won't that be fun!" John smiled.

Hamish looked a bit confused "My?"

'My' was what he called Mycroft, so Sherlock and John laughed "No, not your uncle, your auntie. And her name is Harry. She's my sister." John said.

"Doddy!" Hamish got distracted and went back to the dog while a doctor talked to the blind man.

"Oh well, he'll understand soon. Come on, John, cases to solve, a soon to be hungry baby to feed, much to be done today!" Sherlock said and stood, bringing Hamish up with him.

"Say goodbye to the doggy, Hamish." John said.

"Doddy." Hamish repeated, rather proud of his new word.

"Bye then!" John said to his colleagues as he made to follow Sherlock and Hamish.

"Wait, John! Why didn't you tell us about Hamish?" Sarah asked.

"Because you never asked." John said.

"You should have told us!" Sarah said.

"Well sorry, but I must be going now." John said.

"He's very cute, by the way." Sarah said.

John smiled "I know." And left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! They mean more to me than cake to Mycroft.**

Sherlock and John were awake before Hamish on their son's birthday. They set up the presents in the living room, blew up the balloons and then crept into their bedroom.

They stood over Hamish's cot and smiled down at their son, sucking his thumb in his sleep.

"This year has gone so fast." John whispered.

"It has been a great year. I find my life since I have met you, John Watson-Holmes, has been a real adventure." Sherlock said and kissed John gently.

They pulled apart as they heard Hamish make one of his I'm-about-to-wake-up noises.

John grinned and pulled Hamish out of the cot and sat him on his hip.

Hamish looked around and saw he had both of his dads' complete attention.

"Happy Birthday, Hamish!" John said joyfully.

Hamish giggled "You're one today, our little baby!" Sherlock said and tickled Hamish's tummy.

Hamish squealed and giggled in delight.

Sherlock and John laughed with him and soon found themselves in the living room, helping him open his presents and watching him intently as he had a look of pure glee on his face as he found books, clothes, toys and such under the wrapping paper.

"And look at all these balloons, Hamish!" John said, grabbing the string of the helium balloon with a number 1 on it. He brought it closer to Hamish and the one year old grabbed onto the string too, looking at the floating balloon with fascination.

In the evening the guests arrived. Hamish was sat in Sherlock's arms, drinking a baby bottle of water and looking up as John led Lestrade and Mycroft in.

They had a present bag with them and both greeted Hamish with 'Happy Birthdays'.

Molly arrived soon after and brought Mrs Hudson up with her, they both also carried presents.

The group sat around on the chairs in the living room. Hamish finished his bottle and reached over for John who sat next to Sherlock.

"Daddy!" he said.

John sat Hamish on his lap and they opened the presents from their friends.

The doorbell was rung.

"Harry's here!" John said happily, he hadn't seen his big sister in ages.

"You go to dadda, Hamish!" John said, passing his son to Sherlock and quickly making his way downstairs.

Harry was met by John with a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"So, do I get to meet your son or not?" Harry said with a grin. She was excited to meet her nephew.

She had met Sherlock very briefly when she had gone through a period of time being sober and being able to visit John, but that hadn't lasted that long.

John led her upstairs and to their flat.

Harry's smile widened as she saw the baby in Sherlock's arms who was playing with a toy dog.

"Aww! He looks so much like you used to, Johnny!" Harry gasped.

"Really? I would have thought he looks more like Sherlock." John said.

"Well, yes, he does, but I'd say it's half and half really. Can I have a hold?" Harry asked.

Sherlock stood and passed Hamish over to Harry who smiled and bounced the baby in her arms.

Hamish seemed very confused at first. He didn't know who this stranger was. He quickly turned to look at his dads, who stood side by side, John leaning into Sherlock with a smile on his face.

"It's alright, Hamish! That's Auntie Harry!" John said with a reassuring smile.

"Aree?" Hamish asked.

"That's me!" Harry said with a fond smile "You used to call me that, John." She commented.

"Well, my dear husband has such a way with words!" Sherlock smiled.

The group spent the evening spoiling Hamish and he was very happy to have everyone's attention, he walked around the room, holding onto one of his dads and he used up a lot of his energy bouncing around and giggling and playing with his new toys.

As night approached Hamish began to yawn and while he sat on the floor in the living room opposite Molly as she entertained him with one of his toys he grew more tired and looked around for his dads.

Sherlock and John were in Hamish's nursery, putting some toys in Hamish's toy box and chatting when they heard the crying from downstairs. They both ran down the stairs and found Molly looking disappointed on the floor and Lestrade picking Hamish up.

"I think he's tired." Sherlock said and walked over, taking Hamish from Lestrade's arms.

"Thanks Lestrade." John thanked the man for looking after Hamish.

"Not a problem." Lestrade smiled.

Hamish's cries eased and he nestled his face into Sherlock's neck, putting his thumb in his mouth and then reaching a small hand out to where John was standing.

John let Hamish latch onto his hand and gently stroked Hamish's blond curly hair with the other.

With Sherlock's gentle swaying and John's comforting and repetitive stroking of his hair, Hamish was almost instantly asleep. Sherlock kissed Hamish's temple and John did too, then Sherlock shared a look with John and made his way to their room to settle Hamish into bed.

"Sorry about that. When he's tired he sometimes just flops. And if he is tired he's very particular about people." John said, smiling at the guests.

"Sherlock was much the same. However over the years his sleeping habits did grow odder. Though since meeting you, John, they seemed to have improved." Mycroft said.

John nodded with a small smile "Yes, we are keeping an eye on Hamish's sleeping habits, sleep is very important for children." John said.

Sherlock returned and turned on the baby monitor.

"I'm going to head to bed, boys. Just look at the time, no wonder Hamish was so tired, it's past ten." Mrs Hudson said and bid them goodnight.

Lestrade and Mycroft soon left after, offering Molly a lift which she took with a hundred thank you's which they brushed off with cheerful smiles.

Sherlock and John smiled at each other.

"Bed time?" Sherlock asked.

"Definitely." John grinned "But one thing before we go to bed."

"Anything." Sherlock offered.

"A goodnight kiss." John smirked.

"Well, I think that can be arranged, my love." Sherlock pulled John into a kiss that quickly turned heated and they ended up on the couch.

They crawled into bed later that evening, Sherlock wrapping his body around John and they both fell into a content sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hamish James Watson-Holmes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review!**

The yarders ran in once again, fifteen police officers lead by Lestrade. Sherlock and John hadn't picked up their phones again and they needed help on a new case.

As they slammed the door open they were met by the sight of Sherlock and John sitting on the sofa with Hamish sat between them. John was holding a baby book and Hamish was touching the different textured on the page.

"What's that, Hamish?" Sherlock asked, pointing at what Hamish was touching.

Hamish looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes as his dadda smiled down at him.

"Naa." Hamish said.

"That's right, a banana." John praised.

"He did not say banana." Anderson said, making the family look up and John and Sherlock scowl.

"Yes he did. We can understand what he means. His language will develop. But for now, banana is naa for him." Sherlock said.

Anderson frowned.

"Do you mind, we are busy." Sherlock commented.

"We need your help on a case." Lestrade said.

"Fine. Mycroft is free tonight, isn't he?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." Lestrade answered.

"Okay. Well you can ring him and we'll finish what we are doing with Hamish. And no, we will not come until we have spent time with our son." Sherlock said.

"Well, how long will you be?" Lestrade asked.

"Fifteen minutes to half an hour. This should be enough time for Mycroft to arrive." Sherlock said.

"What are we meant to do for that time? The crime scene is forty five minutes away; we might as well leave with you!" Donavon complained.

"You can go-"John cut Sherlock off.

"You are welcome to stay here, if you're quiet. Anyone who doesn't want to can go and sit in a car or something." John said kindly.

"That's settled then. You two finish whatever you need to do. I'll call Mycroft and the rest of you, I don't know, sit on the floor and wait for a while, but be quiet." Lestrade said.

The officers found spots to sit in the living room. Two of them pulled out their mobiles and started texting while the rest either had quiet conversations or just sat in silence.

Lestrade sat in John's chair and rang Mycroft.

Hamish tried to get off the sofa and John helped him down. Hamish walked along the sofa, holding onto it and then he fell backwards and on his bum.

Some of the officers gasped, fearing the baby was hurt.

Sherlock and John silenced them quickly and Sherlock said "Don't over-react, or he will think it is worse than it is."

John knelt next to Hamish who looked like he was about to cry. John tickled his tummy and the baby giggled "There we are, we're all okay!" John said and picked Hamish up and sat back on the sofa with him.

"I'll go get him a bottle of milk." Sherlock said, standing.

"Formula! He didn't take to normal milk well!" John said.

"Well, we have to persist, John." Sherlock said.

"Not tonight, love. Tomorrow, when we can spend all the time we need with him we can do it. Not tonight." John said.

"Well okay." Sherlock went to the kitchen.

John pulled out a changing mat and laid it out on the sofa.

"Not here!" Anderson complained.

"This is my home; you can't tell me what I can and can't do." John scowled at him. Anderson relented "Besides, Hamish's changing table upstairs is being rebuilt. Sherlock decided to take it all apart and he is yet to put it back together so that room just has nails and wood all over the floor." John added and lay Hamish on the mat.

"Lestrade, could you go into mine and Sherlock's bedroom, go to our wardrobe and open the left hand side cupboard. At the bottom there should be a nappy, a vest and some pyjamas. Could you bring them here please?" John asked.

Lestrade nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket "Mycroft will be here in fifteen minutes." He said as he went to Sherlock and John's room.

He came back with the items and handed them to John before returning to his seat.

Sherlock came back in with a bottle of milk.

"It's a tad too hot at the moment, give it a few minutes." He said and sat down next to Hamish's head.

While John was putting the nappy on Hamish, the baby started struggling and kicking his legs out. It was unmanageable by the time John had put the vest on him.

Sherlock grabbed a fluffy duck toy and moved it around in front of his distraught son's face. Hamish giggled and John was able to finish off dressing him without much fuss.

"Dadda! Daddy!" Hamish said and reached out for the milk.

"He's becoming more communicative." a male police officer said "I remember when my Chloe was his age, she was just starting to communicate a bit more, and Hamish is doing very well."

"Yes, I think he almost definitely has Sherlock's brains. Mycroft said Sherlock was developing much the same when he was Hamish's age." John said.

"How old is Hamish?" the officer asked.

"Just gone 1 year old." John replied and tested the temperature of the milk on the inside of his wrist.

"Now, Hamish, who do you want to feed you tonight?" John asked, turning to Hamish who was now sat up between his parents.

"Dadda! Daddy!" Hamish said.

"Both of us?" Sherlock asked, pointing to himself and John.

"Yes!" Hamish said.

"Aww, he has a lisp." A woman officer commented and giggled with a few others.

"Alright then, sweetheart." John said, picking Hamish up, Sherlock moved over so the husbands sat side by side.

John put a small pillow on his lap and lay Hamish's head on it so his body lay across his parents and his little legs lay on Sherlock's legs.

Sherlock ran his fingers down the sole of Hamish's feet and with his other free hand he let Hamish latch onto his thumb.

John put the bottle in Hamish's mouth and held it there.

Hamish drank rather slowly as he was tired.

"Good evening." Mycroft entered.

"Thank you for doing this, Mycroft." John said politely.

"Not a problem. I used to look after Sherlock when he was this age so it isn't too much hard work." Mycroft said and sat on the arm of the chair that Lestrade sat on.

Hamish finished the bottle and was so tired that he turned his face into John's stomach and sucked his thumb.

Before anyone could talk Mycroft whispered "Nobody talk or we'll be here for a great deal of time longer."

They obliged and John gently and repeatedly ran his finger down Hamish's cheek as his son's eyes drooped closed.

Once he was asleep Sherlock gently and cautiously lifted Hamish till his sleeping son's head rested on his shoulder and he gracefully carried him to their room and settled him down into the cot.

John turned the monitor on and said to Mycroft "If he is any trouble, just call us, we'll be home as fast as we can."

Mycroft smiled "John, I managed to look after Sherlock Holmes when he was this age, Hamish is actually easier, he has your sensitivity among many other things, which makes him a great deal easier to handle."

John smiled and nodded as Sherlock entered the room.

"Well, off we go now." Sherlock said, passing John his coat as he put his own on.

"I still don't like leaving him." John said as the group made their way out.

"Yes, me too, but he'll be fine, Mycroft's with him." Sherlock said.

"I'm glad you and Mycroft made up, it's so much easier now." John said.

Sherlock nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Please review!**

Hamish was fourteen months old, his vocabulary was growing well and he could now stumble around the living room as long as one of his dads was watching him closely and nearby.

Sherlock had taken a tricky case so John had accompanied him with Hamish as Mrs Hudson was out, Harry wasn't picking up her mobile and nor was Mycroft as he was in a meeting.

They had been chasing a killer, unluckily it had been a spur of the moment decision and John was holding Hamish as he ran after Sherlock. They ran through a factory and went into a freezing room. This was a dead end, Sherlock had been sure the criminal had run in here. There was a bang from behind them and they turned to find the door closed and through the small window they could see the criminal laughing and then running away.

John tried to open the door. It was locked.

Sherlock looked around.

"Sherlock?" John urged.

"We're in a freezer. Look around you, the meat. Nobody will be here for a few hours at the most as it is two in the morning and this factory won't open till six o'clock. That door is locked, and it can only be opened from the outside. It's too heavy to break through. There isn't anything we can do!" Sherlock explained quickly.

"Oh, Christ... phone?" John said.

"I didn't bring it." Sherlock said.

"Mine's in for repair." John said.

"We can't stay in here for too long. Hamish will freeze! He'll get ill! What about Lestrade, how far away was he?" John asked.

"He was following us; he knew we were heading in this direction. But we'll be lucky if he finds us within half an hour in this place. I'd say we could probably last about five hours, Hamish two if he is lucky. After half an hour he'll have hypothermia. We have hardly any clothes as well!" Sherlock said.

John was wearing a jumper and jeans, Sherlock was wearing a shirt, blazer and trousers and Hamish was wearing jumper and jeans as well as John.

"Right, to prevent hypothermia we must wrap him up warm. If we're lucky and Lestrade comes within the hour he shouldn't be too ill. Let's wrap him up in my jumper and your blazer. He will lose body heat a lot quicker than us because babies can't regulate body temperature as we can. And we need to keep him warm, so keep him between us. Hopefully Lestrade will come soon." John said. They took their jumper and blazer off and wrapped it around Hamish and then they sat on the cold floor and held him between them.

At first Hamish was fine; he was talkative for a bit and kept saying "Dadda, daddy, code" Which meant he was trying to tell them he was cold.

Sherlock and John were warmish because they felt body heat coming off of each other and they managed to keep moving. They tried to entertain Hamish and also listen out for anyone in the factory.

After forty five minutes Hamish started shivering slightly.

John pulled his son close and tried his best to give him body heat. But it was so cold and by one hour Hamish was shivering badly and was also limp and his skin was cold.

Just as John was starting to panic Sherlock stood up and ran to the door, banging on the window. Lestrade and his team were wandering around the factory.

Lestrade quickly noticed the frantic banging and his team opened the doors.

John stood up and ran out, followed by Sherlock.

"Are you alright?" Lestrade asked.

"For God's Sake, somebody ring a bloody ambulance!" John said in a panic.

Lestrade quickly rang them and passed the phone to Sherlock who talked them through what happened.

"Should be here in five minutes. Lestrade give us your coat." Sherlock demanded.

As John took the cold clothes off Hamish Sherlock wrapped their son in Lestrade's much warmer coat.

"Hamish! Come on, stay awake, sweetheart! That's it. It'll all be better soon." John promised.

Hamish's eyes were open, but he was shivering and still limp in his daddy's arms.

Very quickly they heard an ambulance's siren.

Sherlock and John jogged over to the bright vehicle and were quickly ushered in by the paramedics.

John sat on the bed with Hamish sat in his arms. A woman paramedic stayed in the back with them while the man jumped into the front and quickly began driving.

"I'm a doctor. We were trapped in a freezer, we tried to keep him warm, but we were in there for about an hour. I think he has moderate hypothermia." John said quickly.

The paramedic looked the baby over and said "You're right. We need to warm him up slowly." The paramedic helped wrap Hamish in blankets.

As John cradled Hamish against him the only visible part of their son was his small face. The shivers were becoming less violent as they neared the hospital. Sherlock was sat next to John and they were both talking soothingly to Hamish, their son was still awake but a little drowsy and not talkative at all.

They were rushed out of the ambulance and quickly taken to a childcare unit where they were met by a doctor who checked Hamish over and informed them "He is recovering, but we would like to keep him in for observation. I understand that you are a Doctor, however hypothermia in babies can be lethal and we need to do what is best for your son." The doctor informed them.

John nodded and they were given a private room (Mycroft must know what has happened already).

The bed was a large singular bed. John lay on his side, his back against the wall with Hamish in the middle of the bed on his back. Sherlock lay on the other side of their son, facing him and John. They lay close to him, still trying to gently warm him.

The shivers were small now and Hamish was making small noises.

John and Sherlock's worried frowns were slowly turning into smiles as they saw their son improving.

Sherlock pressed a gently kiss to Hamish's cheek and then John did the same.

"Our brave little soldier, strong, just like his daddy." Sherlock said with a smile as Hamish's small hand sneaked up through his covers and he began sucking his thumb.

John smiled back at his husband.

"And stubborn like his dadda." John grinned.

Sherlock chuckled and entwined his hand with John's and rested their linked hands gently on Hamish's legs, which they could feel slowly moving.

Lestrade and Mycroft gently knocked on the door at around seven in the morning to find Sherlock, John and Hamish fast asleep.

Mycroft leant over his little brother and checked on his nephew "He's absolutely fine." Mycroft smiled at Lestrade and they both smiled in relief.

"Should we stay?" Lestrade asked.

"Of course." Mycroft said and they sat on the two chairs in the corner of the room and began gently conversing.

John was first to wake up, two hushed voices bringing him out of his dreams. He kept his eyes shut as he often did as he slowly began to wake up, he registered that they were the familiar voices of his brother-in-law and his good friend.

John's eyes flickered open and he smiled at the sight just before his eyes. Sherlock was peacefully sleeping and Hamish had rolled over, loosening his blankets, and had snuggled into Sherlock's chest.

John reached out a hand and did a few small checks and found that their son was absolutely fine. He ran his fingers gently through his blonde curly hair.

John slowly lifted himself up onto one elbow so he could see over Sherlock and his eyes met Lestrade's, who smiled and made Mycroft turn to look at him.

"Ah, John! Glad to see you are okay. We came in only half an hour ago, Hamish is fine we see." Mycroft said.

"Yes, thankfully." John said.

Sherlock stirred slightly but John ran his fingers through his hair gently which settled him.

John looked over to their guests "He hasn't slept well for a few days." John commented and they nodded.

"You can probably go as soon as the Doctor has taken one last look at Hamish." Mycroft informed John who smiled.

They arrived home that afternoon and were greeted by hugs from Mrs Hudson and she had baked them a chocolate cake.

The family and Mrs Hudson sat around their kitchen table. John was breaking bits of the cake up and handing them to Hamish who eagerly ate it with a grin.

"Yes, it did give us a big scare, but now we're just glad he is okay." Sherlock informed their housekeeper... landlady, I meant landlady.

"You must have been so worried." Mrs Hudson said, ever her worrying maternal self.

"Very worried." John nodded and held out Hamish's bottle of water, which the baby took and guzzled down.

"He's fine though." Sherlock reassured them all.

"It's all fine." John smiled and leant over to peck a kiss on Sherlock's lips and then press one to Hamish's temple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

John and Sherlock packed up their bags while Hamish was sleeping at five o'clock in the morning. They were going to visit John's mum and dad for the weekend. The Watson's had lived in London until about three years ago when they moved to Brighton. They hadn't had the chance to come and meet their grandson yet because of Sherlock and John being so busy. They wanted to set off early, so they had borrowed a car from Mycroft and were going to leave at half six, just when Hamish wakes up. Their son was fifteen months old and developing very well.

"Have we got everything?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said and started taking bags down to their Vauxhall zafira car that they had borrowed.

Mr and Mrs Watson had met Sherlock on John and Sherlock's wedding day and had known that the man was good for John and that their son was happy.

They had accepted that John was gay very well because they had had the experience with Harry. Louisa, John's mum was just happy to see her son happy. And so was Harold, John's dad, but the man had a very crude sense of humour.

John picked up Hamish from his cot and took his sleeping son to the living room where he warmed up a bottle of milk and carefully roused his son into awakening. Hamish was quiet this morning, thankfully, and they got into the car. Sherlock drove and John sat next to him. Hamish sat in his baby chair in the back, entertaining himself. They only had a few cries during the journey, but John turned around in his seat and quickly calmed Hamish down.

They pulled up outside a nice cottage in a rather desolate area with lots of fields and lovely scenery. They were close to the tourist sea-side spot, but not close enough so they couldn't have peace and quiet.

Sherlock and John got out, Sherlock retrieving the bags while John lifted a wide-awake Hamish from his seat and rested him on his left side.

"We're going to meet Grandma and grandpa." John said with a smile.

"GAAA!" Hamish said.

Sherlock and John walked to the door and rang the bell.

Moments later they were welcomed by Louisa with hugs.

She cooed over Hamish and John passed him to her.

Louisa was in her early sixties, but still looked good for her age, she had always been very healthy. She had grey hair and looked very mumsy. "Hello there, Hamish! I'm your grandma! Aren't you a gorgeous boy!" she said.

Hamish giggled, he seemed to like Louisa.

"Let's go and meet grandpa!" she said happily and the three adults and baby made their way to the living room where they found Harold sat in his typical arm chair.

Harold smiled kindly at Hamish and stood up. Harold looked similar to John.

"And who might this be?" he said "Could this be my grandson?" he said.

Hamish smiled sweetly and Louisa passed him to Harold.

"Morning, son!" Harold said to John who greeted him back.

Sherlock waved at him and got a smile in return.

"Dadda!" Hamish called out.

"You want to go to your dad, hey?" Harold asked and passed him to John.

"No dad, I'm daddy, Sherlock's dadda." John informed them.

"Ah, righty then." Harold nodded and sat back in his chair and John passed him to Sherlock.

"He looks so much like the both of you, John! He has your eyes and Sherlock's curly hair. He's adorable." Louisa smiled.

John smiled and Sherlock's phone started ringing in his pocket.

Sherlock retrieved it and put it against his ear.

"Mycroft, what do you want?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

Hamish wiggled around and took the phone off of Sherlock and was about to put it in his mouth when John took the phone, wiped the saliva off it, took Hamish and passed the phone back to Sherlock.

"Sorry, Hamish had the phone... No I didn't crash your car! ... That was one time, I was thirteen... I could to see above the steering wheel... I blame the sheep..." Sherlock said.

John smiled and Sherlock finished the conversation quickly "Your car is fine... you have loads anyway... yes, see you soon... bye." Sherlock turned his phone off.

"So, today we're going to have a barbeque, we've got some of your old friends coming round, John, and some of our friends. They're all excited to meet you!" Louisa said.

"Well... thanks for telling us." John said.

Louisa smiled.

At around two o'clock people started arriving. John and Sherlock had helped set up the garden, getting toys out for the children who would come and setting up the table. Hamish was sleeping when everyone arrived. John met his friends with handshakes and hugs and introduced them to Sherlock, who was civil at least.

They had a baby monitor on the table and it was a really nice day.

The garden was full of a lot of people and about six children.

"We want to meet your boy, John!" Andy, one of John's old friends shouted over everyone.

"Yeah!" said the group of people.

"He's sleeping, but he should be up in five minutes or so." John said.

"How old is he?" Andy's wife asked.

"Fifteen months." John said.

"Aww" some of the women said.

"I've read your blog, mate! Brilliant stuff!" James said.

"Thanks." John smiled.

"What is it you called clever-clogs over here when you first moved in with him?" Andy laughed.

"Spectacularly ignorant." Sherlock stated.

"Sherlock, we don't need to have this conversation again. I'm right, it's the solar system, Primary school learning!" John proclaimed.

"The solar system is irrelevant!" Sherlock protested.

"So the solar system is irrelevant yet you find remembering the way I ate a packet of watsits relevant?" John asked.

"Yes!" Sherlock said.

"Well, just so you know when Hamish learns about things in school and you think it is irrelevant, you will not be encouraging him to delete it from his mind." John said.

"He won't need to know about things like the solar system!" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, when he takes an exam I want him to do his best, I don't need him thinking about 240 different types of tobacco ash!" John said.

A cry rang out through the baby monitor and they both stood up immediately.

John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock slowly sat down.

"I'll go." John said.

As John made his way towards the back door Sherlock turned to face him and said "Sorry, John!"

John turned around and smiled, then quickly looked at the house and then back at Sherlock. He jogged over to his husband, gave him a peck on the lips and said "I'm sorry too. I love your mind."

Sherlock smiled and gave him another small kiss and said "243."

John laughed and ran inside to get Hamish.

He came out with Hamish dressed in a blue t-shirt with the words 'I love my dads' and some jeans and a little green hat.

The group of people all came over to meet him and the children were full of questions.

"Where did you get the t-shirt?" James asked.

"Mycroft, Sherlock's brother, got it custom made for him." John said and sat down next to Sherlock at the table. Hamish didn't seem too happy about so many people fussing around him, but he had his dads so he was coping well.

Sherlock bit a chunk out of an apple, bit the skin off and offered the inside part to Hamish who took it and put it in his mouth.

"So, sorry mate, but I don't understand. He looks like you, but he looks like Sherlock, whose kid is he?" Sam asked and everyone turned to listen as they had been wandering the same thing.

Sherlock and John shared a look and Sherlock nodded at John.

"Well, not many people know, but he's both of ours." John said.

"How is that even possible?" Andrea asked.

"Well, you know when two people are struggling to have children, they take the sperm from the dad and the egg from the mum and put it in another woman. Well it's very similar. They took some sperm from me, some sperm from Sherlock, did some science stuff that I can't even begin explaining and put it in the woman. He's 50% Sherlock and 50% me." John explained.

"I didn't think that was possible." Andy said.

"It's still in the early days and because of Sherlock's brother we got to give it a go but it will be ages before the public can use it." John said.

Hamish lifted his hat off and John gently put it back on "No, Hamish, you burn as bad as dadda." John said "And thinking of that, Sherlock, have you put sun cream on today?" John asked.

"I'm a genius, John." Sherlock stated indignantly.

"Sherlock, go in and put some sun cream on." John said.

Sherlock huffed and made his way inside.

"Aww, you know, John, back in high school you were a ladies man, look at you now!" Beth said.

John chuckled "Well, this is my life, nothing ever went according to plan, it went so much better!" John said.

Everyone was so relieved to see John Watson happy.

Hamish stood up on John's lap, facing his dad and John bounced him up and down gently and Hamish giggled and pointed at John's nose "Nose, Hamish. Where's your nose?" John asked.

Hamish pointed at his own nose and said "Nose."

"You're right!" John praised and blew a raspberry on Hamish's neck, making Hamish squeal and laugh.

Sherlock came back outside and sat next to John.

"Where's dadda's nose, Hamish?" John asked.

Hamish pointed at Sherlock's nose and Sherlock grinned and took Hamish off of John and sat him facing him.

"You're getting more and more clever!" Sherlock said and Hamish pointed at his own nose and said "nose" again.

By the evening everyone had left after a really enjoyable afternoon.

Sherlock and John were sat in the living room, curled up on the sofa, John was leaning into Sherlock's chest. Hamish was sleeping in John's arms. Louisa and Harold sat on the arm chairs.

"I really am very proud of you, John." Louisa said.

John smiled.

"I have to agree with your mother on this one, son. Though it may have come as a shock to me that you take it up the ar-"

"DAD!" John blushed.

"Nothing wrong with it, son, just saying, I'm happy for you." Harold said.

"Thanks." John said.

John and Sherlock made their way to bed; John laid Hamish in the travel cot and then stripped down to his boxers because it was so warm. Sherlock had done the same and Sherlock curled himself around John in the bed and kissed his husband's neck and said "I didn't upset anyone today, did I?" Sherlock asked.

"Your deductions were fine. And thank you for not ending any marriages or revealing big news. But tell me now, I could tell you knew something." John said.

Sherlock smiled.

"Well..." Sherlock began with a grin.

As Louisa walked passed the guest bedroom door she heard her son say "Seriously, Sherlock! No, that can't be true... well, that is... a surprise."

"It's true! I could tell by the jacket." Sherlock's voice came.

John laughed "You are impossible, my love."

"I prefer improbable." Sherlock said.

"Alright then, improbable." John relented.

"Goodnight, John. I love you." Sherlock said.

"I love you too. Night." John replied.

Louisa smiled, her little boy had proper happiness, he had always seemed a little incomplete, and Sherlock had completed him.

The next morning they spent the day at Brighton seaside. Sherlock deduced passersby and Hamish had a lot of fun and eagerly looked at everything from where he sat in the buggy. John kept his hand entwined with Sherlock's as he pushed the buggy and they even had a small paddle in the sea.

On Sunday evening it was time to go back to Baker Street. Louisa pulled the husbands into a hug and gave Hamish a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Harold shook Sherlock's hand, gave John a small hug and gave Hamish a hug and a tickle before they got in the car.

As they drove back down to London John put his hand on Sherlock's leg "That was a great weekend." He said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sherlock smiled.

"Hamish was a little shy with all the people but I'm glad he likes mum and dad." John commented.

"Yes, I think he knew they were fine because of their similarities to you and your trust in them." Sherlock said.

John nodded and Sherlock smiled when he looked in the mirror.

John turned around and saw what his husband had seen. Hamish was fast asleep.

**Author's note: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. This is part one because I'm too tired to write any more, I'm literally falling asleep on my laptop.. Please review! Thank you!**

"We need to go food shopping." John said to Sherlock who was sat on the couch bouncing Hamish on his lap and the sixteen month old was giggling.

"Shall we go food shopping with daddy?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes!" Hamish said happily. If he was in a good mood his answer was often positive, if he was in a bad mood then it was always the one word "No."

"Okay then. It's a big shop so we can just put him in the seat in the big trolley. It's nice out too so the jumper he's in now should be okay, but I'll go and get his bag with emergency stuff in it." John said.

Twenty minutes later found Sherlock and John in the baby aisle looking at the nappies while Hamish sat in the seat in the trolley.

John looked up as a familiar voice came closer. Stood before him was an old army friend, Connie. She was pregnant and had her arm entwined with a tall and smiling man who was talking to her.

"Connie?" he called out.

She looked up sharply and as soon as she saw John a grin appeared on her face and John put the nappies in his hand into Sherlock's arms and they both walked towards each other and met in a hug.

"JOHN!" She said in happiness.

"I've missed you, Connie!" John said and pulled away and looked at her with a welcoming smile.

"You look great! And congratulations!" John said.

Connie's partner came to stand closer to her in curiosity and Sherlock pushed the trolley and stood next to John.

"I'm six months along! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was back, I tried to get hold of you but at the time someone said you were recovering and nobody knew where! Oh John, you look so happy!" Connie said.

"I am and so do you!" John said.

"This is Kevin, my husband." She introduced them. John shook his hand and greeted him politely.

John turned and gestured to his partner "This is my husband, Sherlock." And then he picked Hamish up and out of the trolley "And this is our son, Hamish."

Hamish wrapped his arms around John's neck for security.

"Hey, it's alright, Hamish, this is my friend, Connie." John said.

"Aww, he's adorable! Hello, Hamish!" she said and tickled his tummy.

Hamish gave a smile and Connie grinned "And don't you have an adorable smile!" she said.

Connie smiled proudly at John "Well, John, I think you deserve the congratulations. You lucky man. And I don't want to be rude, but I didn't even know you were gay."

John chuckled "Neither did I. Until I met Sherlock." John said.

"Aww." Connie said.

"And I never thought I'd love anyone until I met John." Sherlock said.

"Aw-Sorry, what?" Connie asked.

Before Sherlock could talk John said "Right, basically in a nutshell, Sherlock's a genius, was a sociopath before he knew me, kind of still is a sociopath with some people, and he kind of thought love was a disadvantage because everything was very factual and logical and his mind works very differently from mine and yours." John said.

Connie looked rather startled but Kevin said "What? A real proper genius?"

"Yes. I'm a consulting detective, the only one in the world." Sherlock stated.

Connie still looked rather confused "It's too much to take in at once, don't worry, we can meet up if you want! We live at 221B Baker Street." John informed them.

"Well, we moved in not too far from there. Sure, how about tomorrow?" she asked.

John looked up at Sherlock who nodded "We're not doing anything tomorrow." John said.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, 221B, am I right?" Connie asked.

"221B." John smiled.

"Well, we'll just be going. Bye bye, see you later, Hamish." She said and tickled the palm of his hand before walking away with her husband as John said goodbye.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: This is Part 2 of 2. Please review!**

Sherlock was sat at the kitchen table feeding Hamish lunch when the doorbell rang and John made his way downstairs to let Connie and Kevin in.

"Heya, John!" Connie said as they hugged and John shook Kevin's hand. He led them upstairs and into their living room.

"This flat is so you, John!" Connie said.

"Chaotic and orderly?" Kevin asked.

"Exactly." Connie smiled and heard Hamish shouting "No!" from the kitchen.

"John, he won't eat any more!" Sherlock added onto his son's shout.

Connie giggled and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. John passed her and took the spoon of spaghetti shapes off of Sherlock and hovered it in front of Hamish's mouth.

"Hamish, if you eat this you'll be big and strong!" John said.

Hamish shook his head and Sherlock went "Erm... John, that won't work. When I was his age, Mycroft may have mentioned me not believing any of the lies he told me to get me to eat."

John sighed "Please eat your lunch for me and dadda, Hamish." John said.

Hamish looked at the spoonful and took it in his mouth then reached out to Sherlock, who picked him up and out of the high chair and sat him facing him. John ran his hand through Hamish's hair in praise and then turned to Connie.

"Don't worry, Connie, I'm sure your baby will listen to you." John smiled.

"I hope so." She said.

Hamish reached up for John and John quickly picked him up, kissed his cheek and said to Connie "I would let you have a hold, but he's not a great people person. Once, when he was really tired and he only wanted me or Sherlock, we gave him to Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, and he kicked and hit at him. I don't want him kicking you and hurting your baby. But if I'm sure he likes you then he'll be fine."

Connie nodded in understanding and John led them back to the living room, sat in his armchair with Hamish on his lap while Connie and Kevin took the sofa.

"Love, you joining us?" John called through to Sherlock.

"I'm going to finish my experiment first." Sherlock said.

John nodded and turned his attention back to his guests.

"Whose is he?" Kevin asked but was immediately elbowed but Connie who whispered "Don't be rude."

"How is it rude? I just thought that he looks like both of them." Kevin said back.

John chuckled and said to them "He's both of ours. It's very complicated to explain, no, neither of us carried Hamish around in us for nine months, but with the help of science, the government and Sherlock's brains, he's ours."

They nodded in understanding.

"I did wonder." Connie said.

"Yes, many have." John replied.

"I just can't wait for my baby to be born. I'm so excited. By the way, I'm sorry, but do you have any chocolate?" Connie asked eagerly.

"SHERLOCK! Chuck me a bar of chocolate from the fridge!" John shouted through.

A bar of chocolate came flying at John, who caught it in one hand and then passed it over to Connie who ate it quickly.

"So, what did you do after you came back here?" she asked.

"Well, as you know I had been shot, so at first I spent a bit of time in the hospital. Then I was moved to one of those housing places for soldiers. I had been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder and I had been told to make a blog to help me adjust to life as a civilian. I was at a low and had nothing to do and was living off my army pension. Then I was introduced to Sherlock and we had dinner and we solved a crime and within the week I had moved in with him here and we were solving crimes together. And not too long after we got together romantically and got married and now we have Hamish." John explained.

"Aww, you went on a date when you first met and then you moved in with him soon after?" Connie asked.

"It wasn't a date." John corrected.

Connie and Kevin frowned and Sherlock walked into the room.

"What do you mean it wasn't a date?" Connie asked.

"This is what I ask John. I'm not very... knowledgeable on social situations... but John once said a date is two people who like each other go out and have fun... I thought that was what it was! It wasn't a date to me at the time... but John denied it as soon as Angelo insinuated we were together back then." Sherlock stated and sat on the arm of John's armchair.

"It wasn't a date! We didn't go out with the purpose to later get together romantically. We went out as friends." John said.

"Why are you even rowing over this? You're together now." Connie said.

John smiled "You'll find we can disagree for ages. It's fun."

Connie shook her head but had a smile on her face.

"Daddy luuuuv dadda!" Hamish said.

John and Sherlock smiled down at Hamish "That's right." John said.

"Dadda luuuuv daddy!" Hamish said.

"Wow, he's very smart, being able to understand that it isn't one sided." Kevin pointed out.

"This is just one of the things that prove to us that he most probably is a genius." John said.

"Won't that be hard? I mean, children can be difficult, but won't having an extremely clever child mean he has to do things like go to the best schools and loads of other things?" Connie said.

"Well, it will be a little bit different, but it won't make much difference for us." John answered.

Hamish started fidgeting to get down so John let him sit on the floor. Hamish stood up and toddled to the coffee table, took a book off of it and toddled back to his dads and passed it to John. Then he toddled over and got a different book and passed it to Sherlock.

"Thank you, Hamish!" John said.

"John, don't you see?" Sherlock said, looking very excited.

"See what?" John asked.

"Hamish observed!" Sherlock said happily "He's given us OUR books, John. He specifically gave us the books that we ourselves are reading. He didn't get mixed up. He has seen us reading them and it has registered in his mind!" Sherlock picked Hamish up and threw him happily in the air, caught him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

John smiled and looked down at the book in his hand. Sherlock was right.

"You have a blog?" Connie asked.

"Yes. I type up our cases now." John informed them and Hamish giggled at Sherlock tickling him.

"Your life is very confusing, John." Connie said honestly.

"I know." John smiled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and watching Hamish play and toddle around.

"I'll see you soon, Captain." Connie said the last word as a tease.

John laughed "Of course, corporal, soon."

They said farewell and John started cooking his, Sherlock and Hamish's dinner when he felt Sherlock slip his arms around John from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, love?" John asked.

"I need a case soon." Sherlock said.

"I'm sure Lestrade will call as soon as he has one for you. What's Hamish doing?" John asked.

"He's watching cbeebies." Sherlock said.

"Good. Do you want to help me with dinner?" John whispered.

Sherlock kissed John, who kissed him back and they pulled away when they heard the sizzling in the pan. Sherlock gave John a bit more room, but had his right hand gripping onto John's belt.

John stirred the ingredients and smiled at Sherlock "I love you." John said.

"I love you too." Sherlock smiled, the hand that had been gripping onto John's belt travelled to the bottom of John's back and he stood next to John and John offered him a taste of dinner.

"Mmm, lovely." Sherlock said.

"You'll eat more than half?" John asked hopefully.

"Maybe, my love." Sherlock grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I'm not sure how many parts this scenario will have, I'll just keep putting 'to be continued' on the end until I know it's done and then I'll put it in an author's note that it'll be a new part to their life story with Hamish. Please review!**

Hamish was eighteen months old and was stood in one of the yards main meeting rooms among officers. He loved standing up now he could do it. Sherlock and John stood on either side of him, holding onto a hand each as Lestrade and the other yarders were trying to talk through their findings.

The projector that was pointed at a white blank screen suddenly flickered on.

Everyone stopped talking and frowned.

A picture appeared. It was of Sherlock, John and Hamish. John carried four shopping bags while Sherlock carried one and had Hamish on the other side of him. Hamish was playing with Sherlock's curly hair as they walked along the pavement.

You could hear a pin drop in the room it was so silent.

The cold, cruel and familiar voice of James Moriarty projected out around the room from the speakers.

"Hello." He whispered.

John quickly picked Hamish up from the floor and held him close.

The image changed to Sherlock knelt in front of Hamish, his son showing him a stone he had picked up from the ground and Sherlock was taking an interest.

"Hello, my dears." Moriarty said gently.

The image changed again to Sherlock and John. They were stood in formal suits, Sherlock had a nice smile on his face and John was laughing.

"Hate to interrupt your little meeting." Moriarty said.

The image changed to John who stood with Hamish in his arms as he held out a bit of his ice cream for Hamish to try with a smile on his face.

Then Moriarty appeared on the screen, it was a recording.

"But you know me; I do like things to go my way." Moriarty grinned "I can see and hear you, don't be shy." He said.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked.

"Always so forward. Congratulations, by the way. It's just been so long since we last spoke, and a lot has happened, hasn't it? I mean you've married John and had a little baby, Hamish James, am I correct?" Moriarty asked.

"You know you're right." Sherlock said.

"Well, he's very cute, Sherlock. He has your curly hair oh and Johnny's eyes. Aww, just adorable." Moriarty smiled cheerfully.

"What do you want?" John asked, his temper rising.

"Just popping in to check up on my old... enemies. Just letting you know that I'm always here." Moriarty had an evil look in his eyes.

"Remember, Sherlock. Remember what I said." Moriarty said.

"You've said many things. Be more specific." Sherlock requested.

Moriarty smiled devilishly and his face disappeared and played a recording of the pool scene from so long ago.

John stood with a bomb strapped to his chest, Moriarty stood in front of him and Sherlock stood with a gun pointing at Moriarty.

"I will burn you. I will burn the heart out of you!" Moriarty said.

The clip stopped and Moriarty reappeared.

"Just remember Sherlock, I am a man of my word." Moriarty grinned "And you make things so easy."

The screen changed, to a new recording, clearly taken at some night. Moriarty held a camera and stood in front of 221B Baker Street.

"Shall we go in?" he asked rhetorically, then picked the lock and entered the house that was silent with surely sleeping occupants. Moriarty slowly made his way up the stairs.

John and Sherlock held their breaths. Moriarty had been in their home.

Moriarty carefully opened the door and stepped into their living room.

"Oh, a bit messy in here." He whispered.

"Let's move to the bedroom." Moriarty whispered after a few moments of looking around.

He crept down the hallway and came to a door that had a crack open in it. It was dark inside, but Moriarty's camera picked up on a lot of it.

He opened the door and crept in. On the bed lay Sherlock and John, in their pyjamas, snuggled up. John had his head resting on Sherlock's chest and Sherlock held him close.

Then Moriarty turned to the cot.

Sherlock and John tensed as the criminal approached their sleeping son. The camera landed on the Hamish, who was sucking his thumb and slept contently.

Moriarty reached into the cot and cruelly but gently pulled the baby's thumb out of his mouth. Hamish whimpered quietly in his disturbed sleep and Moriarty could be faintly heard chuckling quietly.

Hamish's eyes opened blearily and the baby looked right up at the man. He looked with curiosity similar to Sherlock's and stayed looking through the bravery of John.

Moriarty slipped away and stood outside the room and put the door back, only a crack open. He stood there for a few moments until Hamish shouted "DADDY! DADDA!" and started crying.

Moriarty stayed still and you could hardly hear him breathe.

"John! He never cries like that!" Sherlock was wide awake instantly at his son's distress.

Sherlock and John recognised this as three nights ago.

They could hear shuffling "I know. Come here, Hamish. It's alright, sweetheart. What's wrong?" John asked comfortingly, clearly he had picked Hamish up and was attempting to calm his screeching son down.

Moriarty crept back out of the house and that recording faded and Moriarty replaced it "Remember Sherlock. Whenever. It could be any time any day any year. I will always be here. And every story has to end at some point." Moriarty threatened and the projector turned off.

Sherlock and John stood silently for a few moments, as did everyone else.

"Sherlock... what do we do?" John asked.

"We just have to... wait." Sherlock said.

"Wait? Wait! Sherlock, he was in our home, in our bedroom! He stood inches away from Hamish and from us! We didn't even notice! And I'm a light sleeper!" John practically shouted.

"What else can we do? We don't know where he is, when he'll come, he's strapped a bomb to you, he's a psychopath and he's one of the cleverest criminals out there!" Sherlock said.

"Lestrade, call Mycroft, we're going to your house this evening to discuss this. Sherlock, we're going home now and we'll check for hidden cameras or any other devices he may have planted." John ordered, taking as much control as he could of this situation.

"John, wouldn't Hamish be safest with Lestrade or Mrs Hudson while we're checking for bugs?" Sherlock asked.

"No. He stays with us. He will always be with one of us until we have a proper plan." John said, leaving no room for argument.

"Alright then." Sherlock said, he knew John was very stressed right now, and his husband was right in taking as much control of this situation as they could. They were not going to be vulnerable.

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: This will be the last chapter of this scenario. Sorry for the delay.**

Sherlock and John searched everywhere in their home. There were no bugs. They also called Mycroft and when they left to go to Mycroft's house some of Mycroft's people came in to do another search for bugs.

Hamish sat wide awake in his car seat between Sherlock and John. John had a look of worry and stubbornness on his face. He had one of his hands on Hamish's leg, like he was trying to hold onto Hamish in hopes that then nobody else could get him.

Sherlock reached over and put his hand over John's. John looked over at his husband and gave a tiny smile and entwined their hands on Hamish's lap.

Hamish giggled and put his hands on top of John and Sherlock's.

Once they arrived at Mycroft's they sat in the living room. Hamish had fallen asleep in Sherlock's arms, but the consulting detective didn't let his son go or put him to sleep in another room, he cradled him while his son sucked his thumb and slept in content.

John and Sherlock sat on one sofa while Lestrade and Mycroft sat on the other.

"I will have the outside of Baker Street watched to ensure that if he or any of his men come anywhere near then we will know." Mycroft offered.

Sherlock nodded in acceptance.

"But the thing is, as he said, we don't know when he'll come to get us. It could be tomorrow or it could be in a few years, when we've let our guard down." John said.

"Well, you'll have to keep your guard up. And I don't mean constantly be looking around. John, you're a soldier, you have fast reflexes. And Sherlock, you notice everything. If he chose anyone to attempt to kidnap or kill, you two are probably going to be the hardest." Mycroft said.

"That's why he wants us. A challenge." Sherlock said.

"We just want Hamish to be safe." John sighed.

They stayed in Mycroft's guest room. Hamish's travel cot was put up right next to their bed so they could keep an eye on him. John lay near the edge, watching his son sleep. Sherlock shuffled into bed and curled around John. John relaxed slightly at Sherlock's familiar and secure hold. Sherlock too, looked down at their son that they would do anything to protect.

"He'll be alright." Sherlock whispered and kissed John's cheek.

John nodded and they both fell into an uneasy sleep.

**The end of that scenario. I may put another chapter today. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Mycroft walked into the living room of 221B to find his twenty month old nephew sat in his brother's lap, giggling as John put his socks on and tickled the small feet.

"Mycroft!" John greeted.

"Good morning." Mycroft said.

"What are you here for?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, dear brother, I need to tell you three something. Please, John, sit." Mycroft said.

John sat next to Sherlock on the sofa and Mycroft sat on Sherlock's chair.

"Well, you are aware that we are going to go public with the development in science to enable two men to have a child together. But as you were informed when we persuaded the government to help us do this, you would have to go public to be the proof that it works. That is why you are set up for an interview on bbc news soon." Mycroft said.

"We never agreed to things like that." John said.

"They're going to make us, John. They did us a favour; they will expect something in return." Sherlock said.

"What, so we're going to have to do this?" John asked.

"You, Sherlock and Hamish will have an interview. No need to worry, you will not be hassled by paparazzi, I will personally ensure that, do not worry. But you will be spoken about in newspapers, but due to your blog that is not infrequent. You're already very well known by many in Britain." Mycroft said.

"Bl-bl-blog!" Hamish said loudly.

"Yes, daddy's blog." Sherlock commented and then turned to Mycroft "You have tried to stop this, I presume. We don't want Hamish used and flaunted in public. He isn't a freak show." Sherlock said.

"I know he isn't. And yes, I tried to stop them, but they said that you must do this. With all my power I have just managed to keep the media away from stalking you. One interview and maybe the newspapers will talk about you, but not too much, I have ensured that. The interview is on Monday. I will have a car pick you up at around six o'clock and your interview is at seven." Mycroft said.

Sherlock and John had to accept this. They knew that they had a few expectations of them because of all the help the government and others gave them.

Hamish was a very good talker now. Sherlock and John often had little conversations with him. He wasn't articulate and sometimes only John and Sherlock understood what he was saying. But he was always chattering away and trying to say new words. They were incredibly proud of how far their son had progressed.

On Monday morning Sherlock and John got dressed in their suits, they dressed Hamish in little jeans with a blue shirt and his shoes.

Mycroft's car was there to pick them up.

John was slightly nervous and Hamish was wide awake. Sherlock just held his husband's hand. The detective had promised to be polite and as helpful as possible during the interview.

They arrived at the bbc studios and were led to the news room. John carried Hamish through the corridors and they were greeted by the interviewers. They were a man and a woman and they were often seen on the news by John when he watched it.

"You must be Mr Holmes and Dr Watson?" The woman asked "I'm Hannah." She said and shook their hands.

"I'm Phil." The man said, also shaking their hands.

"And this must be Hamish." Hannah grinned.

Hamish gripped tightly onto John's blazer collar but said a quiet "Hiya."

"He's adorable!" Hannah cooed, a lot different from when she was a serious news woman.

"He's a little shy, but he's quite good with words." John said.

"Well that's good. I'm a big fan of your blog, by the way, Dr Watson." Phil smiled.

"Please, call me John." John said.

"And me Sherlock." Sherlock said.

"Alright, then." The news readers smiled.

They were told what they would be doing and while John and Sherlock sat on the red sofa with Hamish now sat on Sherlock's lap John was telling Hamish all about what was going on.

"They're cameras, Hamish. But don't worry about them. And you've got to be a good boy for daddy and dadda." John said and let Hamish take hold of his index finger.

"Yes." Hamish said. He looked around with fast eyes, much like Sherlock.

The people started to hush in the studio and the countdown began and Hannah and Phil looked at their cameras and began running through their headlines. John managed to keep Hamish quiet, though his child would often become quieter than normal in busy places.

"And now to a new scientific phenomenon. Scientists have managed to be able to have two men reproduce. It has been achieved well and will soon be open for the public to do. Now, two men who have been married for four years now, two years ago were allowed to try. Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson, yes you may have heard of them, the consulting detective and the blogger, both gave their sperm in, they were put in a woman and a baby grew in her womb. This baby is in no way biologically connected to the woman who carried the baby for 9 months, he is completely Sherlock and John's. And they have joined us here today." Hannah said.

A camera turned to them.

"Good morning." Hannah said.

"'Morning." John said while Sherlock just nodded.

"So, you are the first couple who have had this opportunity. And Hamish here is your son." Hamish said.

John nodded.

"And how are you this morning, Hamish?" Phil asked.

"I'm okay. Me dadda daddy tyad!" Hamish said.

"He said that me, Sherlock and him are tired because we had to wake a little earlier to be here." John explained.

"Ah, and how old is he?" Hannah asked.

"He's 20 months old." John informed them.

"Nearly two, then? So, you two were the first to try this. How did you feel when you decided to go through with it?" Phil asked.

Sherlock spoke this time "Well, as we were the first two people to try this we knew there was a risk that something could go wrong, but with other people and my own scientific research we were very sure it would work out fine. Hamish is as healthy and happy as he can be, which we are glad about."

"And we have a picture that you allowed us to share of you and your son when he was a very small baby." Hannah gestured to a television screen.

A picture appeared of Hamish at about one month old. He was cradled and sleeping in John's arms, who sat on their sofa with Sherlock on his left, Hamish holding tightly onto his dadda's finger.

"Das me!" Hamish proclaimed loudly, pointing.

"That is you, Hamish!" John praised.

"Baby!" Hamish said.

"He is a quick learner." Hannah pointed out.

"My elder brother told us that I was much the same at this age. He is showing many signs of genius." Sherlock informed them.

"Ah, yes, what has he inherited from you two?" Phil asked.

"Well, he definitely has Sherlock's brains. He's a quick learner and very observant." John said.

"But he is also a bit more of a talker than I am. I mean, he is not extremely sociable, but he is a lot more so than I ever was. And he's also alike my dear soldier because he does like a bit of rough and tumble. He's always toddling around and throwing his toys around the house." Sherlock said, the fond tone he only used with John and Hamish coming out.

The presenters smiled and Hamish said "Doddy!"

"He does like his doggy. It's his favourite teddy." John clarified.

"So, does he have different names for you? Wouldn't it be a bit confusing to call you both dad?" Phil asked.

"Well, he calls me daddy, and Sherlock dadda. When he's older he'll probably maybe call one of us dad and the other dadda or something else." John explained.

They nodded in understanding.

"When did you decide to volunteer for this big step in your lives?" Hannah queried.

"Well, I'd always wanted children and I'd mentioned it to Sherlock. We both wanted children and when we were financially ready and emotionally ready too we knew it was the right time. We considered the other options like adoption or having one of us being the biological father. But then Sherlock talked to some contacts and him being so interested in science and me myself being a doctor so I was very intrigued also made us quite attracted to this option." John said.

"Were there any complications?" Phil asked.

"None during the pregnancy or after." Sherlock confirmed.

"Would you recommend this to other couples?" Hannah asked.

"Well, we know that because it is no longer in the trial period it means that you have to pay for this. And if you have the money then I think there is no harm in it. We are so happy. But the option of adoption and others should also be considered. I mean, if we had adopted a child we would have loved him or her just as much as we love Hamish. I mean, they're still your child. But if you do go down any route to have a child you have to be so sure about it. It's a massive step and responsibility. So yes, we would recommend it if it is right for you. It was so right for us and having Hamish has just made us the happiest people in the world." John informed them.

"Daddy!" Hamish reached out for John, who picked him up and settled him into his lap.

"So he's a real bundle of joy!" Hannah smiled.

"Oh yes. Except just before bed time. I was really hoping he wouldn't get Sherlock's terrible sleeping habits, but he just doesn't like going to sleep!" John said with a fond grin.

Hannah and Phil chuckled and Hannah said "Well thank you for coming in to talk to us. And we hope Hamish continues to be happy. Which I'm sure you ensure."

"Thank you." John said while Sherlock nodded.

"Bye bye now?" Hamish asked.

"Bye bye!" Hannah smiled and the camera facing the trio turned off.

The three were ushered out of the room and thanked for their time.

They themselves didn't really want to spend that much more time there so they headed to Mycroft's car that waited patiently outside.

"Well that went rather well." John smiled and slipped his hand into Sherlock's.

"It was extremely tedious." Sherlock moaned.

"Boring!" Hamish squealed and giggled.

"Why, Sherlock, why did you have to teach him that word?" John cried.

"I said I was sorry three times now, John!" Sherlock said.

Hamish giggled and buried his face in John's jumper. Sherlock grinned and ruffled Hamish's hair gently and with the hand that was in John's he caressed his husband's hand with his thumb.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! I really want to know what you think. And if anyone wants to see anything in particular in this fic, don't hesitate to make a suggestion! Thank you!**

Sherlock and John were both looking through a catalogue at toddler beds. They were planning on moving Hamish into his nursery within the month. Hamish was one month away from turning two and he was getting a bit big for the cot and he needed to learn to sleep on his own.

Hamish was sleeping right now, it was the evening and the husbands were enjoying a quiet evening in together. They sat on the sofa; John was leaning against Sherlock's chest while they flicked through the catalogue.

The next morning they awoke to Hamish crying loudly. He didn't do this in the morning any more. So they both got up and approached their son's cot. Hamish was practically screeching when John picked him up and held him close.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, hmm, baby?" John asked softly.

Hamish usually wound his arms around John's neck. But this time his hands gripped at his own stomach as he cried uncontrollably.

"I think he doesn't feel well." Sherlock pointed out.

"Do you feel poorly, Hamish? Tell daddy how you feel?" John encouraged.

"I... poooorleee!" Hamish said as his body was racked with sobs.

"It's alright. Sherlock, sit on the bed and while you pacify him I'll get some calpol." John instructed.

Sherlock leant against the headboard and sat with a crying Hamish on his lap. He gently rubbed Hamish's tummy to soothe him and spoke gently while Hamish continued to cry.

John sat in front of Hamish with calpol, but lifted Hamish's shirt to check his stomach.

"I think its stomach cramps. Calpol is what is best for now. And then he just needs to relax." John said, coaxing Hamish into taking some baby medicine. It was so early in the morning and Hamish was squirming and kept crying for a little while. Sherlock and John just sat with him, trying to comfort him, but knowing there wasn't anything they could do to stop the pain. But eventually Hamish managed to get back to sleep.

Just as Sherlock and John were heading into dream world Sherlock's phone rang.

Sherlock quickly answered it.

After he put the phone down he said "It's Lestrade. We really need to take this case, John. It's simply magnificent! Three deaths and all the murderer leaves that makes them connected is a matchstick." Sherlock said, gently passing Hamish to John and getting out of his pyjamas and into his suit.

"We can't. If you haven't forgotten, Hamish is poorly, and we can't take him with us now. And no we will not leave him." John said defiantly.

"He's sleeping now. Come on, John. I know it's early; we'll just put him in the buggy. It might even help for him to get some fresh air. I'll be as quick as I can at the crime scene. But I really need you." Sherlock said.

John looked into Sherlock's eyes and relented.

"Fine. Fresh air is good. And he'll be in the buggy." John nodded.

He himself got changed, and then put a cosy coat on top of Hamish's pyjamas and his little shoes on. He met Sherlock at the door and they plugged their sleeping son into the buggy and quickly set off to the close-by crime scene.

They approached the police tape and quickly entered the house. The scene was on the bottom floor and they put Hamish's buggy in the corner of the room, keeping a constant eye on him.

"He's usually awake when he's at a crime scene. Is he alright?" Lestrade asked.

"He felt poorly this morning but I gave him some calpol and he should be okay. I just hope he doesn't wake up here. I myself hate being out of home when I'm ill." John said.

Everyone was silent as Sherlock did his deductions and John did a medical exam.

They were disrupted by a screech from their son as he awoke to pain again.

John quickly got him out of the pushchair and gently rocked him in his arms.

"It's alright. Daddy's here. Ssshh..." John soothed, but it didn't help. Hamish continued to sob and squirm around and clutch his stomach.

Some of the officers looked like they were about to get a head ache. Sherlock, still crouched over the body said "John, I'm trying to concentrate." He said.

John stared down at Sherlock "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I'm asking you if you can make Hamish stop crying!" Sherlock said.

"No, Sherlock. No I can't because he's in pain and there's nothing either of us can do. I can't believe you would suggest that he is annoying you. Your son is ill!" John said.

"He's your son too." Sherlock grumbled.

"Sherlock! Stop this!" John said angrily.

Hamish's crying increased and he said through his tears "Hu-urts! Daddy!"

"I know, Hamish, I know. It's alright. Just take nice deep breaths." John said, rubbing Hamish's back, trying to relax him.

"So are you not going to help?" John asked Sherlock.

"Dadda..." Hamish cried, reaching over for Sherlock.

Sherlock looked into John and Hamish's eyes, took his gloves off and let Hamish into his arms.

Hamish's cried were now muffled slightly by Sherlock's coat as Sherlock rubbed his back and stroked his hair.

John went to the buggy to get some more calpol. They had only given Hamish half the dose recommended earlier, so John knew it was fine to give him more now. It wouldn't help much, John knew that, he was a doctor, but he knew it would offer a little pain relief and help Hamish sleep.

He walked over to Hamish and gently coaxed his son's face out of Sherlock's coat.

Hamish's small tear stained face looked up at his dads and he said "Tummy..." It almost broke the Watson-Holmes' hearts.

"We know. Have a bit of medicine and you'll feel lots better." John said kindly. He poured the medicine on the spoon and held it in front of Hamish's mouth.

Hamish slowly took it in his mouth and swallowed the strawberry flavoured medicine.

He buried his face back in Sherlock's coat and silently cried.

"So... can you get off the crime scene yet?" Anderson asked.

Lestrade frowned and said "Stop it, Anderson. Right, Sherlock, have you got anything or were your... deductions... interrupted?" Lestrade asked.

While Sherlock swayed gently where he stood he said "The killer is a man, he's a fireman and go to the nearest fire station and find a ginger man. If he also frequently sprays 'sure' deodorant on himself then he's your man. He killed most likely because these people have recently lost a loved one due to a fire he couldn't save them in. It is most likely he also lost a loved one and wanted his victim to join their other halves. And he's also insane."

Lestrade stared for a moment and then nodded.

"We'll be going now." Sherlock said, gently passing Hamish to John, the boy squirmed a bit and then got comfy in John's arms and fell back into his quiet crying.

Sherlock folded the buggy up and said "You might as well carry him, John."

John nodded "See you, Greg." He said and followed Sherlock.

When they got home John and Sherlock tried to get Hamish to eat some porridge, he was very reluctant, but sat on Sherlock's lap with John in front of him made him a little easier to keep calm and persuade so he had about eight mouthfuls.

They sat on the sofa with him sat between them. They watched cbeebies and just tried to keep him as content as possible. Sometime he'd be quiet and just watch the telly with his thumb in his mouth, but when the stomach cramps made their presence known he would cry and shout and all Sherlock and John could do was hold him and reassure him.

By the evening Hamish was gently moved to his cot and John moved back to the living room where he found Sherlock sat on his armchair. They were both completely exhausted.

John sat down sideways on Sherlock's lap, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"He's getting better at least." John said.

"He'll be alright." Sherlock nodded.

John looked up at Sherlock and said "You were so patient with him when we were home." John smiled.

"I'll do anything for both of you." Sherlock said, leaning in and kissing John, the kiss didn't get heated but they did just sit their kissing languidly, tongues not fighting for dominance, but just delicately dancing together.

John moaned into Sherlock's mouth happily and at that precise moment they heard Hamish's cries travel to the living room.

They pulled away, sighing, but John got back up and went to calm their son down again.

Sherlock went to their room fifteen minutes later, it was quiet now. He found John lying in the centre of their bed on his back with Hamish lying on John's stomach, sucking his thumb and sleeping contently. John had a hand on Hamish's back and they both slept in peace.

Sherlock smiled, quickly took a picture with his phone and set it as his wallpaper and then gently lifted Hamish off of John.

"Ssshh." Sherlock soothed as he cradled his almost two year old. Hamish luckily stayed asleep and Sherlock settled him back into his cot and then got John half-awake enough to put him in pyjamas and get him under covers. Sherlock put his pyjamas on too and slipped in to their bed too, curling around John, planting a kiss on his husband's cheek which earned him a happy hum from John and he entwined their hands on John's stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, thank you!**

John grumbled to himself as he hammered a nail into his son's new bed. Sherlock had refused to help. So John was knelt on his son's nursery and now bedroom floor, building a bed all by himself with no help from his husband.

Sherlock was in his mind palace while Hamish was having an afternoon nap, his last time in the cot downstairs.

To be honest, John felt really sad. He and Sherlock were obviously happy due to the fact that Hamish was growing up even more and they now had their bedroom back to themselves to have some 'us' time. Not that they hadn't managed to have some 'us' time when Mycroft or Harry took Hamish off their hands to spend some time with their nephew. But John felt sad because having Hamish in their room meant he could always be just a few steps away from being there for his son. Despite Moriarty managing to get in, he felt like he could protect Hamish more with him closer, not that a flight of stairs would let anything come between him and the protection of his son. He just loved to have his baby with him as much as possible. He could check on Hamish by just lifting his head up and focusing his eyes to look through the bars. He could hear his baby's breathing and just felt at peace with having his family both so close.

Sherlock had been completely oblivious to John's feelings, too in to the case to think that Hamish's next step would worry John at all.

Once John was finished with the bed, he put the mattress on top of it, then got Hamish's new bedding and pillow, then he stood back to admire his work.

Hamish didn't have anything but a blanket in his cot; he was quite content with his thumb in his mouth and just that.

He made his way downstairs but not to the living room but to their bedroom. He sat at the end of his bed, watching Hamish sleep in the cot in front of him. His son was sucking his thumb, breathing deeply and contently sleeping in his cot.

Hamish was two now, his speech was coming on in leaps and bounds, he was very observant, when he couldn't communicate his observations through speech he'd just get very excited and point. He remained shy of strangers but he was a happy boy, which was brilliant.

John stood and leaned over the cot, he stroked his baby's cheek and although his main worry was that Hamish wasn't ready for the step of a new bed, he also knew that he himself wasn't ready for his son to grow up. It was all so fast, and so fast that it was scary.

Sherlock stood in the doorway watching his husband. He hadn't noticed till he had stumbled upon John watching Hamish, but John wasn't all too happy about this next step.

"It kills you to see them grow up. But I guess it would kill you quicker if they didn't." Sherlock said. John looked up and gave a sad smile to his husband. "A very apt quote from someone I didn't bother to remember." Sherlock added.

John nodded but remained silent.

Sherlock approached John quietly and ran the back of his hand down John's cheek then tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"I know you're not alright." Sherlock said gently.

John lowered his eyes in defeat.

"But it will be okay. He isn't going anywhere. He's growing up." Sherlock said.

"And growing away." John said.

"I don't think that's true now, do you?" Sherlock arched an eyebrow.

The corner of John's mouth twitched in a smile and he looked down at their son.

"I suppose not. Well, this is odd; you're usually the person who likes to be over-dramatic." John chuckled.

Sherlock pouted for a moment but relented into a smile and kissed John's forehead.

"And just think on the bright side, John. We can have some more us time." Sherlock grinned smugly.

"Oh, it's just sex-sex-sex with you, isn't it, love?" John grinned.

Sherlock shrugged but had a cheeky grin.

"Come on, let's not disturb his nap." John led Sherlock out of the room and they went back to pottering around their flat.

That evening Hamish was at first excited about having a 'big boy bed', but after his bath and when John carried him up the stairs while Sherlock trailed behind, holding onto the belt loops of John's trousers, the two year old started to get upset.

John tucked Hamish in and while Sherlock sat at the end of the bed, John sat next to the bed and read Hamish a bed time story. Hamish managed to stay focussed on that and not get upset, but when the story ended he started to protest.

"I wan' my cot!" Hamish requested as John lay him down and stroked his head.

Sherlock moved to sit beside John and held Hamish's hand.

"Your cot isn't here anymore. You have a big boy bed now." Sherlock said.

"I don't wan' big boy bed!" Hamish said defiantly.

John carried on running his fingers through his son's hair to calm him down.

"You're too big for a cot now, Hamish. Me and dadda are just downstairs, we're not far away. You're a brave boy, Hamish. You'll be fine in here." John said reassuringly.

"I wan' you!" Hamish said to his dads and tried to get back only to be gently pushed back into lying down.

"You have us. We're right here. Ssshh now, close your eyes and try to sleep." John spoke gently.

Sherlock held Hamish's hand while John kept a hand on his son's head, slowly stroking through his hair.

Hamish whimpered slightly for a few minutes but eventually with the comfort of his parents alongside him he fell asleep.

Sherlock pressed a gentle kiss to John's lips and then one to Hamish's forehead.

As Sherlock stood John added a kiss onto Hamish's forehead then grabbed onto his husband's hand and they both went downstairs.

At around two o'clock in the morning Sherlock awoke with John's face nuzzled into his neck and Sherlock held him close. He had awoken because of a 'patter-patter' coming from the stairs. Hamish was fine going up and down stairs on his own, and Sherlock and John had left the landing light on so Sherlock didn't worry about Hamish's safety... well, he worried constantly about Hamish, he was a parent after all, just he wasn't overly worried at that moment.

Sherlock noticed that John's naked bum was very visible so he covered it with the covers and also made sure John was warm and snug while he slept. Sherlock and John didn't want Hamish to feel like he should hide his body because it was good to know that your body isn't something that you should be ashamed of, but Sherlock didn't think it best that the sight that met Hamish at the door was his daddy's bum, and if there was a crime scene that they had to go to tomorrow Hamish would be sure to tell his Uncle Lestrade all about it. Hamish was rather chatty with people he knew and liked.

Their door had a crack open in it, and it always would (unless they were having 'us' time) so that Hamish never felt like he couldn't come in (unless they were having 'us' time, which he would most definitely not be allowed in unless it was an emergency..., like a fire... or an infestation of giant killer ants the size of motorbikes... yeah... John and Sherlock did not want Hamish seeing their 'us' time).

Hamish's small face appeared and he pushed the door open. Sherlock lifted his head up slightly so Hamish knew he was awake.

"What's wrong, Hamish?" Sherlock asked gently.

Hamish climbed onto the covers, leant over John so he could see Sherlock.

"Dadda, I can't sleep." Hamish said.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"I can't." Hamish said.

Sherlock sighed tiredly but reached onto the floor where his dressing gown was and he put it on, tied the knot and stood up.

"Come on then, sweetheart." Sherlock said, picking Hamish up. The two year old rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Sherlock took him back to bed and lay him down. He tucked the covers around him, pressed a kiss to his son's forehead and was about to leave when he heard Hamish call out "Dadda."

Sherlock smiled reassuringly and sat next to the bed and held Hamish's hand.

"I'll stay, son, try to get back to sleep." Sherlock informed him.

Hamish nodded, gripped Sherlock's hand and closed his eyes.

Once Sherlock was sure Hamish was asleep once more he made his way downstairs.

He climbed back into bed and cuddled up to John again.

"Is he alright?" John slurred, only half awake.

"He's fine. I sat with him till he fell asleep." Sherlock said.

John nodded and Sherlock felt him relax.

"He'll get used to the bed soon, love. He's actually doing very well for his first night in it." Sherlock said.

John hummed in agreement.

At five o'clock in the morning Sherlock and John were awoken by crying from upstairs.

John pushed Sherlock back down onto the bed, put his pyjama trousers on and made his way upstairs quickly.

He found Hamish crying in his bed. He rushed over to him and picked Hamish up, letting his son cry into his shoulder and he rubbed his back reassuringly.

"It's alright, Ssshh, it's fine, Hamish." John said.

Hamish's cries eased and John asked him what was wrong.

"Dadda and you not there!" Hamish exclaimed.

John realised that Hamish had awoken and had thought that he was in his cot, and without Sherlock and John he had become quickly distressed.

"We were just downstairs. You see, I got here really quickly." John said comfortingly.

Hamish whimpered and buried his face in John's neck.

"Back to sleep now." John said after Hamish was calm again.

John helped Hamish get under the covers and held his hand while he drifted off to sleep.

When John returned to his own bedroom Sherlock smiled tiredly "John, he's doing really well." Sherlock said, reassuring John.

"I know." John fell back onto the bed and lay staring up at the ceiling.

"Go back to sleep, John." Sherlock said, rested his head on John's shoulder and fell asleep instantly.

John sighed, placed his hand on Sherlock's back, caressing it gently and he slowly fell asleep too.

In the morning Hamish was praised constantly about sleeping in a big boy bed, he was very proud of himself and as soon as he saw Mrs Hudson he said "I be in big boy bed now."

"Are you? Well haven't you grown up?" Mrs Hudson praised.

They also visited a crime scene and Hamish toddled past the body, through the legs of officers and shouted "I be in big boy bed now!" as he was picked up by Lestrade.

"Are you really, Hamish? Well, aren't you growing up fast? Well done!" Lestrade smiled.

Hamish grinned proudly and John caught up with them.

"Now don't you go running off like that. You have to stay with me, dadda, or Uncle Lestrade; you shouldn't run around these places." John said.

"I big boy." Hamish said, apparently this over-ruled everything and was the explanation he used now.

"Yes, you are a big boy, but not old enough to run around dangerous places, okay?" John said.

"Daddy..." Hamish whined.

"Nope, if I say don't do something then don't do it." John said firmly.

"Sorry, daddy." Hamish said, leaning away from Lestrade and over to John.

John accepted him into his arms and kissed his temple.

"That's alright." John said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Harry's wedding, part 1 of 2.**

"We've been invited to my sister's wedding, Sherlock, it is common courtesy to accompany me. Please, you don't even have a case, I got your suit out for you and I would like you to come with me." John said.

Sherlock sighed but started to get undressed to he could put the suit on.

"I'll go and pack Hamish's bag, he can sleep in the car." John smiled and went to their son's bedroom where Hamish was sleeping. It was a little early in the morning and they had a long way to travel, so John quietly moved around the room, packing a little bag. He would put the suit on Hamish when they got to his parent's house. Hamish was fine in his pyjamas for now.

John took the packed bag downstairs and put it in their hired car.

He quietly re-entered his son's room and gently picked him up, cradling the two year old as he slept on. Hamish squirmed a bit and then settled down.

John gently patted Hamish's side rhythmically as he walked downstairs to where Sherlock was buttoning his shirt up. John sat down on his bed and sighed "Hopefully she'll stay with Clara for good this time."

Sherlock nodded and once he had finished dressing he knelt in front of his husband and their son and pressed a gentle kiss to his sleeping son's forehead and then another to his husband's lips.

"It'll be fine, love. You aren't her keeper." Sherlock said.

"I still have a bit of responsibility to her. She's my sister." John said.

Sherlock nodded and they made their way to the car.

John strapped the still sleeping Hamish into the car seat and took the passenger seat while Sherlock sat in front of the wheel and drove through the streets.

It was seven o'clock in the morning when they arrived at the already busy house. Hamish was still sleeping. He had had a late night last night as he was still getting used to his bed and had been particularly bad at going to sleep. John lifted Hamish out of the car seat and cradled him again to his body. Hamish slept best in that position.

Sherlock got the bags out of the boot and they approached the house that had many cars on the outside. Weddings were always so chaotic in the morning.

They were quickly ushered in and sent to the room that was full of people, including Harry who was already in a beautiful wedding dress and being fussed over by some of her close friends.

"John!" she squealed, overjoyed at her brother's presence.

"Harry! You look lovely!" John smiled and walked to her, giving her a hug, but they were both careful of Hamish.

"Sherlock, she's my sister, I'm allowed to say she looks lovely." John said fondly as he felt his husband's jealous gaze on his back.

"You don't see me telling Mycroft he looks lovely." Sherlock frowned, making others in the room snigger.

"Yes, well, Mycroft isn't getting married and you aren't those kinds of people." John said, pulling away from his sister.

"Aww, how's Hamish?" Harry asked.

"He's doing so well. But he's really tired because we've moved him from a cot into a big boy bed and he hasn't settled into it yet." John explained.

"Oh, why's that, dear? You were so good at that transition." John's mother asked.

"He's adorable." One of Harry's friends whispered.

"We think so too." John smiled and then answered his mother's question "Well, he's been in the bed for nearly a week. He just doesn't like not being in our room. But one of us always sits with him as he goes to sleep. However last night we were both sat with him when Sherlock ran downstairs and I heard a few bangs so I went to check on him and we had a big experiment malfunction to deal with. So Hamish wouldn't settle after that." John said "But he's doing so well. He's just very set in his ways." John added.

"He's growing up so fast!" Mrs Watson said.

Sherlock put an arm around John and the shorter man said "We know. But not too fast."

"Does he suck his thumb all the time?" Another of Harry's friends asked.

"Not constantly, but when he's sleeping or tired or upset. It's a comfort." Sherlock said.

"Can I have a hold?" Harry asked.

"Of course." John smiled and gently passed his sleeping toddler over.

Hamish had his head resting on Harry's shoulder and as only slightly familiar smells invaded his senses he woke up and sharply looked around. He was like Sherlock in that respect, sometimes as soon as he was awake he was incredibly alert.

Hamish was settled soon by seeing both his parent's presence and then he looked at the person who held him.

"'Arry?" he asked.

"Hello, Hamish! How are you, little man?" she asked.

Hamish ignored her and looked at her white dress and then everybody else.

"Huban?" he asked.

"Pardon, sweetie?" Harry asked.

"He's asking if you're going to be a husband. Hamish, sweetheart, when it's a girl, it's wife." John said.

"Ife?" Hamish tried.

"Yes!" John praised.

"Dadda?" Hamish leaned towards Sherlock and the dad picked up his son and held Hamish comfortably in his arms.

"Bored!" Hamish proclaimed.

"Oh my God!" John said, exasperated.

"John, he doesn't say it that often." Sherlock said.

John sighed and nodded.

"We'll just leave you to get ready, unless you need us?" John asked, taking Sherlock's free hand.

"No, it's alright, I got my buddies." Harry smiled "And will Hamish be in pyjamas for the ceremony?" she smirked.

John chuckled "We'll get his little suit on now."

"Bring him up as soon as it's on. I want to see my nephew in a little suit, it'll be adorable." She smiled.

John nodded and they left to go downstairs where they were met by a room full of guys and a few girls conversing, chuckling or yawning because it was too early in the morning.

"I saw you on the news!" Was the first sentence they were greeted by.

"John! Hamish! Sherlock!" John's dad smiled and greeted them.

"Hi, dad." John smiled and got the little suit out of the bag.

"Are all the rooms taken?" John asked.

"Yep, someone is in them all getting ready." John's dad said and sat in his chair.

John nodded "Hamish can change here."

"I remember, you were the gay guys with the kid!" Another guy said.

Sherlock sighed "Shut up." He said bluntly to the man and sat Hamish on the sofa.

"Shut up." Hamish copied.

"Sherlock!" John frowned crossly and then said "No, Hamish, we don't say that. That isn't a nice thing to say."

Hamish looked very sad and reached up for a sorry hug with his daddy.

"Sorry, daddy." He said and John gave him a tight hug "It's alright, son." He soothed.

"Hey, so you tell him off but your boyfriend can say it?" The man asked rudely.

"He's my husband and I actually don't mind him saying that to you because I completely agree." John said.

"Now, let's get you into this suit. Auntie Harry is very excited about it!" John smiled.

They quickly changed him into the shirt that was comfortably loose and black trousers.

Hamish smiled proudly at his clothes.

"Are you comfortable?" Sherlock asked.

Hamish nodded.

"I doubt he knows what the word means, mate." A man said.

"Of course he knows what the word means." Sherlock frowned.

"He's two." Another man pointed out.

"He's a genius." John said, pride evident in his voice.

"You're kidding?" A woman asked.

"No. He got Sherlock's brains." John smiled and sat next to his son. Hamish leant down and rested his head on his daddy's lap. John ran his fingers through Hamish's hair and Hamish sucked his thumb in content. Sherlock sat on his other side and picked up a sock clad foot and tickled it gently, Hamish adored attention from his dads.

"You were never that touchy-feely when you were two, John." Mr Watson said.

"Nor was I. Hamish is very much his own person." Sherlock said.

"Dadda, daddy, dadda, daddy." Hamish said.

"He's such a sweetheart." A woman said.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to bring him to me when he was dressed?" Harry stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips, ready for her day.

Everyone gushed over her, she smiled, giggled and brushed them off after a few twirls.

She crouched gracefully in front of Hamish, who lay on his back.

"He's one of the people who've saved me." She said.

John smiled kindly.

"Seeing you with Sherlock, John, it just, it filled me with happiness and it showed me that no matter how bad it gets, it can get better. You just have to try. You were so brave when I saw you after Afghanistan, John, but I don't think you were brave enough on your own to fight your demons. And I am so grateful to you, Sherlock, for saving my little brother. I couldn't, nobody but you could. And when I saw you with Hamish, I thought, you've got it, little brother, you've got it. You got what you wanted. A husband, a gorgeous baby. And I thought, what do I want? Well, I want Clara. I want to see Hamish as much as I can, I want to see him grow up, and if I didn't sort myself out I'd never get that. Sherlock was your salvation, and Clara's mine. I need her and seeing you two together made me acknowledge that. So thank you." She said.

"Firstly, you're welcome and secondly, you do like your mushy moments, don't you?" John smiled fondly.

"Hey, it's my wedding day. I'm allowed to do what I want." She smiled.

"Why?" Hamish asked.

"Well, because it's a special day just for me and Clara." She explained.

"Why?" Hamish asked.

"Because we're getting married." Harry smiled.

People started smirking and giggling as Harry struggled to answer enough for a toddler.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because we love each other." She said, standing up.

"Why?" Hamish asked.

"Hey, Hamish, why don't you show Auntie Harry how good you are at walking now? She hasn't seen you yet!" John interrupted. Hamish could ask why for ages.

"No." Hamish said.

"Don't be rude." Sherlock admonished.

"Why?" Hamish asked.

People chuckled and John said "Because you can hurt people's feelings."

"I don' wan' oo wook." Hamish said.

"It's alright, you don't have to. But why not?" Sherlock asked.

"I wan' oo cuddle wit' choo." Hamish explained.

"I have no clue as to what he is saying." Harry giggled.

"He doesn't want to walk because he wants to cuddle with us." John translated.

"Awww!" Harry cooed and said "He just gets cuter."

Sherlock and John chuckled "You wouldn't have said that last night." John said.

"Why?" Hamish asked.

Everyone laughed "Because, my gorgeous little toddler, all me and dadda wanted to do was sleep and you wouldn't go to sleep!" John said, ruffling his son's hair.

Hamish giggled.

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: The wedding part 2 of 2. Hope you enjoy. Please review! Thank you!**

Hamish was sat on Sherlock's lap as the ceremony began. Clara and Harry looked beautiful in their dresses and they were both beaming with happiness.

The room was quiet as there were no other children other than ones old enough to understand they were meant to be quiet.

But as Harry read her vows Hamish said rather loudly "Dadda, they love chuva!"

Harry giggled and carried on. John managed to quietly sign to Hamish that he needed to be nice and quiet which Hamish seemed to understand as he quietened down.

Other than that outburst Hamish was very well behaved because he was so perceptive of the fact that he had to be quiet. Though he did fidget... a lot.

At the reception Harry had asked John to give a speech. Though her dad gave her away John hadn't been able to go to her first wedding and she wanted him to give the second speech.

John stood up and had everybody's attention quickly.

"Erm... Hi... So, I don't like giving speeches but I'll try my best." John started "Being Harry's little brother is great. When we were little she'd always look after me. Harry is one of the most kind and loving people I know. Though we have had our rows... and yes, there have been many, we're not too bad together. And she's too nice deep down to stay mad for long. Harry's always known what she's wanted, which I admire in her greatly. And though she has struggled to get some things she's wanted, she's a fighter and will try her best. Harry's incredibly brave. I mean, look, I see her scoffing right now." John said.

"You're a soldier! You're much braver, John." Harry said.

"That is true, John, you are much braver." Sherlock commented.

John sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation. He opened them and put the notes he had made on the table.

"Right then. Okay. Now listen. Bravery isn't just taking a bullet or standing up for other people or going up against someone who will likely take everything you have from you. It isn't just that. I know in my heart that Harry is incredibly brave because she fought against something that I never stood a chance against. Demons."

Hamish interrupted him from where he sat on Sherlock's lap. He said "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" insistently and reached up, tugging on John's sleeve and trying to get John's attention.

John smiled kindly and picked Hamish up, letting him sit on his hip. Hamish wrapped his arms around John's neck and watched his daddy speak to everyone.

"When I came back from Afghanistan I had a lot of demons, all in my head and all horrific and difficult. And I couldn't face that. I couldn't fight my own demons. It wasn't until Sherlock turned up that I even stood a chance against them. I wasn't brave enough to face them on my own. Harry is so brave because despite her addictive attitude and the demons it brings her, she knew she wanted Clara back. She did it all on her own. She stood up to her demons, fought them and won. And in that respect she is so much braver than me. And that makes me incredibly proud." John explained.

"Now back to what I was originally going to say... hmmm... ah, yes, I remember... Clara is definitely the woman that Harry has always loved. I remember just before I was shipped off, she called me up at three in the morning, and she said 'John, I think I've found her.' And she had. If you see Clara and Harry together then you would never imagine them apart. You guys just fit and it makes me so happy that now you have someone who loves you and will take care of me. Partly because it means I can relax for once." Chuckles ran around the room "But mostly because you deserve it, Harry. You deserve the best for you and that's Clara. She's the best just for you. So, I wish you all the best and a happy marriage." John lifted his glass and toasted to them.

Everyone drank their champagne and Harry had tears in her eyes and mouthed "Thank you" to John, who smiled and sat back down.

Later in the evening the chairs and tables were pushed to the side and Harry and Clara took to the dance floor. Love flowed between them and they were just so happy.

Once the song changed but remained a slow song other couples took to the dance floor.

"Care to dance with me, my love?" John asked Sherlock, his hand outstretched and Hamish still sat on his hip contently.

"I'd love to dance." Sherlock smiled and took John's hand.

Hamish remained in John's arms as Sherlock put one hand gently on John's back and the other arm was wrapped around both Hamish and John. John had one arm holding Hamish and the other around Sherlock's neck as they swayed together. Hamish contently rested the side of his head on John's shoulder so he blocked out all the other people and all he could see and smell was the comfort of his dads. He could hear them breathing and he felt loved. He put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes.

Sherlock and John looked fondly at their son and then looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you, John." Sherlock said.

"I love you too." John said and pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock's lips.

Hamish made a little whinging noise and they pulled away and chuckled.

"Dadda and I love you too, Hamish." John smiled.

"Very, very much so." Sherlock said.

Hamish seemed to be happy about that and he settled back down.

John's mother and father watched as their daughter and son were held in the arms of the people they loved. They were so happy for them.

Once Sherlock and John returned to 221B Baker Street they settled Hamish in his bed and both sat down with their backs against the bed, Hamish's gentle breathing sounding from just behind them.

John entwined his hand with Sherlock's and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock kissed John's head and sighed in content. Sherlock felt John shaking slightly against him and recognised it as John crying. He pulled John quickly into his lap and said "John, love, what's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing's wrong." John said, he was smiling through his tears as he rested his head back on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Then why are you crying?" Sherlock frowned.

"Because I'm just so happy. I never thought I'd ever have a life like this. I love it, I love Hamish and I love you." John said, his tears slowing as he held onto Sherlock tightly.

"I love you too, John." Sherlock said and kissed John languidly on the lips.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Sherlock whispered after a few moments.

John nodded and they got up, kissed Hamish's temple and then went downstairs hand in hand and fell into bed together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I apologise for the late update, I've been very busy recently. But an idea struck me while I was shopping today and I just needed to write it for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock, John and two year old Hamish were out shopping in blue water shopping centre. Sherlock needed new suits and John would like to get some jumpers. Hamish also needed new clothes, little ones grew so quickly.

They had brought the buggy which Hamish presently sat in as they walked to get Sherlock his suits first.

Sherlock was pushing the buggy while John rested one of his hands on one of Sherlock's which was gripping onto the buggy handle. They spoke happily while Hamish kept himself amused with a teddy bear.

They entered the suit shop and Sherlock quickly picked up a few suits that he would try on. John helped him choose some of them and Hamish also 'helped' by pointing at random suits and shouting "this one!" excitedly.

Sherlock entered the dressing room and pulled the curtain across while John sat outside on a armchair just opposite the curtained changing room. John entertained their two year old while he waited for Sherlock to try on the first suit.

Sherlock pulled back the curtain and walked out of the dressing room with the new suit on. He didn't have the blazer on, just the shirt which was neatly tucked into the trousers.

"Ah! You look lovely!" John stood up and came to inspect the suit closer.

Sherlock remained silent for a little bit until John said "Is it comfortable for running and such?"

"I'm sure it will be fine." Sherlock said.

John had his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and he ran them down to the consulting detective's bum and said "They fit you well."

Just as Sherlock was about to say something back a familiar voice broke through their moment.

"And you two once told me that you knew the meaning of decency." Anderson's annoying words made the two turn to him where he stood with Donovan, Lestrade and Dimmock. They all stared in silence at each other for a few moments before Sherlock said "John, you might want to remove your hands from my backside now."

John retracted his hands quickly and blushed.

Sherlock turned to face the group with a glare "Firstly, though it is none of your business, John was just complimenting the fit of this suit. And secondly, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"Do you stalk us or something?" John asked.

"Dadda!" Hamish leaned up with his arms outstretched to Sherlock.

As Sherlock got Hamish out of the buggy Lestrade began to explain "We're here undercover. You wouldn't be interested. It's a really boring one."

Hamish wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and rested his head against his dadda's shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" A shop assistant came up to the group.

"Yes?" John answered for Sherlock.

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you're trying on our suits we would appreciate it if you didn't have children within reach." The man said.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, because children have sticky fingers, snotty noses, are sometimes sick and things like that. We need the suits to be kept in the best condition at all times before they are sold." The man said.

"Well, I assure you; Hamish hasn't got a cold, hasn't got sticky fingers and will not be sick." Sherlock frowned.

"Sherlock, just give Hamish to me." John said.

"No! This is unreasonable!" Sherlock said.

"Sir, we may have to ask you to leave." The man said, looking slightly put off by the tall man's reaction.

"Sherlock, that's enough now. You don't need to carry Hamish. Give him to me and get back in that changing room and try on the other suits." John said.

Sherlock grumbled but made to pass over Hamish, who was very clingy to Sherlock, but eventually let go and went to John and Sherlock shut the curtains harshly.

Lestrade pulled the other officers back as they were about to leave and said "This is the best cover. We're out with people buying stuff. Hey, John, can we tag along?" Lestrade asked.

"No!" Came Sherlock's voice from behind the curtain.

"Sherlock, they give you the cases, be nice! Sure, Hamish would love you for company, Lestrade." John smiled.

Lestrade, Dimmock, Donovan and Anderson sat on the other chairs, Anderson and Donovan gave a silent protest while Dimmock just got his phone out.

"Hello, Hamish, and what have you been up to today?" Lestrade asked Hamish, who now stood in front of where John sat with his hands on John's knees.

"Shop with Daddy and Dadda! Good!" Hamish answered.

"John!" Sherlock called out.

"Yeah?" John asked.

Sherlock stuck just his head out of the curtains and said "I need your help."

John stood up and gave one of Hamish's hands to Lestrade.

"Dadda!" Hamish protested.

"You stay here with Uncle Lestrade, Hamish. I just have to help dadda with something." John explained and disappeared behind the curtains too.

"Yes, Sherlock?" John asked.

Sherlock stood before John in nothing but his underwear.

"I don't want them here." Sherlock said.

John sighed "Sherlock, I wanted a nice trip out just us three too, but they really do help us out a lot. I mean, Lestrade has babysat twice, he gives you cases, which he doesn't actually have to do. We owe him just this. I know the other three here aren't ideal, but Lestrade's our friend, and we must treat him as such." John said.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be nice to the other three!" Sherlock proclaimed defiantly.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now, not that I don't love the sight of you in just boxers... and even less... just any sight of you, really-"Dimmock cut John off.

"You do know that curtains aren't sound proof, right?" he called out and they heard the others sniggering.

"Shut up!" Sherlock said and smiled at John.

"Look, I've got to go look after Hamish. He didn't want me to leave." John smiled fondly.

"Dadda! Daddy!" Hamish shouted through and then after a protesting yell from Lestrade Hamish barrelled through the curtains and clung onto Sherlock's shins.

"Come on, Monkey, off of dadda, he needs to try on more suits." John chuckled and tried to get Hamish off of Sherlock.

"Dadda! You oney got pants on!" Hamish stated as John managed to pick Hamish up.

"Good observation, Hamish, but always look further. I'm only wearing underwear, but why?" Sherlock said.

"Not right now, Sherlock. We still have to buy you two suits, Hamish new clothes and me a new jumper." John said and walked out.

Five minutes later Sherlock walked out with a new suit on.

"Better?" he asked John.

"Is it more comfortable than the last one?" John asked, standing while Hamish sat on Lestrade's lap.

"Just as comfortable, really. I like them both. What do you think of it, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Why does it matter what I think?" John asked.

"Because I want to know if me in these suits would turn you on!" Sherlock explained.

"Sherlock!" John protested while the four adults tried to hide their smirks.

"What?" Sherlock asked innocently "Just tell me whether these suits would-"John cut him off.

"Yes, yes, dear, now get back into your own clothes and we can pay!" John rushed and shooed Sherlock back into the changing room with a blush on his face.

"Daddy, you gone all red!" Hamish pointed out.

"Yes, thank you, Hamish." John grumbled and sat down, crossing his arms grumpily.

Hamish giggled.

Soon they were out of the shop with a shopping bag in Hamish's buggy seat while Hamish demanded to walk himself. John held Sherlock's hand while Sherlock's other hand held Hamish's much smaller one. John steered the buggy with one hand.

"Oh, we can get Hamish some new trousers here!" John said and pulled his husband and son into the shop where they were quickly followed by the four police officers.

John picked out a pair of trousers and a t-shirt and Hamish suddenly let go of Sherlock and ran to a jumper which was on a rail at his level.

"This one!" Hamish requested.

"Do you want a jumper?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes!" Hamish smiled and Sherlock got the correct aged jumper and put it in the basket.

"Why did you want the jumper?" Sherlock asked.

"Like daddy! Snugly!" Hamish said seriously.

"Yes, his jumpers are rather soft and make him very comfortable to hug!" Sherlock praised and picked Hamish up, walked over to John and started stroking John's jumper.

"That's a lovely jumper, Hamish." John smiled and put some more clothes into the basket.

By the end of the trip Hamish was sleeping on Sherlock's shoulder and John was carrying about seven bags.

"Well, it was nice spending the day with you." Lestrade smiled kindly, offering to shake John's hand but thinking better than to do so because John didn't have a free hand to shake.

"You too, Greg. Say hello to Mycroft from us." John smiled as they got into the car they borrowed from Mycroft.

"Will do!" Lestrade smiled and went in search for the undercover police car.

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it?" John asked Sherlock.

"Not too bad." Sherlock relented as he strapped their dozing son into his seat.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Hamish held onto his dadda's hand at a crime scene in the middle of nowhere. The three year old was looking around everywhere while just a few metres away his daddy was checking the medical side of the body.

The yarders stood in a cold field waiting for John to finish checking the body over and to let his husband start deducing.

Hamish pulled on his dadda's hand so he could inspect it in front of his face and looked at the ring he knew was a wedding ring.

The people were silent as they waited for John but it was broken by Hamish.

"Dadda. Why do you and daddy need weddin' rings?" Hamish asked.

"Because you give it to each other when you get married." Sherlock explained absent-mindedly.

"Why, dadda?" Hamish persisted.

"Many reasons, Hamish." Sherlock said and elaborated, kneeling down next to his son and they both looked at the wedding ring on Sherlock's finger as he spoke.

"Well, daddy and I exchanged a... token... of our love for each other. A ring is never ending, you see, Hamish, just like daddy and I's marriage and love for each other." Sherlock explained "Also, it is to show everyone else that we are taken by each other so nobody else can have us. Do you understand?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes... why that finger?" Hamish asked.

"Well, this is the wedding ring finger because there is a vein in that finger that directly runs to the heart." Sherlock said.

Hamish ran his hand from Sherlock's wedding ring up his arm and landed it on his heart.

"Exactly." Sherlock praised.

"So... you marry somebody you love." Hamish said.

"Yes. More than anybody in the world." Sherlock smiled kindly.

"But you and daddy love me more than anybuddy in the world!" Hamish cried out in scandal.

John chuckled from where he knelt, watching the exchange between them as everyone else was.

"That's a different kind of love, Hamish. You see, I love both of you just as much as each other. I love you both completely. However there is a difference in the type of love I have for you than I have for daddy. The love I have for you is unconditional and parental. I loved you from when you began. And that's parent and child love. Now the love I have for John is se-"John cut Sherlock off.

"He's three!" John said and many chuckled.

"Is romantic. It is also unconditional. John isn't someone I created or I've known forever. He was just someone who came along during my life and I felt an immediate connection to. It was love at first sight, but very different from when I first laid my eyes on you. You'll understand when you're older." Sherlock said and ruffled Hamish's hair.

"The ring is a bit boring, dadda. It's plain!" Hamish said honestly.

"Ah, not so plain on the inside. John, can I take it off for a few moments to show him?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course." John smiled.

Sherlock gently removed his ring that was in perfect condition.

Hamish had a look of glee in his eyes at this new information and came closer to the ring.

"You see, Hamish, look on the inside. It's engraved." Sherlock pointed out.

"What does it say?" Hamish asked.

"It says 'J.H.W-Could be dangerous'." Sherlock said fondly.

"Why?" Hamish asked his favourite question.

"Because when we first met I texted John the words 'could be dangerous' and he travelled across London to come to me." Sherlock said.

Some of the people awwed at the cuteness of that.

"Daddy!" Hamish ran to John who let him perch on his knee.

"I want to see yours!" Hamish requested.

"Sherlock?" John asked.

Sherlock slipped his ring back on his finger and said "Yes."

John took the ring that was in perfect condition off and showed it to Hamish.

"It says 'S.H-Could be dangerous'." John said and put his ring back on when Hamish looked up at him.

"Dangerous is bad. So if it could be dangerous, why did you stay?" Hamish asked.

"Because, our little monkey, I loved your dadda the moment I met him. And you know that daddy was a soldier once, so I like danger. And that is just one of the many reasons that made me go to him. He's what I wanted. I wanted danger and a life worth living. It is worth living with Sherlock. When you love someone you will stay with them through it all, even the danger." John said.

"Now come back here and let daddy get on with his medical exam of the victim, Hamish." Sherlock said, holding a hand out for Hamish to take.

John returned to looking over the body and was about to say something when he heard Sherlock say "Hamish! No, come back!"

John looked up to see Hamish running across the field with Sherlock running quickly behind him.

Hamish was quite a fast little lad but Sherlock soon caught up with him and carried the struggling toddler in a tight hold.

"Hamish James Watson-Holmes! Stop wriggling this instance! You are in big trouble young man!" Sherlock said firmly.

John stood with his arms crossed and a disappointed expression on his face as Sherlock came to stand with him.

"What is the number one rule we have when you come with daddy and I to a crime scene?" Sherlock asked once Hamish stopped squirming.

"No running off?" Hamish asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"That's right. We are very disappointed in you." John said.

Hamish burst into tears. He didn't care if other people were mean, but when his daddy and dadda were disappointed it felt like his whole world had darkened a bit.

"Sorry!" he cried.

"Good. What have you learnt?" Sherlock asked.

"N-no... runn-ning... off!" Hamish cried.

"Correct. You're forgiven" Sherlock said.

Hamish continued to cry until John took him in his arms and let Hamish snuggle into his comforting jumper.

"Dadda said you are forgiven, Hamish. There's no need for tears." John said gently.

"Really... s-sorry!" Hamish cried.

"We know, Hamish, we know." John smiled and rocked him gently.

Sherlock ruffled Hamish's hair "It's alright, Hamish."

Hamish's crying was reduced to whimpers as he calmed down and put his thumb in his mouth.

John nodded to Sherlock to start deducing and stood back a bit, gently rocking Hamish. Their son was probably tired, they had had to get up early for this case.

John gently rubbed his son's back to calm him down and eventually Hamish's breathing steadied and he fell asleep.

"John, come and look at this!" Sherlock said.

Some of the yarders took a small interest until Sherlock glared at them so they just watched from afar.

John approached his crouching husband and said "Not too loudly, love. He's having a little sleep."

Sherlock looked up and nodded then pointed at what he wanted to show John.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! **

Sherlock and John had found a local primary school for Hamish to attend. They had very good results and Sherlock had warned them not to use Hamish's brains to show off the school.

On his first day they dressed him up in his little uniform.

"Dadda! Daddy! I don't want to go!" Hamish said.

He had spent pretty much every day with his dads. Though he visited Mycroft, Lestrade, Harry, Mrs Hudson and Molly often, he just didn't like the thought of being away from his dads for too long.

"You'll be fine. School will be fun. You can make some friends and do more learning." John said as he helped Hamish into the blue jumper.

"But I don't want any friends. Nobody likes me anyway. And you can teach me!" Hamish pouted.

"Hamish, lots of people like you. You're a lovely boy." John said and passed Hamish his book bag.

"Now come along. We have to be there in fifteen minutes." John said.

Hamish took John's offered hand and the three strolled out and made their way to the primary school. Sherlock carried Hamish's lunch box and held onto John's other hand.

They approached the school gates and were stared at by a few. John and Sherlock could hear young children questioning two men holding hands, but most children didn't seem to care.

Hamish seemed a little overwhelmed by the amount of people there. He clung onto Sherlock's leg and looked around quickly.

"It's alright, Hamish. It's okay." John said, kneeling next to his son and gently rubbing his back to calm him down.

"I want to go home!" Hamish said.

"You have to go to school, Hamish. Dadda and I did too. No need to worry, it'll be fine." John promised.

"I don't want to go!" Hamish said, his bottom lip trembling.

John managed to pull his son off of Sherlock's leg and picked him up, hugging him.

"It'll all be fine, Hamish. Dadda and I will be here to pick you up. You'll see us very soon." John said.

"Please, daddy, I don't want to go!" Hamish cried.

John shared a slightly concerned look with his husband and Sherlock said "Hamish, it'll be fine. Look, there's a teacher now. I think it's time to go in." Sherlock pointed out.

Hamish extracted his face from John's shoulder and took a brave deep breath and nodded.

"That's our brave boy!" John praised and carried him over to the line of other either crying or smiling children.

Hamish stood holding onto his book bag and lunch box in the line.

"Have a lovely day." John said, placed a kiss on Hamish's forehead and ruffled his hair.

Sherlock patted Hamish's shoulder and placed his own kiss on Hamish's forehead and said "It will be fine."

Hamish nodded and the class began to walk in. He kept watching John and Sherlock until he had to walk and he disappeared behind the doors.

Sherlock reached out and took his husband's hand and they started their journey back home.

John was a little on edge throughout the day, worried for his son. And Sherlock tried to calm him down which worked marginally well. Though Sherlock was of course nervous for his son he knew that spending the day pacing would do no good and would just be a waste of a day.

At the time to pick Hamish up Sherlock and John made their way to the school and waited around with the other parents. Yet again some parents stared at their entwined hands but many just waited just as anxiously for their children.

The doors opened and children came pouring out of the doors, eyes darting around for their parents and guardians.

Sherlock was first to spot the blonde curly hair of their son but Hamish was already on his way straight to his parents.

John grinned at his son's smile and picked Hamish up, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hamish!" he greeted.

"Daddy! Dadda!" Hamish smiled.

Sherlock also joined in on the hug.

Once they pulled away Sherlock and John let Hamish stand between them and take each of their hands.

"How was your day?" Sherlock asked.

"It was good." Hamish answered.

"Did you make any friends?" John asked.

"Not really. But there was one boy who was nice to me. I think maybe he might be a friend of mine. What is a friend, daddy?" Hamish asked.

Sadness ran through John at his son's question and John just smiled kindly at Hamish.

"Well, a friend is somebody who you like and you want to spend time with them. You often have some things in common with them." John explained.

"I think he's my friend, then." Hamish said "Because he was nice and we played on the hop-scotch together. His name is Gavin."

"That's lovely, Hamish." John smiled proudly. This would be Hamish's first friend.

"What did you learn?" Sherlock asked.

"Not much, dadda. They wanted us to settle in, they said. So we learn tomorrow. They just wanted to see what we already know. Nobody else could read but me. Oh, dadda, can I read to both you and daddy tonight?" Hamish asked.

Sherlock and John took it in turns as to who their clever son read to. Hamish had been able to read from in his late third year of life. Though he did occasionally read to both Sherlock and John, it was just easier to read to just one of them so the other could get some work done at the same time.

"I'd love that." John smiled.

"Yay!" Hamish grinned.

"Tell us more about your day, Hamish." John requested.

"My teacher is called Mrs Blunt. She's a bit strict and old. There were some children who were a little bit mean because I'm clever and they're not." Hamish frowned slightly.

"Not to worry, if Gavin is a good friend then he'll watch out for you." John ruffled Hamish's hair as they turned the corner onto Baker Street.

Later that evening Hamish was tucked up in bed just after he had read a chapter of a book to Sherlock and John. He slept soundly as he had had a very exhausting day.

Sherlock and John lay in bed that night, Sherlock was curled around John and was gently caressing John's arm.

"Sherlock?" John said quietly.

"Mhmm?" Sherlock asked.

"You don't think that the bullying might get worse when the children gain confidence?" John asked.

Sherlock remained quiet. John turned around to face Sherlock and said "You do. You do think it'll get worse!"

"Listen, John. Just from personal experience I am saying this. It may not happen. But as you know the children will be shy at school for a few days. But once they settle in they will become boisterous. When I was younger, I remember being taken to a new class, they were all shy at first, but after a week, they would bully me properly. That's just what some children are like. From my experience." Sherlock emphasized the last sentence.

John sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hate to say it, but I think that'll happen. I don't want it to be true. But Hamish is just so intelligent! And the children will find that intimidating and fight back against that fear with bullying. I'm just glad that Hamish has a friend. And we'll be here for him too. Though it may never happen, we have to think rationally, I suppose." John said.

Sherlock nodded "He's brave and strong. He gets that from you." Sherlock smiled fondly.

John snorted but said "Let's hope that gets him through school. I mean, even I was bullied a bit at school."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John groaned as his phone alarm went off from just beside him. It was early in the morning and the reason for the alarm was so that John and Sherlock could be up to take Hamish for his second day at school.

There wasn't a case on at the moment, so both dads could take Hamish to school for as long as that was happening.

Sherlock mumbled something incoherently and nuzzled John's neck and pulled him into a possessive hold.

John sighed and reached for his phone, quickly turning the alarm off.

"Come on, Sherlock. We have to get Hamish up and take him to school." John said, running his hands through his husband's hair.

Sherlock's eyes flickered open and he looked up at John.

"Wassdatime?" he asked tiredly.

"Eight o'clock. Come on, we have an hour. Let me go." John requested.

Sherlock groaned, bestowed a kiss on John's lips and then reluctantly let him go.

John quickly had a short shower and dressed for the day. He could hear Sherlock dragging himself out of bed so he smiled and went to wake his sleeping four year old.

He walked into his son's room, and found Hamish sleeping very cutely. His son was sucking his thumb and his hair was all messy. John smiled fondly and laid out Hamish's uniform.

Then he pulled back the covers and gently lifted Hamish up, sitting his sleeping son on his lap. Hamish's weight leaned against John's chest and he mumbled something but didn't seem awake yet.

Sherlock and John knew that if Hamish was going to have a good temperament in the morning then he needed to be woken slowly. So they often had him up and about before he was even awake.

"Come on, Hamish. Let's go and make some breakfast." John said, standing up with Hamish in his arms.

Hamish groaned again and but seemed still very sleepy.

John carried him downstairs and took a peak into his room to see that Sherlock was awake and changing into one of his suits.

John pottered around the kitchen with Hamish on his right side, slowly waking up.

"Daddy?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, Hamish?" John asked.

"Is it school today?" Hamish asked sweetly.

"Yes. And dadda and I will drop you off. Look, I've got you your favourite cereal. You just sit at the table, that's it." John smiled as Hamish sat at the kitchen table and tucked into his cereal. Hamish was waking up more quickly now.

"Are people going to be mean?" Hamish asked.

"Don't worry about mean people, Hamish. I'm sure they'll get used to you soon and leave you be." John smiled and sat next to his son, sipping his tea.

"Why are people mean to me?" Hamish asked.

"Don't worry, Hamish. Dadda had people who were mean to him. And at one stage I had people being a bit mean to me." John said.

"But why?" Hamish asked.

At that moment Sherlock entered and sat across from the two blondes.

"Because people are intimidated by our intellect. Some people don't like difference. And that's wrong. But trust me, Hamish. You're young and so are these people, they won't be too bothered by you for now. They may not even be mean today. And anyway, you have a friend, I'm sure Gavin will look after you." Sherlock said, rather reassuringly.

They got Hamish dressed and ready for his second day at school and walked him to the playground. Hamish stayed close to his parents, still unsure about the school.

The children started to form a line to go into the school.

"Have a lovely day and we'll pick you up at the end of the day." John said, bending down and giving Hamish a hug.

Sherlock gave him a hug too and Hamish walked into school with the rest of the children.

At three o'clock John and Sherlock stood back in the playground, waiting for their son to come out of school.

The children rushed out, including Hamish. He was followed by another boy. The boy had black hair and blue eyes. Hamish and he stood before John and Sherlock, smiling.

"Daddy! Dadda! This is Gavin!" Hamish said proudly.

"Are you Hamish's dads?" Gavin asked.

"That's us!" John smiled "It's nice to meet you, Gavin."

A woman who looked similar to Gavin came up to them and put a hand on Gavin's shoulder "Hello, sweetheart, did you have a nice day?" she asked him.

"Yes, mummy. This is Hamish. My friend." Gavin pointed out.

"Hello there, Hamish." The woman smiled and looked up at Sherlock and John.

"Nice to meet you." She said to them.

"You too. Well, Hamish, we must go home now, but you'll see Gavin tomorrow." John smiled down at Hamish.

"Bye, Gavin!" Hamish smiled.

"Bye bye." Gavin waved and they headed home.

Hamish explained on the walk that nobody was really mean today. And they did a lot of social activities and had the teachers reading with them and counting.

John and Sherlock were happy that the commotion about Hamish's intelligence had died down so quickly. It would probably flare up again when they all got older, but they just wanted Hamish to have a good beginning of school and gain some confidence around people.

Later that night at home Hamish was fast asleep upstairs and John and Sherlock were downstairs. John was ironing Hamish's school jumper and Sherlock was looking over some of Hamish's writing that they were trying to teach him. Hamish was incredibly clever, so he picked things up quickly, but he was in the early days of writing and it was very messy and Sherlock could only just make out what it said.

John put the iron and the ironing board away and sat down on the sofa next to his husband, pearing over his shoulder to look at the writing.

"He's so clever." John smiled fondly.

"That he is." Sherlock smiled proudly.

Suddenly there was the sound of thumping footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh God, I knew this would happen." Sherlock groaned and their door opened and they had about fifteen police officers appearing in their living room. Lestrade entered last "Right, search the house." Lestrade said.

"Stop." John commanded firmly. He used his 'captain' voice and all the officers turned to the normally calm man.

"Do not move. Now, Lestrade, what is the meaning of this? It's eleven o'clock!" John asked.

"Sherlock has refused to help us for two days now!" Lestrade said unhappily.

"And why does that give you reason to distrupt our home?" John asked.

"Because we help him, we give him a job and we really need his help now!" Lestrade said loudly.

"Is this true? I thought there weren't any cases at the moment?" John looked at Sherlock with a frown.

Sherlock stood up, leant in closely to John so only John could hear him and whispered "I... I wanted to focus on Hamish rather than the case. Just for his first week of school. He... he said to me that he wanted both of us around, he said he didn't want me or us to run off because he was nervous about his new school. I... I couldn't just..." Sherlock closed his eyes at a loss for words.

John reached up and tangled one of his hands in Sherlock's curly hair. Sherlock's eyes opened and he found John smiling at him "You're wonderful." John whispered.

Sherlock smiled and they turned back to their audience of silent and still officers.

"I appreciate that you do provide Sherlock with the cases that he needs, but can't we just have a week where we don't have over a dozen officers searching through our home. We do have a sleeping four year old upstairs, you know." John said.

"We know, John. And were sorry, but we just need some help with this one." Lestrade said.

"But Greg, you know its Hamish's first week at school. He deserves a good night sleep." John said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But we just..." Lestrade trailed off as he saw everyone's eyes turn to the small boy in the hallway who was sniffling and had tears running down his cheeks.

"Hamish, what's wrong?" John rushed forward, lifting Hamish up and holding him comfortingly.

"I h-had a b-bad dream." Hamish stammered out as his tears continued and he buried his face in John's neck.

John turned to face Sherlock and Sherlock knew what he needed to do.

"Look, dadda's gone to get you some warm milk. It's alright now. It was just a dream. Come and sit on the sofa with me." John said.

Hamish's body continued to shake with sobs and he sat down on John's lap on the sofa.

"What was the dream?" John asked.

"You... and d-dadda weren't there... when I-I... woke u-up. A-And I look-ked for y-you... b-but I couldn't f-find you. A-and I was... scared... b-because I w-was lonely. I don't w-want to be lonely... daddy." Hamish cried.

"You won't ever be lonely, Hamish. Your dads will always be here!" Lestrade said reassuringly.

"B-but what if they d-die?" Hamish asked Lestrade.

Lestrade looked taken aback.

"Hey, we're not going to die any time soon." John said soothingly.

"But... you almost have... and you could. You almost d-died because you have that scar from being... shot." Hamish said brokenly at John, patting John's scarred shoulder.

"But I survived, Hamish." John said.

"And don't you think that makes him a very strong man, Hamish?" Sherlock entered and passed Hamish a beaker of warm milk and he sat next to them.

Lestrade ushered the police officers out now. They didn't want to intrude and Hamish needed his dads. Not his dads and an audience.

John smiled and nodded in thanks at Lestrade as the detective inspector shut the door behind himself.

John coaxed Hamish into calming down and the boy lay down across John and Sherlock's laps. He had his head on Sherlock's lap and his legs on John's. He was slowly drinking his milk while Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair and John held Hamish's free hand reassuringly.

"Hamish, me and dadda love you more than anything." John began.

Sherlock spoke too "And you're a clever boy, we're not going to promise that we will never die or that it will be when we're really old. But what we can promise is that me and daddy will always give our best fight for life. We will be with you for as long as we can." Sherlock said.

"And we will always, always be in your heart, Hamish. We're right here." John pointed at Hamish's heart.

Hamish put his empty beaker down and sniffed "I love you daddy and dadda." He said.

"We love you too." John said and they had a family cuddle.

After a few minutes Sherlock spoke up "I think it's time to go back to bed."

"Dadda..." Hamish called out "Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want to be lonely." Hamish admitted.

"Of course you can." John said.

"Will you come to bed now?" Hamish asked.

"We'll just get into our pyjamas and we'll join you." Sherlock said.

They led him to their room and Hamish curled up in the middle of the large bed, he snuggled under the covers, finding comfort in the familiar smell of his dads.

A few minutes later Hamish felt the bed dip on either side of him as his dads got into bed.

"Don't make a habit of this, Hamish." Sherlock smiled fondly.

"I'm a big boy, dadda. I'm just..." Hamish trailed off.

"Scared?" John asked. Hamish nodded.

"Well, you don't need to be." Sherlock said.

"But it's okay to be scared." John added.

"Night night, Hamish. Night, Sherlock." John called out.

"Good night, John and Hamish." Sherlock said.

Hamish pulled on both of his dad's shirts and they moved closer.

Hamish rolled onto his side and put his thumb in his mouth. His eyes fell closed and he drifted to sleep.

John and Sherlock both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hamish remained undisturbed throughout the night by any more nightmares.

The next morning he woke up and found John's side of the bed empty but heat radiating from behind him. Hamish rolled over to find Sherlock still asleep.

Hamish watched his dadda sleep for a few moments before he snuggled up to Sherlock.

"Are you alright now, Hamish?" Hamish heard John ask as he returned to the bed.

Hamish nodded into Sherlock's chest and said "What's the time?"

"About six o'clock. You can go back to sleep if you want. I just had to go to the toilet." John explained.

"I need the toilet!" Hamish said.

"Alright then." John sighed and got back up.

He led Hamish to the loo and waited for Hamish to finish.

Hamish was doing very well at potty training. Like many things, he caught on quick. He had been able to not wear nappies for a few months during the day. But he had recently stopped wearing them at night as well.

"Have you washed your hands properly?" John asked.

"Yes, daddy." Hamish said and then added "I'm not tired anymore."

"Well, maybe we can get up now." John said fairly.

"Can I do some drawing and watch cbeebies?" Hamish asked excitedly.

"Of course!" John smiled and took Hamish to the living room.

Hamish sat at the living room table and did some drawing while John sat on the sofa with cbeebies on in the background.

Sherlock woke up to John's phone alarm, turned it off and went to find Hamish and John.

He found John fast asleep on the sofa while Hamish was drawing.

"How long have you been awake?" Sherlock asked Hamish, who had a moderately good concept of time now.

"An hour. Daddy fell asleep not too long ago." Hamish added.

"Oh, well, he's tired. What are you drawing there, Hamish?" Sherlock asked.

"A doggy." Hamish informed his dadda and returned his full focus on his drawing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock and John had thought that Gavin looked like his mother. But the following day they met Gavin's father, and they looked incredibly alike. They both had straight jet black hair with slightly rosy cheeks and very deep blue eyes. And they were both similar in mannerisms.

"I'm Gavin's dad. My name is Fred. Good to meet you." Fred held out his hand.

John shook his hand with a smile.

"You too. I'm John and this is Sherlock. So, how is Gavin settling into Primary school?" John asked as Hamish and Gavin started doing the hop scotch before they were to go in to school.

"He's doing really well. I think a lot of that is thanks to Hamish. Gavin was terrified that he wouldn't make any friends. You see, at the nursery he went to he only had a few friends and we're new around here too." Fred said "What about Hamish?"

"He's never been brilliant with people. Which he gets from Sherlock. I mean, he's completely fine around me and Sherlock. But with new people he gets a bit shy and doesn't know what to do. We're so glad Gavin is his friend because we were unsure as to whether he would make any friends at all. You didn't have any friends, did you, love?" John asked the man next to him.

"None at all. You were my first friend, John." Sherlock stated.

"So you've never had a friend until John?" Fred asked curiously.

Sherlock shook his head and pointed out "They're going in now. Hamish come here!"

Hamish ran to Sherlock and John, hugging them both around the knees and taking his book bag and lunch from them.

"Have a lovely day!" John shouted after him.

"Hey, we're not doing anything today. Would you like to come to ours for some tea or coffee?" John asked politely.

"That would be nice, thank you. I can call my wife and get her to come along too." Fred smiled and got his phone out "Hi, Georgina! John and Sherlock, Hamish's parents have invited us over for some tea. I'll text you the address. Alright, darling. See you soon. Bye." Fred hung up.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"221B Baker Street." John answered and they set off back home.

When they arrived Georgina was waiting outside.

"Do come in and take a seat." John offered as they walked into the flat.

Georgina looked down at the coffee table as she sat and asked "Do you write music?"

"Sherlock does. Oh, that! No, that's one of Hamish's pieces." John said as he looked properly.

"Hamish's pieces? Hamish writes music?" Georgina asked.

"Oh yes. He's very musical. He's always playing on Sherlock's violin, so we bought him a little one that he loves to play. Sherlock wrote the music out, but Hamish made that piece up." John explained.

"Blimey! Gavin said he was clever." Fred said with raised eyebrows.

"He's a genius. As am I." Sherlock sat in his armchair.

Gavin's parents just sat there in shock. Was Sherlock joking?

About an hour later John's mobile vibrated and he quickly answered it and everyone quietened down for him.

"Hello?... Yes, speaking… what? What happened?... Okay, alright, we'll be there as soon as possible… thank you, bye." John hung up and turned to Sherlock.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked, standing and putting his coat and scarf on.

"Hamish fell over. Nothing serious, but he's cut his knees and won't stop crying. You know how he is around other people when he's hurt or ill." John said, putting his coat on too "We'll have to bring him home. If he was older he would have stayed, but he's only four." John said and turned to Gavin's parents "I'm really sorry-"They cut him off.

"No, it's no trouble. We should get going home anyway. I hope Hamish is alright." Fred said, standing.

They all left the flat and Sherlock and John jogged to the school.

They were pointed to Hamish's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The teacher called sharply.

Sherlock and John entered and found the children all listening to a story being read out to them by the teacher. Hamish was sat on a chair next to Gavin, he had tear tracks on his cheeks and his cheeks were flushed from crying.

"Daddy! Dadda!" Hamish called, his lower lip trembling and he reached for them.

John carefully stepped around the other children and picked Hamish up.

Hamish wrapped his arms around John's neck and buried his face in John's shoulder.

"It's alright, Hamish." John soothed and rubbed his son's back, carefully stepping back towards the door.

"I expect you back at school tomorrow, Mr Watson-Holmes." Hamish wasn't joking, that teacher was strict!

John and Sherlock turned to face the teacher and Hamish's body was shaking more.

"If he isn't feeling up for coming to school, then he will stay at home. He's only four!" John said.

"There's hardly anything wrong with him!" The teacher frowned.

"Not to you. But he's hurt himself and he's upset." Sherlock pointed out, took John's hand and led them out.

Hamish remained quietly crying all the way home until John sat him on his lap on the sofa and Sherlock knelt before him and rolled his trousers up to inspect the cuts.

Hamish was still crying and seemed beside himself.

The cuts had been cleaned and plasters were on them, but by the way that Hamish wasn't moving his knees too much showed that it was painful and not just a small cut.

"Really hurts!" Hamish proclaimed.

"It's alright, son. You're going to be fine." John said.

"But it hurts, daddy!" Hamish said hysterically.

After about five minutes Lestrade called and told them that they needed to sign some reports at the yard.

"Maybe it'll take his mind off of it." John suggested as he and Sherlock discussed whether they should go or not in the kitchen while their son sat watching some cbeebies, sucking his thumb and looking very sorry for himself.

"Well we won't be there long, it isn't a case. And he said he wanted to see Lestrade soon anyway." Sherlock added.

Hamish was miserable for the whole journey, complaining about his knees and letting out a few tears whenever the cab jostled them.

Sherlock carried his four year old into Scotland yard and went up to the main room which Lestrade and his team were completing paper work in.

They walked in and Lestrade looked up.

"Hey, I though Hamish would be at school?" Lestrade frowned as Sherlock and John took some seats at the table and Hamish sat on Sherlock's lap.

"He fell over and scraped his knees." Sherlock stated.

"They wouldn't send someone home for that, would they?" Anderson asked.

"Don't talk Anderson, you lower the IQ of everyone in this building." Sherlock said.

"He's only four. And he was quite distressed because we weren't around. So it was best he came home." John explained.

"Really hurts!" Hamish sniffed, talking to Lestrade.

"Oh, dear! Well you'll have to be a very brave boy then, won't you?" Lestrade said kindly.

"I don't think I'm that brave." Hamish said shyly.

"Well, I think you are very brave! In time you will come to see just how much." Lestrade smiled and returned to his paperwork while John and Sherlock started to fill in forms too.

"Dadda… what's a crime of passion?" Hamish asked curiously.

"Well, it's when somebody commits a crime because they're very emotional and have a lot of feelings that induce somebody to commit that crime." Sherlock explained.

"Like… when daddy-"Sherlock put a hand to Hamish's mouth to stop him talking and revealing something that could probably land John in jail.

"Like for example, if Lestrade cheated on my brother, which I know he hasn't, then I might get really upset and hurt him." Sherlock improvised.

"Oh… okay… but Uncle Greg hasn't cheated on Uncle My?" Hamish checked.

"No he hasn't." John said firmly, making sure Hamish didn't lose faith in his Uncle.

"So… would a crime of passion be like… if somebody hurt me then you would hurt them?" Hamish asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't just hurt them. They'd be dead." John stated.

"But what if you didn't have a gun or a weapon?" Hamish asked.

"I'm a soldier. I've been trained. I can kill a man with my bare hands very easily." John said, ticking a box on the report. They had everyone's attention.

"Oh." Hamish said.

John looked at his son and said "Does that scare you?"

"No. I know you wouldn't hurt anybody unless you had to." Hamish proclaimed.

John smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! A very short update, sorry, but I'm planning for something big soon.**

Hamish walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where his parents normally were in the morning. It was the weekend and Hamish had had a really good sleep. The four year old heard the sound of a pot or pan crashing to the floor, so he ran as fast as his little legs could to the kitchen and found John and Sherlock. His daddies. Kissing.

John sat on a counter with his legs wrapped around Sherlock's waist and his fingers were in his curly hair, pulling him closer. Sherlock had his arms around John, keeping him as close as possible.

"Dadda! Daddy!" They heard the familiar sound of their son's voice. They pulled away slightly and turned their heads to the doorway where their pyjama clad son stood.

John cleared his throat and said "Hamish…" at a loss of what to say.

"What were you doing?" Hamish asked.

"We were kissing." Sherlock explained bluntly.

"But… you made lots of noise… and you lifted daddy up… and you were kissing a lot." Hamish frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Hamish. Hey, why don't we finish off building the Lego robot?" John rushed out and gently pushed Sherlock away so he could get off of the kitchen counter.

John led Hamish to the living room. Of course Hamish had seen his dads kiss numerous amounts of times. But never in the midst of passion. Sherlock and John had been really going at it.

In the afternoon they were called out to a case. Hamish accompanied them to the crime scene and stayed holding onto either John's, Sherlock's or Lestrade's hands. Then he remembered a rhyme he had heard at school.

He giggled and began to sing "Daddy and Dadda sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby's carriage!" Hamish laughed and many officers were smirking.

"Uncle Greg! Daddy and Dadda were kissing in the kitchen this morning. I saw them, I did!" Hamish revealed to the man holding his hand.

John groaned from beside the dead body. "Hamish, there's no need to tell the world." John said gently.

"But why?" Hamish asked.

"Because things like that are private." John explained.

Hamish didn't ask why again, but he still felt very chuffed at his little sing-song.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I just read 'Where I cannot find you', and I have been crying on and off for an hour. It broke my heart, to be honest. So as I find time to structure a big event that will come in the near future for this fic, here is another odd chapter, I will keep adding filler chapters till I have the plan ready. Thank you for reviewing, sorry for the small delay and I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

John looked down at his four year old son who was sat on the floor, in his own little world, playing with Lego blocks. His son had grown so much in four years, in size and character. He was a truly lovely boy. He had a big heart, like John's, but he had incredible brains, like Sherlock. But he wasn't them. He was his own person. There was so much that was just so… 'Hamish' in him. Loving this boy was no trouble, he gave a lot of love back, as children do.

Sherlock was away at the morgue and John was enjoying a nice peaceful day off work without any cases.

"Daddy." Hamish called from the floor.

"Yes, darling?" John asked. Though terms of endearment were not spoken too frequently, whenever John was in a particularly lovable or sentimental mood they would come out in practically every sentence.

"Do you want to help me build a house?" Hamish asked.

"I'd love to do that." John smiled, put his mug of tea down and sat cross-legged on the floor next to his son, then helped him build the house.

"Daddy?" Hamish asked as he stuck two Lego bricks together.

"Yes?" John asked.

"Do you ever get scared?" Hamish asked, looking up at John with such innocent eyes.

"All the time. But that's what being brave is. Carrying on even though you're scared. Do you get scared, Hamish?" John asked gently.

"Sometimes." Hamish said quietly.

"I'm always here. And so is dadda. We're always here for you." John promised.

"I know." Hamish said.

In the evening John wanted Hamish to have some fun. So he put on the CD player with some fun jumpy music and they danced around the living room. John did a lot of dad dancing and Hamish giggled and jumped around the furniture and spun around. John laughed with his son for hours until they both got tired and John flopped down onto the sofa and Hamish crawled into his dad's lap.

Sherlock arrived later in the evening and looked down at the sofa where John lay with Hamish in his arms, both sleeping contently. Sherlock turned the CD player off, took a picture with his phone and then gently lifted Hamish off of John, not waking either of them.

Sherlock tucked Hamish into his bed, and then woke John up to come to bed with him.

"We had a lovely day. We danced and played with his toys." John smiled fondly as they settled under the covers.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I wasn't here though." Sherlock added.

"Don't worry about it." John said and snuggled into Sherlock's chest and they drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything**

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this filler as I research and plan my big event. Please stay with me, I really want to make it good and well planned out. Thank you for your lovely reviews! Please review more!**

"Dadda." Hamish said as he, John and Sherlock were in Tesco's.

"Yes, Hamish?" Sherlock asked his four year old.

"Uncle My and Greg were making noises when they looked after me last night." Hamish said.

The night before John and Sherlock had needed some time alone and Hamish had gone to his Uncles' house.

Sherlock and John's eyes met and they frowned.

"What kind of noises?" John asked.

"Moaning and shouting." Hamish explained.

Sherlock and John's eyes widened.

"Where were you when you heard this?" Sherlock asked.

"I was meant to be sleeping. They were in their room." Hamish said and suddenly said "Oh, daddy, can we get these biscuits?"

"Of course." John said but looked at Sherlock with a look that said 'we shall interrogate the criminals tonight'.

Later that night Mrs Hudson came upstairs to look after Hamish and Sherlock and John left to go and see Mycroft and Lestrade. Luckily after Hamish was distracted by the biscuits they managed to avoid the topic and hopefully the question of those noises wouldn't come up again.

They arrived at the large house and were welcomed in by an unsuspecting Lestrade. They sat down in the living room, the four of them.

Sherlock and John stared at them silently and then initiated the plan.

Sherlock pulled John into his lap and they began snogging as if they were all alone. John moaned and Sherlock's hand travelled down to his bum where he groped.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lestrade asked loudly.

They pulled away and John sat back down "Oh, I'm sorry, was that inappropriate? Are you too young to be aware of these goings on?" John asked sweetly.

"What?" Lestrade asked, but realization dawned on Mycroft's features "Oh." The British Government said.

"Oh. Exactly." Sherlock said dangerously.

"What is going on?" Lestrade asked.

"Exactly. What is going on? We trust you to look after our son. Our little four year old boy. And he comes home to ask us why you were making noises in your bedroom." John said angrily.

Lestrade's eyes widened and he sank back into the sofa "Oh." He said.

"You do not have any reason that could justify what happened. Clearly you were not being discreet." Sherlock said.

"He was asleep! We checked!" Lestrade defended himself.

"Well, maybe, I don't know, he woke up?" John said.

"We… didn't know… we're sorry." Mycroft admitted.

"When you have a child sleeping a few doors away from where you are you do not decide to have very loud sex!" John said seriously.

"What? So you two haven't had sex for four years?" Lestrade asked.

"You listen here, Greg. It is very different for us. If we have sex, even if it is in a moment of passion, we always, without fail, ensure that Hamish is not aware. We check he is asleep, and fast asleep. We close his door and our door, so sound doesn't travel as easily and we try to be quiet. And Mrs Hudson or you or his school are usually caring for him when we decide to have some time alone." Sherlock explained harshly.

"I told you, we checked!" Lestrade proclaimed.

"Are you his fathers? No. We know exactly what he looks like when he is deeply asleep. We know his breathing patterns and there are many other factors that we know and you don't." Sherlock seethed.

"How are we going to trust you to look after him again? What if he gets curious and investigates? And you know he'll get curious!" John said.

"We… we won't do it again." Lestrade said sadly.

"You better not. And I will know if you do." Sherlock said.

"He doesn't… know what was really going on, does he?" Lestrade asked shyly.

"Thankfully no." John said.

"I think it is about time you made your way home, don't you?" Mycroft asked, standing.

Sherlock and John stood and left.

"Well, at least that's sorted." John said in the taxi.

"Yeah. I never want to think about that again. I mean… my brother!" Sherlock said.

"I know." John cringed.

They were soon back with Hamish and took him off of Mrs Hudson's hands.

Hamish was being particularly cheeky that evening.

"Bath time." John said.

Hamish ran all around the house, he ran into Sherlock and John's room and he bounced on the bed, he jumped on the sofa and he stood on the living room table.

"Hamish James! You stop this now!" John commanded.

Hamish's giggle turned into a pout "But daddy-"John cut his son off.

"No, bath time. Do you want to be smelly at school tomorrow?" John asked.

Hamish sulked up to the bathroom and did as he was told.

"Why don't you read dadda your story tonight?" John said.

Hamish smiled, grabbed his book from the bookshelf and ran all the way onto the sofa to sit next to Sherlock.

Sherlock put an arm around Hamish and listened to him read.

At the end Sherlock praised his son's progress in reading and tucked him into bed then found John in their bed, he seemed to have just fallen straight down and was out like a light.

Sherlock pulled John's trousers and shirt off and tucked him under the covers before crawling in himself.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I'm already writing some of the chapters for my big event in drafts and not in the right order, but I should have it ready soon. I'm making a start, at least. Bear with and I hope you continue to enjoy these chapters. Thank you and please review!**

Hamish was a very intelligent four year old. He could read and write well and he had many of the observational skills that Sherlock had.

"John! Lestrade just rang! We need to go to a crime scene. Don't worry, no chases." Sherlock said, coming to stand in the doorway of Hamish's room.

Hamish's eyes were drooping but he had perked up a bit from where he laid snuggled under the covers.

"Sherlock, I'm just getting him to sleep. Is Mrs Hudson downstairs?" John asked.

"It's her Bingo night. She isn't in." Sherlock explained.

"Well… what about Mycroft? He can get here pretty quickly." John said.

"He's currently in Scotland at a conference." Sherlock sighed.

"Hey, Hamish. Dadda and I need to go to a crime scene. Will you promise to try to sleep and you can come with us?" John asked.

Hamish sat up with sparkling eyes and said "Yes, please daddy!"

John couldn't help but let his fond smile appear on his face.

"Sherlock, get his warm coat please." John requested as he helped Hamish into his trainers.

"It's cold outside." Sherlock added.

They wrapped Hamish up in a warm coat and he had socks and shoes on.

"Dadda!" Hamish said and reached up to be carried by Sherlock and had his toy doggy in his hands.

Sherlock picked him up and settled Hamish on his hip. Hamish's arms immediately settled around Sherlock's neck and the trio headed out, quickly hailing a cab and making their way to the crime scene.

By the time they got there all the police officers looked impatient. It was nearing winter so it was quite cold, and they needed some leads before they could leave.

Hamish hadn't fallen asleep yet, but he looked a little sleepy as his head rested on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Glad you finally made it." Lestrade said, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"John, medical examination, please." Sherlock requested.

John knelt next to the body of a woman in the open field.

"No visible wounds, except for slight bruising to her arm. It is recent, so the criminal probably grabbed her. But I think that the cause of death is internal. Possibly a poison. It isn't alcohol, and she doesn't smell like vomit. It could be drugs. She's been dead for… four hours." John said and stood up.

"Good." Sherlock said and passed Hamish to John.

Sherlock looked down at the body, then inspected it a little more closely. Then he stood up, cleared his throat and gave his deductions.

"She's a woman who works in a museum, hence the uniform and the badge she has on her blazer. She's divorced, quite recently. She was killed by a woman. And it wasn't drugs, it was poison. My most probable lead is her husband's mistress and now partner." Sherlock said.

"Dadda." Hamish called out.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Hamish." Sherlock said.

"Come on, Hamish, you need to try to sleep." John said and put a gentle hand on the back of Hamish's head to coax him into settling down onto his shoulder.

"But dadda! Daddy!" Hamish insistently said and was wriggling to get down from John.

"Yes, Hamish?" Sherlock huffed and then said "John, let him down."

John let Hamish stand and Hamish went to Sherlock's side and said "Dadda." He said.

Then Hamish slowly raised his toy doggy up for Sherlock to take.

Sherlock took the stuffed toy dog and stared at it in his hands. Then he started to look around quickly.

Then the consulting detective's eyes widened and he looked down at Hamish in shock.

"Woof woof?" Hamish asked.

Sherlock smiled down at Hamish, chucked the toy dog to John, who easily caught it.

Sherlock laughed, lifted Hamish up and held him close, laughing and kissing his son's cheek.

"Hamish, you genius! You brilliant, brilliant boy!" Sherlock praised joyously and spun Hamish around in his arms.

Hamish giggled happily and held onto Sherlock just as tightly.

"What? What is it?" John asked, and everyone frowned at the scene.

"Oh, John, our baby boy is incredibly clever!" Sherlock grinned and kissed Hamish's blonde curly hair.

"I know that! But what does he mean, woof woof?" John asked.

"Tell them, Hamish." Sherlock said, not wanting to steal any glory from his intelligent son.

"Doggy prints. They are next to a lady's shoe prints in the mud. The dead lady, another lady and a doggy walked here and a doggy and a lady left." Hamish said.

"Can you extend your observations, Hamish?" Sherlock asked gently.

Hamish frowned for a moment and shook his head.

"That's alright. It will get easier!" Sherlock said gently.

John walked over to them and took Hamish out of Sherlock's arms and gave him a hug too.

"I'm proud of you, you're very brilliant!" John said.

Hamish smiled, chuffed at his parents' pride. He snuggled in deeper into John and felt sleep begin to catch up with him.

"What has a dog got to do with this?" Anderson asked.

"It isn't just to do with this." Sherlock said "Dogs have brilliant senses. So, if a human was dying it would kick up a bit of a fuss. But look at these prints, the dog didn't panic, it stayed still and calm. No dog hairs on the woman's body, either, the dog didn't even get too close to her. Has anyone ever witnessed a dog when it is around someone who is, diabetic, for example? The person's blood sugar drops too low, the dog senses it and starts to bark and get upset. This dog remained absolutely calm while a woman was dying, her systems were failing, and she looks like she gave a struggle. This dog was incredibly calm while this was going on. So, the dog is most probably experienced in this -acclimatised to the violence. This woman isn't the woman's first victim. So, that just gives you all more to go on. Question her ex-husband's current girlfriend. If she has a dog, a big dog, most probably a grey-hound, then it is her." Sherlock said and returned to John's side.

"He's asleep." John whispered. They bid the yarders goodnight and left to put Hamish back to bed.

When Sherlock and John finally settled into their own bed Sherlock sighed and had a lovely smile on his face.

John smiled, he loved Sherlock's smile.

"I know what you're thinking." John smirked.

"Oh, really?" Sherlock asked, still smiling, and moving his face closer to John's on the pillow.

"Yes, you're smiling because you're very, very proud of our son's deductions. You're not even upset you missed it because you're so happy he spotted it." John said and pecked Sherlock's lips.

"Well, you know me so well, love." Sherlock said "I just… he's truly got a brilliant mind."

"He does indeed." John smiled.

"Goodnight, John." Sherlock said, kissed John one more time before turning away from John. John moved closer to Sherlock and spooned him. Sherlock snuggled back contently and they fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock looked over at Hamish who was sat watching cbeebies with his thumb in his mouth, very content.

"John?" Sherlock asked as John came to sit on the arm of the chair Sherlock was on.

"Mhmm?" John asked.

"Remember when we said that when he's four we'd stop him from sucking his thumb?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. It doesn't have to be four. Five or six are okay too, but seven is when he must stop in my opinion." John said.

"Oh, that may be true. But I think you just think he's cute." Sherlock smirked.

"He gets a lot of comfort from it. I think I'll find it hard to take that away from him." John admitted.

"Hamish?" Sherlock called to his son.

"Dadda?" Hamish asked.

Sherlock stood up and sat next to his son on the sofa.

"I think you're a bit too old to be sucking your thumb now." Sherlock said carefully but firmly.

Hamish held his thumb to his chest in defence.

"No." Hamish's bottom lip quivered.

"Daddy?" Hamish turned to John.

John bit his lip, then walked over and sat on the other side of Hamish.

"I'm sorry, Hamish. You're four now, you're a big boy. You shouldn't be sucking your thumb." John said a lot more gently them Sherlock did.

Hamish burst into tears and ran upstairs to his room.

John sighed and followed his son upstairs, Sherlock followed soon after.

John opened his son's bedroom door to find him buried under the covers and whimpering.

John sat down on the bed and pulled back the covers to see his son with his thumb in his mouth.

"Hamish, you need to stop. I'm sorry. It really is what's best." John said and ran his fingers through his hair.

Hamish shook his head "But I want to suck my thumb." Hamish said shakily.

"I know." Sherlock said from the doorway and then sat next to John.

"Please." Hamish said, giving them the ultimate puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hay, it's for the best." John said.

"I don't like you!" Hamish shouted, threw his covers off and ran downstairs.

Sherlock and John followed and found Hamish clinging onto Lestrade's leg and bawling away, his thumb was defiantly in his mouth.

Other yarders who had come were confused.

"Un-cle… Greg… dey wan' me to not suck my thumb!" Hamish cried.

Lestrade frowned "That's okay. No need to cry about it." Lestrade picked him up.

"Hamish, this is for you." John said honestly.

"No!" Hamish cried.

"I guess, you're too busy to give us a hand with this case, then." Lestrade said.

"A bit." John nodded.

"Sorry. We'll go." Lestrade said, said goodbye to Hamish, and passed him to John.

Once they had left Hamish was just whimpering.

"Pwease." He said desperately.

John sighed and said "Okay. For now." He added "I need to talk to dadda now. I'm sorry you got so upset. We're just trying to help."

He put Hamish on the sofa and pulled Sherlock into their bedroom "What are we going to do? He's desperate. He hates the notion of not being allowed to suck his thumb." John said.

"He needs to stop. I heard that some people put a nasty tasting solution on the fingers, so every time they put them in their mouth they take them out. We could try that." Sherlock suggested.

"It does sound like it could work. I think they sell it at the chemist. Let's just leave it for a week or two. We'll introduce the idea to him slowly, little mentions of it. Then show him the substance and maybe he won't react as badly." John explained.

Sherlock nodded.

Hamish appeared in their doorway, cheeks flushed from his tears.

"I'm sorry I said I don't like you. I didn't mean it." Hamish said honestly.

John knelt in front of Hamish "It's fine, Hamish." And he pulled Hamish into his arms and gave him a comforting hug.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John put on his clothes for work and also got Hamish ready to go too.

Sherlock was spending the day helping Mycroft with a government case, so John was looking after Hamish. Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and Harry were all busy, and John had to go into work or he would be fired.

Hamish had promised to be on his best behaviour at the Doctor's surgery. John had asked if Hamish could come, and luckily he was allowed.

Sarah still had a crush on John, and despite John's distain for her flirting, she was his boss, so he just didn't flirt back. He'd tried dropping hints into the conversation like 'My husband' and 'so happy', but Sarah was insistent. Sherlock knew about it, but there wasn't much they could do.

Hamish was ready to go and John packed a little lunch for him. He put Hamish in the buggy. His four year old was actually rather small for his age. But Harry had said that it had been the same with John.

They walked into the surgery and immediately the female doctors went all maternal and started to coo over Hamish.

John smiled well naturedly and got Hamish out of the buggy and set him on the ground while he folded the buggy up.

He went to the staff room and put Hamish's lunch box on the side while Hamish held onto his hand.

"Ah, I heard you were going to bring your little'n today." Phil, a Doctor, said.

"Yes. Nobody else is around to take him. I don't mind. It'll be fun, won't it Hamish?" John said down to his son.

"Doctor." Hamish said with a smile.

"That's right." John smiled and turned back to Phil "I best go get into my office and wait for my first patient. See you at lunch." John waved and picked up Hamish, then went to his office.

His first patient was a woman at the age of thirty. She had bad asthma and frequently came in for a check-up.

John smiled at her from where he stood and Hamish sat on his daddy's chair proudly.

"Oh, who's this cutie pie?" Anna asked.

"This is Hamish. My son." John smiled.

"I'm four." Hamish said and held out four fingers proudly.

"Are you? Is that lovely Doctor named Sarah your wife? She always chats about you when I see her." Anna asked.

"Oh, no. Most definitely not. I'm gay for a start. And my husband doesn't work here." John said.

"I didn't know, sorry." Anna blushed.

"Don't worry. I don't broadcast my private life around." John said gently and gave her a check-up.

Hamish insisted on listening through the stethoscope, but Anna didn't mind.

Hamish waved bye to Anna and they waited for their next patient.

The next patient was an eighteen year old girl who was trying to get pregnant. John had tried warning her of risks to her health, but she was insistent that she was ready. She was actually a very wealthy girl who was in a steady relationship.

As soon as she saw Hamish she said "Aww, he's so cute. Who is he?" she asked at John, who now sat on his chair with Hamish on his lap.

"This is Hamish, my son." John repeated for the second time that day.

"I didn't know you had a son. Is he… three?" she asked.

"I'm four." Hamish held out four fingers.

"Four! I thought four year olds were… bigger?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, normally they are. I'm quite short and it seems he has my height rather than his father's." John explained.

"Oh, now I remember why I recognised you the first time I came to this surgery! You're the guy in the same-sex couple who had a son. I saw in on the news." She said proudly.

"O…kay. Well, what do you need to discuss with me today?" John asked.

"Sorry, can I hold him? If you haven't already guessed, I love kids!" she said with a smile.

"He doesn't really like new people that much. What do you think, Hamish? Do you want to let Hannah have you for a few moments?" John asked.

Hamish looked from Hannah to John, put his thumb in his mouth and cuddled up to John.

"I'm sorry. But don't worry. He's like this with most people." John said supportively.

"Okay. Well, Doctor Watson, I just wanted to discuss…" after eight clients, who were all fine, it was lunch time.

"Shall we go and have some lunch?" John asked Hamish.

"Yes please, daddy." Hamish smiled. He had had a nice day with his daddy, finding everything interesting.

John took Hamish's hand and walked with him to the staff room. All the Doctors were going in too and John sat Hamish on a chair between Phil and (unluckily) Sarah.

"I'll be back in a moment with your lunch." John smiled.

"Daddy! What's to eat?" Hamish asked loudly.

"A ham sandwich, an apple, yoghurt and also a small packet of haribo for being so well behaved." John smiled and went to the counter to get Hamish's lunch ready and make himself a cup of tea.

He sat Hamish on his lap and encouraged him to eat. Hamish was very happy with the haribo.

"He's so much like you! He's adorable!" Sarah said enthusiastically as Hamish licked off the yoghurt from the corner of his mouth.

"I think he's a little more like Sherlock. He's incredibly intelligent." John smiled.

"Hmm, yeah, he's more like you though." Sarah said, only accepting that he was more John as if she hated the idea of Sherlock being a part of Hamish too.

"Well, with all due respect, I disagree. Yes, he's like me, he's also like Sherlock. But he is himself. Hamish isn't just me and Sherlock jumbled up, he's his own person." John said.

"So, tell us, John, how was your day? Did you cope well with Hamish with you?" Padma asked.

"He was very well behaved. Curious about everything I did and said, but questions are good. So I am very proud of him." John smiled.

"Daddy pwoud?" Hamish asked up at John.

"Yes, vey proud." John smiled and kissed Hamish's head.

His phone started ringing and he got it out of his pocket.

"I have it?" Hamish asked, trying to get hold of the phone.

"No, Hamish." John said firmly and picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"You're on your lunch now." Sherlock said on the other end of the line.

"Yep." John said and said to Hamish "It's dadda, Hamish."

Hamish started bouncing where he sat "I speak." He said.

"Hamish wants to speak with you, love." John said to Sherlock.

"Put him on." Sherlock instructed.

John held the phone against Hamish's ear and Hamish said "Hello dadda."

His grin widened at Sherlock's voice.

"Dadda, where are you?... Uncle My need your help?... Daddy and I doctors… Fun… Daddy is pwoud of me, he says… Okay… Love you too dadda… bye bye." Hamish held the phone up to John.

"Aww, wasn't that so cute?" John asked Sherlock.

"Very cute. Is he alright?" Sherlock asked.

"He's fine. He loves it here, actually. He questions absolutely everything, but that's good." John smiled.

"Yes. I'll probably be home at six o'clock." Sherlock said.

"Good. Hamish wants to watch 'finding nemo' with us." John said fondly.

"Okay. See you then. I love you." Sherlock said.

"I love you too. Bye!" John said back.

"Goodbye." Sherlock said and the call ended.

Sarah sat grumpily in the chair next to them.

"Daddy?" Hamish said as he ate his last haribo.

"Yes, pumpkin?" John answered.

"This lady loves you. But you don't love her, you love dadda. So she's grumpy." Hamish said bluntly.

Sarah ran out of the room and everyone fell quiet, most of them having heard what the boy had said.

"Hamish, you're not meant to… oh, you wouldn't understand. You have to be careful with people." John advised as the receptionist ran after Sarah.

"Why, daddy?" Hamish asked.

"Because people have feelings. You'll understand a bit more when you're older." John sighed.

"Daddy. I don't know." Hamish looked confused.

"I know. Can you come with me to say sorry to Sarah?" John asked.

"No." Hamish said.

"Why?" John asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Hamish frowned.

John sighed and said "Here, eat the rest of your haribo."

In the evening John told Sherlock all about how well behaved Hamish was, but how he embarrassed Sarah, but he didn't really do anything wrong, but still, John had felt bad.

They sat down on the sofa together. Hamish sat between his dads and they watched finding nemo.

John was enjoying the film just as much as Hamish, well, nearly as much. But Sherlock had deduced the whole plot of the film, so he got bored. He ended up reaching over and gently stroking the nape of John's neck. John leaned into his touch and turned to face Sherlock. They leant over above Hamish and shared a small kiss.

"Daddy, dadda, you have to watch the fishies." Hamish said.

John smiled and ruffled Hamish's blonde curls and returned to watching the film with a small smile.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Here comes the action! Please review! Thank you!**

4 year old Hamish held onto his daddy's hand as he waited for his dadda to do his deductions. They were in the middle of a large field in the middle of nowhere. Everyone was wrapped up warm, including Hamish who wore little jeans, a blue long sleeved t-shirt and a red jumper with a coat.

Someone caught Hamish's eye. It was a police officer that Hamish didn't recognise but he was beckoning for Hamish to come over to him. Hamish looked up at his daddy but John was watching Sherlock.

Hamish's curiosity surged and he let go of John's hand.

He walked over to the man who had dirty blonde hair and a small scar on his temple.

Hamish stood in front of him and the man leant down and whispered "Keep quiet. Or else."

The man grabbed Hamish and threw him over his shoulder in a fire-man's carry. Hamish started to panic. The man started to run.

"What are you-"Anderson asked as the man ran past him and for once in Anderson's life he did something brilliant.

"HEY! STOP!" And he started running after him.

John and Sherlock turned and saw Hamish staring at them in panic from over the man's shoulder who was running away from them.

"HAMISH!" John shouted and the dads started to run faster than they ever had in their lives. All the other officers had burst into action and they had a mob of people running after them.

"DADDY! DADDA!" Hamish screamed in fear.

"Hamish!" John breathed.

Sherlock and John were the fastest out of the group, with Lestrade just behind them.

They were gaining on the man with their son, but a black car sped onto the field from the road. This didn't hinder the men as they ran for their son. The car drove right for the group and just before it hit Sherlock and John Lestrade grabbed them both and pulled them back. The car swerved around and stopped right next Hamish and the man.

"DA-"Hamish's scream was cut off as he was thrown into the car and the door shut behind him and the man. The car drove away but Sherlock and John continued to run hopelessly.

"It's useless! They're gone! Stop!" Lestrade shouted as the car disappeared onto the road.

Sherlock slowly stopped and a few metres away from him John did too.

"Right… Lestrade… get the car." Sherlock said and they started running again. Lestrade got in the police car, he put the sirens on as Sherlock got in the front and John got in the back.

He drove in the direction the other car was heading.

"The number plate was LR4T E2Y." Sherlock said, breathing harshly.

It was just one long main road with a lot of cars. Lestrade swerved and drove as fast as he could.

"THERE!" John shouted, pointing. And indeed it was. A very fast car was also swerving, causing a lot of horns to toot.

Lestrade sped up, but so did the other car. Sherlock and John were at the edge of their seats, their hearts were pounding.

Finally another road appeared and the car turned onto it. Lestrade followed, but soon they were in a maze of houses, trying to follow a car that seemed to know its way around there well.

They lost it a few times, but quickly found it again. Until Sherlock said "That's the wrong number plate."

Lestrade swore and they tried to find the car, but after fifteen minutes of aimlessly speeding around they were all sure it was a lost cause.

Lestrade finally rolled to a stop and sighed.

"I… I'm sorry." He whispered sadly.

"No, we'll find him. Take us home, and I want you to get all your officers that were on the scene today to be there too. Call Mycroft, get him to send some agents and himself there." Sherlock devised a plan quickly.

"I'm going to kill him… or them. When I get my hands on them, I will kill them. No mercy. They don't deserve that. Oh my God. Hamish isn't safe!" John said, brokenly but fiercely.

Sherlock climbed through the middle while Lestrade drove and called his colleagues and boyfriend.

He put a supportive arm around John and said "We will find him."

"We will." John nodded and gripped onto the lapels of Sherlock's coat in anger to the people who took his son and fear for his baby boy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. I reached the great number 100 and I'm really grateful for and happy about. Thank you to all of you, for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. So, on with the chapter.**

**Warning: One use of bad language.**

When they arrived at 221B the officers from the scene were already there, as was Mycroft, and Sherlock's mother and father, along with agents.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked with wide eyes.

"They want to help, Sherlock. They're smart." Mycroft answered for his parents.

Sherlock simply nodded and they got on with finding Hamish.

"All the officers from the scene, who knew the man who took our son?" John asked.

"We were talking about that. None of us recognised him. None of us have ever seen him before in our lives. He just put on the uniform and slipped in quietly." A woman explained.

"Easily enough done." Sherlock said and had his hands buried in his hair as he paced.

"What made Hamish go to him?" Sherlock wandered allowed "He's usually so shy."

"The man was gesturing for him to come over to him." Anderson piped up.

"Sherlock… is this Moriarty? He said he didn't like getting his hands dirty. He gets people to do his dirty work all the time." John asked.

"It is likely. But don't rule out other possibilities." Sherlock said.

Suddenly John's laptop chimed as he got an email.

John and Sherlock turned to it and John numbly walked over to it, he clicked to open the email and it had three words.

I told you.

"Moriarty." Sherlock said from next to John.

"Oh, God." John breathed.

"John." Sherlock frowned at John as he saw his husband begin to crumble.

John reached out and picked up Hamish's toy doggy from the table.

"Oh, my God. I think I'm going to be sick." John said and ran to the bathroom, where everyone heard him retching.

"Mycroft, I want your people in the office checking all the security cameras, every last one. Follow the car." Sherlock ordered, telling Mycroft the number plate and running after John.

He rubbed John's back and knelt next to him.

John had tears running down his cheeks and had thrown up any food he had eaten that day.

"I c-can't… Our baby… our little H-Hamish. He's all alone with that psychopath." John cried.

Sherlock pulled John into an embrace and said "I know you're scared. I am too, I'm bloody petrified. But we have to be strong. We have to find him. This isn't helping him, John." Sherlock said.

"I'm usually fine… in these harsh situations… but our baby…" John whispered.

"I know. Please, John. We all need you." Sherlock urged.

"For you and him." John said shakily, pulled away from Sherlock and stood up. Sherlock immediately recognised John's stance had turned military-style.

"Let's save Hamish." John said, wiping his eyes, swilling his mouth out and clearing his throat.

Sherlock sighed in relief and they returned to the living room.

Everyone was buzzing around, Sherlock's parents were on laptops, Mycroft was on the phone, officers were conversing about possibilities and Lestrade came up to the worried parents.

"Mycroft's searched the CCTV. There is no CCTV. Not anywhere in London. Nothing. Every CCTV camera went blank for an hour, beginning at just around the time that Hamish was taken." Lestrade explained.

"Shit." John said, picked up the toy doggy of Hamish's and simply held it in his hands.

"Just so." An Irish and cold voice boomed around the room.

Everyone stilled and looked at the source of the voice.

On Sherlock and John's television screen was the face of Moriarty.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Yay for a quick update. I hope you enjoy this and please review! Thank you.**

The room was deathly still as they looked at the man on the screen. They all knew who he was from Sherlock and John's whispered "Moriarty."

Sherlock and John stood in front of the television, but everyone could see.

"Hello, boys." Moriarty smiled "I can see you. There's a little camera in front of you, watching you."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and said sharply "Where is Hamish?"

"Oh, you're little baby. Such a sweet boy, he is. Small but sweet. Do you want to say hello to your dads, Hamish?" Moriarty called to someone in the room he was in.

There came the noise of a small whimper.

Moriarty picked up the camera and turned it away from himself and onto the small boy, who sat against a wall with his hands tied together in front of him. He had a few scratches and bruises but other than that he looked unharmed, but he had a fierce and stubborn look in his eyes that accompanied fear.

Hamish saw the screen of his fathers and his eyes brightened.

"Daddy. Dadda." He whispered hoarsely.

"Hamish." Sherlock said but John seemed lost for words.

"Go on then, Hamish. Don't you want to speak to your daddies? Not for too long." Moriarty asked.

"Hamish, it's alright. We'll find you, we promise. You'll be alright." John found his voice and used it to try to make his son feel comforted.

"Daddy, I want to come home." Hamish said.

"You will. You'll be home very soon, sweetheart." John promised.

"Hamish, where are you?" Sherlock asked.

"In a living room. I… I don't know where." Hamish said regretfully.

"That's alright." Sherlock smiled gently.

"Moriarty, if you lay one finger on our son, I will lose any mercy I have and I will kill you." John said.

"Ooh, threats, I like it." Moriarty giggled from behind the camera.

"Daddy, dadda, please. I don't like it here! I want you! I want to go home!" Hamish said and tears finally slipped down his cheeks.

"Oh, darling. We're coming, we will find you. Dadda and I love you so much." John said gently.

"I… l-love you too." Hamish hiccupped and wiped his eyes.

"You be a brave soldier, for us. Till we come and get you. It'll be okay, sweetheart." Sherlock said.

Hamish sniffled, put his thumb in his mouth and nodded.

The camera turned back to Moriarty and he said "Use your clever brain and figure out where we are. I'll be waiting." Moriarty winked and the camera shut off.

John got his gun out of a draw and loaded it and tucked it into his trouser pocket while Sherlock found the spy camera and crushed it under his shoe.

"Did anybody trace the… conference?" John asked.

Sherlock flopped down onto the sofa and said "Moriarty isn't stupid. He'd have blocked any traces."

"No… no, Sherlock... just… we have to try everything. Maybe he didn't think we'd look. Mycroft?" John turned to his brother-in-law.

"I have someone checking now." Moriarty said, leaning over his own laptop.

Sherlock had gone into his mind palace.

"John… you were right." Moriarty said after a few minutes.

Sherlock shook his head and looked up at Mycroft.

"Right about what?" Sherlock asked.

"The conference. Moriarty didn't block it." Mycroft said.

Everyone had wide eyes.

"How stupid is he?" Sherlock asked.

"Hold on, wait. Sherlock, I hate to say this, but he knows a little of how your mind works. He knew you would never be so naïve as to trace a conference call. He knew you'd expect and want it to be clever. But he always underestimates John. I'm sure he considers John in his plans, but he doesn't think John has any brains in comparison to you and him." Mycroft explained.

Sherlock nodded and said "Okay. So we go to the place he's got Hamish and then what?"

"I think that's when I come in." John stepped forward "I've dabbled in battle strategies." John said with a glint in his eyes.

"Okay, this can't go wrong. We're going to need everyone. Agents, police officers and anyone else here who is able. This cannot go wrong. We need the perfect plan. John and I will plan, using his military strategies and my thinking to work out how we will get in, get Hamish, get out and not get killed. The bloody psychopath could have one guard, or many more." Sherlock said and he and John sat on the sofa inventing the plan.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! It's really short, but I have so many ideas that I wanted to crack on quickly. I think I'll have another chapter up at some point today, if you're lucky!**

The house that Hamish was held at looked so ordinary as the large team of people approached it, all armed.

It was in a extremely desolate area, practically in the middle of nowhere.

"Remember what we said. If anybody finds Hamish, do not hesitate. Get him out. Good Luck." John said.

Sherlock squeezed his hand and then both of their hands dropped to their sides.

"Okay, let's go in." John whispered.

They all ran for the house, the back door, the front door, any downstairs opening.

No shots were fired yet, but people were physically fighting with guards.

Sherlock and John stuck together, heading straight through the front door, with Mycroft and Lestrade tailing them.

John kept his gun held straight and as soon as they arrived in the living room they noticed how nobody had reached that room yet, and nobody was in it. At all.

"Hasn't this been a fun little game?" Came a cold voice as Moriarty stepped into the room with Hamish in his arms. Hamish was barely conscious and was more bruised and cut than on the video call. There was blood dripping down his forehead.

His tired eyes fell on his dads and he coughed and reached a small hand out to them.

"We've had fun, Haven't we Ha-"Moriarty was cut off as John pulled the trigger and a shot rang out.

The bullet ripped through one of Moriarty's legs, making him fall instantly. Sherlock ran forward and picked Hamish up and out of Moriarty's arms.

"Always so unpredictable… John." Moriarty ground out through the pain.

John fired his gun again and the bullet hit Moriarty's stomach.

"Mycroft, take him away. Kill him, torture him, or imprison him. I never want him to be allowed near another human being again. He's too dangerous." John said as Moriarty lost consciousness.

There had been only a few men in the house, guarding, and all had been restrained and were in the backs of police cars.

John rushed over to Sherlock and Hamish.

"Daddy… dadda…" Hamish said and tears began pouring out of his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart. We've got you. We've got you. You're safe, you're with us." John said.

Sherlock passed Hamish to John, who cradled his small son. Sherlock pressed a kiss to Hamish's bloody forehead and let him hold onto his hand.

"We need to get him to the ambulance." John urged and they both rushed out of the house and a little further down the pathway, they ran and Hamish said sleepily "My back… and shoulder… hurts, daddy." He said and coughed.

"It's alright. We're going to hospital, you'll be alright, son." John promised and they got into the ambulance that had been waiting in case.

There was a hospital quite close by, John told the paramedics to drive, while he checked his son over.

They nodded and let the Doctor care for his son.

"Sherlock cradle him, don't let him be jostled." John advised, passing Hamish to him.

Hamish was barely awake, but kept looking at his dads. John lifted Hamish's shirt and saw bruises all over his son's ribs.

"Sherlock, I think he may have a collapsed lung. The pain in his back and chest, the coughing, and the obvious assault to his ribs. One has probably cracked, or broken, and has punctured his lung. Hamish, darling, you just need to breathe carefully, okay? Once we're at the hospital the doctor's will make you feel better." John said gently.

Hamish nodded through his tears and cuddled into Sherlock. John pressed a kiss to Hamish's temple and gently ran his fingers comfortingly through his blonde curly hair.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock and John rushed into the hospital. Sherlock had Hamish's small and unconscious body in his arms and Lestrade and a few officers were following, having followed in a police car.

Doctors and Nurses surrounding them and Sherlock laid Hamish on a bed and he was wheeled through the corridors till they got him to a room.

"What's happened?" A Doctor asked.

"Erm… he was beaten. I think he has a fractured or broken rib and he has a collapsed lung. His breathing is really bad and he keeps coughing. When he was awake he complained of back and shoulder pain." John explained quickly.

"Okay, can you step outside and let the Doctors do their job, please, sirs." A nurse said.

"We will not leave him." Sherlock said with fire in his eyes.

"Please, sirs." The nurse urged.

"We. Will not. Leave. Him. He's four years old! And he's our baby boy!" John said harshly.

"Just stay back." A Doctor advised.

Sherlock and John held tightly onto each other's hands while the Doctor's examined their son. Hamish looked so pale and he was having trouble breathing so they put an oxygen mask on him.

"Right, confirmed, a collapsed lung. I need a chest tube!" A Doctor said loudly.

They quickly had the remnants of the shirt off of Hamish and inserted a plastic tube near his armpit. Hamish's breathing steadied and Sherlock and John sighed. If they could fix the collapsed lung then physically he should be okay.

Soon it calmed down and the Doctors were doing some other checks just in case. In the end he said "Right, I need a nurse to clean his cuts and then put him in a hospital gown." The Doctor advised.

"I will clean his cuts and wounds. And he will need a private room." John stepped forward.

The Doctor held his gaze.

"I'm a Doctor. Please, he's my son!" John said.

"You can help." The Doctor gave in.

They wheeled the bed to a private room, which blocked out the manic noise outside. John assisted the nurse in undressing his son.

Sherlock stood close and both parents stared in upset and anger at the bruises and cuts that littered their son's body.

John gently cleaned the wounds and put the hospital gown on him. Hamish still hadn't awoken and Doctors quickly had him wired up to machines that monitored his heart beat and such.

John and Sherlock sat on the chairs next to him. Sherlock gently ran his fingers through Hamish's curly blonde but dirty hair. And John held his son's small hand in his.

"We got him back." John said in relief once the Doctors and Nurses had gone.

"Yes. We did." Sherlock gave a small smile.

"But it isn't over yet." John said sadly. They knew that though the physical injuries were being taken care of, it was the mental injuries that worried the parents now.

A few hours later Hamish's blue eyes opened. He looked around and the first people he saw were his dads.

The oxygen mask muffled his words but he said "Daddy… dadda…" weakly.

"Yes, darling. We're right here. We've got you. You're safe now." John said reassuringly.

Hamish's chin wobbled and tears ran down his face and he burst out crying. In relief, trauma and love. He was back.

"Hey, hey, sweetheart, it's alright. It's okay." John said, standing, he leaned over and gave Hamish a gentle hug.

"You were so brave, Hamish. We're very proud of you. It's going to be okay." Sherlock said and joined in on the gentle hug.

Once they pulled away Hamish said "Don't ever leave me?"

"Never." John promised while Sherlock nodded.

They held his hands as their son floated back into a dreamland.

A few days later they were allowed to take him home. His lung was okay now, though he had to breathe carefully and he wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous.

Every night at the hospital Hamish had had a nightmare, Sherlock or John had held him and he would eventually sleep again.

Sherlock and John had asked him to speak about what had happened, and their four year old bravely told of how Moriarty had a guard beat him and how they said really mean things about Sherlock and John.

Sherlock and John reassured their son that he was safe now, but the nightmares didn't stop. And Hamish needed to be in constant contact with at least one of his dads, which worried Sherlock and John greatly.

They had decided to let Hamish suck his thumb until his mental state was better because they knew he needed every comfort he could get.

When they arrived home in the taxi Hamish was asleep and Sherlock carried him in.

Mrs Hudson was waiting upstairs with Mycroft, Lestrade, Clara, Harry, Sherlock's parents and John's parents.

"What are you all doing here?" John asked.

"We wanted to see how Hamish was doing." Harry spoke up.

"He's fine… well, as fine as he can be." Sherlock said and sat on the sofa, where John quickly joined him.

"How's his lung?" Mycroft asked.

"Getting better." John said with a grateful smile.

Hamish suddenly jolted in Sherlock's arms and his eyes opened wide.

"Dadda! Daddy!" He shouted out in fear.

"We're here, Hamish. We're right here." John said and took his son's hand.

Hamish kept his eyes flickering between John and Sherlock as his breathing calmed and he sighed in relief.

"No leave?" he whispered and put his thumb in his mouth.

"We'll never leave you. And you'll never be taken again." Sherlock said honestly.

Hamish relaxed and Sherlock held him closer, though was careful not to cause any discomfort to his son's injuries.

Hamish slowly turned his head to look at their guests.

"Who are they?" he asked, pointing at Arthur and Mildred Holmes.

"That's my mother and father. They helped rescue you. So I'm considering letting them into our life to an extent." Sherlock explained.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Hamish's eyes widened at seeing John's parents, who he knew better.

"Hello there, little one." Harold Watson said gruffly.

Mrs Hudson blew her nose and Hamish's grin widened the most at seeing her. She was close with Hamish, having spent so much time looking after him when Sherlock and John were working or generally coming up to spend time with the whole family. So she was known as 'Gran' to Hamish.

"Gran." He said wheezily.

"It's so good to see you, Hamish." She said and wiped her eyes. She had not stopped worrying about Hamish since he had been kidnapped.

"Do you want to go to Gran?" John asked.

Hamish looked up quickly and looked panicked at the thought of leaving his dads' side.

"Alright, you can stay with us." Sherlock conceded.

The group tried to cheer Hamish up a bit. They put some games out on the floor.

Hamish sat between John's legs and played Lego quietly while the adults watched him with sympathy in their eyes.

"Dadda?" Hamish called out.

Sherlock appeared in the kitchen doorway and Hamish said "I made you and daddy a house."

Sherlock knelt on the floor next to John and Hamish and picked up the small house made of Lego.

"This is lovely, Hamish!" John praised, which made Hamish smile.

Sherlock and John were very happy that Hamish still smiled; it warmed their hearts, because he had a wonderful smile.

In the evening the other's had left and Hamish had a bath with help from Sherlock and John, who knelt next to the tub and played with the bath toys with him and made sure he washed properly.

While Hamish got dressed in his own bedroom, he insisted that he would sleep in John and Sherlock's bed with them. His parents themselves didn't want him in another room. Now they had him back they didn't want him out of their sight ever again.

Sherlock took Hamish to their room and Sherlock and John quickly changed into pyjamas. And John passed a book to Sherlock.

Sherlock got into bed with Hamish; the small blonde boy immediately climbed closer to his dadda and rested his head on Sherlock's stomach.

Sherlock sat against the headboard and said "Daddy and I want to read you 'Harry Potter'. It's fiction, but daddy really likes it and I think it is well written." Sherlock showed Hamish the cover and his son's eyes brightened and he started asking questions immediately.

"Is that a steam train?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." Sherlock smiled and John said "I'll join you in a minute. I'll get you some warm milk, that okay, Hamish?" John asked.

Hamish nodded and pointed at something else on the cover.

"Don't start without me!" John shouted as he ran to the kitchen to get Hamish a little beaker of warmed milk to settle him.

John came back and sat on the other side of Hamish.

Hamish took the beaker and settled against the pillows between his dads.

Sherlock opened the book and put the book between them; he read and followed the words with his finger so Hamish could keep up. Hamish really enjoyed the first chapter, as did John.

At the end of the chapter Sherlock put the book down next to the small Lego house that had made a home on the bed side table and Hamish snuggled down with tired eyes.

"Is it nice to be back home, Hay?" John asked as he and Sherlock lay down too.

Hamish nodded and sleepily put his thumb in his mouth.

"Night night, I love you." John said and kissed Hamish's temple.

"Goodnight, Hamish, I love you." Sherlock added a kiss onto Hamish's temple and Hamish sleepily mumbled a goodnight and smiled then fell into a sleep.

Sherlock and John's eyes met.

"He'll be alright. He's very brave. But I fear that we have some very trying weeks, and possibly months, ahead of us." Sherlock said seriously.

"Yes. We just have to stick together and do what is best for him." John whispered and leaned over Hamish to press a soft and lingering kiss to Sherlock's lips.

"Goodnight, I love you." Sherlock whispered and pecked John's lips one more time.

"Night, I love you too." John smiled and lay back down contently.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's not: Please review! Thank you!**

When Hamish was physically okay to go to school he wasn't quite mentally there yet. He refused to be apart from his dads and he wasn't trusting of anybody but those closest to him.

"I know Hamish hasn't been to school for weeks, and I don't want him to miss out." John whispered to Sherlock. Hamish still shared their bed; they could tell that it would be extremely difficult to get him to go to his own.

Sherlock looked away from Hamish's sleeping form and to John and said "He's in the beginning of the year. I can teach him myself, but I agree that maybe soon we need to take him to school."

"Why don't we go with him? They know what happened to him, well, vaguely, but they'll understand that he needs us to acclimatise back to school." John suggested.

So two days later they had rung the school and were going to take Hamish in for the morning, but bring him home in the afternoon, just so he didn't take on too much in one whole day.

"You'll both stay with me?" Hamish asked.

"Yes." John reassured him. They helped him into his school uniform and made sure he was ready.

Once they arrived at school Gavin ran to Hamish and said "Hamish! I missed you! Mummy and daddy said you were poorly. Are you better now?" Gavin asked.

"A bit better. My daddies are going to be in school with me today. I get to go home at Lunch, though." Hamish said, gripping tightly onto his dads' hands.

"You're so lucky!" Gavin grinned.

Gavin proceeded to cheer Hamish up.

Once the bell went Sherlock and John took Hamish to the class and helped him put his coat on the peg and book bag away.

"Good morning." The teacher acknowledged the adults.

All the children sat on the floor in front of the teacher, waiting for the register.

Sherlock and John stood against the wall with Hamish sat at their feet, gripping tightly onto John's jeans with one hand and sucking his thumb with another.

"Good morning, children! We have two guests. Hamish is back with us and his dads will be with us for a little while." The teacher explained.

"Why?" A little inquisitive girl asked.

"For family reasons." The teacher, Mrs Blunt, said and called out the register.

The children all answered to their names and she stood up and said "Right. Now we're going to do some painting. So I will call you to go up in pairs to go and get the aprons for that. Remember to take your jumpers or cardigans off." The teacher said.

Once Hamish and Tallulah's name was called out Hamish looked up at his dads.

John smiled at Sherlock in a message that he'd do this.

"Come on then, Hay." John smiled and picked Hamish up; he climbed through the children then put Hamish on the floor to walk. Hamish led John to the aprons and picked the blue apron.

John helped him put it on and tied the bows and then helped him back to his place.

Once all the children were ready and sat at their tables the teacher called for attention, which she soon got.

"You're going to paint your family. Your parents will see this at parent's evening." She explained and went to help some kids.

Sherlock and John sat on chairs a little too small, both next to Hamish. The five other children at the table were staring at the adults with interest.

Hamish got the paintbrush and began painting. Concentration filled his features and Sherlock and John watched him.

Once Hamish was finished drawing the people John said "Can you tell us all about the picture, Hamish?"

Hamish pointed at the small boy and said "That's me." Then there were two men on either side holding his hands "That's you two." Then there was a picture of a woman wearing purple "That's Gran." He gestured to Mrs Hudson. Then in the corner of the picture were obviously Mycroft and Lestrade, which Hamish told Sherlock and John.

"This is really good, Hamish!" John praised.

"It isn't finished, daddy." Hamish took it back and carried on painting.

"Excuse me mister." A girl asked John.

"Yes?" John asked with a kind smile.

"You're Hamish's daddy?" she asked.

"Yes." John smiled and ruffled Hamish's hair gently.

"Why are you wearing comfy clothes and Hamish's other daddy wearing a suit?" she asked.

"Because that's what we like to wear." John explained.

"Hamish's other daddy is very tall." She pointed out.

"Yes, he is rather, isn't he?" John looked at his husband who was helping Hamish with the picture.

"Why does Hamish have cuts on his face?" she asked.

The cuts had scabbed over, and the bruises weren't swollen anymore and were fading. Hamish didn't like his cuts and bruises at all. A few weeks ago, when they just brought him home he would cry every time he looked in a mirror because he'd remember.

John was about to answer when Hamish's head snapped up, ever observant like Sherlock he must have been listening partially to his daddy and the little girl.

Hamish's lower lip trembled and tears welled up in his eyes.

John quickly picked Hamish up out of the chair and into his arms and the flood gates opened and Hamish began crying.

"I didn't mean to make him sad!" The girl said sadly.

"We know. It's alright, it isn't your fault. Hamish is just a bit sensitive at the moment." John said gently.

John didn't want Hamish to feel embarrassed about crying in front of all the children, so he stood up, rubbing Hamish's back and he took Hamish out into the corridor.

Sherlock put the paint brush back in the pot and rushed out after his husband and son.

He found John in the corridor, bouncing Hamish gently in his arms while Hamish cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's alright." John soothed.

Hamish gripped tightly onto John and Sherlock put a hand on Hamish's back.

"It's okay, son." Sherlock said gently.

"I don't like the cuts and bruises. They still hurt!" Hamish cried.

"They'll fade soon, darling. The bruises are nearly gone as well." John said, kissing Hamish's temple.

It took a few minutes but Hamish soon calmed down and dried his eyes. They re-entered the classroom and he quietly carried on with his picture.

He explained the complete picture to his dads "Mrs Hudson has a tea cup next to her because she makes nice tea, you say so. Uncle My has a brolly next to him because he likes brollies. Uncle Greg has handcuffs next to him because he arrests people. And you, dadda, have a magnifying glass because you like looking at things. And daddy, you have the TARDIS next to you, because you like doctor who. But I think you're a bit like The Doctor. Because you're a doctor and you help people, but you're also a soldier, which I think the Doctor is too." Hamish explained "I have a doggy next to me because that's my favourite toy and I want a real doggy when I'm big."

"This is amazing, Hamish!" John said with wide eyes.

Everyone knew that Hamish wanted a dog when he was older; John and Sherlock were just deciding when the best time for that responsibility was.

"It really is one of your best pieces of art." Sherlock smiled.

Soon it was assembly time; the children washed their hands and changed from their aprons into their jumpers.

When they lined up at the door John and Sherlock tried to get Hamish to get into the line but after a little encouragement that didn't work Hamish ran from the line and straight into Sherlock's arms. Sherlock sighed and picked Hamish up. Hamish wound his arms around Sherlock's neck and relaxed.

They walked to the big hall where all the children from different years were. Most of them had already arrived. Reception had to sit at the front, while the teachers sat at the side.

Sherlock and John led Hamish to the side where the teachers were and Hamish stayed in Sherlock's arms. Lots of the children looked over at them with confusion and intrigue.

The assembly was quick and it was soon break time.

"Daddy, I don't want to go outside." Hamish said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"This hurts." Hamish said, pointing the area of his ribs.

"Alright then. Hamish I want you to be careful when you move and gently breathe, okay?" John said firmly yet gently.

"Excuse me? Is there somewhere we can stay for break that's inside?" John asked a passing teacher.

"You can come to the staff room?" she suggested.

"That would be great." John thanked her and they were led to the staff room.

Once there they sat down on some of the comfy chairs. Hamish climbed around to get comfortable, but eventually lay on his back across his dads' laps.

He put his thumb in his mouth and as his top half lay across John he took John's hand and drew patterns on it with his own much smaller hand. He was quiet and Sherlock and John quietly conversed between themselves.

A few teachers came to sit around them, one asking if they wanted tea, which that replied with a no.

"So, have any of you worked with Hamish?" John asked conversationally.

"A few of us have. He's very clever." One woman smiled fondly.

"Yes, he is." Sherlock stated.

"I'm not disrespecting your parenting method at all. But should he be sucking his thumb at four?" Another woman asked.

"My youngest didn't stop till he was eight." An older woman commented.

"After the recent events we stopped telling him to stop because we knew he needed all the comfort he could get." John said.

They all nodded in understanding.

"We've all been worried about him. It's good to see him back." A man said kindly.

"We're glad he's been brave to come in today." John nodded.

"Daddy?" Hamish asked.

"Yes?" John smiled.

"Still hurts." Hamish said, gesturing to his ribs and chest area.

"Okay. You sit on dadda's lap and I'll check you over." John said calmly and sat Hamish on Sherlock.

John knelt before Hamish and lifted his jumper and shirt. The area was still badly bruised and the teachers winced, luckily Hamish didn't notice.

"I don't have my stethoscope." John added and put his ear to Hamish's chest.

"Breathe in gently, sweetheart." John encouraged.

Hamish breathed in "Now out. Gently." John said.

Hamish breathed out.

John gave the ribs another gentle check-over and then let the shirt and jumper fall back over his skin.

"You're okay. It'll still be a bit achy for a while, remember." John said.

"It hurts, daddy." Hamish said sorrowfully.

"I know, Hay, I wish I could make it better." John said and he wrapped his arms around Hamish in a gentle and comforting hug.

"I… I want to go home." Hamish said shakily.

John pulled back and gave Hamish a reassuring smile "That's fine. You did really well today! You are a very brave boy!"

John picked Hamish up and held out a hand for Sherlock to take. Sherlock also stood and John smiled thankfully at the teachers and they left, signing out at reception.

Once they were home Hamish had a nap on the sofa and John said "We still have a way to go."

Sherlock nodded and kissed John's cheek "Together." He said.

"Together." John nodded.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

The following week the Christmas holidays had arrived and Hamish had made little improvements in his need to be around his dads all the time. He still slept in their bed, he still demanded constant contact with at least one of them most of the time and he still needed reassurance after his nightmares.

"Sherlock! Your parents have invited us around to their manor this Christmas for the whole weekend over Christmas. They say that they have also invited my sister, Clara and my parents. I think this could really do wonders for your relationship with them. I don't expect you to forgive them for those years of neglect, I can't forgive them myself, but a civil relationship with the people who helped bring Hamish back to us would be good." John said as he walked into their bedroom with the mail.

Sherlock had Hamish sat opposite him and they were doing 'row-row-row-your-boat'. Hamish was giggling.

John smiled at the sight and passed Sherlock the letter.

With a little persuasion and the fact that Hamish needed to start adjusting to being around new people and with family would be the best place, Sherlock agreed.

Lestrade and Mycroft were in the car that had been sent to pick the Watson-Holmes' up.

Hamish sat between his dads and John helped plug him into his car seat.

"Hello, Hamish. How are you today?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Good." Hamish smiled and started playing with his toy dog in his hands.

It was a long journey and Hamish quickly grew bored.

His bruises had faded, his ribs were healing very well and the cuts were in the last stages of fading.

Sherlock and John were in a conversation while Lestrade and Mycroft read a newspaper together.

Hamish looked out of the window and his mind drifted.

In moments he burst into tears. When his mind had drifted he had remembered a moment from his kidnapping.

The dads and uncles looked quickly at the sobbing boy.

John and Sherlock were quickly trying to find out what was upsetting their child. John was holding Hamish as best he could while they both had seatbelts on and Sherlock was whispering reassuringly in his son's ear and stroking his hair gently.

Hamish was beside himself with sobs. He was heaving so much that he started gagging and Mycroft shouted to the driver "Stop the car!"

It was too late. Hamish threw up just as Sherlock and John moved out of the firing line, but it went all down Hamish's shirt, trousers and shoes. Hamish went quiet with shock for a few moments and then started crying again.

The car pulled over next to a field and John got Hamish out of the car, gently calming him down with words and back rubs. Sherlock followed and they got him out of his jumper at least and let him breathe some fresh air.

"Right, we need to get him out of these clothes. And get him a glass of water." John said.

They sat him on John's seat and undressed him until he was only in his underpants and socks, the only clothing that wasn't now covered in sick. Mycroft gave Hamish some water and Hamish was slowly calming down.

"John, his clothes are in the storage on top of the car. It'll take a long time getting the storage thing off the car, unlocking it and then digging through the suitcases. Why don't you take your jumper off and he can wear that? It'll cover him down to his feet; he is the size of a three year old." Sherlock suggested.

"Alright then." John nodded and took his big warm jumper off and helped Hamish into it. Hamish in the jumper was actually a little amusing, John was well toned and not too big, but the jumper was so big on the small boy.

Sherlock put Hamish's ruined clothes and shoes into a plastic bag and in the boot for now.

Eventually they were back on the road. Hamish was sucking his thumb and holding onto John's hand contently while he leaned to Sherlock's side and he fell asleep.

"What was that about?" Lestrade asked after they all relaxed.

"Sometimes Hamish accidentally thinks about what happened to him and he gets incredibly upset, though for a good reason." John explained.

They pulled up at the house and before they opened the car door Sherlock asked "Whose coming? Mother and Father never miss an opportunity to show off to as many people as possible."

"John's parents, Harry and Clara, Father's brother, his wife, their children (who are still teenagers), Mother's sister and brother, their partners and their children who are children. Hamish will be the youngest there." Mycroft said casually.

"That's… that's a lot of people." Johns stammered.

"The house will only be home to twenty three people." Mycroft brushed it off.

"What?" John's eyes widened.

"At least our parents have a big age gap with their siblings so they don't have grandchildren yet." Sherlock mumbled and they all got out of the car.

Sherlock carried Hamish wrapped up in his daddy's jumper and sleeping contently to the door.

"Everyone else arrived yesterday." Lestrade commented as they rang the doorbell.

Mildred was soon at the door and welcoming them with a hostess' cheery smile.

They walked in and John gave his mother in law a quick explanation of why Hamish was sleeping and in his jumper.

They walked into the large dining room and found everyone eating lunch. John greeted his parents and sibling with a warm hug and then Mildred went to introduce everyone.

"Everyone, this is Greg Lestrade, my eldest Mycroft's partner. He's a police officer. This is John Watson, Sherlock's husband a doctor and former soldier, and this sleeping one is Hamish, he's their son." She told everyone at the table.

"He's little! How old is he?" A little girl said.

"He's small for his age. But he's four." John answered.

"Now, John, Greg, come and meet everyone. And Sherlock, you haven't met some of the younger members of our family." Mildred called.

"This is Arthur's brother, Jeremy, and his wife April. And these teen terror triplets are Kevin, Colin and Summer." Mildred gestured to them, who waved.

"This is my sister, Tallulah, her husband Thomas and their ten year old daughter Joanna." Mildred smiled.

"And this is my brother, Jack, his wife Petunia and their two girls Daisy and Dora. Dora is seven and Daisy is nine." Mildred said.

They all greeted each other with politeness and soon reconvened in the living room and on the sofas. Hamish rested peacefully in Sherlock's arms for the time being.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next chapter will be up soon. I'm too tired to write more!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

**This is just a list of characters so you don't get confused:**

**Arthur and Mildred-Sherlock's parents.**

**Julie and Harold-John's parents.**

**Harry, Clara, Mycroft and Lestrade.**

**Arthur's brother- Jeremy, his wife April and their triplets (teenagers) Kevin, Colin and Summer.**

**Mildred's sister-Tallulah, her husband Thomas and their ten year old daughter Joanna.**

**Mildred's brother- Jack, his wife Petunia and their two daughters Daisy and Dora (seven and nine).**

Later in the evening they all moved to the living room. Hamish quietly sat on John's lap sucking his thumb and holding Sherlock's hand.

"Hamish, do you want to play with one of your dadda's old toys with me?" Harry asked "I found a box of them in the playroom."

Hamish looked very unsure and looked straight up at his dads.

"Go on, Hamish." Sherlock encouraged with a smile.

John lifted Hamish up and then set him on his feet on the floor.

Hamish took his thumb out of his mouth and Harry sat cross-legged on the floor, opening the box.

Hamish turned back to his dads and said "You play too?"

"Auntie Harry hasn't seen you in a while. I'm sure she wants to play with you." Sherlock said.

"I want you." Hamish pushed.

"Alright. I'll play too." John said and stood.

Hamish smiled and took John's hand. John sat cross-legged opposite Harry and Hamish sat on his lap.

"You used to play like that when you were younger." Julie smiled.

John and Harry smiled at her and Hamish reached into the box and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"What's this?" John smirked and helped unravel it.

"Oh My God!" John said with wide eyes.

"It isn't that picture of Sherlock in the bath when he was a toddler, is it?" Mycroft smirked.

Hamish giggled and John looked at Sherlock and said "Not that, no, though I'd love to see it. You've seen me in the bath naked… as a toddler. But I may have just found a hand-written diagram of the solar system. And the initials 'SH' at the bottom."

Sherlock frowned and knelt next to his husband and son, peering at the detailed drawing.

"Oh, yes, he went through a phase where he wanted to know all about the solar system. But when he found out that stars were just balls of fire and not something to wish upon he was very disappointed and deleted it." Mycroft said.

John chuckled and looked down at his husband's detailed yet slightly messy diagram.

"Dadda did this?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, he did." Mycroft smiled.

Hamish frowned and looked at Mildred and Arthur.

"Why does Mycroft answer and you don't?" he asked.

"Because Mycroft brought me up, so he knows all about me. They only took interest when they wanted me to show off at family reunions or when they had friends over." Sherlock stated.

Mildred looked ashamed, but Arthur just ignored him.

"And Mycroft did a very wonderful job." John said with a smile at Mycroft, who returned it, and a kiss to Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock smiled, feeling comforted by John.

Hamish crawled out of John's lap and gave Sherlock a hug. Though Sherlock didn't actually look upset Hamish seemed to pick up a sense of irritation and sorrow directed towards Arthur and Mildred.

Sherlock smiled and hugged Hamish gently back.

John delved into the box and found a soft toy bee.

"Buzzzzzzzz." He said and tickled Hamish's ear with the Bee's antenna.

Hamish giggled and took the bee.

"Dadda like bees?" he asked.

"They are rather interesting creatures." Sherlock nodded.

"So, I heard you are a detective." The triplets knelt on the floor.

"Yes." Sherlock stated.

"So, you can work out things from little things. I read John's blog." Summer smiled.

"Yes."

"I'm interested in this, actually, Sherlock." Jack said and everyone turned to Sherlock.

"It's the science of deduction. If you want in-depth information I have a website on it." Sherlock said.

"Oh, come on, give us a demonstration. What can you work out from… a wallet?" Colin requested.

"Go on, Sherlock. They're interested." John said.

Sherlock sighed but slipped his hand into John's trouser pocket.

"Hey!" John protested.

Sherlock carried on and fished out John's wallet.

"This okay with you?" Sherlock asked John.

"Fine." John nodded, interested himself to see Sherlock's methods on wallets.

"Okay. Wallets. Well from the outside I can see that John is a practical man, which hints to a practical job. You see, it is obviously an old wallet, going by the wear on it. Also, it's plain, so not someone who liked extravagant fancy show-off things. Let's open it." Sherlock opened the wallet and said "Everything is in order even after years of usage, so a disciplined man, again adding to practicality which makes me think the owner has a structured or perhaps military past. He carries a bit of money, maybe he frequently travels by public transport like busses or taxis or he shops." Sherlock said.

"Now, here is the bit where you learn a lot about this person. You learn of their interests and most importantly, the people closest to them." Sherlock said seriously and pulled out card and paper from a section of the wallet.

"Now, at the top of the pile, in the window is a picture of a man and a child. The picture is new going by its quality, so recent. The boy is small, most would presume about three years old, but I know he's four. The boy is in the man's arms, so therefore most likely his son. The man who holds the boy wears a wedding ring, therefore is the wallet man's husband. The fact that the wallet man has a husband and a son says many things. Firstly and obviously but sometimes irrelevantly, he's gay. Also, having a picture of his husband and son in the wallet on display says he is sentimental and loving, and most probably a good man. I have found in my line of work that the criminals who don't do things through moments of passion are the ones without their family on display. So, what have we got so far? Family man, sentimental, disciplined and practical. Now, there were two pictures behind the one at the front. One is a few years old, and the other a few years older than that one. One is of a baby, so the boy in the first picture. The other is of the man in the same picture with another man. They are dressed smartly and look happy. The background shows posh decor. Most likely is that this is their wedding day. Why would a man have more than one picture of the same people? Well, he's sentimental. When he added another picture he couldn't bear to remove the others. Could hint to having a job that requires leaving the family at home for a while, so whenever he feels down, he looks in his wallet, goes through the pictures and knows to keep carrying on. So this may gesture to a dislike for his job. Now, underneath the pictures is a business card. One of Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. And then there is another underneath that says the number for a taxi service. Also, there is a card saying 'If found please contact Doctor John Watson', then there is a phone number. He has a few credit cards in his wallet, a tesco clubcard and a card for the gym. So a fit man, who probably frequently does the shopping for his family, therefore he is dutiful and generous. He doesn't like mess or disorganisation of anything unnecessary in his wallet. He is a Doctor and he has a family that he has good relationships with. He has experience in the military, therefore finds his current job slightly unfulfilling. He isn't rich, but he isn't having money troubles either." Sherlock finished.

"Extraordinary!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock smiled at him and put everything back where it was before handing it back to John.

"Not getting bored yet, John?" he asked.

"Never! You never cease to amaze me! You're brilliant!" John said with awe in his eyes.

"Clever dadda." Hamish giggled and clapped.

"That was a little scary, but clever." One of the triplets commented.

Sherlock nodded.

Soon Sherlock went to converse with his brother. John remained with Hamish and Harry returned to Clara's side. The triplets asked many questions about Hamish, who was drawing with crayons.

"He's really quiet, does he have many friends at school?" Summer asked.

"He isn't normally so quiet, he's just getting his confidence back slowly and surely after he had it knocked. He has one friend. A boy named Gavin, and they get along really well." John smiled and gently ran his fingers through Hamish's blonde curls.

"Is he more like you or Sherlock?" Colin asked.

"He's a mix of both, really." John smiled.

"Daddy, where is dadda?" Hamish checked.

"He's just over there, talking to Mycroft, sweetheart." John said gently, pointing, and he felt Hamish relax against him.

Since the kidnapping Sherlock and John's usage of terms of endearment for their son had increased and Hamish wanted to know where his dads were.

An hour later Kevin and Colin had managed to coax Hamish into sitting on the sofa with them, while Sherlock and John sat conversing on the other side of the sofa. They were pulling funny faces and tickling Hamish's toes and generally making him giggle.

Hamish fell into a fit of laughter and then suddenly cried out in pain.

John and Sherlock stopped in mid conversation and turned to their son. The room went quiet at the screech of sheer pain from the youngest boy in the room.

Sherlock was closest to Hamish and he quickly pulled him onto his lap, cradling him in his arms.

"What is it? Where does it hurt?" John asked, hovering his hands over Hamish's ribs.

"There!" Hamish had tears streaming down his face and his breathing was quick and he cried and whimpered. He pointed to his ribs.

"It's alright. You're fine. Just remember what the Doctor said. They are a bit sore for now, but they'll get better." John said while he checked them over.

After a few moments John said "You're fine. They're still healing well. You just laughed a little too hard and it flared up some pain, darling."

"Hu-rts…" Hamish sobbed.

Sherlock held him closer and rocked him gently.

"We know. It's okay. It'll get better, son, we promise." John soothed.

Hamish's cries didn't ease and in the end Sherlock looked towards his parents and said "I think we need to go to bed. Is my room ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Mildred said and stood, ready to lead them upstairs.

Sherlock took the silently crying Hamish to Mycroft and Lestrade and they said goodnight, then he took him to Harry and Clara and finally he said goodnight to John's parents and they headed up for bed.

Mildred led them to Sherlock's room and stopped at the door "I hope he feels better in the morning." She said and left.

While John got ready for bed Sherlock held Hamish and paced up and down the room, trying to get him to sleep. The crying had stopped, but Hamish couldn't seem to doze off.

Once John was done Sherlock passed Hamish to him and went to change himself.

Once they were both ready for bed they lay Hamish on the bed and helped him change gently so he wouldn't cause himself any more pain.

Once in his pyjamas Hamish settled in the centre of the bed and Sherlock and John took their place on either side of him. John told Hamish a story that he remembered from memory and Sherlock gently rubbed his son's back in comfort.

In the end Hamish's eyes drooped closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

A few minutes later John whispered "I want a cuddle with you."

Sherlock reached over Hamish and entwined his fingers with John "Come over here if you want to." He whispered back.

John stood and walked around to Sherlock's side of the bed. There wasn't that much room but he climbed on top of Sherlock and snuggled into his husband's hold. They both felt the weeks of stress release from their tense muscles at the tight cuddle.

"It's all going to be fine." John whispered.

"Yes. Hamish's confidence is growing. Did you see him with the triplets; he was really giggly and talkative once they got through his barrier." Sherlock smiled fondly.

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine. It'll take time, but he'll be just fine." John sighed and gave Sherlock a loving kiss.

"I'll go back to my side. We better not disrupt his sleeping routine of us on either side or he'll get upset." John commented and with one last kiss he climbed onto the other side and settled down again. Sherlock and John entwined their hands between Hamish and fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John awoke when he heard a whimper next to his ear. He blearily opened his eyes and looked to see Hamish whimpering in his troubled sleep, his son's face was screwed up in pain.

"Hamish?" he said in worry. This woke Sherlock up.

The genius took a deep breath in and opened his eyes.

"Sherlock, he's having a nightmare." John said. John was sat up now and had a hand on Hamish's small shoulder.

Sherlock sat up too, biting his lip.

Suddenly Hamish started thrashing about and crying.

John was about to pick him up and cuddle him into wakefulness, but the front of Hamish's pyjama trousers started getting wet, the liquid spreading.

Both dads moved back slightly as the bed soaked it up underneath the boy.

"Oh, Christ." John mumbled and Sherlock said "Hamish, wake up!"

The boy was startled awake and instantly started crying.

John ignored the stench of urine and picked Hamish up anyway, holding his distressed son close.

Sherlock ran a comforting hand through Hamish's hair and pulled his son's pyjama trousers off.

Hamish now curled into John, sobbing his little heart out, beside himself with upset.

"Shhh, it's alright, it's okay. Dadda and I are here. We're right here." John said gently and rubbed Hamish's back.

Hamish's tears slowly came to a stop as Sherlock joined in on the embrace.

"Safe?" Hamish choked out.

"You're safe. You're with me and dadda." John reassured him.

Hamish nodded and sniffled. He looked down at his lap and found himself half naked, he hadn't noticed in his upset.

"I wet the bed?" he asked, his lower lip trembling and tears coming to his eyes again.

"It's fine, Hamish. It was an accident, alright, sweetheart? Are you alright?" John asked.

Hamish shook his head and said "I was bad! I wetted the bed!"

"Hamish, you had a distressing dream. It doesn't matter. Everyone has accidents. Most children are only just learning to get through the nights at your age. It's absolutely fine." Sherlock reassured Hamish and kissed his son's temple.

"I didn't mean to!" Hamish cried.

"We know. Now, you go to dadda, who will take you to have a bath so you are nice and clean and I'll change the bedding and get you some new pyjamas, okay?" John asked, trying to distract his son.

Hamish nodded and shakily put his arms out to Sherlock, who picked him up and took him out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the bathroom.

It was about two o'clock in the morning, but Sherlock wasn't bothered about waking the other guests, he would try to be quiet, but Hamish was his priority.

John got some new bedding from a draw in their room and piled the dirty bedding by the door to take out and put in the washing machine once he had changed the bed.

Sherlock ran the bath to just the right temperature and height while Hamish sat by his bent legs, always holding onto Sherlock.

"There we go. Come on then." Sherlock smiled gently and lifted Hamish's shirt over his head. He lowered Hamish into the warm and slightly bubbly bath and got a flannel.

"Sorry, dadda." Hamish whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, darling." Sherlock said gently and helped wash down Hamish.

After a few minutes Hamish was playing with the one rubber duck. Sherlock and he giggled in the quiet house and Hamish even grinned and blew some bubbles at Sherlock. Sherlock flicked water back and Hamish was giggling again. Sherlock was glad to see Hamish recovering so quickly.

Once Hamish was happy and clean and ready to go back to bed Sherlock drained the bath and wrapped Hamish up in a big fluffy towel. He picked Hamish up and cradled the small boy reassuringly. Hamish snuggled into Sherlock for comfort and Sherlock made his way down the hallway. John appeared at the top of the stairs and when he reached Sherlock's side he whispered "I put the sheets in the washing machine."

Sherlock nodded and a door creaked open to their left. Julie and Harold poked their heads out and frowned at seeing Hamish wrapped up in a towel and their son and son-in-law stood in the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked.

"Hamish had a bit of an accident when he had a nightmare." John explained quietly.

Then another door opened and Harry, yawning, stepped into the hallway.

"What's going on? Has Hamish just had a bath at two in the morning?" she asked, coming to stand with them.

Sherlock sighed and John put a calming hand on his husband's arm.

"Hamish had an accident when he had a nightmare. But it's alright." He explained.

"Aww, the poor baby!" Harry said sympathetically and Hamish drew his face out of Sherlock's pyjama shirt to look at John's side of the family.

"Are you alright, lad?" Harold asked.

Hamish nodded softly and buried his face back into Sherlock's shirt. John kissed the top of Hamish's head and took his son's hand gently. He felt Hamish's small fingers grip onto his hand and he smiled gently.

"Is there anything I can do? Have you managed to change the sheets? Because we have some in the drawers in our room. What have you done with the washing?" Harry asked.

"It's all taken care of. We better get him back to bed." John smiled thankfully at his family and the couple walked to their room, hearing the doors shut behind them as they went to bed.

Once in their room John shut the door and Sherlock lowered Hamish onto the new bedding. Hamish's thumb went straight to his mouth and he sucked on it for comfort.

John brought out the spare pyjamas and they both dressed their exhausted son. Sherlock turned off the light when they were done and they all climbed into bed.

John and Sherlock lay on either side of him, facing him. John gently traced patterns into Hamish's free hand and Sherlock ran his fingers repetitively through Hamish's blonde curls.

Hamish's eyes slowly shut and his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep.

Sherlock and John's eyes met and John said "Well, that wasn't good."

"It feels like a step in the wrong direction. He has been doing a lot better recently, socially and such. I mean, the second night he was back home from the hospital and this happened, that was to be expected, and I expected more, but I really don't think this is good. If his nightmares get too distressing he might lose control over his bladder during that time and we might have more of this problem. It's bad enough that he's just had a nightmare, and then to add that he's wet the bed, it really upsets him." Sherlock said with a sigh.

"What are we going to do? If it happens again then we will have to re-potty-train him. Go back to when he was younger, when we had to pick him up during the night and take him to the loo until he can go the whole night. And we have to find a way to ease his nightmares. Our presence helps a lot, but sometimes even that can't keep them at bay." John said. "I…" John said after a moment and trailed off.

"You what? Do you have an idea?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll like it. Hamish especially may detest it. But I was watching some children's telly with him and there was an advert for nappies for children around Hamish's age. The child wears them at night until they are able to comfortably go through the night without wetting the bed. I just think… if this happens again anytime soon then that may be something we have to do." John explained.

Sherlock looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I hate that his kidnapping has had this effect on him and his development, but I think you're right. If it happens one more time within the next… two weeks, then we'll have to get him to wear them as a precaution." Sherlock admitted.

"I think we're all going into the town near here tomorrow just for an outing on Christmas Eve to see the Christmas decorations there. We can get a pack there just in case." John planned aloud.

"Good idea." Sherlock nodded "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's clever. If we have to go back a stage and reteach him to go through the night then he'll catch on quickly. He did when he was little." he added.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Sherlock. I love you." John said, leant over Hamish and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's lips. Sherlock returned the kiss and when John pulled away to settle back down he said "I love you too, John."

They fell back asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! THIS HAS BEEN EDITED! I NOTICED MY MISTAKE IN JOHN CLAIMING HE WAS BI AND HAD KNOWN SINCE HE WAS YOUNG, WHEN IN EARLIER CHAPTERS HE HAD SAID TO HIS DAD THAT HE HADN'T KNOWN UNTIL HE MET SHERLOCK! MY BAD, PEOPLE, SORRY!**

Hamish wakes up peacefully, supposedly so exhausted from his night of night terrors and bed wetting that he was too tired to dream.

Sherlock and John were already up talking quietly to one another with content smiles on their faces.

"Daddy? Dadda?" Hamish calls up to them.

"Good morning, Hay, and how is our gorgeous son today?" John asked with a smile.

"I'm okay." Hamish said with a smile.

"Do you want a family cuddle?" John asked.

"Yes!" Hamish grinned and shuffled up in the bed.

Sherlock and John wrapped their arms around him and each other, content in the embrace of the people they loved most.

Soon they get dressed and all go down for breakfast. It's ten o'clock in the morning, so everyone is already at the table.

"Morning, lads!" Arthur's brother, Jeremy says with a smile.

"Morning." John greeted and got some cereal for himself, Hamish and Sherlock.

"How is Hamish this morning?" Harry asked, to those who hadn't been aware of the night's debacle it was an ordinary question, but John knew she was checking on her nephew.

"He's fine, aren't you, sweetheart?" John said and sat down.

"I good!" Hamish gave a kind smile at his Auntie.

"Hey, do you know where we are going to go today, little man?" Clara said with an excited grin.

Hamish shook his head "Where?"

"We're going to go and see the Christmas lights! We're going to go to the town centre, do a little festive shopping and maybe, we might be able to go and see Father Christmas!" Clara said cheerfully.

"Really?" Hamish asked, looking up at Sherlock and John with wide eyes.

"Really." Sherlock smiled.

"Yay!" Hamish clapped his hands and giggled.

Sherlock and John watched their son in his moment of joy and when he returned to his breakfast they looked up at each other with uncontrollable smiles and behind Hamish's chair they joined their hands and squeezed in happiness.

They wrapped all the children up in their winter coats, scarfs, hats and gloves. Hamish looked very snug as Sherlock carried him out of the house to join the rest of the family. Everybody was going.

They walked to the town centre, though the house was in a desolate area, the town was close by.

Hamish mostly stayed in Sherlock's arms for the walk. John chatted with his parents and some of the other family members, but stayed by Sherlock's side, holding his husband's hand and occasionally checking that Hamish was warm and content. Though his health was good, they didn't want him getting a cold or cough that could cause him a lot of pain with his rib and would not be good news for his just-healed lung.

Once they approached the town centre that had many shops and people and decorations all the children looked up at the lights and looked around at the toys in the windows.

Hamish pointed at everything; he was starting to take an interest in things again, which really pleased Sherlock and John.

Daisy and Dora liked asking John questions about Hamish, only Daisy, the seven year old, was brave enough to chat to the clever boy. Dora was still a bit shy. The teenagers made Hamish giggle by pulling funny faces or saying silly jokes to the small boy. However, Joanna, Tallulah and Thomas' ten year old, didn't seem to even take an interest in the youngest boy. She just glared and frowned at him. She didn't seem to like Hamish one bit. The girl was used to being the centre of attention, both at home and school, and around her cousins she was usually the centre of attention too. But the youngest boy took all that away, and he didn't even say much except to his dads. She pouted and refused to even talk to him.

They came to a normal supermarket and Sherlock pulled at John's hand and mouthed "Here?" at his husband.

John looked at the store and nodded.

"Hey, guys, we need to get something from in here. You don't mind, do you?" John turned to the group.

"Of course not. We'll go ahead. I think we're going to take the kids to see Santa's Grotto, but we'll wait outside for you." Mildred said.

"I need to get something too!" Harry said and she, pulling Clara with her, entered the shop with her brother, brother-in-law and nephew.

"What do you need?" she asked as she looked around at the signs.

John took his sister's arm and pulled her slightly away from Sherlock and Hamish.

"Listen, we're going to talk to Hamish about it later, but we were thinking of buying him some night nappies. Most four year olds aren't trained through the night yet, so they sell nappies for kids to wear at night. We thought that if he has an accident again then we'll have to put him in a nappy to make sure his nightmares don't cause such a fiasco as last night did." John explained.

"Oh, right, good plan. I myself need some toiletries." Harry said.

"Okay. Just, don't mention this to anyone else, I trust you, but I just don't want this to be a big thing. And some of the other kids are at an age when they might take the mick out of him for it. I want him to be happy and not have to worry about it." John pleaded.

"Of course! It's totally your business." Harry reassured her little brother and the five moved down the aisle.

Sherlock smiled at Hamish and said "Hey, why don't you go to your Auntie Harry? Daddy and I just want to go and look at something together. You will be able to see us, we'll just be a few steps away from you."

Hamish looked very reluctant so John added "And Harry was really upset because she hasn't got to talk to you and give you a big auntie hug yet!"

Hamish looked at Harry and then his dads "You can see me?" he asked.

"Yes." John confirmed.

"You be watching me?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, we'll watch you. And Harry won't let go of you. You're safe." John reassured Hamish.

Hamish slowly nodded and went to Harry's arms, who quickly distracted him with pointing out the different flavours of baby foods and giving her opinion of them.

Sherlock and John went a few steps up the aisle and found the nappies.

"Here they are." Sherlock said and picked up a blue packet.

"It reads: Night-time accident needn't be a worry for you or your children. These nappies able to fit… well, this packet is age three, but we both know that that is Hamish's size rather than age… and will help train your child with no stress or embarrassment." Sherlock read.

"Great. So, in normal circumstances the kid wears these, and during the night the parent takes them to the loo every few hours and in the end the child will be able to last most, if not all, of the night. And if they do have an accident then there's no need to worry because they have a nappy on. No dirty sheets and no embarrassment. However, in our case, while he is having a nightmare every night we won't have to worry about his fear making him wet the bed, because he'll wet this. But, once the nightmares have calmed down, which I think they will, then we can stop the nappies. Except, if he continues to wet the bed we can retrain him into going through the night." John said.

"Exactly. And we both know that the nightmares are lessening. He used to have one every time he went to sleep. Now he has only one a night and if he continues to make such progress then maybe they will lessen even more so." Sherlock nodded.

"I think we are making this work." John smiled.

"We just have to think logically." Sherlock commented.

John put the pack of nappies in the basket and kept Hamish distracted from observing what they were to a more convenient time. Harry got her toiletries after she passed Hamish to John and they all went to Santa's Grotto with a few more bags.

Once there all the children who weren't teenagers were buzzing at seeing Father Christmas. Hamish was looking everywhere and seemed to be content for now.

They entered the grotto and Daisy and Dora ran to Father Christmas, sitting on each knee and telling him in a rush how much they loved last year's Christmas and what they wanted this year. The 'Santa' was jolly and cheerful and handed the girls presents and they scurried back off to their parents.

Joanna stood and informed Father Christmas that she wanted a pony and some shoes that another girl in her school had.

The Santa gave her a present and with a cheerful goodbye she went back to her parents.

"And who do we have here? The smallest of the bunch! Come over here and tell me what you want for Christmas, young man!" Father Christmas smiled at Hamish.

Hamish buried his face in John's neck in shyness, making surrounding adults coo over the small boy.

"He's a little nervous." John explained.

"That's alright. Would you like your dad to come up with you?" Father Christmas asked.

Hamish took his face out of John's neck and nodded slowly.

John smiled and took Hamish to Santa's side. John crouched next to the man dressed in red and Hamish sat on his dad's knee, leaning back into the familiar warmth.

"What's your name?" Father Christmas asked.

"Hamish." Hamish said quietly.

"Hamish? What a lovely name! Scottish, I think. And where's your mum? Is she here? I'm sure she'd like a picture!" Father Christmas said, trying to ease Hamish's worry with thoughts of his parents.

"I don't have a mummy." Hamish said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, lad." Father Christmas said.

"He doesn't mean it like that." John explained "He has two dads."

"Oh, well aren't you lucky? Having two dads!" The 'Santa' said cheerfully.

Hamish nodded and looked back at Sherlock, who gave him an encouraging wave. Hamish smiled and put his thumb in his mouth and looked back at Santa.

"So, what do you want for Christmas this year?" the man asked.

"I… want… a toy sonic screw driver. Me and my daddy watch Doctor Who. And I want good dreams." Hamish added.

John smiled, he wanted Hamish to have good dreams too.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Father Christmas smiled and handed Hamish a small present.

"Thank you." Hamish said and John picked him up and took him back to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled "You were so brave, Hay!"

"I got a present, dadda." Hamish grinned and shook the object.

"Ohh, what is it?" Sherlock took an interest and shared a smile with John.

Hamish ripped the wrapping paper off of it and found a small notebook and pen. It was all blue.

"Isn't that nice?" Sherlock smiled.

"Draw and write?" Hamish suggested.

"Yes!" John smiled and kissed Hamish's temple.

They walked home with the large group of family. Hamish himself walked a little way and Kevin and Colin started a snowball fight. Hamish picked up some snow in his hands and chucked it at John. It hit his daddy's legs and the blonde boy giggled.

John gasped "Hamish!" he said with a smile but pretend shock.

Sherlock knelt beside his son and helped him compact some more snow into a snow ball. He then helped Hamish throw it at John again. It hit John's stomach.

"Right, that's it you two!" John shouted and ran after them.

John tackled Sherlock to the ground and gently pulled Hamish onto Sherlock's chest so as not to hurt him.

Hamish giggled and once John sat on Sherlock and demanded an apology the boy was in hysterical laughter.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Sherlock laughed along with his son.

John grinned "Forgiven." He said and pecked Sherlock's lips. He stood up and helped his son and husband up, brushing them down with snow.

As they approached the front door, Hamish in Harry's arms, John tapped Sherlock's bum.

Sherlock looked back and smirked "Some snow is on your trousers." John said with fake seriousness.

"Well, make sure you get it, John." Sherlock said, just as seriously.

"I will." John promised rested his hand on Sherlock's bum as they stepped through the door.

Apparently Hamish had heard the conversation and as Harry helped take his gloves off he said "Daddy! You can't get snow off like that! You have to pat and wipe." He said and was soon next to John and Sherlock and was patting Sherlock's bum.

"You see?" he asked innocently.

John and Sherlock were close to laughing, as was Harry, Clara and a few others.

"Thank you so much. Silly me." John said.

"That's okay, daddy." Hamish forgave him.

Sherlock and John took Hamish upstairs and to their room to get him out of his snowy clothes, and once that was done Sherlock nodded to John.

"Hay, come and sit with me and dadda for a minute." John said.

Hamish sat between Sherlock and John on the bed and waited patiently.

"Okay, listen to me and dadda. We are very proud of you. You have always been an incredibly brave boy and a fast learner. Now last night you had a little accident, that's fine. But we need to tell you that to make things less distressing for you, if it does happen again then you will have to wear training nappies. It isn't because your bad or anything of the sort. It is just so that if you have a nightmare and you have an accident, which is inconvenient but absolutely fine, then it would be easier if we didn't have to bath you and change the bedding at two in the morning. Do you understand?" John asked.

"But… I'm a big boy!" Hamish said.

"Yes, you are, Hamish. You were quickly potty trained. And you still are trained. But sometimes when you have a nightmare it can be so scary that you lose control and you accidently have a wee. That's alright; it isn't anything to be embarrassed or ashamed of. This is just to make it easier for daddy, me and you. We won't get you to wear them unless we think it will happen again. And that would be if you have an accident again any time within the next two weeks." Sherlock explained.

"Will the nightmares go away?" Hamish asked.

"Hamish, when I came back from the war I had lots of nightmares, and now I hardly have any. Me and dadda agree that we don't think they will be here for too much longer. It will get better." John promised.

"Okay." Hamish said.

"So you're okay with the nappies?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm still a big boy though?" Hamish questioned.

"Yes." John said and ruffled his four year Old's hair.

"Then yes." Hamish nodded.

"Do you need to talk to us about anything? Dadda and I are always, always here when you want to talk about the nightmares or any questions you have." John said firmly.

"Daddy?" Hamish asked.

"Yes?"

"The… the men… who hurt me… are they all dead?" Hamish asked, his bottom lip trembling.

John pulled his son into a hug.

"We weren't sure if we wanted to tell you this." Sherlock said "But you need the truth. All of the men were taken by Uncle Mycroft. Every single one. Moriarty, died as soon as we saw him. And Mycroft informed me that all of the men had been killed."

John held Hamish tighter, as if he could shield his son from the terrible words of killings.

Hamish seemed to relax and he pulled away and looked at his dads "So I'm safe now?" he asked.

"Yes, darling. You are completely safe. Mycroft has ensured that we are as safe as possible. And Dadda and I will always be by your side to protect you." John said.

"So, now the bad men are dead, I don't need to be scared?" Hamish asked.

"Being scared is okay, in my opinion it keeps you on your toes. But yes, there is no need to be scared because they can't hurt you anymore, sweetheart." John said.

"Can we stay here? Just us? I want to play up here with you." Hamish said.

"Alright." John smiled and he and Sherlock kissed Hamish's head.

They played charades, a bit of chess, which Hamish was learning, they played hide and seek, and musical statues with Sherlock being the music with his violin.

During this time as Sherlock helped Hamish beat John at chess Hamish said "I'm safe now. Thank you."

"We love you, son." Sherlock said. John ruffled Hamish's curly hair and Sherlock kissed Hamish's temple.

In the evening Sherlock, John and Hamish went downstairs for dinner, apologised for their absence and tucked into the meal.

"John, Sherlock?" Summer asked.

The couple looked up and saw the triplets looking at them.

"Yes?" John asked.

"You see… my best friend, Lola; well she's been having a really tough time at school for being gay. She came out a few weeks before the Christmas holiday and though a lot of people were supportive there were some really nasty comments made, to her specifically, and me because I hang around with her. People are really thick assuming that if you are best friends with a gay person that it makes you gay." The fifteen year old said "And anyway, well, I was thinking that, if it would be no trouble for you, do you think you could come to my school, which is just outside London, and like talk to everyone in assembly? I was speaking to a teacher about them getting some speaker in but they didn't have the time to look for anyone. So, if you'd come and talk, then maybe it would really help Lola and other people." Summer finished, slightly nervously.

Sherlock and John looked at each other briefly and then back at Summer.

"Well, I'd do it happily." John said.

"If there isn't a case, then it would be fine." Sherlock nodded.

"Seriously?" Summer brightened.

"Sure. People need to be educated properly and we're happy to help people." John smiled kindly.

"So, where is your school?" Sherlock asked.

The triplets gave them information and they would talk to the head teacher as soon as they got back and if it was okay then they'd call Sherlock and John.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note:**

On Christmas Eve Hamish was very excited as Sherlock and John tucked him into bed.

"And will Father Christmas know I'm not at home?" he asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, we sent him a letter. And he knows anyway. Don't worry, he'll come for you. You have been a good boy this year." John reassured him.

They lay beside their son and both watched as he tried to get to sleep but couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't sleep!" he exclaimed.

"Stop wiggling, get comfy." Sherlock advised.

Hamish moved around for a few more moments then settled.

"Close your eyes and breathe calmly." John said.

Hamish did as he was told and then he felt his daddy's familiar fingers running though his hair soothingly.

Sherlock gently and quietly told Hamish a random story about one of their not-gory cases they had done before Hamish was born. Hamish was soon breathing deeply and fast asleep.

John smiled "He's so excited!"

"I know! I'm glad!" Sherlock grinned.

During the night, at about one o'clock John was startled awake by the bed jolting. He immediately looked to Hamish and Sherlock. Sherlock was sleeping contently and Hamish was not. Hamish's face was screwed up in distress and pain and he had his hands fisted in front of his chest. His legs were kicking out and he was whimpering.

"Sherlock! Wake up!" John shook his husband's shoulder.

Sherlock opened his eyes blearily but once he saw the situation he was wide awake.

Hamish's breathing was laboured and he looked incredibly distressed.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Hamish, wake up, darling." John said and he cupped Hamish's sweaty cheek.

"He's sweating." John said with worry.

"Hamish, wake up!" Sherlock said slightly louder.

And for the second time that week Hamish wet the bed.

"This is really not good." John said as he and Sherlock moved away from the spreading patch.

Hamish's eyes flickered open and tears ran down his cheeks.

Sherlock picked him up and off of the bed and cradled Hamish, trying to calm him down.

John moved to the other side of the bed and took his son's hand.

"Don' like dat dream!" Hamish sobbed.

"It's alright, calm down. We're here." Sherlock said gently as John carefully removed Hamish's trousers.

Soon Hamish calmed down and was just hiccupping and sniffling.

"Daddy…" Hamish reached out for John, who had gone away briefly to put Hamish's pyjama bottoms in the washing pile.

John took his son out of Sherlock's arms and said "I'll bath him. Can you change the bedding?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded and with one last reassurance from Sherlock to Hamish that he would come and help bath him once he had changed the bedding, John and Hamish left and went to the bathroom.

Sherlock was quick to change the bedding and he quietly put it in the washing machine downstairs along with Hamish's pyjamas. He and John had luckily avoided getting any urine on them.

Once that was done Sherlock went to the bathroom and found John knelt next to the bathtub and playing with the bubbles with Hamish, who was sat up.

"Dadda!" Hamish said in relief.

"Yes, all done now." Sherlock said and knelt next to John.

"Oh, dear." came the voice of John's sister from the doorway.

The three looked up at her.

"Again?" she asked.

"Again." John said.

Harry nodded but tried to keep Hamish cheerful "Well good evening there, Hamish." She said with a smile.

"Bubbles!" Hamish said and blew some bubbles off of his hand.

Harry giggled, scooped up some bubbles and blew them back at him.

"I heard some noises and thought I'd investigate. Are you alright?" she asked Hamish.

Hamish nodded and Harry smiled "Well, I better go back to bed." She said and with a little wave she left.

Once Hamish was out of the bath they wrapped him up in a warm towel and took him back to their room.

John nodded to Sherlock while he laid Hamish in the centre of the bed.

Sherlock nodded back and went to get Hamish some new pyjamas and a night nappy.

They helped him into his pyjama top and then got the nappy out.

Hamish stared at it "No." he whispered.

"Hamish, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but we can't keep doing this. You have to wear this at night. When the nightmares stop then it'll be okay again. It's fine." John said firmly.

Hamish pouted but Sherlock helped him into the nappy and then put the pyjama bottoms on him.

"Is Christmas ruined?" Hamish asked.

"Why would you say that?" John asked.

"What if Father Christmas saw that I was awake and he flew past this house?" Hamish said sadly.

"Don't worry. Father Christmas is a very clever man; he will have known what happened." John reassured him and they all got back under the covers.

"Okay." Hamish whispered and buried his face in John's side.

"Night, Hamish, love you." John said as he yawned.

"Love you, goodnight." Sherlock said and closed his eyes.

"Night, night, daddy, dadda, love you." Hamish whispered and fell asleep.

In the morning John woke to find Hamish had shuffled around on the bed and was now lying with his feet on the pillows and his head on Sherlock's stomach.

John picked up his phone from his bed side table and snapped a picture with a giggle.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author' note: Please review! Thanks! I edited chapter 45, if you want to check, it's near the end!**

"Sherlock." John whispered in his husband's ear on Christmas morning.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he was very alert this morning.

"Merry Christmas." John whispered and pressed his lips to Sherlock's.

Sherlock immediately kissed back and slipped his tongue into John's mouth.

John moaned and after a few moments he reluctantly pulled away.

"I'd love to continue to kiss you, but we need to wake Hamish up! I can hear people downstairs already!" John said.

Sherlock sighed but nodded and they looked down at their sleeping son. Hamish looked very peaceful, so after his one nightmare tonight his second sleep was more peaceful and less terrifying.

"Hamish, sweetheart, wake up!" John said.

Hamish rolled over and as soon as it registered in his mind what day it was he sat up incredibly quickly.

"Christmas!" he shouted gleefully.

"Merry Christmas!" Sherlock smiled.

"Yes, Merry Christmas!" John added.

Hamish stood up and started bouncing on the bed with excitement and said "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

John caught him in mid-air and pulled him into a hug.

"That it is! So, first thing's first, loo, dressing gown, then it's a race downstairs to the Christmas tree." John said.

Hamish calmed slightly but was still buzzing. The three went to the bathroom, Sherlock and John cleaned their teeth while Hamish used the loo.

"Take your nappy off, Hay. You don't need it now you're awake." John said through the toothpaste.

Hamish nodded and passed the nappy to Sherlock, who took it and put it in the bathroom bin then continued with his teeth and Hamish pulled his pyjama bottoms back up.

"Teeth." John said, holding out Hamish's toothbrush, with the pea-sized toothpaste on it.

Hamish very quickly brushed his teeth and Sherlock picked him up so Hamish could spit in the sink.

By then they had all finished, neither Sherlock nor John needed the loo, John had gone just after he took the picture of Sherlock and Hamish sleeping and Sherlock hadn't drunk much last night so didn't need to go.

"Come on! Dressing Gowns!" Hamish urged them, pulling them both by their hands.

All the doors were open, so everyone was probably downstairs, up early because of their undisturbed night's sleep.

Hamish was wrapped in his fluffy red dressing gown, while John put on his green one and Sherlock put on his silk blue one.

"Okay then, Hamish. Whose team do you want to be on for the race, dadda's or mine?" John asked.

Hamish looked at his parents and decided who was faster.

"Daddy has longer legs." Hamish decided and held his arms up for Sherlock to pick him up.

Sherlock held Hamish at his side tightly "Hold on tight." Sherlock said with a grin.

"Careful…Ready… steady… go!" John shouted and Sherlock and John ran as fast as they could, down the stairs, across the hallway, and right to the living room. They were level, but as they neared the tree John slowed down and Hamish reached out and gently touched the Christmas tree as Sherlock came to a stop.

"Hamish and dadda wins!" John said happily.

"Yay!" Hamish clapped and Sherlock grinned and high-fived him.

"Merry Christmas!" They were greeted by everyone as they sat down.

"It's really late, guys! It's all mostly been opened!" Harry commented. Nobody had wanted to wake them because they had had a disturbed night's sleep.

"Not to worry. Hey, Hamish, see if you can find your presents. I think Father Christmas would put your name on them." Sherlock said as he and Johns sat on the sofa closest to the tree.

Hamish let go of Sherlock's hand and delved under the tree for the presents.

He pulled out his stocking that he recognised.

"My stocking! Look daddy, dadda!" Hamish said excitedly.

"Wow!" John smiled and Hamish delved in and started unwrapping his presents.

After he opened his bits and bobs, some bits educational (mostly bought by Sherlock) and some for fun (bought by John) they came to the present that Sherlock and John had bought together, they had gone on the internet to get it and made a lot of phone calls.

"I think this is your big present, Hamish." John said and he and Sherlock lifted the wrapped present closer to their son who was playing with his sonic screwdriver.

Hamish looked up and saw the big present, his eyes widened and he stood up.

"That isn't fair! Father Christmas didn't get me anything that big!" Joanna whispered grumpily to her parents.

"Don't be rude." Her mother admonished and they all waited for Hamish.

"Dadda and I talked with Father Christmas about this present. You get some bits now and the main part of it later." John said.

Hamish found a corner of the wrapping, pulled it and it ripped. With a lot of unwrapping the four year old found on the inside a basket, in the basket it was piled high with doggy toys, a teddy bear, dog bowls, treats, food and blankets.

Hamish stared at it with wide eyes and a wide smile.

"What do you think, Hamish?" Sherlock asked with a smile.

"I… I'm going to have a puppy?" Hamish asked.

"Yes." John grinned.

"THANK YOU!" Hamish shouted with pure happiness and ran at his parents, grabbing hold of one of their legs each and hugging them.

John and Sherlock laughed, John picked Hamish up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sherlock joined in on the family cuddle and kissed Hamish's head.

"When do I get the puppy?" Hamish asked.

"In a few weeks. The puppy still has to stay with its mummy for a little while. Now, what is your favourite breed of dog that we have read about?" Sherlock asked.

"British bulldog." Hamish said with a grin.

"Really?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes!" Hamish insisted.

"And that's the puppy you're going to get." John said.

"Yay!" Hamish clapped and John put him back down on the ground.

"Why a British bulldog?" Clara asked.

"Hamish, why do you like bulldogs?" John asked his son, who was looking through the toys.

"Because of their qua… qualities?" Hamish looked to Sherlock to check his usage of the word. Sherlock nodded. "Their qualities. I read a book. They are very loyal and loving to their owner and they protect them too. They may look grumpy and tough, but they're really lovely. They are good and kind. You should never judge anything or anyone by their looks." Hamish said and squeezed a plastic toy that squeaked "Daddy! Dadda! IT MADE A NOISE!" Hamish said excitedly.

"Cool! Are you happy?" John asked.

"Yes!" Hamish smiled and said "I have a companion and a new friend! That's two friends now, daddy!" Hamish said excitedly.

Kevin, who had been drinking some water promptly choked and coughed in surprise. Summer patted her brother on the back, but everyone looked surprised.

"Two? You mean you only have one now?" Tallulah asked.

"I don't make friends easily." Hamish said and returned to looking through everything.

"But you are a lovely boy and anyone would be lucky to be your friend." John said and ruffled Hamish's hair.

Sherlock got out his phone and went through his pictures.

"Hamish, come over here, we got sent a picture of your puppy from the breeder." Sherlock said.

Hamish raced to his dad and Sherlock held the phone out in front of him.

"Aww, is it a girl or a boy?" Hamish asked.

"A boy. You can think of a name for him." Sherlock said.

"Really?" Hamish asked.

"Of course." Sherlock smiled and then pointed at the picture of the puppy "He's brown and white and very small at the moment."

"I love him!" Hamish said honestly.

After more questions about the puppy Hamish suddenly looked very curious and looked up at his dads "Did you get presents for each other?"

"Yes. They're small but just under the tree." Sherlock said. They had been so caught up in Hamish's joy that they had forgotten about their presents for each other.

Hamish crawled to get them and when he pulled out two presents wrapped in different paper he said "This isn't very many!"

"We haven't gone out much for a while." John said.

"Oh, why?" Hamish asked.

"For you, munchkin." John said well naturedly.

"Sorry!" Hamish said sadly.

"It isn't your fault! We'd gladly spend time with you rather than shopping." Sherlock said.

Hamish smiled and looked down at the two labels "This one says… 'Dear John,… Merry Christmas… Love… from… Sherlock.' And then there are kisses." Hamish said and passed the present to John.

"This one says 'D-dear Sherlock,… Merry Christmas… Love John'. And more kisses." Hamish gave the present to Sherlock.

"Good reading there, sweetheart!" John smiled and then said to Sherlock "You open your present first!"

"Okay." Sherlock smiled and gently took off the wrapping paper. He pulled out a box.

"A violin care kit. I noticed one of your strings is broken, you'll find some spare in there. And some more of that… thing you put on the bow. And stuff like that." John said as Sherlock opened it.

"It's perfect! Just what I needed!" Sherlock smiled, he could finally get back to playing his violin properly without any annoying broken strings. He placed a kiss on John's lips and said "Thank you."

John smiled and nodded "You're welcome."

They were both well aware that buying the puppy had been expensive as they had bought it together. And also buying Hamish presents was expensive. So neither of them were expecting lots of presents or expensive ones. They didn't need any anyway. They gave each other the gift of love all the time, which was more than enough.

"Now open yours." Sherlock said.

John excitedly opened his and pulled out a shoe box. He opened it and found a brand new pair of shoes, just his style.

"Sherlock, they're lovely!" John smiled and tried them on.

"Ohh, fit like a glove." He said.

"I knew they would." Sherlock said.

"Thank you!" John grinned and kissed Sherlock gently.

"You're welcome." Sherlock said.

Hamish suddenly gasped and said "Daddy! Dadda! I need my bag!" Hamish said.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"For your cards!" Hamish said obviously.

"Hey, cheeky, did you make cards and slip them into your bag without us knowing?" John asked.

Hamish smiled and Mycroft stood up "I bought you both a present on Hamish's behalf. I knew you wouldn't be able to get anything while with him constantly in the run-up to Christmas." Mycroft added "I have to go up and get it, would you like to come with me?" he asked.

Hamish looked to his dads "Be brave and go with Uncle Mycroft." John encouraged.

"But I need you." Hamish said.

"Hamish, shall I tell you something?" Sherlock asked. Hamish nodded and Sherlock said "When I was five, and Mycroft was sixteen. My parents were away on holiday. Not that that made much difference. Anyway, there was a robber who came in our house. And they came into my room. Mycroft heard my door open and came to check on me. And when he found me only just waking up and the robber looking through my stuff he managed to restrain this really big muscly man and kept me safe until the police got there. He is more than capable of looking after you." Sherlock said.

"Wow." Hamish said and then took Mycroft's hand and went upstairs with him.

They came back in a few minutes later, Hamish carried two cards and Mycroft carried what Sherlock deduced to be a photo frame.

Mycroft passed them the wrapped photo frame and the couple opened it and found the picture of Hamish in his school uniform, one of his early days of school.

"Aww, this is really nice!" John smiled.

Hamish held out the two cards and Sherlock and John took them, looking at their son's drawings. On Sherlock's there was a snowman and his son's scrawl writing on the inside said 'Merry Krissmas', then his name and lots of kisses. John's card had a Christmas tree on it and the same writing that was on the inside of Sherlock's card.

"Thank you, Hamish! I love the Christmas tree!" John hugged Hamish.

"Except for a spelling mistake, this is very, very good, Hamish!" Sherlock said and hugged Hamish.

"Where is the wrong spelling?" Hamish asked, always looking to improve his writing.

Sherlock showed Hamish the misspelling of Christmas.

"It's brilliant!" John added and Hamish went back to the puppy toys, excited about his puppy.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I am terribly sorry for the delay, I have just started college and everything has been very chaotic in my life! Please forgive and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you and please review!**

"Now, that's presents done." Mildred said with a cheerful smile "How about we all go out for an afternoon walk? And a meal! There is a family business, and none of them celebrate Christmas, so their delightful restaurant-pub combo will be open! It's really a lovely homely place. So come on, get dressed and ready for the day!" she encouraged.

Hamish, pulling John and Sherlock by their hands, rushed upstairs and started bouncing on the bed once he was up there.

Sherlock and John quickly showered, shaved, brushed their teeth, sorted out their hair and changed. Once they were done they got Hamish into his outfit which had a red fluffy jumper.

"I heard a name that I like in a book we were reading, dadda! I think I want to name my puppy Gladstone." Hamish said as he was carried downstairs by Sherlock, who was followed by John.

"Gladstone?" Sherlock asked curiously "That's a lovely name, Hamish."

"I know." Hamish smiled and then looked over Sherlock's shoulder to tell his daddy about it.

Everyone was ready to leave and they all began walking through fields and woods to get to the town where the pub-restaurant was. Summer walked alongside John and Sherlock, who had Hamish holding their hands between them, and she said "We had an idea for your speech to the school. Well, one time this person came in and they had footage of interviews with others that supported what they were saying, just so people knew that it wasn't one or two people with those views, but many more. So, well, we have a video camera, would you like to interview some other people you know who are gay, aren't gay, just to get opinions and show everyone?" she asked.

"That's a good idea." John nodded with a smile.

"Interesting too." Sherlock added.

"Cool!" she smiled and ran back to her brothers.

They soon arrived at the pub-restaurant and Joanna was glaring at Hamish. Her parents had told her off for an earlier comment that he was the centre of attention.

"Right so, we've got a table." Arthur said and everyone sat around. Hamish sat between Sherlock and John.

"Dadda, can I see the picture of my puppy again?" he asked.

Sherlock got his phone out and presented the picture of Gladstone to him again.

"You're a show off." Joanna said grumpily with a pout and crossed arms. Some adults frowned at the girl and the kids had that face that said 'ooh, this is gonna get good'.

Hamish looked up from the phone and said "No I'm not." He stated.

"Yes you are! You got that puppy and I only got a bicycle! It isn't fair! And you're always trying to get your dads' attention!" Joanna said with a glare.

"Joanna! That is a horrid thing of you to say. You are behaving like a spoilt girl, Santa was very generous to you this Christmas, and you aren't appreciating it. And Hamish is four years old." Thomas, her dad, admonished her sternly.

"I don't like him." She stated.

"Not many people do." Hamish said and everyone fell silent.

"Hey, Hamish, lots of people like you." Lestrade said with a frown.

"Your Uncle is right. There's me and dadda, and your Uncles, and Aunts, and grandparents." John said, smoothing down Hamish's curls.

"Yes, but I mean people in my school ." Hamish said.

"And Gavin likes you!" Sherlock said.

"Yes. But nobody else does. They think I'm rude when I tell them things because I'm clever and I know them." Hamish said.

"Well, mister, other people don't understand how special you are. We love you very much." John said, lifted Hamish up and pulled him into a hug.

"You see! He did it again! He's an attention seeker!" Joanna shouted.

"Joanna, you will come outside with me now." Thomas said sternly and led the girl out.

"She didn't mean it, Hamish." Summer said gently as John put his son back in his chair.

"I know that she is wrong. I don't like it when anybody but my dads are giving me a-erm-attenshone." Hamish said.

"Attention, darling." Sherlock corrected him.

"Why?" Kevin asked the little genius.

"Because I don't like it." Hamish repeated and looked away from the people's gaze.

"I think I'm going to go and talk to Joanna." John stood and exited the pub-restaurant.

He found Thomas sternly telling her how she had been rude to Hamish and how that was wrong.

"Can I, can I say something? I'm sorry to interrupt." John asked.

"Sure. I'm just sorry for my daughter's behaviour." Thomas said.

John looked down at Joanna and said "Now, I understand why you would be a bit upset that Hamish gets seemingly a lot of attention. But I want you to understand. You see, Hamish dislikes attention from anybody but Sherlock and me. And I know from experience that the youngest child in a group always has the most attention, it's just the way things go. But anyway, I know you haven't really had a chance to talk to me or Sherlock because our attention is always focused on Hamish. But there is a reason. It isn't because he demands it. It's because he needs it. Not too long ago Hamish had a very scary experience and he got hurt. If you'll remember he has to be careful of his ribs. Anyway, ever since then he has been a little fragile and has needed our focus to stay calm. And we got him a puppy because firstly it will be good for our family, secondly Hamish has always wanted one, and thirdly it will be nice for Hamish to have a companion." John explained gently.

"What… what happened to him?" Joanna asked quietly.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'll just say that he's recovering slowly but surely." John said.

"I… Everyone normally gives me attention! And everybody still is. Except for you and Sherlock. I was excited to meet you. Daddy says you were a soldier, and the other man is a detective." She said a little sadly.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you. And just because Hamish is with us doesn't mean you can't come and talk to us. I'd love to get to know you!" John said with a kind smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure! I hear that you're a good dancer." John said.

"I'm a ballerina!" she said with a grin.

"Really? That's cool. You'll have to give us all a performance for Christmas!" John said.

"Okay! Maybe… maybe Hamish would like to learn a few moves… and he could do a performance too?" Joanna asked hesitantly.

"Well, why don't you ask him? Our little Hay is always up for learning new things." John said.

"But Joanna, apologise to him." Thomas said firmly.

"Okay daddy! John, has Hamish ever danced before?" Joanna asked as the three walked back inside.

"No, but he enjoyed watching a dancing programme on the telly one evening." John told her.

"Daddy!" Hamish said happily when John entered the pub-restaurant.

"Hamish!" John said and sat next to him.

Thomas took his seat again and Joanna came to stand just next to Hamish's seat "Hamish… I'm sorry for saying those mean things. Now I know that you weren't taking attention from everyone, I was just being… selfish." Joanna said.

"That's okay." Hamish said sweetly and turned back to colouring in a drawing he got given by a member of staff. Joanna returned to her own seat and everyone settled into happy chit-chat.

Once they got back to the house they all settled into the living room.

"Hamish!" Joanna said. Hamish looked up from one of his new toys "I want to do a dance routine. Would you like to help me?" she asked.

"We'll come along." John said encouragingly when Hamish looked at them.

"Okay." Hamish said and Joanna, Hamish, Sherlock and John went upstairs to The Watson-Holmes room.

Sherlock and John sat on the bed together and watched Joanna and Hamish. Hamish watched Joanna show him some moves with great concentration and interest. He copied the moves as best as he could. They had a proper routine sorted out in the end; Joanna did the harder moves while Hamish did little bits.

"Now we can go and show everyone!" Joanna said with a grin once they had practiced.

"E-everyone?" Hamish asked.

"Come on, Hamish! You have a great routine! And everyone will be very excited to see it!" John said with a smile.

"Oh… okay." Hamish said.

"You'll be really good! You're a quick learner!" Joanna said kindly.

Hamish smiled more brightly and the four returned back downstairs.

Everyone sat around the living room and Hamish and Joanna stood in the middle, Hamish kept looking to Sherlock and John for reassurance.

"One… two… three…" Joanna counted them in.

And the routine started. Joanna did well balanced ballet moves and Hamish did a few twirls and jigs. At the end everyone clapped and Hamish toddled to his dads. Sherlock lifted him up onto their laps and they gave him a hug "You did really well! Joanna was a brilliant teacher!" John commented, making Joanna grin as her parents praised her.

In the evening most of the kids went to bed and the adults sat around the living room. Hamish lay across Sherlock and John's laps, his head in Sherlock's lap and his legs in John's. John had fallen asleep along with his son and his head rested on Sherlock's shoulder contently.

"You have two tired fellows there, Sherlock." Lestrade said.

"Hmm, I'll take them to bed now. John will get a bad shoulder if he isn't sleeping in a proper bed and Hamish needs to be comfortable for his ribs." Sherlock said.

Lestrade nodded and turned back to Mycroft.

"John, love?" Sherlock called out.

John opened his eyes blearily and noticed he wasn't in bed.

"Bed time?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah. Come on." Sherlock said and he gently lifted Hamish up so his son's head rested on his shoulder and his body flopped against Sherlock.

Sherlock stood and held out a hand to John. Who took it and stumbled up.

"Merry Christmas." John called behind him.

Everyone returned the greeting and the Watson-Holmes' went upstairs.

John tiredly changed into his pyjamas and Sherlock lay Hamish on the bed, changed him into his nappy and pyjamas and tucked him under the covers in the centre of the bed. While John went to brush his teeth Sherlock changed and went to the bathroom himself. He brushed his teeth and while Hamish slept they had a moment alone, so John watched him tiredly and waited for Sherlock to finish.

Once Sherlock was done he turned to John.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock." John said.

"Merry Christmas, John." Sherlock replied and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss started languidly and lovingly, but turned passionate and Sherlock ended up lifting John up, he wrapped his legs around Sherlock and sat on the edge of the sink.

They heard a gasp and their lips separated and they turned to the door where Harry and Clara stood.

"Erm… hi…" John said awkwardly.

"Aw, is my little baby brother just gagging for some Christmas sex?" Harry asked with a smirk.

John pouted "Harriet, I don't mean to be blunt, and this isn't a conversation I want to have with you, but I haven't had sex with my husband since Hamish was kidnapped. So stop being all smug and don't take the mick!" he said.

"Aww, seriously? But that was in November. I actually feel sorry for you! Can't Mycroft look after him or you just be really quiet?" she asked with a frown.

"No. Hamish needs to sleep in our bed because of his nightmares. And he doesn't like to be apart from us, not at the moment. Look, thanks for your advice, and all, but we're fine. Sure, a little randy, but you've seen Hamish, he's making good improvements, he'll be well enough not to have us with him all the time soon enough. It'll be fine." He said.

Harry tried to stay serious but she let out a giggle "I'm sorry, but it is really difficult to take you seriously while you're pressed up against a sink with your hands up Sherlock's shirt and your legs around his waist." She said.

"You really are immature, aren't you?" John asked as he took his hands out from Sherlock's shirt and Sherlock stood back a little while John stood back on the ground.

"I like being immature, it's fun!" Harry smiled and with a wave and a 'goodnight' she and her wife left for their bedroom.

"John, I love you." Sherlock said.

"I love you too." John said with a small smile, he pecked Sherlock on the lips then led him by the hand to their bedroom. They lay down on the bed on either side of their contently sleeping son and watched each other quietly with their hands entwined just above where Hamish's head lay on the pillow. Within a few minutes they fell into calm and peaceful sleeps.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

The Watson-Holmes' were the first to leave out of the group. They promised to keep in touch with the triplets about the speech, and if all worked out well the triplets would send them their video camera in the mail.

Hamish waved from where he sat in his car seat between his dads and so did John. Sherlock was already tapping away at his phone.

"Well, that was lovely to see everyone." John said.

Sherlock nodded, but John had a feeling he was only half listening.

Hamish was kept entertained by John reading to him and he coloured in one of his colouring books.

"Daddy, can we go and see my Gladstone today?" Hamish asked.

"Of course. And he can come home next week. Won't that be fun! But we'll have to train him well, so if I or dadda tell him off, don't get involved, he needs to learn or he'll never behave." John informed Hamish.

"Okay." Hamish said and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Are you tired?" John asked and looked over to see Sherlock staring out of the window, then he looked back to his son.

Hamish held out his free hand and had his 'I'm-not-content' look on his face, sometimes it would escalate and he'd start crying.

"What do you want?" John asked, taking Hamish's outstretched hand that was reaching for him.

"I want a cuddle!" Hamish said pleadingly.

"Not now, darling, we're in a cab. You have to stay in your seat." John said.

Hamish started whimpering and kicking his legs out and pulling at his belt strap in distress.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he said hysterically.

"Hamish, calm down. You cannot have a cuddle until we are home, it's for your safety." John said seriously.

Sherlock leant forward and tapped on the taxi driver's window "Can you pull over, please?" he asked.

The driver nodded and pulled over just outside a row of houses.

John sighed "You shouldn't give in so easily. He needs to learn."

"He's distressed and tired. Just give him a cuddle." Sherlock said.

John unbuckled Hamish's belt and the boy quickly climbed into John's arms and snuggled into his daddy's jumper. John rubbed his back soothingly and waited patiently until Hamish's breathing evened out and within five minutes Hamish was fast asleep. John gently put him back in his seat and buckled him up, the driver carried on driving and in half an hour they were home.

John got the bags out while Sherlock carried Hamish upstairs and lay him on their bed.

While John and Sherlock unpacked their bags Hamish remained asleep. Sherlock got bored of unpacking soon enough and did what he used to do when Hamish was a baby. John used to say 'no, you'll wake him up', but it turned out Hamish was a heavy sleeper when content. Sherlock sat on the bed and picked Hamish up, cradling the small boy in his arms and watching him intently. John smiled fondly at Sherlock and carried on unpacking.

A few hours later Hamish was bouncing up and down as they walked along the street. They were on their way to the home that Gladstone currently was.

John knocked on the door and as they heard somebody approaching on the other side Hamish started trying to literally climb up Sherlock. Sherlock picked his nervous son up quickly and Hamish nestled his face into his dadda's neck.

They were greeted by a lovely lady and her husband.

As Sherlock walked through he could tell that while the woman was a very liberal and open-minded person, her husband was the complete opposite. He had a slight disgusted look in his eye and his body language showed a lot of hate as well, but he put on a horrendously fake smile. He was obviously homophobic. How wonderful-sarcasm intended.

"You must be John, we spoke over the phone." The woman, ah, Wendy, that was her name, said.

"I'm Dave." The man said.

"Yes, I'm John, good to meet you finally. Sorry we haven't been able to visit so far. This is my husband Sherlock, and our son, Hamish." John introduced them.

"Follow us to the puppies." Wendy smiled and led them through to the living room, where there were about five puppies. The mother lay sleeping in her bed, and so were three puppies. Two of them ran up to the new-comers' ankles to inspect them.

"Take a seat and I'll bring your puppy over to you. Have you decided on a name?" she asked.

"Yes, Gladstone. Hamish chose it." John smiled.

"What a lovely name." Wendy said "So this is Hamish?" she gestured to the boy who was buried in Sherlock's neck as the group sat down and Dave went to the dog beds to find Gladstone.

"Hamish? Come on, don't you want to see Gladstone? Sorry, he's a bit shy." John said.

"We have two boys ourselves, but they're currently staying at their grandparents for the weekend." Wendy smiled.

Hamish slowly pulled his face out of Sherlock's neck to look at Wendy.

"Aww, well you have lovely eyes, now I can see them." She said kindly.

Hamish gave a tiny smile and Dave picked up one of the small puppies and handed it to John, then quickly sat next to his wife on the other sofa.

"He's got beautifully patterned fur! Aww, he's lovely!" John said as the small puppy smelled him quickly and then started licking his hand "Hamish, take a closer look." John encouraged.

Sherlock repositioned Hamish so he was sat on his lap facing John. Hamish petted his puppy with a big smile on his face.

"I love him!" Hamish said immediately and the puppy licked his hands "He's licking me! It tickles!" Hamish said, giggling.

Hamish then took one of Sherlock's hands and placed it on Gladstone's back. Sherlock petted the dog with kindness and had a smile on his face.

"Dadda? You love him too?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, I can see him settling very well into our family. He's very lovable, don't you think, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, yes." John smiled.

Gladstone was thriving off of the three people giving him so much attention. He gave tiny barks and licks and his tale wagged very quickly.

"Oh, it's their dinner time. Excuse me for one moment." Wendy said.

She went to the kitchen and poured the dogs some food, Gladstone ran with his siblings and mother to the kitchen.

Wendy came back out "They're at the age where solids are starting. We just mix some puppy food with water." She said and sat back down "So, obviously now we can talk face to face we need to ensure that Gladstone will be going to a good home. I already see that you are very loving towards him. He'll need to be exercised, do you live in an area with a park or field nearby?" she asked.

"Yes, we have a very big park about five minutes from our flat in central London. But it isn't a busy road and the flat is spacious enough. It's three floors high, we live on two of those, it has a spacious living room, two bedrooms and such, so he has plenty of room." John nodded.

"Lovely. Have you had a dog before?" she asked.

"I've read all about them." Sherlock said.

"And I had one when I was growing up." John said.

"Great! Training them needs a lot of patience, of course, but they just give so much love back, it's so worth having a dog. And I think your Hamish is probably a great age, three, is he?" she asked.

"Four, nearly five. He inherited my height." John said.

"Of course he inherited your height. He can't have inherited his." Dave said, not rudely, but just as a passing comment that he hadn't thought about.

"He can." Sherlock said.

"Well, he aint your kid." The man said.

"Dave, shush." Wendy whispered.

"He is my kid. I don't know if you've read a newspaper or watched the news, but you are aware that it is possible to have a child with two men?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, oh your one of those science kids." Dave said to Hamish.

"Excuse me!" John said "Our son isn't a 'science kid'." John said dangerously.

"Whatever fa…" Dave trailed off, catching himself on the word he was going to use.

"Daddy, dadda, I don't like that man, make him go away." Hamish said, pointing at Dave.

"No wonder your so demanding and rude, kid, I told Wendy, not a few days ago, I said kids need a mum and a dad, they need to grow up right." Dave said.

"Dave! Leave! Go upstairs, I don't want to see or hear from you until I choose to come and see you." Wendy shouted, distraught.

"I'm going to the pub. Careful round these fags, Wendy, I swear they was eyein' up my arse." Dave said.

Sherlock had quickly pressed his hand to Hamish's ear and pulled him protectively into his chest, not wanting Hamish exposed to such a horrid man.

"Why would we want to 'eye you up'? I don't know about you, Dave, but this ring on my finger means that I am committed. And just because we're gay does not mean that we are out to get every man that comes within a metre of us. And for the record, a child does not need a mum and a dad, a child needs a family, I believe that a family is someone that loves them, whether it is one mum, one dad, two mums, two dads, a mum and a dad, love is what a child needs. We are a family." John stated "And please watch your language in front of my son."

Dave grabbed his coat and left the house.

Wendy promptly burst into tears.

John was soon at her side, his compassionate side coming out as he put an arm around her.

"He's just so horrid sometimes! He's sweet and kind to me, but he has such horrible views. And I… I didn't know them until after we got married. I can look past them when he isn't talking about it, but I hate seeing him like that. He's so homophobic, and I hate that, I try to talk to him, to make him see sense, but he won't listen. I'm sorry you had to hear those horrible things." She cried.

"It's alright, shhh, it isn't your fault." John said gently.

"Thank you for telling him to go away." Hamish said and got off of Sherlock's lap so he now stood in front of the woman.

"That's alright, sweetie. I'm sorry." She said, wiping her tears.

"He isn't very nice, but I think you're nice." Hamish said kindly, making Sherlock and John smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"Dadda, what does the word 'fag' mean?" Hamish asked.

"Don't use that word, Hamish. It is a very nasty word that people who don't like gay people use." John said firmly.

"Oh, okay. He's mean." Hamish said, frowning. Then he looked at Sherlock and John and then ran to Sherlock, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then ran to John and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" John asked.

"To make you feel better. When people say mean things to me you give me a kiss and a cuddle, so I want to do the same to you so you're happy." Hamish said sweetly.

"Oh, thank you, Hamish! You are such a compassionate boy!" John smiled and stood; he lifted Hamish up and held him closely in a hug. Sherlock couldn't resist, and he didn't try to, he joined in on the hug and a few moments later they heard a giggle from Wendy and a little bark. They all looked down to find Gladstone stood by their feet with his small tail wagging.

They laughed and spent another half an hour chatting with Wendy and playing with Gladstone, Hamish adored the puppy, as did Sherlock and John, but the little boy just wouldn't leave him alone. As they left John had to carry him out as he said "But daddy, I don't want to leave him now!"

Once they were home they calmed him down and by evening they were all settled into bed tired and content.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Yay! 50****th**** chapter! Thanks for sticking with me By the way, a note for this chapter, in England most young children call the boys genital area their 'willie'.**

The day they were to pick up Gladstone Hamish wouldn't sit still. Even when the camera arrived from the triplets that John tried to distract him with. They were definitely going to do the assembly. Hamish wasn't back in school yet, but the triplets' school started early.

On their way the four year old (nearly five) held tightly onto his dads' hands and skipped along the pavement.

They arrived and Wendy welcomed them into her house. Hamish yet again climbed up one of his parents, this time choosing John. John picked him up and they were lead to the living room.

There were two boys, at around the ages of seven and ten, sat on the sofa with Dave sat on an armchair in the corner silently.

Neither Sherlock nor John acknowledged the man but John sent a small smile to the boys on the couch in greeting.

"Here he is!" Wendy smiled, picking up the puppy that was definitely Gladstone.

"Sherlock, do you want to take him?" Wendy asked, assuming John had his hands full of Hamish.

Sherlock held out his arms and was passed the dog. Gladstone soon calmed down and actually snuggled into Sherlock's blazer as he grew tired.

"Daddy, I want to stroke him!" Hamish said, reaching out a hand. John stood closer to Sherlock and Hamish stroked the dog kindly.

"You have a car picking you up, don't you? And remember that the vets will give you a call when Gladstone is due for his next injection. He's all yours now, the paperwork went through well and I really hope that he gets along well at your home." Wendy smiled.

"Thanks. And yes, Sherlock's brother sent us a car, it should be here soon." John nodded with a smile.

"Dadda? Look, Gladstone is sleeping." Hamish whispered, putting his face closer to Gladstone's.

"I know. Don't wake him. He'll be easier in the car if he's asleep." Sherlock advised gently.

Hamish nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Gladstone.

There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be our lift. Thank you." Sherlock said.

"You're welcome." Wendy smiled and led them to the door.

The family stepped into the car and Hamish sat on his booster seat in the middle.

"I want him on my lap." Hamish urged.

"Alright." Sherlock smiled and placed the snoozing dog gently onto his son's lap.

As Hamish focussed completely on petting his sleeping puppy Sherlock looked over the car seat and saw John smiling at him. Sherlock smiled back and reached out a hand over the seat. John took it and squeezed. Their family had grown again; they really knew that this would be great for Hamish and for them.

Once at home Gladstone woke up and he and Hamish played in the living room for ages until the puppy got worn out and fell back into slumber. Sherlock and John had watched their son completely absorbed in playing with his puppy. Their child had gone from not being able to not be in physical contact with at least one of his dads, and now he was able to play a little bit away from them.

In the evening after Hamish played with Gladstone and a squeaky toy some more Sherlock took him up for a bath.

After the bath John walked into Hamish's bedroom where his son was getting dressed with Sherlock's help. The ex-army doctor had the puppy in his arms.

"Hay, I had a little idea. Come and sit on the bed with me and dadda, we talked about this earlier while you played with Gladstone." John said once his son was fully dressed. John put Gladstone on the floor and Hamish sat on the bed between his parents.

"Why don't we bring Gladstone's dog bed up here and maybe you could give it a go at sleeping in your room with him?" John suggested.

"W-without you?" Hamish asked shakily.

"We'll be just downstairs. And you have Gladstone with you all night." Sherlock tried to say reassuringly.

"I… I don't want to…" Hamish said, tearing up.

"Hey, it's alright, Hamish. It's okay." John said, picked his son up and held him tightly in his arms.

"Please don't make me sleep on my own! I don't want to!" Hamish cried.

Sherlock stroked his hair.

"Alright, darling, okay, you can stay in our bed. It was just a thought. I can see you aren't ready. Maybe we could give it a go next week, would that be okay? Just after your birthday?" John asked.

"I c-could try… and if I can't you won't make me?" Hamish asked.

"We won't make you. We just want to give it a go so you can make some progress, sweetheart." Sherlock said gently.

"Okay… m-maybe next week." Hamish nodded into John's jumper.

"Alright, you're being very brave. Daddy and I are very proud of you." Sherlock smiled and kissed Hamish's forehead.

Later that evening John took the puppy out onto the pavement for a last toilet-trip before bed time and once Gladstone was done John settled him into his bed. Gladstone looked very content in his basket with his blankets and toys. He had been fed, given water, played with every waking hour and looked very tired and cute.

John found Sherlock reading the second Harry Potter book to Hamish, who was cuddled up to his side with his thumb in his mouth and an empty beaker that once held warm milk lay next to them on the bed. John changed quickly into his pyjamas as he listened to his husband's gentle voice. He soon went to Sherlock's side and requested they shuffle up. Once they did John climbed in and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Daddy?" Hamish called out.

Sherlock paused in reading and John said "Yes, Hay?"

"You will move to my side so I'm between you when dadda finishes the chapter, yes?" he asked.

"Of course." John smiled.

Once Sherlock finished the chapter John stepped out of that side of the bed and Sherlock moved closer to the edge. Hamish lay in the middle contently and John leant down to press a kiss to Sherlock's lips.

The kiss was languid and gentle and Hamish covered his eyes and made a noise between a giggle and 'blah'. John laughed and pulled away from his husband.

"Thanks Hamish, spoiling me and dadda's fun!" John said well naturedly as he climbed into his side of the bed. Sherlock chuckled.

"Is kissing fun?" Hamish asked.

"Yes. You'll understand when you're older and have a partner." John informed him and switched off his bed side lamp.

"Okay." Hamish said and shut his eyes.

"Love you, dadda, daddy." Hamish said.

"Love you too." Sherlock and John said together.

"Will Gladstone be okay on his own?" Hamish asked suddenly.

"He's fine. Me or dadda will take him outside for another toilet-trip in the middle of the night." John said gently.

Hamish settled back down.

About an hour after John had taken Hamish out for his toilet-trip it was three o'clock in the morning and both husbands were awoken by poking.

"Hmm? Hamish? What's wrong?" Sherlock asked as he sat up and John turned the bed side lamp on and sat up too. Hamish was sat up facing them and looked very fidgety.

"My bottom, willie and the top of my legs itches!" Hamish said, rubbing at his nappy area.

"Alright, stop itching it, you might make it worse." John said, taking Hamish's hands and lifting them away.

"But it itches!" Hamish said, quite distressed.

"Let daddy have a look. He's a Doctor, we can get it sorted nice and quickly." Sherlock said.

"Okay." Hamish said.

"Turn the main light on, love, I need good lighting." John asked.

Sherlock stood and put their main light on.

"Lie down, Hay." John advised.

Hamish did as he was told and Sherlock held his hands gently to stop him from itching. John pulled Hamish's pyjama trousers and nappy down and inspected his son's bum, upper thighs and genital area.

"He has a nappy rash." John concluded "Probably due to the nappy rubbing against his skin, he moves around when he sleeps."

Sherlock nodded.

"I'll go and get some cream, Hamish, it'll help a lot. Keep your bum unclothed for now to give it some air." John advised and left to go to the bathroom cupboards.

"Dadda, it itches." Hamish said sorrowfully.

"I know, Hay. Daddy will be back with the cream soon." Sherlock said.

Hamish snuggled his face into Sherlock's stomach and whimpered and wiggled his legs in irritation.

John rushed in with the cream "Got it!" he said and sat next to Hamish and put the cream onto the red bumpy rash skin.

"There we go. All better. We'll have to put some cream on every night until it's better." John said and put the lid on the cream.

"Okay." Hamish said.

"Is it less itchy?" John asked.

"A bit. But it still hurts." Hamish said, looking very sorry for himself.

"You'll be fine soon. You had an accident last night, so I think we need to keep the nappy on just in case, but with the cream on it shouldn't be too bad." John said and left to put the cream in the bathroom and wash his hands of the oily cream.

When he returned to the room he found Sherlock doing something very cute. Hamish was now in his nappy and trousers. Sherlock had turned the main light off and was walking around slowly. He had Hamish cradled in his arms as he rocked him and spoke gently to him, probably a made-up story. Sherlock had seen John do that when Hamish was very small, and had tried it out for himself the following night. John and he hadn't done it since Hamish was about three, and to see Sherlock comforting Hamish how he used to made John stand in that doorway with a fond smile and a hand on his heart.

Sherlock turned at sensing John in the room, he gave John a smile and John saw that Hamish's eyes were closed and he was nearly asleep.

Sherlock carried on talking calmly and rocking Hamish up and down rhythmically.

Hamish was quickly fast asleep and Sherlock lay him gently in bed.

"I love you." John said and pecked Sherlock's lips.

"I love you too." Sherlock smiled and they lay down in bed.

"He was really irritated by his rash; I wanted to take his mind off of it. It worked really well." Sherlock smiled.

"That it did. Good thinking there, love." John smiled and switched off his lamp.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John and Sherlock were very relieved that Hamish's nappy rash had eased off rather quickly. Gladstone was settling in very well and with persistence they knew in time he would be a well-trained dog. But for now he was a mischievous and lovable puppy.

The three had been working on the film, Hamish loved what John called their 'project', he liked asking questions and filming for the video they were going to show at the assembly.

On the day for the speech to the high-schoolers Sherlock, John and Hamish got dressed for the day, Sherlock in his normal suit, John wore his jeans, shirt and jumper while Hamish wore little red trousers with a green shirt with a dinosaur on it.

They took a cab to the school. Once they arrived they were took to the hall by a receptionist and told to wait.

Sherlock and John sat in the empty hall with Hamish chatting to them. They heard footsteps behind them and Summer and a woman were walking towards them.

"Hello!" Summer said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon." John smiled.

"Summer!" Hamish said and Sherlock and John stood, John picking Hamish up.

"Afternoon. I'm Mrs Harrow, the headmistress of this school. Thank you for agreeing to do this." She shook their hands.

"It's no problem." John said, but he felt a little nervous.

"How many students are at this school?" Sherlock asked.

"60 students per year group. So three hundred." The woman said.

"Wow, a lot of them, then." John said.

"We have the video, we gave it to the receptionist, and she has a technician working on setting the projector up." Sherlock informed them to which Summer and the head teacher nodded.

"Well they'll all be coming in, in about five minutes. I'll introduce you and then you can give them your speech." The head mistress said "For now if you want to sit at the front row that would be good." She advised.

The couple sat down, Hamish on John's lap and holding onto Sherlock's hand tightly.

The students all filed in quietly and soon the massive hall was filled.

"Afternoon students. Today we will have a talk from two people who you may recognise from the papers due to a blog. Give a warm welcome to Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes. And they brought their son, Hamish." Mrs Harrow introduced them.

John stood, with Hamish settled on his hip and with the hand not holding Hamish he took Sherlock's and they walked up the steps and onto the stage. The students clapped politely.

They were given a microphone each and Hamish was put on the floor, where he stood, holding onto Sherlock's trouser leg in a tight fist.

"Afternoon all. I'm John. This is my husband Sherlock. And this is our son Hamish." John introduced them.

"We are here today because we want people to understand, or at least try to understand, that being gay is fine." Sherlock said.

Silence rang around the room as everyone listened intently.

Sherlock started "When I was thirteen I realised I was gay. It wasn't something I had a choice in, at that age, surrounded by judgemental and horrid teenagers it would have been easier if there was a choice. But I'm lucky; I don't much care for what people think of me. So when I knew who I was, that I was gay, it wasn't a problem. So, I liked guys, so what? I don't understand why other people feel the need to tell you who you should or shouldn't love. I don't think it is anybody's business but your own. People called me names, any gay insult under the sun; they even came up with some new ones just for me. And I hated it. It made me feel sad that I couldn't go around and be myself without someone saying something about it. I never had any relationships before John, but I was always aware of what sex I was attracted to." Sherlock said.

John held his hand tightly throughout everything that Sherlock said, trying to support him.

"I'm a little different from Sherlock. I'm bisexual. When I was younger I suppose if I had let myself think about men I would have confronted who I really was. But I kept women on my mind. Nowadays when I bump into an old school friend I'd introduce them to Sherlock and they'd say 'no offence, but I didn't think you were gay, you were a womanizer back in the day'." Some students laughed "And I was, I didn't go out with many girls, but I admired women, and my friends always said how they admired me. Anyway, when I met Sherlock and we moved in together, just as friends, and then was when I started having really strong feelings and urges. Before I could ignore any feelings about men because they weren't strong. Even my feelings for women weren't strong; I just never had anyone who I was in love with. But when I met Sherlock I couldn't help it. I was in love with him from the moment I met him. I never fought my feelings for him. Sure, they scared me a little bit because I had never felt love so strong before, and also there is slight fear of how people would treat me, I've witness many gay men and women, my sister included, be treated terribly, and that is scary. But I ignored that and I didn't fight my feelings, I accepted that I was in love with a man. Because there is nothing wrong with that. Being in love has to be one of the best feelings in the world, I wasn't going to bottle up my feelings and not act on them because Sherlock wasn't a woman." John explained.

"So what we're trying to say is that to the people who bully gay people, and treat them differently, and say horrible things, well stop. It doesn't affect you, there is no need to even waste your breath trying to change who someone is, and it's stupid." Sherlock stated "Also, you are hurting someone's feelings; you are belittling them and acting superior when you're not. Being gay and being straight doesn't change who could win in a boxing match, or who could outwit who. Be you heterosexual, homosexual or bisexual, you are all human beings with rights." Sherlock explained.

"And to anyone who is gay or bi, don't let other people tell you you're wrong, or it's unnatural, it isn't. It is fine, and natural. Living a lie can destroy a person. I've watched it happen to people close to me, we've all read about those people who can't handle lying and wasting their lives pretending to be someone they're not. As Sherlock said, we're all human, and there is a lot of acceptance in the world. Just be yourself because that is the best thing in the world." John smiled.

A few people in the audience had tears in their eyes.

"We have more to say, but for now are there any questions?" Sherlock asked.

A few hands hesitantly went up.

"Yes? The girl at the front?" John asked.

"John, you said you only acted on your feelings for… men, when you met Sherlock. Did you feel like you were lying to yourself when you told yourself you weren't attracted to men?" she asked.

"Good question. Well, I never felt like I was lying to myself, I just subconsciously tried to push my feelings for women more forward in my mind. But I definitely always felt like something wasn't quite right, you know? Like something was missing. I've never felt more happy and comfortable with myself than right now. I feel less caged, for some reason. In the moment of the past I never realised I felt constricted, but as I acted on my feelings for Sherlock I felt this relief and freedom come over me." John answered.

"The boy by the aisle." Sherlock pointed.

"This is for both of you. Is Hamish one of those kids who are made from both of you?" he asked.

"Yes. The first, actually. He's made from me and Sherlock." John confirmed.

"The girl at the back?" John pointed.

"This isn't really a question, but I think you're both really inspirational. Coming up here and talking freely. I think some people in this school will really learn from what you have said. So thank you." She said.

"No problem. And thanks for saying so." John grinned.

"No more questions for now?" Sherlock checked. Nobody else put their hand up.

"Alright, so, be honest with us, who here has said this 'That is so gay?' and meant it as a bad thing?" John asked.

It took about a minute, but in the end about three quarters of the hall had their hands up.

"Thank you for your honesty. You can put your hands down." John nodded and then turned to Hamish who was watching everyone with interest.

"Hey, Hamish, can you answer me a question?" John asked.

Hamish nodded.

"Is the word 'gay' an insult?" John asked.

Hamish shook his head "No."

"And why is that?" Sherlock asked.

"It means a boy loves a boy, or a girl loves a girl. That isn't bad." Hamish stated.

"And there we go, through the words of a four year old. When I walk by someone and they use the word 'gay' as an insult, I feel so upset. Some people say they support gay rights, they say that they have no problem with homosexuality, but when you use the word meaning homosexual as an insult, well that's not good. That's just something for you all to think about." John said.

"Dadda." Hamish said, reaching for Sherlock.

Sherlock took Hamish from John and as Sherlock held Hamish with two hands John just put a hand at the bottom of Sherlock's back.

"Now, we have a little video from some friends of ours that we made. Let us just say that we haven't had a case in a good week or so and we had time. Also, thank you to the triplets for their camera!" John said, the technician turned the projector on and the family sat on their chairs as the video loaded.

On the screen Sherlock's face appeared, he was in a taxi "Sherlock Watson-Holmes here! We're on our way to my brother's house."

The camera swung around and faced John and Hamish. John was fast asleep with his cheek resting on the window while Hamish was in the same position but with his cheek resting on John's arm.

The audience awwed and then the camera swung back around to Sherlock, who was watching them.

"John." He whispered.

The audience started sniggering "Jooohn…" Sherlock whined.

"Let me sleep." John whispered back.

"I'm bored!" Sherlock complained.

"Then entertain yourself. Learn how to use that camera or something." John advised.

"I have! But I turned it off so we don't waist the battery." Sherlock said.

John opened an eye and then said "Sherlock, love, it's still recording." He said.

Sherlock huffed and the screen went black as the kids laughed.

The next video was of John walking with the camera pointing towards him, he was holding it.

"Right, we're going to visit Mycroft, Sherlock's brother, first. Him and his boyfriend Greg." John said.

"John, they don't need to know that." Sherlock said.

"I'm introducing them, Sherlock." John said stubbornly.

"Hamish, do not pick that flower, it is from someone else's garden, that's not allowed!" John suddenly said.

"Why?" Hamish's small voice asked.

The next video was of Mycroft and Greg sat on the sofa "So, what would you say to the assembly hall?" John asked.

"Erm… don't panic if you do realise you're gay." Greg said.

"Hypocrite." Mycroft snorted.

"Hey!" Lestrade scowled.

"I'm just mentioning, dear-"Mycroft was cut off by Lestrade.

"Nobody needs to know of my reaction." Lestrade frowned.

"I won't tell anyone." Mycroft said gently.

"When the realisation came over you in the presence of Mycroft you fainted." Sherlock stated.

"SHERLOCK!" A chorus of shouts were heard.

The next video was of John sat on a sofa with Hamish on his lap; John held the camera yet again.

"My sister, Harry, will be the next person we talk to. She should be here soon. She's married to Clara, who is busy at work, but-"Sherlock cut John off.

"She is here!"

"Get the door!" John shouted.

"You get the door! I'm in the middle of an experiment!" Sherlock shouted back.

"I've got Hamish!" John informed Sherlock.

"And?" Sherlock asked.

"You're so lazy! I'll have you know that if you continue to be so lazy and therefore selfish you'll be sleeping on the sofa!" John proclaimed.

Sherlock's voice came closer "Oh, please, John, I know you. If I was on the sofa I guarantee within fifteen minutes of you retiring for the night you will come and get me with some silly excuse like 'My feet are cold' or something when we both know you just love me so much you don't want to be apart from me." Sherlock said quickly. There was a moment of silence and then Hamish said "Daddy, the red light is on, what does that mean?"

The next video was of Harry sat on her own in an armchair.

"Any advice for the kids?" John asked.

"Don't believe it's the end of the world or that people will hate you if you're gay or bi. Any decent human beings don't actually care." Harry said casually "Oh, and to the homophobic kids out there who believe that because it is their parents views so it must be theirs too, well, I heard some of that when I was younger, well it isn't an excuse, it's your life not your parents'. Aren't you old enough to see right and wrong?" Harry asked.

The next video was obviously taken by Hamish by the unsteadiness of the camera.

"Police!" Hamish explained to the audience from where he was held by Sherlock as the three walked through new Scotland Yard.

"What are you guys doing with that in here?" Anderson asked.

"Anderson, what are your views on gay rights?" Sherlock asked.

"Erm… well, I don't care who someone chooses to sleep with or kiss." Anderson said shortly.

"Thank you." John said and they carried on.

Sally was next "Do you dislike us because we're gay?" Sherlock asked rudely.

"No, I dislike you because you're arrogant, rude and you embarrass me with your stupid cleverness." Sally scowled and stormed off.

The video changed to John holding the camera facing himself, he was on a train. Hamish was sleeping on his lap, and Sherlock was sleeping on his shoulder.

"Our next people will be my parents." John said.

The video changed again to John's parents sat on a couch.

"What did you think when Harry and me came out?" John asked.

"Nothing changed for me, John. You didn't change; I just learnt something more about you." John's mum said.

"Well, son, I was worried firstly that you and your sister would be bullied, and secondly that our mother would be upset about grandchildren, but she obviously didn't need to worry." John's dad said.

The video ended and the three went back onto the stage.

"You see, to any person who fears coming out, know that there are so many people who will support you." John said.

"Any questions?" Sherlock asked.

None.

"Who here has learnt a lot from this talk?" John asked.

Practically every hand in the hall went up which made teachers and the husbands smile.

"If anyone has anything they'd like to say in private we'll be in the staff room." John said.

As they got off the stage they got a round of applause.

Then as they were a few steps from the floor a chant started getting louder, and it proved that they had been successful in their educating of students.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted.

John and Sherlock stopped, Hamish looked at the teenagers from where he was on Sherlock, and Sherlock and John looked straight at each other.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and John smiled. John leant down from his steps above Sherlock and their lips met. It wasn't lust-filled; it was languid and loving and only lasted a few moments before they pulled away.

Sure, there were a few students who looked disgusted, but so many were clapping that the small minority just didn't matter.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John carried Hamish to the staff room while the students disbanded and went out for their Lunch break. Sherlock sat down on the comfy chairs next to John while Hamish sat on John's lap.

The teachers all arrived around the same time.

"That's the best assembly we've had all year! The kids had a great response!" One woman said.

As the staff room quietened to just a few small conversations and Sherlock and John entertained Hamish by reading Harry Potter to him there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in." An old teacher called.

The door creaked open and a girl and Summer entered.

"John! Sherlock! The assembly was so good! Everyone is talking about it! You even made some people see sense and apologise to Emma!" Summer said excitedly.

John and Sherlock stood; John settled Hamish on the chair and gave him the book to look at.

"Glad we could help." John smiled.

"Anyway, this is Emma." Summer introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for saying all those things, it kind of made me feel better about myself as well as made every idiot here see sense. So, thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're most welcome!" John smiled.

"Is Hamish… reading a book? And Harry Potter?" Summer asked with wide eyes.

"I'm a genius!" Hamish said loudly and proudly.

Some of the female teachers giggled at the young boy.

"You wouldn't believe how bad the traffic was getting in!" A substitute teacher walked in, dumping her bag on a chair and sitting herself next to Hamish on the chair.

Hamish was very quick to get off the chair and be in Sherlock's arms in moments. Sherlock held him reassuringly and John picked up the fallen Harry Potter book. Sherlock took the seat next to the substitute teacher and John stood just in front of him while Emma and Summer had a quick chat with their English teacher.

The substitute teacher looked up to see a man, she had recently broken up with her boyfriend and hated being single. The man was a few years older than her, but that didn't matter.

"Hello, and who are you?" she asked, extending her hand to the man.

John met her eyes and gave her a kind smile and shook her hand "John Watson-Holmes, nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Well aren't you well mannered, I love that in a man." The woman said with a grin.

Some of the teachers sitting around hid smiles, nobody really liked the woman, she was loud and annoying.

"…Okay." John frowned slightly.

"So, my name is Haley. Fancy going out for a drink?" she asked.

"No, sorry, I'm-" John answered.

"Oh my God, seriously? I'm a good deal! I'm friendly, and I'm nice." She exclaimed.

"I'm not denying that, I'm just saying-"she cut him off again.

"You don't want me, I understand, I could never hold a man down for long, they all get bored, but you don't even want to try." She sighed.

"Listen, Haley," John said while some teachers let out small giggles "I'm married." John stated.

"Oh, Oh!" Haley's eyes widened at the ring she just spotted "I bet she's pretty to catch your eye." Haley tried to get back in the man's good books; she had been so desperate before, who's to say she couldn't be friends with him?

John laughed "Oh, very." He said.

"Daddy, can you call a man pretty, that words used for women, 'handsome' is man." Hamish frowned.

"You can call a man pretty." John said with a nod.

The teachers were really chuckling now.

"Why are you all laughing?" Haley asked with a frown.

"Haley." John said with a smile "You missed our assembly. This is my husband, Sherlock." John gestured to Sherlock.

Haley's eyes widened as she looked at Sherlock.

"Hi…" she said breathlessly, goodness gracious, she needed a man!

"Hello." Sherlock said shortly, he had no patience for oblivious people "John, would you like to sit?" Sherlock asked, moving Hamish to sit on one knee and offering his other.

John chuckled "I'm alright to stand."

"Daddy, you sit next to me! Please!" Hamish said excitedly.

"Alright." John smiled and sat down on Sherlock's free leg.

"Daddy! We going to squish dadda!" Hamish giggled.

"Oh no, please don't squish me!" Sherlock said mock desperately.

"It's okay dadda! We won't really! I was just joking!" Hamish said and hugged Sherlock then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." Sherlock smiled.

"I think we'll be going now." Summer came up to John and Sherlock with Emma following her.

John stood up. Summer was an affectionate girl and always hugged people goodbye, as did her mother. John gave her a hug and she pulled away and said "Oh, question! Are you my cousin-in-law, is there such thing as that?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Probably." John nodded.

"You're cousins with Sherlock? He's way older than you!" Emma blurted out.

"I'm just over double her age." Sherlock pointed out.

"Big age gaps between his parents and my parents." Summer brushed her off.

"Say bye-bye to Summer, Hamish." John instructed.

Hamish waved "Bye!"

"Goodbye!" Summer smiled.

"Goodbye, tell your parents Mycroft told me to say hello." Sherlock said with a short smile.

"Don't mind him. Go and get Colin and Kevin, the camera is… Colin's, isn't it?" John asked.

"Yep! See you!" Summer smiled and left with her friend.

Only five minutes later Colin and Kevin walked in.

"Knock first, boys." A teacher advised them but let them go.

"Hi guys! Great assembly!" Kevin smiled while Colin nodded.

"Thanks." John smiled and held out the camera.

"Oh, ta!" Colin took it back.

"No problem. You boys alright?" John asked.

"We're fine. Hamish! Hello mister smarty-pants." Colin smiled and ruffled Hamish's hair.

"Oh my Gosh, you won't believe what happened!" Kevin said.

"What?" All the teachers listened.

"Basically, Michael and Jordan just kissed in the middle of the canteen! They've been together for half a year! And now they have the confidence to come out because of the assembly!" Kevin said.

"Wow." John said with wide eyes "I didn't think we'd made such a difference." He said.

"Isn't it great?" Colin asked.

John nodded as did Sherlock.

"Dadda, I want to go home now!" Hamish said.

"Why, sweetheart?" John frowned.

"I'm bored and tired." Hamish explained.

"Come on, for the former statement I must agree." Sherlock stood.

"See you guys soon, right? I know you don't go to many family dinners and such, but it was great to meet you at Christmas." Colin said.

"We are very busy, but we'll try. And we'll hopefully see you soon." John said.

"Yeah. Bye Hamish!" Kevin grinned.

Hamish waved and snuggled into Sherlock's shirt, sucking his thumb and closing his eyes.

On their way home in the cab Hamish did what he used to do as a baby. While sat in his car seat, one hand holding onto John's hand and his thumb in his mouth, Hamish was fast asleep and making humming noises.

Sherlock stroked his cheek fondly "He was very good today." Sherlock said.

"Yeah." John smiled.

They walked up to their flat and Sherlock smiled as he could still hear Hamish's occasional hums as he slept.

They put him on the sofa and shared another kiss, though for a little longer than the one in assembly.

"I really want to take you to bed." John pouted.

"Mmmm." Sherlock made an agreeing sound from where he had his mouth attached to John's neck.

"It won't be too long before he's ready. Once his birthday has passed in a few days we can start moving him back to his own room." Sherlock said after pulling away.

"Yeah." John nodded and their kissing session was interrupted by Gladstone running around their ankles.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Hamish's fifth Birthday was obviously going to be chaotic, Sherlock and John knew this. They had a brand new puppy, a boy who was nervous around people and understandably clingy to his dads, and to top it off, a lot of people who were invited. They had invited Mycroft, Lestrade, Harry, Clara, John's parents, Sherlock's parents, Mrs Hudson, Molly and Stamford. Also, they and invited Gavin and his parents!

Sherlock and John had ordered Hamish's presents online. Mrs Hudson was baking a chocolate cake, and the night before Sherlock and John were sat on the floor in the living room wrapping their son's presents while their hyperactive puppy tried to get in the way.

Hamish enjoyed spending his birthday morning with his dads.

At one o'clock everyone was due to arrive, and as soon as one person knocked on the door there was just a stream of their guests coming in.

They all settled around in the living room, Gavin coaxed Hamish into playing on the floor with the new Lego set, so Sherlock and John managed to get him to do something on his own for a little while.

While John and Sherlock relaxed slightly on the sofa, John had made sure everyone was content to just mingle, Gladstone was curled up on John's lap tiredly and Julie said to the husbands "You two look exhausted."

"We are." John said with a small smile, watching Hamish play with Gavin absent-mindedly.

"Is he getting better?" Harold asked.

"Yes, he is becoming a little less attached to me and John. Just a month ago he wouldn't let us let go of him." Sherlock explained.

"How is he with Gladstone?" Molly asked.

"He loves him! One morning, Sherlock watched this, he got out of bed, stood in the doorway (he doesn't like leaving rooms without us yet), and he managed to coax Gladstone into our room. That was not a nice wake-up call, let me tell you! The puppy jumped right on my stomach!" John said, earning laughter from their family and friends.

"Thanks for inviting us; Gavin was so excited all morning!" Georgina smiled.

"You're welcome!" John grinned.

"Dadda! Daddy!" Hamish ran to them while Gavin followed and sat on Georgina's lap.

Hamish sat on Sherlock's lap and stroked Gladstone.

"Do you love your puppy, Hamish?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes! Lots and lots!" Hamish smiled and leant against Sherlock.

"He's grown up so fast!" Harry said.

"I'm five!" Hamish informed everyone.

Mrs Hudson appeared in the living room with a cake and 5 lit candles.

A rendition of 'Happy Birthday' was sung and Hamish blew out his candles.

At the end of eating the cake Hamish was covered in chocolate. He had it round his mouth and on his hands. John laughed well-naturedly and got a wet-wipe to clean him up.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with mingling adults and Hamish playing with Gavin.

In the end everyone went home and Hamish fell asleep. Sherlock lay him on the sofa while he and John tidied up, though John had to use his best persuasive skills to get Sherlock to help. Gladstone was curled up in his bed and in the end John sat on his armchair and Sherlock sat on his lap.

"He enjoyed today." Sherlock commented.

"Yeah. Lots of smiling." John said with a fond smile.

"So, at the end of this week we'll have to start moving him back into his own bed." Sherlock said.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"Come on, let's take him to bed. He's so fast asleep that we can probably put him on your side of the bed and we can have a cuddle on my side." Sherlock said.

They stood up, John lifted Hamish up, and they went to bed.

They changed Hamish into his night-wear, had showers themselves, and then cuddled up in bed together. John lay on his back with Sherlock on top of him.

About five minutes into their cuddle Hamish woke up and looked over to his dads.

"Daddy, you're on the wrong side!" Hamish said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm just having a cuddle with my husband, Hamish." John said gently.

Hamish considered this for a moment, and then shuffled closer to his parents and cuddled up to them too. They wrapped their arms around him and the three fell into a content sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John carried Hamish into his room in a big fluffy towel just after his bath.

Sherlock came upstairs and said "Gladstone's been fed and I took him out and he went to the toilet."

"Good." John smiled as he dried Hamish's hair.

Once Hamish was in his pyjamas Sherlock said "Hamish, you're going to sleep in your bed tonight, alright darling?"

"No." Hamish frowned and tears threatened to fall.

"Hey." John tapped him kindly on the nose "We'll stay with you until you're asleep, and, look what we dug out of your old baby things." John gestured to Sherlock.

Sherlock took a baby-monitor out of his pocket and showed it to Hamish.

"We'll be able to hear you all night." Sherlock explained gently as he sat on the other side of Hamish.

"And we're going to move Gladstone into your room tonight, you know him, he'll bark at the slightest noise." John said.

Hamish didn't look too happy.

"Come on, Hay, you need to be brave." John added.

"Okay." Hamish sighed.

"I'll go and get Gladstone." Sherlock said, kissed his son's head, and left.

John tucked Hamish into bed and asked "Comfortable?"

Hamish nodded and Sherlock came back with Gladstone, the puppy's bed, and a book.

The puppy had had a tiring day of playing with Hamish and genuinely being the hyperactive puppy he was so he lay on his bed at the end of Hamish's bed and stayed there.

Sherlock and John sat on either side of Hamish, the bed was small, but they just managed to fit. They read another chapter of Hamish's book to him, reading a page each.

With his dads on either side of him Hamish felt safe as they tried to get him to sleep, but it took about an hour before Hamish fell into a dream world.

"Keep the hallway light on." John said as they went downstairs.

They went to their room and as soon as they were inside John pulled Sherlock into a kiss, they walked backwards, entwined together, and fell on the bed.

"J-…" Sherlock couldn't finish his words as John undid the buttons to his shirt and kissed his chest.

"John, wait!" Sherlock finally breathed.

John stopped and looked up at Sherlock "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"We… God, I want to, John… but we can't. Hamish will be sleeping lightly because he's unsettled. We… we need to wait till he's settled properly, we can't risk him walking in on us." Sherlock said.

John groaned but said "I know… I know." He sighed and rested his head against Sherlock's chest.

"He's getting better; it won't be long till everything is back to normal." Sherlock said as he ran his fingers through his husband's hair.

"Yeah. Let's… let's go and get some tea." John said.

He got off of Sherlock and they went to the kitchen where they sat and drank tea, their hands entwined and resting on the table.

"It'll all be okay." John said.

"You weren't thinking that when I told you to wait when you had that talented tongue of yours on my chest." Sherlock smirked.

John gaped at Sherlock for a few moments before he started laughing. Sherlock's smile grew until he too was chuckling.

At around eleven in the evening they were curled up together on the sofa when Hamish appeared in the doorway with Gladstone stood at his ankles.

"Hay?" John asked.

"I woke up. I didn't like it, you weren't there." Hamish said quietly.

Sherlock stood up first but was quickly followed by John. The taller man picked Hamish up and held him close "We weren't far away, just downstairs, hey? Come on, we'll take you back to bed." Sherlock said and carried Hamish upstairs with John and Gladstone following.

They waited for Hamish to fall asleep again and after five reassurances and a few more pages of his book he fell asleep.

They kissed his forehead and left.

"Bed time for me, I think." John said with a yawn.

"Mmm." Sherlock hummed in agreement.

Once they were tucked up in bed together Sherlock said "I need a case," quietly.

"Maybe… maybe I could look after Hamish tomorrow, you can take a small case so you can come home easily and quickly if we need you. In a week Hamish's school starts back up, we'll have to go with him for a few days then soon enough maybe he'll be able to go on his own. He's getting better all the time, he is very brave, it won't be long before he can go to Mycroft or Mrs Hudson when we go on a case and I can go to work. Just remember when he came back and he wouldn't let us put him down, now he's sleeping in his own room! It'll be fine and the damage Moriarty did will be over soon enough." John reassured Sherlock.

"You'll really do that? Stay here with Hamish while I go on a case?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course. You've been incredibly patient… for you, and I understand that your mind needs stimulation, you've explained it God knows how many times… usually when your hair is all manic and your shouting. Anyway, I'm just doing my husbandly duties, I care about you, you need your job much more than I need mine, mine is just sitting behind a desk. Hamish and I will have a nice day with Gladstone, maybe we'll go to the park." John said.

"You are a good husband." Sherlock said.

"You too." John pressed a small kiss to Sherlock's lips then they fell asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

"But I don't want dadda to go!" Hamish cried, he was in the middle of a bath when John had told him that Sherlock was going to go on a case today without them.

Hamish got out of the bath and ran completely soaked and naked through the flat to find Sherlock.

Sherlock sat in the living room with Mrs Hudson, waiting for Lestrade to text back with a suitable case for him to go on.

"And Mrs Turner said-"Mrs Hudson stopped short when the blonde five year old came running into the living room and threw himself on Sherlock.

"Dadda! Don't go on the case!" Hamish wailed and buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock felt his clothes getting wet but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Hamish and held him in comfort.

"It's alright, Hamish, calm down. I'll only be gone for today, I'll be back home this evening for dinner." Sherlock reassured him.

"Please don't go!" Hamish said desperately.

John came in and put a towel over Hamish's bare back.

"John, maybe-"John cut Sherlock off.

"He'll be fine. You both will be. Hamish, listen to me. Dadda needs stimulation for his mind, just like you, he gets bored. He needs a case, but he's taking a small one today. He'll only be gone for a little while. And you have me and Gladstone to look after you. It'll all be fine." John reassured him.

"But I want both you and dadda with me." Hamish whimpered.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I'll be home quickly." Sherlock said.

"P-promise?" Hamish asked.

"I promise." Sherlock said and tucked a curl of blonde hair behind Hamish's ear.

"O… Okay. Can I call you on daddy's phone?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, darling." Sherlock nodded.

Hamish finally relaxed and rested his head on Sherlock's chest. Sherlock held him for a few moments before his phone buzzed and he checked the text.

"A burglary." He said.

"Good, nothing too dangerous." John nodded.

"Go to daddy now, Hamish, and finish your bath. I'll get changed into some dry clothes and I'll say goodbye before I leave." Sherlock said gently.

Sherlock passed Hamish to John and the blondes left to go to the bathroom.

"The poor dear, he was quite distressed." Mrs Hudson said.

"He'll be alright, we need him to learn to be separate from us, this is one of the first steps." Sherlock said and stood up to go and change in his room.

Fifteen minutes later Hamish was in his warm clothes and playing with Gladstone on the floor of the living room.

Sherlock came in and picked Hamish up.

"Give dadda a kiss goodbye and we'll see him later." John said.

Hamish pecked Sherlock and gave him a big hug. Sherlock held him tightly "You can reach me on my phone." He said. He put Hamish back on the ground and went to John "If you need me I can come straight back!"

"We'll be fine! Just go and stimulate that mind of yours." John smiled well naturedly.

Sherlock grinned, pressed a lingering kiss to John's lips and with one last look at John, Hamish and Gladstone, he left.

John and Hamish went to the park. They went to the swing set. A woman came to push her child on the swings.

"Nice afternoon isn't it?" she said with a friendly smile.

"Chilly, but that's to be expected. It is winter." John nodded with a smile.

"Daddy, higher!" Hamish demanded with a giggle.

John chuckled and pushed Hamish higher.

"Little dare devil you've got there." She smiled well naturedly.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"Daddy! I want to get off now!" Hamish requested after a few more swings.

John stopped the swing and lifted Hamish out of it.

"Can we ring dadda?" Hamish asked.

"Alright, let's go and sit on the bench." John smiled and took Hamish's hand. They sat on a nearby bench and John dialled Sherlock's number and handed the phone to Hamish.

Sherlock was stood in the middle of the burgled living room, it was a mess.

"So, what do you make of this, freak?" Anderson asked and Sally sneared. The officers were all waiting for Sherlock to tell them what had happened so they could clear up the crime scene and get back to New Scotland Yard.

Sherlock was about to speak when his phone rang. He picked it up and heard Hamish straight away "Dadda!"

"Hamish! Are you alright?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, dadda, me and daddy are in the park!" Hamish said excitedly.

"In the park? Lucky you! Are you having fun?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, but I want you to be here with us." Hamish said.

"Oh, I'd love to be there but I'm working. I'll be home in time for tea! Why don't you collect different leaves from the park and we can experiment with them later, hey, give daddy a rest?" Sherlock suggested while the officers started looking impatient.

"Okay! That will be fun!" Hamish smiled.

"Great! Can I speak to daddy?" Sherlock asked.

"Okay. Love you, bye!" Hamish said.

"I love you too, see you later." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock?" John said.

"John. I'll probably be home at half five." Sherlock said.

"Good, I'll have dinner ready at six. Good case?" John asked.

"Boring, obviously, but interesting enough for me not to walk out." Sherlock explained.

"Alright, well Hamish has been very good, and I should be back for Gladstone in half an hour. Mrs Hudson is keeping an eye on him." John said.

"Good!" Sherlock said.

"Well, Hamish wants me to help him collect – what is it, son – some leaves now, see you later, love!" John said.

"Love you, bye!" Sherlock closed his phone.

Once John and Hamish were home Hamish put his leaves on the kitchen table and he and John did a puzzle.

At quarter past five Sherlock walked in.

"Dadda!" Hamish squealed and jumped into Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock hugged him back and said "What a lovely welcome."

"I'll get on with dinner." John smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dr Watson-Holmes." Sherlock stopped him.

"Yes?" John asked.

"Where's my kiss?" Sherlock asked.

John smiled, kissed Sherlock languidly for a few moments and with one last peck he left and went into the kitchen.

"So, tell me about your leaves." Sherlock said to his son who excitedly replied with an excited explanation of the leave collection.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

School started again and on the first day Hamish dressed in his uniform and wasn't upset because today both his dads were going to school with him.

They arrived and Hamish was happy and pointing out his observations of his classmates to his dads as they went in.

Once in the classroom Hamish sat on the carpet with the rest of his classmates and Sherlock and John stood against the wall.

While Hamish was doing some maths, sat on John's lap while Sherlock sat next to him and made sure he was doing it right, John's phone rang. He answered it and said "One moment." Then stood up and sat Hamish on the chair on his own. John left the room so to not disturb the kids and said "Hello?"

"John?" Mycroft's nervous voice whispered.

"Mycroft, what's wrong?" John frowned.

"Greg, he got hurt on a case, nothing life threatening, but I don't want it to get infected, it's a leg wound. And he won't go to hospital, I need a Doctor." Mycroft said.

"Alright, it'll be fine; I'll be over in half an hour. Are you at your home?" John checked.

"Yes." Mycroft said and added a "Thank you." before hanging up.

John took a deep breath and re-entered the class room.

"Who was it?" Sherlock whispered.

"Your brother. Greg's got an injury and refuses to go to hospital. They need a Doctor." John explained.

"I want to come! Uncle Greg needs me too!" Hamish insisted immediately.

Sherlock and John shared a look and Sherlock seemed okay with him going "He finished his work." Sherlock persuaded.

"Fine." John sighed. He didn't have time, he knew he didn't want to upset Hamish, and his son was very clever and already ahead of the class on work.

Sherlock picked the five year old up and the three spoke to the teacher briefly and left.

"We can't do this every time you want to come out of school with one of us. But I understand that you're doing extra work and you want to be with us, and you do love your Uncles." John said the ending fondly.

When they arrived at Mycroft's house John rushed in while Sherlock and Hamish walked in behind him.

Mycroft gave John the medical kit he kept in the house and John was led to Lestrade, who lay in bed looking a little sorry for himself.

Mycroft got onto the bed, lifted Greg's head up, and rested it on his legs gently. Greg looked up at his boyfriend and said "I said I was fine."

"You're in pain. I don't want it to get worse." Mycroft said.

Lestrade sighed and Mycroft ran his hands gently through the DI's hair.

"Uncle Greg!" Hamish said happily and ran into the room, he was about to jump on the bed when John put the med kit down and caught him in mid jump.

"Not now, poppet, remember, Uncle Greg is a little bit poorly, so we have to be gentle with him." John instructed him while Sherlock came in and sat on a chair by the wall.

"Like when I was hurting and you and dadda had to pick me up super gently?" Hamish asked, looking up at John with his big blue eyes.

"Like that." John smiled.

"Come and sit next to me." Mycroft said.

Hamish gently crawled onto the bed and sat next to Mycroft.

"Are you alright, Uncle Greg?" Hamish asked.

"I'll be fine." Greg smiled at him.

John pulled the covers down and could see the wounds, which was poorly wrapped in a bandage; Greg wore his boxers so John could see his chin.

"Well, Mycroft was right for calling me. It could have gotten infected." John said and he carefully unwrapped the police officer's leg. He inspected the wound then got the supplies he needed and began working on tidying the wound up.

"Did you go to school today?" Mycroft asked Hamish.

"Yes! We did maths! I like it when daddy and dadda come with me!" Hamish smiled.

"That won't be for much longer, sweetheart, soon you'll be able to go on your own." Sherlock said.

"No! You have to stay with me! You said you won't leave me!" Hamish insisted.

"You're gaining your confidence back, and me and dadda need to go to work and such." John said soothingly.

"That's not fair! I need you with me!" Hamish jumped off the bed and Sherlock ran after his son as he left the room.

"Hamish!" Sherlock shouted and soon caught up with him. He pulled Hamish into a hug and said "Yes, you need us, and we need you, but we don't need to be attached at the hip for our entire lives. Hamish, me and daddy would love to be able to spend every waking moment with you, you are a wonderful boy and our baby and we love you. But the point of life is to live. And to have adventures. And me and daddy and you all need to do things on our own sometimes, like daddy going to work, and you going to school, and me getting my equipment for experiments, do you understand?" Sherlock asked.

"O-okay… but I'm not ready yet." Hamish said.

"We know." Sherlock said and rubbed Hamish's back.

Sherlock went back into the room and John raised a curious eyebrow at the sight of his husband bouncing their small son, rubbing his back, and Hamish had his face buried in his neck.

"He's alright." Sherlock mouthed.

John nodded and went back to Lestrade's wound.

Sherlock couldn't help but smile as he felt Hamish's breathing even and his eyes closed.

"He's sleeping." Sherlock said to John and sat down on his chair. He repositioned Hamish so his son sat cradled to him with his head on his chest.

"You used to do that, Sherlock. You would get a little worked up and if you were tired you would just flop." Mycroft said fondly.

"Aww." John said with a grin. He looked up and saw Sherlock giving him a 'look'. "What? I like hearing things about you from when you were little." John justified.

Sherlock snorted and tuned his attention too Hamish. Hamish, in his sleep, lifted his thumb to his mouth and put it in.

"All done." John said and put the covers back on Lestrade.

"Thank you, John. You see, Greg, that wasn't so bad." Mycroft pointed out.

"Come along, John, let's go home." Sherlock stood and with a "Goodbye." from John they left.

Once they were home Sherlock and John put Hamish up in his room in his bed and went to make lunch downstairs. Hamish was going to get better, they knew it.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Hamish was clinging onto John's legs very tightly and crying hysterically.

"Please! Daddy… Dadda!" Hamish cried.

It was Hamish's first day at school alone, and he wasn't taking it very well. Other parents were looking sympathetically at both the parents and Hamish.

"Hamish, you need to do this. You're a brave boy! We'll be a phone call away, and we will pick you up as soon as school finishes. We'll be home all day, you'll be absolutely fine. Gavin is going to be right with you all day, aren't you Gavin?" Sherlock asked Gavin who stood sympathetically near Hamish.

Hamish looked at Sherlock who knelt on the floor next to him.

"I'm scared." Hamish whispered.

"Come here." Sherlock stretched his arms out. Hamish ran into his arms and buried his face in Sherlock's coat. Sherlock stood up, holding Hamish, and John joined in on the hug and said "It will be alright, Hamish."

"Be… b-brave?" Hamish whimpered.

"Yes. Be brave." John said and kissed the back of Hamish's head.

Hamish sniffled and Sherlock put him on the ground. John straightened his uniform and put his book bag in his son's hand. Hamish hiccupped and John wiped the remaining tears till Hamish looked a little better.

"You've got to go in now, Hay, we will be here to pick you up at the end of the day. You're going to be great today, Hamish." John said and ran his hand through Hamish's blonde curls briefly.

"Okay." Hamish said quietly, he looked so lost already.

"We love you. And we'll see you soon." Sherlock said, gave Hamish a kiss on the cheek, a small hug, and then he stood up.

John added a kiss onto his cheek, and held him for a little longer, then let him go and stood up.

"You go with Gavin. See you soon." John said.

Hamish nodded and with a little wave and a "Love you daddy, dadda." Hamish and Gavin walked into the school with the rest of his classmates.

John and Sherlock watched him, he kept looking back, and they waved at him and smiled reassuringly till he was in and the doors closed.

John's took a shaky breath and fell into Sherlock.

"Oh, Jesus, that was so hard." John whispered into Sherlock, who wrapped his arms around him and felt equally as awful. He buried his face in John's neck and they held each other tightly. "He was crying. He wasn't happy." John said, a few tears slipping out.

"I know. But he needs this. We knew this had to happen." Sherlock tried to make it logical.

"But it hurts." John admitted.

"I know. It bloody really hurts." Sherlock sighed.

"He'll be fine." John reassured them both.

They pulled away, shared a kiss, and took each other's hands tightly.

"Wait! John, Sherlock!" Fred and Georgina came up to them.

"Yes?" John asked with a smile and he sniffed away his tears.

"We're here if you need anything. We're so sorry this happened to you. Hamish is a wonderful boy. He'll be safe with Gavin." Georgina said.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." John said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." Fred nodded.

"Well, we better be going, Gladstone needs to go to the vets for his injections. Hamish is excited about that; he wants to walk the puppy in the park." Sherlock explained.

"Okay then, we'll let you get on." Georgina took Fred's arm and they walked off.

Sherlock and John were soon at home and while there they played with Gladstone a bit, then took him to the vets, then brought him home. And their day was so hectic that by the time they were home it was time to go and get Hamish. They wanted to arrive ten minutes early, just in case.

They stood in the playground, waiting for the children to be let out.

The doors opened and Hamish was literally the first one out. His eyes fixed on his dads and he ran right to them, his book bag in one hand, and a piece of paper in the other. John crouched ready and caught Hamish. He stood up and held him in a hug. Sherlock joined the embrace and once they pulled away John said "Did you have a good day?"

"It was okay. Gavin stayed with me all day. And when I got upset just after break time they let me draw you a picture!" Hamish proclaimed and held his picture out for Sherlock. John and Sherlock looked at the picture and found a picture drawn with crayons of Gladstone.

"It's lovely! We can put this on the fridge!" John said and ruffled Hamish's hair.

"It's great! And also, tomorrow, after school, we can take Gladstone for a walk around the park because he's had his injections." Sherlock said with a smile.

"Yay!" Hamish grinned and chatted to his parents all the way home.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Hamish was doing so well, he had very proud parents. He was starting to sleep through the nights in his own bed (which meant Sherlock and John's 'alone times' had started again, much to their pleasure and relief), the boy was going to school and staying there without his dads, and he also would let Mycroft, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson look after him when his parents went on a case, which was becoming more frequent. John even went to work one day a week!

Sherlock came home a little late from a case and found the house silent. He made his way upstairs to Hamish's room, hoping he was in time to say goodnight but found Hamish and John fast asleep. John sat on a cushion on the floor next to the bed, holding Hamish's hand, and they were both fast asleep. Sherlock quickly snapped a picture and set it as his phone background and then kissed Hamish on the forehead goodnight and tucked the covers more comfortably around him. He then leant close to John and kissed his lips gently. John hummed and opened his eyes.

"Nice wake up call." He said.

"You deserve it. Come on." Sherlock helped John up and they went downstairs.

In the following weeks Hamish's nightmares lessened and he was able to not wear a nappy anymore, much to his pride. So in those months Hamish grew in courage and confidence until Sherlock and John stood in the playground watching him play with Gavin before school started.

"He did it." John said, looking up at Sherlock.

"Yes, I think it's over now." Sherlock leant down and kissed John quickly before they went back to watching Hamish being chased by Gavin.

Just after Easter Hamish came home with a letter inviting Sherlock and John to his parent's evening.

"It's on Friday." Hamish said, pointing to the word.

"We can do that. Do you want to come with us, or stay with Gran?" John asked.

"I want to come with you!" Hamish said excitedly.

On the evening Hamish started fussing about what to wear. The kids had been told that they didn't have to wear school uniform and he was in a little distress because his dadda wasn't picking the right clothes. John came in, ready to go and found Hamish lying in his pants on the floor crying.

"I can't wear that! It looks silly!" Hamish said.

John sat him up and gave him a hug.

"John, don't pander to him. He's being stubborn. Hamish, you're wearing this shirt, with those trousers and that is the end of it." Sherlock put his foot down.

"Okay, alright, everyone needs to calm down." John said when Hamish cried louder. He put Hamish on the bed and took the clothes from Sherlock. "This is a lovely outfit, Hamish, your favourite dinosaur t shirt and your comfy jeans!" John encouraged.

"But daddy!" Hamish said in despair.

"Why are you so upset about this, Hamish, you've never fussed about what you wear before?" John asked.

"Well, Nancy in my class, she was asking everybody what they were going to wear, and I said my dinosaur t shirt and she laughed. I don't want people to laugh, I don't like it." Hamish said sadly.

Sherlock said "Why didn't you say so before?"

Hamish shrugged.

"Okay, now listen here Hamish." John knelt in front of his son and took his hands "Don't get worked up over this. This 'Nancy' doesn't sound very nice. I love your dinosaur t shirt, as does dadda and I know you love it! It's a lovely t shirt. When I was little someone teased me for wearing a fluffy jumper, but you know what? There's no need to care what people think. It is your choice. If you like something, then wear it! There is especially no need to get fussed when someone who isn't your friend is mean. Just ignore and do what you want." John said.

"I… I want to wear my dinosaur t shirt!" Hamish said defiantly and proudly.

"There's our boy!" Sherlock ruffled his hair and put the t shirt on him.

When they arrived at Hamish's school they were instructed to go to the hall. Hamish showed them all the new paintings around the school.

Once they arrived they went to Hamish's teacher and she picked up a folder with 'Hamish Watson-Holmes' written on it.

Sherlock and John sat on either side of Hamish opposite the teacher.

"Evening." She said.

"Good evening." John replied while Sherlock nodded to her.

"So, Hamish. Well, he is very clever." The woman said.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming along." John bit his lip.

"Well, his intelligence… he voices it when anyone is wrong. If a classmate is wrong he voices it and I find a lot of children get a bit embarrassed and it knocks their confidence. I have asked Hamish not to, but he didn't see a reason not to. He isn't friends with anybody but Gavin; most of the children dislike him because of his remarks in class." The teacher said gently.

"Okay. Well, you see, I'm a genius like Hamish, and I was much the same, I've been told. I don't see why this is a problem though, it is good that he's teaching the other students." Sherlock said.

"But it knocks their confidence, so all I ask is for you to encourage him to keep the insults to himself. Other than that, he's a good boy. As you know he is often set work a little higher in level than the other kids. And he has been gaining his confidence back since his… debacle." The woman said.

"Can we go now?" Hamish asked.

"Not yet, sweetheart." John ruffled his curly hair and then said "So, he's good overall?"

"Yes." The teacher nodded and got some work out of the folder of Hamish's. She showed it to his parents and explained his improvements and such.

In the end Sherlock and John were very happy. John had had a small chat with Hamish about his insults to children who got the wrong answer, and hopefully that would stop. They all went home and watched Doctor Who before bed. Sherlock and John spent the time praising Hamish on how proud they were and such, and before bed Hamish said "I feel all better now, I mean, I'm not scared, or nervous anymore."

"We know. You are the strongest person we know. And we are very proud of you, Hamish, for all you have done over the past months." Sherlock said and kissed Hamish's temple. John added a kiss and said "We love you."


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review, I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

"Daddy!... Daddy… D-daddy!" Hamish was hysterical.

John had gone to work and Hamish had fallen over. Hamish had been very good with being separate from his parents, and having one around was absolutely great for him, but this had nothing to do with separation, or the aftermath of his kidnapping.

All throughout his life John had always been there when he was ill or injured. Sherlock was there too, but John being the Doctor was just a little better at the division he had trained for. Sherlock was good at comforting and just as good a dad as John, but like every family a young child has a preference to which parent is with them in some situations. For example, if he's doing experiments or learning he prefers Sherlock helping him. But when the little curly haired blonde boy is hurt he wants his daddy.

"Shh, Hamish, it's alright. Daddy won't be home for hours. But I'm here. And it's only scrapes on your knees. You're fine! I'm here." Sherlock held Hamish close and tried to soothe him but nothing worked. He just cried and shouted for John.

Sherlock tried to call his husband but it always went to the answerphone.

After about twenty minutes Sherlock stood up and said "Alright, we're going to daddy's work."

He put his and Hamish's coats on and walked out the door after asking Mrs Hudson to keep an ear open for Gladstone. He held his crying son as he walked and still tried to calm him down.

They entered the clinic and found it not too busy. He went to the reception desk.

"I need to see my husband." Sherlock demanded.

"The… the doctors are having lunch." Before she could ask why he was there Sherlock strode away and went straight for the staff room. The consulting detective pushed the door open and found the room full of doctors and they all went quiet.

"Hamish!" John was out of his chair quickly and took Hamish off of Sherlock, "What's wrong?"

"John, he has been crying for you for half an hour. He fell over on the pavement when we were walking Gladstone and he has hurt his knees. All he let me do was clean the cuts but he says that I'm not allowed to do plasters because I'm not a doctor. And he just wants you. You know how he is when he's hurt or ill." Sherlock said.

"Oh, right. Alright then Hamish, you can stop crying now, you've got me." John said and rubbed his back. Hamish's cries eased until he was just breathing shakily.

Sherlock tiredly sat down in John's chair while everyone resumed what they were doing.

"You sit on dadda's lap and I'll get some plasters." John said and sat Hamish down.

Hamish let John go and leant back against Sherlock, occasionally sniffing.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Hamish and rested his hands on his son's dinosaur-t-shirt-clad stomach.

"Dadda." Hamish whimpered.

Sherlock kissed Hamish's forehead gently and said "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thank you for taking me to daddy." Hamish said sweetly.

Sherlock smiled and held Hamish tighter "Oh, that's fine. And hey, I think daddy is looking very handsome, so it's a win-win situation!" Sherlock smiled.

Hamish giggled "Dadda, you love daddy!" Hamish said and then added an "Ooh la la!"

Sherlock laughed "Where did that come from, Hamish?"

"They say it at school!" Hamish said, his bloody knees and tears in the past for now.

"Got them!" John bumbled in and knelt in front of Hamish. He took an extra look at the cuts and then placed plasters on them delicately.

"There we go. All better." John kissed each knee and then tucked an errant curl behind his son's ear.

"Thank you. Daddy?" Hamish says.

"Yes?" John asked.

Hamish looked back at Sherlock then to John and said quietly "Dadda thinks you're handsome." with a smile.

John and Sherlock laughed "Well, that is good. Because I think he is gorgeous!" John smiled, leant up and kissed Sherlock gently then pulled away, they both had lovely smiles.

"Can we go home now?" Hamish asked.

"I have to stay at work, Hamish." John said a little sadly.

"Oh. But I want to be with you both this afternoon!" Hamish said.

"I know, poppet. Come on, let's go home." Sherlock stood up and held onto Hamish's hand.

Hamish pouted but accepted it.

"Bye bye daddy!" he said.

"Bye. I'll see you in a few hours. Why don't we all play chess when I get back?" John asked.

"Okay!" Hamish smiled. John bent down and gave him a tight hug and a kiss.

The doctor stood up and said "See you later, love."

"Goodbye." Sherlock said with a supportive smile.

They shared a lingering kiss and the two left.

John sat back down again with a deep brave breath.

Harry had been working temporarily as a receptionist as she'd had a money problem. She came into the staff room after being in the loo and found her brother with his face in his hands.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered to a passing doctor.

"I don't know. He just saw his husband and son, now he looks a little sad." The man said and left.

Harry sighed fondly at her brother, he was so loving. She walked over to him and knelt before him. She removed his hands from his face and saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh, John. Come here." She said and pulled him into a hug.

He quietly cried. Everyone else either avoided their gaze, not wanting to intrude, or gave them side-along looks of interest.

"Oh, John-John-Johnny, you're so compassionate. Something I sometimes envy, but right now I am so sorry." She said.

"I shouldn't be like this." John said shakily, taking his face out of his sister's neck and wiping his own tears away "I just… I don't like not being with them. Just… seeing them walk away, I couldn't… I just. Why is this so hard? I mean, I was like this when Hamish was a baby, but he's five now." John said.

Harry took his face in her hands and said "John Hamish Watson-Holmes, you listen here. You love them both more than anything in this world, and it is so human to miss them and want to cry when they leave. And Hamish will always be your baby. Just remember, mum and dad still treat us like kids sometimes, but that is because to them, I suppose we are still their babies."

"I… yeah, you're right." John said.

"Of course I'm right! I'm your big sister!" Harry said, making John laugh, "Now, if you want to, if you need to, go after them and be with them for as long as you need. It's compassionate leave, right?" Harry said.

"You're… you're right. Thanks, Harry!" John kissed her cheek and ran.

He caught sight of Sherlock and their son just outside on the street.

"Sherlock! Hamish!" he shouted.

They turned around and John crushed them both in an embrace, one arm around Sherlock and one lowered down and on Hamish's back.

"I want to be with you." John said into Sherlock's neck.

"Yay!" Hamish grinned. John smiled down at him, picked him up and spun him round. "Definitely yay!" John agreed and kissed Hamish's curly hair. The army doctor then turned to Sherlock "Now, you, my brilliant husband, come here and give me a good kiss."

"With pleasure." Sherlock smiled and they kissed lovingly and passionately.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Home?" John said.

"Yes." Sherlock smiled and he took John's hand. They walked home happily.

An hour later the three were sat on John and Sherlock's large bed. They had a chess board in the middle and Sherlock was opposite John and Hamish. Gladstone lay next to the board, tired from an earlier walk, but obviously enjoying being with the three, as they loved having their little puppy with them. This was what it was all about. Being with who you love.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! I think I'll be moving this fanfic along a little faster now, I don't want it to go on and on, you know!**

When Halloween came around Sherlock and John decided that this year Hamish should join in. He was old enough to understand and it would be a fun thing to do.

John went to the shop and bought a pumpkin and the three went to a fancy-dress shop and chose Hamish an outfit. He was going to be a vampire. They bought him a cloak and some pretend fangs. He was very excited.

In the late afternoon they started to get ready. John and Sherlock sat Hamish on a stool in the bathroom and said "While you're in these clothes we will get your face make-up done. Right, so you can choose whether you want something put on you or not." John said.

Sherlock got out the stuff and said "Talcum powder to make your skin paler than normal. Hair gel to make your hair all straight and smooth like the vampires in the cartoons. Your hair is blonde and curly, but that will be fine if you don't want the gel. We have your pretend fangs and if you really want Gran leant us some red lipstick and we can make it look like a dribble of blood." Sherlock explained.

"I want the powder and gel and the blood!" Hamish said enthusiastically "And the fangs!"

"Alright then!" John smiled.

"Hair gel first." Sherlock said.

Both dads squirted some hair gel onto their hands and started smoothing Hamish's hair back. Hamish was giggling away as they did this.

"All done. Now, talcum powder." John said and poured some powder on his hands. He gently rubbed it into his son's cheeks until his skin was paler than it ordinarily was. The little genius had inherited his dadda's complexion.

"I'll do the lipstick." Sherlock said once John was done. Sherlock knelt and gently put the lipstick on Hamish so there was a dribble shaped red going half way down his chin.

"Fangs now!" Hamish said excitedly and took the fangs from John and put them in his mouth.

"I look like a vampire!" Hamish said but it was muffled from the fangs.

They went to the bedroom and helped him into some dark clothing and a cape.

They had carved the pumpkin and put it outside. Mrs Hudson often gave the callers sweets anyway, but now they had a decoration.

The three were ready to go out, Sherlock held Hamish's trick-or-treat bag and they went outside.

"I think this custom is ridiculous, but I suppose it is enjoyable for children." He said to John. Hamish walked between them, holding tightly onto each of their hands.

They found the first decorated house and rang the bell. The door opened and Hamish and John said "Trick or treat!"

"Hello! Oh, wow, look at this little vampire!" A lovely woman said and crouched down with some sweets. Hamish giggled and said "I have fangs!" It was muffled, but she understood.

"You look very scary! What sweet would you like, honey?" she asked with a smile holding the dish out to him.

"Can I have these, please?" Hamish asked, taking some haribo.

"Of course! Have a lovely evening!" she stood.

"Thank you!" Hamish said and John added his own "thank you" before they left.

"That was fun, daddy! Dadda! You have to say trick or treat too!" Hamish said.

"Fine." Sherlock sighed.

They went round more houses and Hamish's bag was half-full when they went home.

"Look! Dadda! Daddy! Look at my sweeties! I got lots and lots! Would you like one?" Hamish asked, sat on the bed with his teeth on his side table and his cape on the floor.

"That's a lovely offer. I'll have a lollypop!" John said happily.

"I will have a piece of chocolate." Sherlock said, took the piece, and then kissed Hamish on the head.

"Now, have a sweet and we'll put the rest in the kitchen because it's quite late and you need a bath to get this gel out of your hair." John said.

Once Hamish was tucked up in bed with Sherlock and John sat next to him he said "I had a lovely day."

"We're glad." Sherlock said with a soft smile.

"Did you have a lovely day?" Hamish asked them.

"Yes, a very lovely day." John nodded.

Hamish smiled and said "We can eat more sweets tomorrow?"

"Of course!" John grinned.

"Yay!" Hamish grinned and snuggled up to his soft toy dog.

"Goodnight, Hay, love you." John said and kissed his forehead.

Hamish's eyes drooped and Sherlock added a kiss to Hamish's cheek and said "Night, I love you."

Hamish mumbled something and within a few minutes he was fast asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock was startled awake from his dream, his pyjamas were stuck to him because of his sweat and he was breathing heavily. But he had no care for himself, he stumbled up and ran upstairs, he heard John quickly following. Sherlock burst into his five year old's bedroom and saw the curly-haired boy sleeping heavily.

"Sherlock?" John asked.

Sherlock gave no answer; he just picked Hamish up and held him close. He was still breathing heavily and was physically shaking.

"Sherlock, love, what's wrong?" John whispered, looking down at his husband, who held Hamish tightly as he sat on the bed.

"I saw…" Sherlock's voice broke and tears filled his eyes.

"What? What did you see?" John asked gently, knelt before them and put his hand to Sherlock's cheek.

"Hamish… he died." Sherlock said and he couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer, they poured down his face and he held his sleeping son tighter.

"Oh, love." John said sadly, wanting to cry with him. "Come here." John said and he wrapped his arms around them.

"Dadda?" Hamish said tiredly "Why are you crying?"

"Dadda had a bit of a nightmare, don't worry." John said gently.

"Oh. Do you want to stay in my bed with me, dadda?" Hamish asked sweetly.

"Yes please, Hamish." Sherlock sniffed and wiped his eyes, then kissed Hamish's cheek and held him closely again.

"I'll go and get you a glass of water." John said gently and went downstairs. He came back upstairs and found Hamish and Sherlock in the small bed. Hamish had his head on Sherlock's chest and was playing with the buttons on Sherlock's pyjama shirt while they conversed quietly.

"Sit up and have a drink." John said, helping Sherlock sit up. Sherlock took a few gulps, then sniffed and lay back down again. "I want some too." Hamish reached for the glass. John held it as he drunk the rest and then lay back down next to his dadda, his head back on Sherlock's chest.

"I'm going back to bed. Try to get some sleep. It's all okay." John said soothingly, he kissed Hamish's temple, then leant over him and kissed Sherlock's lips, he lingered and kissed him till he felt Sherlock relax a bit more.

"Better?" John asked.

"A bit. Thank you." Sherlock said.

"Good." John ran his hands through Sherlock's curls, and with a kiss to his forehead, he stood up to his full height.

"Goodnight, John, I love you." Sherlock said.

"Night. I love you too, both of you." John said gently and left.

Sherlock fell asleep in better spirits due to the comfort his son and husband gave him. He held Hamish gently and didn't want to let go. His baby was fine, and both he and John would ensure that he continued to be so.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John and Sherlock yawned as they awoke on a Saturday morning.

"What's that noise?" John asked, as he heard something from the kitchen.

They both got up to investigate and found an odd sight.

Hamish was stood on a chair in the kitchen, reaching up to an open cupboard. He was covered head to toe in flower, the kitchen was covered in flour, there were broken eggs, cereal, and all different foods were broken and seemed to have been thrown around the kitchen.

"What have you done?" John asked sternly.

Sherlock looked just as cross as John; the consulting detective picked Hamish up off the chair and sat him on the table.

"I… I was…" Hamish couldn't find a reason so he just shrugged.

"You've made such a mess! Why?" Sherlock asked sharply.

"I'm clever; I can do what I want." Hamish said after a few moments of deciding.

"I'm sorry? So, are you suddenly allowed to make messes and throw food around because you're above average in intelligence?" John asked.

"Yes. I was experimenting." Hamish said, with his chin up.

"What do we tell you? If you want to experiment then you ask us. You do NOT come down to the kitchen, while we are sleeping, and throw food around." John said sternly.

Hamish looked up at Sherlock for support, but no.

"Daddy is right, you have been very bad. You are clever, and you know that what you have done is wrong. You know to ask us if you want to experiment. Not only have you made a mess, but you put yourself in danger, standing on chairs. We were fast asleep, if you had fallen we wouldn't have known and you might have hurt yourself very badly. The kitchen is for adults, there are knives and sharp things in here." Sherlock said firmly.

Hamish went from looking upset, to looking angry, they could see his face was a bit red under the flour and the five year old jumped off of the table and ran upstairs to his room, he slammed his door. Sherlock and John ran upstairs to Hamish's door and tried to push it open, but he was pushing against it on the other side.

"Hamish, stand away from the door right now! Behaviour like this is how people get hurt, you're being silly." John shouted.

"You hate me!" Hamish screamed and flung himself on the bed.

"No we do not. We love you more than anything." Sherlock said as they both entered.

"No, you hate me because I'm silly and bad." Hamish cried and buried himself under the covers.

"You have been silly and misbehaved today, but we don't hate you, and we never will. Now come here." John said, still he had a hint of sternness in his voice.

John struggled to pick Hamish up and carried him downstairs. They sat him in the corner of the living room, facing the wall "You will sit here for five minutes and think about what you have done, and then we want an apology." Sherlock said and the couple went to clean up the kitchen.

After five minutes they stopped cleaning and John went forward to get Hamish to apologise. Sherlock stood in the doorway and watched.

John picked Hamish up and turned him round to face him "What have you got to say?"

"Sorry daddy, dadda." Hamish said sadly.

"What are you sorry for?" John asked.

"For throwing food around the kitchen, for not asking you if I can experiment, and for slamming my door. And I don't think you hate me!" Hamish insisted.

"Good. We forgive you. Give me a hug and a kiss, then dadda, then we'll need to give you a bath and you can do some reading to us while we clean." John said with a soft smile.

Hamish stood up and gave his daddy a hug and a kiss, then his dadda the same, and then they went to bath and change him. Half an hour later Hamish was sat on a chair in the doorway of the kitchen and read then a new chapter of his Harry Potter book.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock and John both didn't like peanuts, John hated the taste and Sherlock hated the texture and the taste, so Hamish had never tried them before. During the Christmas holiday the family went to the pub to socialise with their friends, family, and people they worked with. It had started off just Mycroft and Lestrade, but then Harry and Clara were invited, then as John's and Sherlock's parents were around (John's staying with Harry and Sherlock's staying at Mycroft's) they were coming too, then Lestrade had unintentionally invited some Yarders including Donovan, Anderson and Dimmock and now it was a large group there including Stamford, Mrs Hudson and Molly.

Sherlock and John walked in, they found the large group all sat around a table in the quiet pub, they had ordered for most people and the three sat down, Sherlock had Hamish on his lap and John sat next to them.

"Evening, lads!" John's dad said.

"Granddad!" Hamish said happily.

"Hello, Hamish!" the old man said with a grin.

"Dadda! What's these?" Hamish pointed at the bowl in the middle of the table with peanuts in it.

"Those are peanuts. Both daddy and I don't like them so you've never seen them before." Sherlock explained as they put their coats on the backs of their chairs and got comfortable.

"Can I try one?" Hamish asked sweetly.

"Sure." Sherlock said and reached across, he retrieved the bowl as John began a conversation with Molly.

Hamish took a peanut and put it in his mouth adventurously.

He swallowed it and then had an odd look on his face.

"Do you like them?" Sherlock asked.

Hamish frowned for about half a minute while Sherlock patiently waited for him to answer.

"Dadda, I have a funny taste in my mouth now, and I'm itchy." Hamish said and then he gave a few coughs. Sherlock frowned and looked down at his son, something was stirring in his thoughts and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, shit!" he said loudly.

"Sherlock, do not swear in front of Hamish!" John said loudly, everyone had gone quiet at the outburst.

"John! John! Hamish!" Sherlock said, pure panic in his eyes as his breathing quickened and he looked down at his curious son.

"What, Sherlock?" John asked.

"He's allergic to peanuts!" Sherlock said, finally meeting John's eyes. John's eyes widened too and they both returned their eyes to Hamish. Hamish was wheezing a little and his face was going a little red.

"He's never tried them before!" Sherlock said.

"Calm down, Sherlock!" John ordered "Hamish, sweetheart, tell me what you're feeling." John said gently as he felt around Hamish's mouth and neck.

"Tingly and itchy." Hamish gave a few coughs and then added "Daddy, my breathing is hard."

"Alright, you're going into anaphylactic shock, don't worry, daddy's here." John said gently and calmly though inside he was screaming in panic.

"Sherlock, get as much of the remnants of peanut out of his mouth as possible. Keep him calm." John said.

Sherlock instantly opened his son's mouth and tried to get any little bits of peanuts out.

"Here, Hamish, put some of my water in your mouth and spit it straight out after you've swilled it around. Don't swallow it." Sherlock said, he helped his son drink a bit and got him to spit it out on the floor.

"Excuse me, sir! Do you mind not letting your kid spit on the floor?" the manager came over moodily.

"Shut up! My son is going into anaphylactic shock." Sherlock said angrily.

"Oh… sorry, how can I help?" he said anxiously.

"You can go away. My husband's a doctor." Sherlock said.

Lestrade was already on the phone to the emergency services and an ambulance was on it's way. John was stood on hi chair shouting for everyone's attention.

"EXCUSE ME! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Everyone turned to him and John suddenly looked down to Sherlock and said "Sherlock, lay him on his back and talk to him, if it worsens I'm right here." Sherlock did so and tried to keep Hamish breathing as best he could and he kept him calm. John was shouting "My son is going into anaphylactic shock. I need a shot of adrenaline, an EpiPen, does anyone have one?" John asked.

"I do!" a middle aged man stood up from his group of friends and opened his bag, he handed John the EpiPen and John nodded to him in a quick thanks.

John knelt next to Hamish and smoothed his son's hair back "It's alright, you're absolutely fine, okay. This won't hurt much; it's going to help you breathe." John said.

Hamish couldn't talk, his lips and neck were a bit swollen and he was wheezing, but he was okay for now. A tear ran down his cheek and Sherlock kissed his forehead and wiped the tear away, he said "It's alright, Hay, dadda's here, you're going to be fine. Just breathe calmly and be a brave boy."

John pulled Hamish's trousers down to reveal his thigh, he then got the EpiPen ready and gently but firmly jabbed it into Hamish's thigh. Hamish jerked but Sherlock spoke to him gently and ran his fingers through his curly hair. John kept it in for ten seconds then pulled it out and checked it was done properly. He massaged the spot he had injected it and put the EpiPen on the table.

Hamish was already improving, the adrenaline was helping him breathe and he would be fine for now.

"You brave boy! Well done, Hamish. Now you stay there and if Uncle Lestrade can wait outside for the ambulance that would be great." John said.

Lestrade nodded and with a last look at his nephew he ran outside.

John pulled Hamish's trousers back up and Hamish had both his parents talking gently to him. John said "You did so well, keeping calm like that. You'll be fine. We're going to go to hospital and you should be fine, tell me if you feel it getting worse. You're fine now though."

Hamish's swelling was slowly going away and his breathing was less wheezy.

"Scary…" Hamish said breathily.

"I know, you did so well. But you're okay now." Sherlock said.

The paramedics and Lestrade came in.

John stood up and said "I've given him the adult dosage of adrenaline as an emergency, I'm a Doctor. He's my son and he's recovering well."

The paramedics nodded and while one conversed with John the other was checking Hamish over.

"We'll meet you back in your flat." John's mother said as they left, Sherlock carried Hamish and John was following, they nodded and left.

In the ambulance Hamish had some oxygen and was recovering brilliantly, he was calm and talking to his dads.

Once at the hospital a Doctor was giving the extra check-ups to Hamish and he was almost right-as-rain again. Sherlock and John watched and John was holding Hamish's hand.

In the end they knew they didn't need to keep him in for observation because he was fine and had a very experienced doctor for a daddy, they had run as many tests as possible and it had been several hours since the incident and they were now giving Sherlock and John all the information they needed. They were given the EpiPens they needed and told briefly how to use them. Within another hour Hamish was sat in the back of a cab between his parents and was sucking his thumb happily. He took his thumb out and spoke "So I can't eat peanuts?"

"No, baby." Sherlock said.

"I'm not a baby, dadda!" Hamish said with a giggle.

Sherlock chuckled and John watched the exchange fondly.

"You'll always be our baby, Hay." Sherlock said and kissed Hamish's cheek.

"I think everyone's in our flat." John said absent-mindedly.

"Probably, Mrs Hudson has a spare key." Sherlock said.

John and Sherlock's eyes met and finally they had a minute to have a small moment. John reached his hand over and Sherlock took it and squeezed it.

Once they were home John carried Hamish into the house followed by Sherlock and they found their living room filled with they're family, the Watsons and the Holmes'.

"Is he alright?" Harry stood up and rushed over, putting a hand on Hamish's back.

"He's fine. It was a big scare, but he'll be just fine. I think we'll have him in our room tonight so we can keep an eye on him and no peanuts are to be ingested by him, or hopefully even be around him." John explained.

"We're so glad he's alright. You were all very calm, especially you, Hamish." Clara said with a smile. Hamish smiled proudly.

"Except Sherlock." John's dad said pointedly, as if it wasn't good that he had panicked.

"Dad, Sherlock handled it very well. I was calm because I saw that he wasn't going into anaphylactic shock quickly and I have dealt with so many people with the same situation. Hamish was fine because he was a brave boy. And Sherlock, I do believe, has had no experience with someone having an allergic reaction. So I'm sorry if you're disappointed with his proclamation of panic when he saw our son's reaction. In my opinion, once I gave him instruction he was very, very good. So tell me, dad, you have little experience with this as well judging by your surprised look you had on while Hamish was going through that, so what would you do if I was struggling to breathe? What if I was in the same situation as Hamish? Sherlock was amazing back there, he was an upset and nervous dad who had to watch his son's neck and lips swell, his face go red, and him wheezing as he struggled to breathe, he's his dad, of course he's going to be scared! I was terrified too! I would appreciate it if you didn't give him that look." John said and started placing the EpiPens in each room with a hint of irritation after he had passed Hamish to Sherlock. Hamish was quite drowsy so he was quite limp in Sherlock's arms.

"John's just a bit… anxious. It's been a hectic day. You can all go now." Sherlock said and took Hamish's coat off.

"Sherlock Holmes. Don't talk to guests like that!" Sherlock's dad said sternly.

"I'm Sherlock Watson-Holmes, thank you, father, and this is my house. I was being polite just then, again, please leave us be now we have lots to do." Sherlock repeated.

"Dadda, cuddle with you and daddy soon?" Hamish asked quietly.

"Of course." Sherlock said "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Sherlock asked.

"Can I have water?" Hamish asked.

"Yes." Sherlock smiled and went into the kitchen as he heard everyone begin to leave.

By the time John was done putting some EpiPens around the house just in case and in bags he came down to find Sherlock watching some rubbish telly with Hamish on his lap sucking his thumb and quite content.

"All done. When he's in bed we can raid the kitchen cupboards and double check nothing has peanuts in it, I don't think there is, we normally get pretty basic food." John said as he sat next to the two and cuddled up to Sherlock's side.

Soon enough Hamish was in bed, they had even got the old baby monitor and put it in his room just as a precaution so they could hear him and his breathing while they checked for peanut food in their cupboards. But they would both keep popping their heads around the door to check on him.

Later once they had everything done and they were curled up together on the sofa Sherlock said "John, can you teach me everything you know about the allergy and can you show me exactly how to use his EpiPen so I know what to do?"

John looked up at him and smiled "Of course."

Sherlock nodded "I will of course be doing some extensive research on the subject, but I think you're the best for me to go to for everything I need to know, but I want to know as much as I can." Sherlock explained.

John nodded and gave him a kiss.

"Just like everything else in our lives we can do this. We had to train Gladstone, now he is a well behaved and adorable dog, Hamish and us worked together to help him recover from his kidnapping and he's all fine now, no more night nappies and complete attachment, and now we can deal with his allergy, it'll all be fine." John said.

"Mhmm." Sherlock said.

At around three in the morning while Sherlock held John closely and had one hand on Hamish's back as his son slept on his stomach next to them John began to stir. Sherlock watched him as he awoke and John frowned "Why are you still awake? What time is it?" he asked.

"I want to watch Hamish, I don't need to sleep. And it is eight minutes past three in the morning." Sherlock answered.

"Oh. Go to bed, he's fine." John said after taking a quick look at their son himself.

"No, John. I will stay awake, you can't stop me." Sherlock said.

"All right, calm down. Just… Sherlock, he's fine. But if it makes you happy to stay awake then don't be grumpy at me tomorrow." John said, added a kiss to Sherlock's lips and fell back asleep. Sherlock smiled, John was such a fair man.

The genius continued to keep a watch over Hamish and when he awoke he took Hamish to the living room to play with his toys and their dog. John came out of their room, kissed Hamish's head and Sherlock's lips and made them breakfast with a content smile.

A few days later they were at the morgue, Sherlock was doing some experiments and Hamish was doing some simpler ones himself with John watching over him.

Molly walked in with a smile and she sat opposite the family and ate her lunch.

"Isn't it bad to eat in a science lab?" Hamish asked her curiously.

"I'll clean any mess up later, and I don't have any experiments near me over here so it's fine." She said with a kind smile.

John asked Hamish a few more questions about his experiment and Hamish happily answered and wrote down his observations in a little notepad that they had bought him.

Sherlock stretched as he looked away from his experiment.

"Enjoying yourself, Hamish?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, dadda! Me and Daddy made the l…liquid?... make a fizzy sound and the water in the other tube went milk coloured!" Hamish said excitedly and handed his notes to Sherlock. Sherlock read them and then ruffled his son's hair "Brilliant! Our brilliant boy!" he said.

Hamish grinned proudly and Sherlock looked over at Molly, his eyes suddenly zoned in on her lunch.

"Molly Hooper!" he said distraughtly.

"What?" she squeaked, shocked by his loud and sudden shout.

"Are you stupid? Get that food out!" Sherlock rushed over to her side, picked up her whole lunchbox and he took her arm and pulled her outside. John frowned and put Hamish down on the chair "You stay there, I'm not leaving the room, don't touch anything." He said and moved closer to the door, he opened it and said "Sherlock! What are you doing?"

Sherlock and Molly were stood in the corridor and Sherlock had chucked her whole lunchbox in a bin.

"She had a peanut butter sandwich! And Hamish was there!" Sherlock justified.

"Alright, no need to be rough though, or chuck her food in the bin!" John said and had another look back at his patiently waiting son.

"But he could have had a reaction." Sherlock said desperately.

"I know, you did the right thing, just be gentler next time. Take Molly and her lunch gently outside and explain to her why she can't eat that food in his presence. We know it may just be a reaction he has when he ingests it but we need to be careful. Anyway, Molly, sorry about that, could you wash your mouth out and then I'll pay for you to get some different lunch from the canteen, I'm really sorry, I hope you understand, we just can't risk Hamish's health." John said.

"Oh, I understand, don't worry. I'll go and wash my hands and mouth and I'll get something from the vending machine, I'm not that hungry anyway. Sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said.

"Clearly!" Sherlock huffed and crossed his arms.

"Sherlock! Come and wash your hands, I think Hamish wants you to come and help with his experiment." John said.

Sherlock sighed and went back in to clean his hands.

Molly soon returned and said "I really am sorry."

"It's fine." John said with a smile and returned to watching over Hamish looking through his microscope.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

**Extra disclaimer: I also do not own 'All Star Mr and Mrs', 'Phillip Schofield', any of the Beckhams or Richard and Judy. That may sound odd now, dear readers, but all will make sense in this 4,000 word long chapter **** Enjoy!**

Sherlock and John were in a bloody jail cell. This was very much not good. They had been on a case and after a few complications they were now imprisoned for violent acts, but really they were just trying to protect each other, they had escaped with a bruise on John's stomach and a scratch on Sherlock's arm. But Lestrade was away at a meeting and a conference for a few days and he normally got them out of these pickles, their only help now was Mycroft who was taking care of Hamish.

After a few hours the door swung open and an officer said "Mr Holmes would like to talk with you in Detective Inspector Lestrade's Office, I have been instructed to take you there."

They followed the man all the way up to the floor where Donovan, Anderson and others all snickered as they passed.

"Daddy! Dadda!" They heard their son's joyful shout and the boy ran between desks till he reached them, he latched onto Sherlock and the tall man picked Hamish up, gave him a kiss and a tight hug and said "We're alright. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Hamish said with a smile as he was passed to John who gave a kiss and a hug to Hamish as well.

"Uncle My wants to talk to you!" Hamish said.

"We know." John said and they were soon sat in front of Mycroft in Lestrade's office.

"So… I managed to get you out of that debacle." Mycroft said with a smirk.

"Mycroft, don't treat me like I'm stupid, what are you smirking at?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I got you out of a time in prison, weeks, maybe months, and I don't think I shouldn't get anything for it." Mycroft said.

"What? What do you want? Money? Because Mycroft, I hate to break it to you, but you're much richer than us." John said.

"Not money, more… your entertainment." Mycroft said, his smile still gracing his face.

"Just get to the point." Sherlock demanded.

"Fine. Have you heard of the show 'All Star Mr and Mrs'?" he asked.

"Erm… isn't that a game show where you have a few couples and they see who knows their partner the best?" John queried.

"Just so, John. Now, are you aware of your status as 'stars'?" Mycroft asked.

"We are not stars." Sherlock said.

"Oh, so those pictures that occasionally come into the paper of you, the popularity of John's blog, the people recognising you occasionally, what would you call that?" Mycroft asked.

"We're popular, not TV stars or singers." John said.

"They have requested many times that they want you to be a couple on the show, I have just always rejected anything from even meeting your phone line or mail box." Mycroft said.

"No, Mycroft, we will not do this bloody show!" Sherlock said angrily.

"Do you want to go back into that cell? Who will look after little Hamish?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock huffed and leaned back in his chair.

"What do we have to do?" he asked.

"Just appear on the show as a couple." Mycroft said simply.

"Mycroft, we are not a 'Mr and Mrs'." John tried.

"That is one of the reasons they want you. They wanted a homosexual couple to show everyone how supportive they are of gay marriage. The name of the show is a little dodgy on that front, and you two are a very open couple." Mycroft explained.

"Fine. We'll do it." Sherlock stated, picked Hamish up, and they both left.

A few weeks later they were at the studio. They brought Hamish with them because he had wanted to go and have an 'adventure' and they were led to a room where the other stars were.

In the room was Richard and Judy, and David and Victoria Beckham and their children.

"You sit there, Hay." John sat Hamish on a little armchair as the groups all turned to greet each other. But before they could a man with a head set and a clipboard rushed in.

"Hello! All here? Good, sit down, sit down! We have a few hours yet till we start recording. Take a seat, please!" he said.

They all took seats, Sherlock lifted Hamish up and sat in the armchair with the small boy on his lap, Hamish's thumb found his mouth and he held Sherlock's hand contently.

"Right, introductions, obviously we have Richard and Judy here presenters on the television, lovely to have you here. And we have Victoria and David, footballer and singer, great to have you here, hello to your lovely kids! And we have Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson, with their little boy, nice to meet you and have you here. Quick question, my apologies, but on the forms it says you're 'Watson-Holmes', but on your blogs it often refers to yourselves as Holmes and Watson, what would you like to be called?" the man asked.

"Oh, right, erm… hmm, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Watson-Holmes is fine." Sherlock said.

"Yes, as long as it isn't too inconvenient, it is a bit of a mouthful." John said with a kind smile.

"It'll be fine, thank you. And also, for the introductions we will call you doctor as it is right and proper to do so, but what about through the show?" the man asked.

"Just call me John." John said.

"Okay then." The man nodded "Anyway, I am Harry." He introduced himself.

"My auntie is called that!" Hamish said happily.

"Really? Harry's a boy's name, isn't it?" the eldest of the Beckham sons asked.

"She shortened Harry from Harriet." John explained.

"Why?" Hamish asked, taking his thumb out of his mouth.

"Because she never liked the name Harriet." John elaborated.

"Oh. But why don't you call her Harriet because she calls you Johnny and you don't like Johnny, daddy?" Hamish asked.

"Because I don't want to upset her." John said.

"So does she want to upset you then?" The second youngest of the Beckham boys asked.

"No, but she's my older sister, she's called me that for years and I think it just naturally rolls off the tongue for her." John said.

"What's your names?" Hamish asked, pointing at the children of the Beckham family.

"I'm Brooklyn, these are my little brothers Romeo and Cruz, and my little sister Harper." The eldest said.

"Oh. Brooklyn like in New York and Romeo like the man in the Shakespeare play." Hamish said.

"Wow! He's clever, mummy!" Cruz said.

"Yes, I can see that." Victoria said with a smile.

"How did he know all that, what is he, four?" David asked.

"He's five." Sherlock corrected. "And he simply learnt them through my reading him books and the map of the world poster he has on his wall." Sherlock explained.

"Is he a genius?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes." Sherlock stated.

"That's so cool!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Sorry, we don't have much time; we'll have to move on from this. So, the children can stay in this room while the show is running, we have a babysitter here for them." Harry said.

"I want to stay with daddy and dadda!" Hamish protested.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, it's just them on the stage." Harry said.

"It's alright, Hamish, we'll have lots of breaks and check up on you." John said gently and took Hamish's other hand.

"Why is he nervous?" Romeo asked.

"I don't like people I don't know looking after me." Hamish said.

"Why? They'll be okay." Brooklyn asked.

"Looks can be deceiving." Hamish said.

"You'll be fine, Hamish." A voice said from the doorway, they all looked up to find Harry stood there with a smile "Don't you trust your own aunt?" she asked.

"You're babysitting them?" John asked, startled "You should have told me!"

"I wanted to surprise you, Johnny-boy. Mycroft thought Hamish would have a few… issues with someone he doesn't know and I'm free so I thought it'd be great to spend some time with my favourite nephew and earn some money!" Harry said with a smile.

"I'm your only nephew." Hamish said.

"That you are." Harry sat down next to John with a grin.

"Do you have the right kids medical training?" John asked.

"Johnny! Don't you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do, I just wonder how you swung this!" John exclaimed.

"I'll have you know I took a course of child care and medical for children." Harry said.

"Why?" John asked.

"When you were about one and a half dad was gardening and you and I were in the living room. You pulled yourself up onto the coffee table and put a dice in your mouth. When you started choking and I was screaming dad ran in, picked you up, patted your back but you didn't stop so he opened your mouth and had to literally get it out of the back of your mouth with two of his fingers. I swear, it's vivid to this day, I can still hear my heart beating really fast. If dad hadn't heard us you could have died! So I took a medical course every few years, always wanting all the knowledge I could get." Harry explained.

All at the same time Hamish said "Daddy could have died?" John said "I could have died?" and Sherlock said "John could have died?", Sherlock took John's hand in his.

"Well, yes, but that's happened a few times, Johnny-boy, don't dwell on the past." Harry patted his shoulder and they all turned back to the other Harry.

"Right… so, we have the footage that will be shown to everyone at the beginning of a brief overview of who you are and your relationship, we asked you to come early to watch it so if you have any issues with it then we have time to edit it slightly. We got the pictures you sent us, Richard and Judy, and a 'M. Holmes' sent some pictures of you two and such, because you refused to do some walking around the park he sent them to us." Harry said.

"Why did you refuse?" Judy asked.

"I am not walking around a park for a few hours for a few seconds of soppy footage, it is unnecessary and a waste of my time." Sherlock said.

"Right, I'll going to go and get the discs of footage and I'll be back in a minute!" Harry said and rushed out.

"You have very interesting lives, I see that already." Richard said to Sherlock and John.

"Thanks." John said with a small smile.

"Auntie Harry!" Hamish said, reaching over the armchair to the sofa. John took him and sat him on his lap "Me and Gladstone played a trick on daddy and dadda this morning!" he said.

"What did you do and who is Gladstone?" Brooklyn asked.

"Gladstone is my doggy! I woke up really early and we sneaked into daddy and dadda's room and I made him jump on them." Hamish said with a cheeky grin.

"Aren't you a little rascal?" David said with a well-natured smile.

Hamish giggled "Dadda screamed like a girl. He usually has a deep voice but it went really high! And then they both laughed." Hamish explained.

"So, what are your names?" Harry asked the four Beckham kids kindly.

The room fell into a comfortable chatter until Harry returned with a disc, he pushed it into the telly and the Beckham and Richard and Judy introduction played, they were asked if it was all okay and they agreed it was fine.

"Right, Watson-Holmes'." Harry pressed the button and the next introduction played.

The music started playing, a calm tune, and a picture of John and Sherlock appeared. A voice over introduced them and then the recording of Sherlock and John sat on their sofa started playing.

"When we met I had just come home from Afghanistan, I wasn't doing too well so I was told by my therapist to write a blog. I wanted to stay in London so I needed a flatmate, and I bumped into an old friend and he said he knew someone who was also looking for a flatmate. He took me to a lab and that was where I met Sherlock. His first words to me were 'Afghanistan or Iraq?'. Amazing, he is amazing." John said.

"We moved in together and we started solving cases. I'd never had anyone and then John was there and it was so much better." Sherlock said.

"We got together as a couple and got married. Soon after that we decided to have a child and we now have a five year old son called Hamish." John explained.

"We started getting attention from John's blog and when we solved big cases we were in the newspapers." Sherlock said.

"These two get to live the adventures they see on the television in real life!" The commentator said.

"Hmm, we work together, we live together, we are raising a family together and we love each other and that really works for us. We're very happy." John said with a smile.

"Yes, very." Sherlock nodded.

There were a few pictures of them together and one even with Hamish sat on Sherlock's lap and Gladstone curled up on John's.

"That alright?" The man asked as the recording stopped.

"I suppose it is okay." Sherlock sighed.

"Do you want to be here?" Harry frowned.

"No." Sherlock and John said at the same time.

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"We're being blackmailed to do this by Sherlock's older brother." John explained.

"Well you're going to have to go through with this." Harry said.

"We know, and we will, Sherlock even promises not to insult anybody and such. Those were Mycroft's conditions." John explained.

"That's sad you're being forced to do it." Romeo said.

"Here is some food for the children to snack on!" Harry announced as someone brought some plates to them.

The children all got up and looked over at the food.

"Hey, wait, are there any peanuts there?" Sherlock rushed over, inspecting the food.

"They're here, dadda!" Hamish held out a handful of peanuts.

"Hamish!" Sherlock pushed them out of his hands and held that hand way from the boy's face.

"Hamish, you do not touch peanuts!" John stood up and picked his son up, he sat him on his lap and Sherlock got an EpiPen out of his bag just in case.

"You said don't eat them!" Hamish exclaimed.

"Just don't do it again. Hamish, how are you feeling?" John asked, he looked inside Hamish's mouth and was checking for throat swelling.

"Fine." Hamish said as Sherlock cleaned his hand thoroughly.

"Tell us if you feel anything, we don't know whether it's just ingestion or if it is easier for you to react to them." John said firmly.

Hamish nodded and snuggled against his daddy's chest.

"So, for emergencies, how do I use the EpiPen?" Harry asked her brother while Sherlock took all of the peanuts and took them out of the room.

John explained in detail what to do and added "But please, if he has a reaction do what you have to and then send someone to get us."

"Of course." Harry smiled.

Soon enough while the children played with some toys provided and the adults were explained what was going on it was time for them to go to the stage.

Sherlock and John were first.

"You alright?" John asked, holding onto Sherlock's hand tightly.

"I'm fine, I just find this rather irritating but I guess it's a little interesting." Sherlock said.

"Just, keep smiling, it'll be over quickly." John said.

The doors opened and they walked out to lots of clapping and cheering, they walked over to the presenter, Phillip Schofield.

"Welcome, welcome to All Star Mr and Mrs, John and Sherlock. How are you?" Phillip asked.

"Good." John said with a smile and Sherlock nodded.

"This is a little different from what you're used to, isn't it?" Phillip asked.

"Very." John said.

"So, you're a Doctor, a soldier and now you fight crime alongside your husband and have a blog about it?" Phillip said and John nodded "And Sherlock here is a genius." Phillip said "You have your son backstage, right?"

"Yes, he got a bit hyper before we left him with my sister back there but he's happy." John said.

"Good! Now, let's talk about you two, what was your first date like?" Phillip asked.

"Well, we went to a local restaurant and were in the middle of a case." Sherlock said.

"That wasn't a date, Sherlock!" John protested.

"You said a date was when two people who really like each other go out and have fun!" Sherlock said.

"No, that was us getting to know each other and thinking of being flatmates, not romantic partners. Our first date was at the same restaurant and it was very nice. It was winter so it was really cold but the restaurant is lovely! And we had a great time!" John said.

"Good! So, the first round is the Booth. If Sherlock, you could sit in the booth, put the headphones and blindfold on and then we'll ask John three questions." Phillip instructed.

Sherlock let go of John's hand and went into the booth, doing as he was told, though he obviously didn't like the music playing by the expression on his face, John smiled fondly.

"Right, so John, question one. What would Sherlock say in a text if he hadn't seen you in a few days and he was coming home the next day? Would he say 'I want dinner and a cuddle when I'm home.', 'Be ready at the train station' or 'see you soon, I missed you'?"

John stood there for a moment thinking "He's quite blunt and doesn't really like all that 'I missed you' stuff especially through a text when he can say it to my face. So I think I'll go for 'I want dinner and a cuddle when I'm home', though we'd probably go out, neither of us like cooking." John answered.

"Okay. Question two. You're a Doctor and they all say doctors are the worst patients. If you were ill what would you do? Would you 'pretend you are fine and wait till you are close to fainting', would you 'lay in bed sulking and refusing to admit you're ill' or would you 'get all cuddly and have Sherlock look after you until you are fit and fighting once more'?" John and the audience were chuckling.

"Well, I'm not a great patient; I'll admit that, Sherlock is worse though!" John accused and everyone laughed "But hmm… I'd never wait till I'm close to fainting to admit I'm ill, I wouldn't be so easy to admit I'm ill, so the second choice sounds about right. I'd sulk and refuse the truth but Sherlock is normally good with me when I'm ill and I'll have Hamish to constantly keep me company while Sherlock fusses and gets all flustered, bless him." John said, the audience chuckled.

"Is Hamish very compassionate like you?" Phillip queried.

"Yes, he's very loving to everyone. Our dog sneezed once and he piled up a load of tissues next to him saying it was necessary for all who had a cold." John said fondly.

The audience awwed.

"Cute! Right, next and last question of this round. Right, so Sherlock likes science and experimenting, so if you broke his microscope, what would you do? Would you 'blame someone else', 'come clean immediately' or would you 'pretend nothing has happened and hope he won't realise it was you'?"

"He's a genius; he'll know it was me. So the second one, I'll come clean immediately. Also I don't like lying so it all fits." John answered.

"Brilliant, so, Sherlock can come out of the booth now." Phillip said.

The music obviously stopped playing in Sherlock's ears as he took the headphones and blindfold off and stepped out. Sherlock came to stand next to John again and Phillip explained what had gone on when he was in the booth briefly.

Then Phillip asked Sherlock the texting question answer.

"I would say none of them, but the most likely would be I want dinner and a cuddle when I get home'." Sherlock said.

"One right!" Phillip smiled and went on to the next question.

"He'd sulk and refuse he's ill when we both know he is." Sherlock answered.

"Another one right! And the last one!" Phillip carried on.

"John wouldn't hide things from me and he knows he couldn't hide something so obvious from me anyway. So he'd come clean." Sherlock answered.

"All right! Congratulations, that was a good start, now let's go to a break!"

Once the adverts were rolling they went backstage and Hamish said "I could see you on the telly!"

"Cool!" John said, ruffling his hair.

In the next challenge they were stood side by side with a small plastic wall separating them, but all they had to do was take one step forward and they'd be able to see each other. They were given a red paddle and a blue paddle, red being for if the answer was John, and blue if the answer was Sherlock. They would be asked questions and if they agreed that for example John ate more chocolate then they'd both hold up the red paddle and gain a point because they said the same answer without knowledge of what the other was saying. There would be a time limit.

"Right, paddles at the ready. Who walks the dog more?" Phillip asked.

Sherlock: red

John: red

Ding!

"When your son was a baby who changed his nappies more?"

Sherlock: blue

John stood there thinking for a few seconds then put up the red paddle.

Eh-Oh!

"I changed his nappies more!" John said, poking his head around the edge of the thin wall.

"It was about even but thinking back if we were to count properly I feel like the numbers are higher on my side!" Sherlock explained.

John pouted and stood back in his spot.

"Who is better with technology?"

They both stood there thinking for a moment then Sherlock put the blue paddle up and John put the same colour paddle up.

Ding!

"Who is more romantic?"

Sherlock: red

John: red

Ding!

"Who is more emotional?"

Immediately Sherlock and John: red

Ding!

"Who is more moody?"

Sherlock: blue

John: blue

Ding!

"And that's the time over, well done, only one wrong!" Phillip congratulated them.

Sherlock and John won overall and in the final they were going back to the booth-style questioning but this time they would be winning five thousand pounds for their selected charity for every right answer they got out of five questions.

John put the headphones and blindfold on this time and Sherlock stood awaiting his questions.

"Some people like lots of pillows and cushions on the bed, what does John like and why?" Phillip asked.

"John hates lots of pillows because it's uncomfortable for his back when he's sleeping and because he's used to having barely a pillow at all from the army so having just one is comfortable enough." Sherlock answered

"What would he rather, would he rather read a good book or watch a comedy rerun?"

"Read a good book." Sherlock stated.

"Who is his favourite fictional character ever?"

"The Doctor." Sherlock said after a few seconds.

"What was John's favourite career? Being an army surgeon or a Doctor here in London?"

"An army surgeon is much more active than sitting in a GPs office, so an army surgeon." Sherlock answered.

"And this last question is about you, if John were upset what would you do?"

"I would make him some tea and get Hamish and we would give him a cuddle and talk to him till he feels better." Sherlock said.

John was soon stood next to him and answered all the questions.

"I don't like lots of pillows, I never have because I find one to be comfortable." John answered.

"Correct!" Phillip asked the next question.

"Good book!" John answered.

"The Doctor! I've loved Doctor Who since I was a little boy."

"Being an army surgeon."

"Hmm… when I'm upset Sherlock usually makes me tea every ten minutes. I remember early on in our relationship I had a really bad day and I fell asleep in the armchair and when I awoke I found about eight cups of tea all around me! He usually gives me lots of hugs and I think he talks to Hamish because he gives me hugs too and then Sherlock will talk till I'm better." John answered.

"All right! Five out of Five! Your charity has got twenty-five thousand pounds! What is your charity?" Phillip asked.

"Great Ormand Street Hospital." John answered with a smile "It's a great charity and we are well aware of the great work they do there due to personal experience." Hamish had been treated by a doctor from there after his kidnapping and John knew many doctors who worked there.

"Brilliant! Well that is the end of the show, thank you to all of our fantastic stars and congratulations to our winners Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes!" Phillip said.

John and Sherlock shook hands with Phillip when the show ended and went quickly to find Hamish who was in the middle of playing twister with the Beckham boys.

"Congratulations!" the other people there said.

"Daddy! Dadda! You won!" Hamish grinned.

"We did. And the money is going to help the poorly children at the hospital where your doctor works at, Hay!" John smiled.

By the time they were home they were absolutely exhausted, Hamish had to be carried to bed and Sherlock and John cuddled up under their covers comfortably and fell asleep.

**Author's note: I don't watch shows like that, but I came across it recently and thought it would be a good scenario to put Sherlock and John in! What do you think? It took a while to write and I'd really appreciate a review!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock had been incredibly bored and John suggested that the three of them go shopping together; Hamish was in his cute little outfit, holding onto Sherlock's hand as they walked through Marks and Spencers.

The now six year old was looking around curiously and as soon as he saw the children's toy section he let go of Sherlock's hand and ran off to play with all the toys, pressing buttons. John tapped Sherlock's arm and they both watched Hamish fondly as he had a look of concentration on his face as he wound up a music toy.

"Hamish, come here now, we need to go and find some clothes for you." John said, holding out his hand.

"But daddy!" Hamish pouted.

"No, come on, sweetheart." John said.

Hamish sighed and put the toy down and took his daddy's hand and they went towards the children's clothing section.

While Sherlock and John picked out some shirts and trousers for their son Hamish held onto Sherlock's trouser leg and looked around with his thumb in his mouth.

"Mummy, that boy still sucks his thumb like a baby!" A girl about age seven pointed at him.

Hamish scowled and wrapped his whole free arm around Sherlock's leg.

"Hamish, do you like this?" John asked.

Hamish looked up and nodded.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

"Cuddle!" Hamish put his arms out to John.

"Sherlock, love, hold this." John gave Sherlock the outfits he'd chosen and picked Hamish up. Hamish snuggled into John and the three walked around for a little longer before going to have some lunch.

They sat on a small circular table and ate some sandwiches and drunk some water.

"I think we should go to next now." John said "They have some lovely children's clothes in there."

"Alright." Sherlock nodded.

Hamish took both his parents' hands and they went to next. He saw a jumper with a dog on it and ran for it.

"Don't wonder away from us, Hamish!" John said and he and Sherlock looked at some trousers for him. Hamish nodded and was looking around, he knew his parents could see him and find him, he was six now, and very clever too, so he was okay.

But when he looked up and found that Sherlock and John had moved from their spot he panicked and started to run, but in his haste he tripped and smacked hard to the floor. He lay on his front for a few seconds before a wail tore through his mouth and he started crying.

"Are you okay?" an elderly woman asked Hamish and helped him up.

"Daddy! Dadda!" Hamish shouted through his tears.

John and Sherlock looked up from the shoes and Sherlock ran for Hamish's voice with John following but a little slower because of all the bags and such.

Sherlock found Hamish stood looking very small and miserable next to a kind woman with concerned eyes "Where is your daddy?" she asked, looking around.

"Dadda's here, Hamish! It's alright." Sherlock picked Hamish up gently and held him close.

"He had a right fall there, dear, smacked onto his front." The woman informed Sherlock.

"Okay." Sherlock nodded and returned his full attention to Hamish "Where does it hurt?" he asked just as John reached them and put the bags at their feet.

"My hands… and knees. And I nearly bumped my head!" Hamish said, still sobbing as he buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder.

John had a look at the slightly red hands and knees and said "You're fine, darling." And then turned to the old woman and said "Thanks for stopping to see if he was alright."

"No problem." She smiled and wandered off.

"I'll carry you till you feel better. You didn't need to worry, we could see you from the shoe rack, Hay." Sherlock said, rubbing Hamish's back gently while John picked the bags up.

The three shopped for an hour more till Hamish had fallen asleep in Sherlock's comfy hold and they decided to go home.

Sherlock took Hamish upstairs to his bedroom, slipped him out of his jacket and tucked him under the covers.

"Dadda?" Hamish called out sleepily.

"I'm here. We're home now. Do you want to sleep a little longer?" Sherlock asked gently.

Hamish nodded and put his thumb in his mouth and Sherlock kissed his forehead and went downstairs to where John was sorting through the new clothes.

"He's sleeping. When are we going to stop this thumb sucking habit he has?" Sherlock asked.

"We should start soon, don't you think?" John queried.

"Yes. Soon." Sherlock said and sat comfortably in his armchair while watching John fondly.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks!**

Hamish was a very stressed little six year old. He was going on a school trip to the zoo and he was demanding that everything had to be right and perfect. He had to have all the right equipment and had to be wearing the correct clothing. The school had sent a letter saying the kids were to wear trainers and a coat on top of their school uniform. They were allowed to bring a camera and some money as well. They also had to bring their own packed lunch. For an adult this was easy, this was just a 'get your stuff together' situation. But to Hamish this was the first ever school trip he had been on, and he wanted everything to be the best. He wanted everything to be perfect and ready the night before.

John knelt on the floor in his son's room the night before, they had laid out his school uniform and John had showed Hamish what was going to be in his lunch. But Hamish was lying on his back on his bedroom floor saying "But daddy, I can't take that coat! That coat isn't my nice coat. That coat has a silly fish logo in the corner! I need my better coat!" Hamish demanded.

"Hamish, your better coat can't be ruined. When you're at the zoo you might get some food on it or something. And if you lose it that would not be good." John explained.

"I won't lose it, daddy!" Hamish insisted.

"Sweetheart, you are taking that coat and that is the end of it!" John said firmly.

Later on in the evening Hamish was sat on the living room floor in tears while John stood in front of him. Sherlock, at that moment, came back from Bart's morgue and said "What's going on?"

"Sherlock, tell Hamish he doesn't need a bath." John said.

"No! Dadda! I do need a bath! I only had a bath this morning! I'm smelly now!" Hamish said stubbornly.

"You usually have a bath once a day or two, Hamish, in the morning or evening depending on how early you wake up. But tomorrow you're leaving early so you'll have a bath in the evening. You do not need a bath tonight." Sherlock said.

"But I do! I need to be clean!" Hamish said.

"You are clean! You had a bath nine hours ago! It's bad to wash twice in one day for your skin!" John said, exasperated.

"But I need to! We have a school trip!" Hamish explained.

"Hamish, why are you being so silly? Have you been like this since you got home?" Sherlock frowned.

Hamish looked up and Sherlock and then burst into tears all over again, running upstairs and slamming his door.

"That wasn't the best way to handle him, Sherlock." John sighed.

"What? Why? It's a school trip and he is making silly demands!" Sherlock justified himself.

"Sherlock, this is important for him. That's why I'm being so patient. This is his first school trip. I remember mine; I wanted things to go well. And you know how Hamish is with these things. Like he spent twenty minutes looking for a pencil case in the shop this year. He just wants things to go perfect and for that to happen he believes that he needs to have his best coat on and he has to be all washed and fresh. He's six. These things may seem a little silly in our eyes, but to him this is important." John explained.

"But I was never like this with my school trips." Sherlock frowned.

"He's a Watson too. And it's just one of his quirks. It is rather cute." John smiled fondly.

"I… I think I'll go and comfort him. You should sit down now. I imagine he's had you running around after him since he got home. I want to look after him this evening." Sherlock said quietly.

Sherlock and John usually both looked after Hamish in the evening. If John was at the clinic then Sherlock would look after him alone and if Sherlock was doing an experiment then John would look after Hamish. But mostly they did things together. But sometimes one of them was tired or not in a great mood and the other would look after Hamish and the other. Sherlock clearly felt bad for not trying to think about why Hamish was acting that way, and when he got things wrong with Hamish, though those times were few, he had the urge to keep him close and coddle him and play games with him, just make him happy.

John nodded, kissed Sherlock gently on the lips, and went to make himself a tea for a little sit down.

Sherlock went upstairs to their son's room and found Hamish bawling under his covers.

"Hamish, darling." Sherlock said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not silly, dadda. You are silly!" Hamish said as Sherlock pulled the covers down to reveal his son's slightly pink and tear streaked face.

"Yes, I am very silly. I'm sorry, I didn't understand why this was so important to you, but now I do. Come and give me a cuddle!" Sherlock apologised.

Hamish sniffed and cuddled up to his dad.

"They tease me anyway. I don't want them to have any more reasons to tease me." Hamish whimpered.

Sherlock and John knew Hamish wasn't friends with most in the class, which was clear when they picked him up and dropped him off to school. As the children had gotten older they had started to get more opinionated and gone into little groups. It wasn't at all as bad as what a high school is like, but for a six year old the little things are important.

"They tease you? What do they say?" Sherlock asked.

"That I'm odd because I'm so clever. They don't like me because I'm the best at school work. And I'm also the best at P.E, so they don't like me because I'm better than them. But Gavin is always nice." Hamish said.

"Well, you have Gavin, you're alright. But just ignore the mean people, they don't understand that you're a genius, the complete concept of your brains and ability isn't comprehendible to six year olds. They're just a little intimidated by you, which was the same for me when I was your age." Sherlock said gently.

"I do ignore them! And some people aren't that mean, they just stay away from me. But I want tomorrow to be good so maybe people might like me." Hamish said, and at that moment Sherlock saw so much of John in his son.

"I know. And I'll help you." Sherlock said.

Hamish grinned, Sherlock wiped his wet cheeks, and they started to get ready. Sherlock checked Hamish's clothes, then they had another look at the lunch box food for tomorrow. Then Sherlock sat down on his armchair with Hamish on his lap, he showed Hamish how to use their camera properly and after a few pictures of a sleeping John they put the camera in Hamish's bag, ready for tomorrow.

"What else do you need?" Sherlock asked.

"I need something to take on the coach!" Hamish said.

"Oh." Sherlock frowned. Most children had lots of little portable games, but Hamish had few. He was very intelligent, so some games were useless with him. He also usually had fun doing little experiments in the morgue and training Gladstone. The few toys Hamish had was a chess board, a stuffed toy dog, a few pretend guns that shot out little foam darts and a few other bits and bobs, but nothing was really suitable for the coach.

"Dadda, I don't have anything to take on the coach! And the coach ride is for an hour!" Hamish said with desperate eyes.

Sherlock thought for a few moments then looked at his watch.

"Right. I have an idea. It's quite late, but I think a few shops are open, we can go to a toy shop and buy you something new. Firstly so you can have fun on the coach, and secondly because you calmed down quickly and you're being a very good boy now." Sherlock said.

"Yay! Thank you dadda!" Hamish grinned.

Sherlock put Hamish and his coats on and wrote a small note to the napping John.

"Ready?" Sherlock asked.

"Ready!" Hamish said and took Sherlock's hand.

It was already dark out so Hamish's grip on Sherlock's hand was tight, but he was very good.

They soon found a small shop that sold lots of little toys.

Hamish chose a set of Top Trumps with animals on them to play with Gavin on the coach.

They went up to the counter and Hamish said "Dadda, I want to pay!"

Sherlock gave Hamish the correct money and Hamish let the sales assistant scan the item, then Hamish proudly handed over the money. Once they had paid Sherlock carried a slightly tired Hamish home and just as they entered the house they smelt spaghetti Bolognese, one of John's best dishes.

"So, what did you buy?" John asked with a smile as Hamish sat at his place. The table had been laid and John was just dishing up the pasta.

"Top Trumps! And animal ones!" Hamish grinned, showing them to John as he dolloped the mince on top of the spaghetti.

"They're cool!" John grinned and moved onto his own and Sherlock's bowls.

Sherlock came up behind John and wrapped his arms around his waist "This dinner smells very, very good. Though not as good as you, love."

John smiled as Sherlock pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Sit down and eat!" John pushed Sherlock gently into his chair and soon they were all eating.

"I may even eat about half of this, John, it's really nice!" Sherlock smiled.

"Are you trying to get something off of me, or woo me?" John frowned suspiciously.

"Woo you? Why would I need to do that? I have you thoroughly wooed, my love. And can't a husband show affection for his husband every now and then?" Sherlock said cheekily.

John smiled and said "I am thoroughly wooed, and yes, affection is very much appreciated!"

"Anyway, how about we wake up fifteen minutes early tomorrow morning and Hamish can have a small bath, just a quick one." Sherlock said, making puppy eyes.

"We have to get up extra early anyway, Sherlock. And he doesn't need one." John frowned.

"Yes, I agree, I know he shouldn't have one tonight, but I think it's fair to give him a quick bath in the morning. You know, promote hygiene." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, alright then." John nodded.

It took a while for Hamish to fall asleep that night in his excitement and nerves for his first school trip but once John and Sherlock were snuggled up in bed together John said "He's getting teased, isn't he?"

"Yes. Not terribly, but only Gavin likes him, many leave him be, but some call him odd and such." Sherlock said quietly.

"We'll have a small word with his teacher just to get her to keep an eye on him and maybe that will help." John said hopefully.

"He reminded me of you, tonight, John. He said that he wanted people to like him. You see, I was bullied like he is, but it bothers him more because he has your compassion. You like to have friends, and so does he. I'm rather upset by the fact that he's not been able to make many friends." Sherlock admitted.

"He'll be alright. Hamish is strong." John said with a fond smile.

"That's a reason as to why he wanted tomorrow to be perfect, he wanted people to like him, and he didn't want to give people reason to dislike him more." Sherlock explained further.

"He'll be fine. He's a wonderful boy." John said.

"I know." Sherlock nodded.

The following morning Sherlock bathed Hamish and John and he got him ready. They were both taking him to school today, so they could wave him off on the coach.

As they stood in street next to the school the kids were all piling onto the coach.

"Have a lovely day!" John said, giving Hamish a hug and a kiss and then standing to his full height again.

Sherlock crouched in front of his son and said "Learn lots, animals are very interesting sometimes. I'm sure you'll be fine." He pulled Hamish into a hug, gave him a kiss, and then let him run onto the coach.

The next they saw Hamish he was looking out of the window from where he sat on the coach. He waved at his dads cheerfully and they waved back proudly.

The coach drove away and Sherlock and John went home.

At around four they all went back to the school to pick up their kids, Sherlock and John stood waiting for Hamish. The coach pulled up and Hamish was first off. He ran into Sherlock's arms, then leant over and gave John a hug.

"Good day, then?" Sherlock asked.

"Very! We saw lots of animals! And I got a toy lion! And I took pictures!" Hamish grinned.

"Wonderful!" John grinned.

Once Hamish was in bed later in the evening Sherlock and John were sat going through the pictures he had taken on the camera, they were so sweet, he sometimes had a bit of his finger in front of the lens and he even had a few pictures of him grinning in the photos. The little six year old had not stopped talking all day about everything he had seen, done and learnt. It seemed he had had a brilliant day, and Sherlock and John were so happy that he was happy.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Basically, I've been having a good think about what Hamish will call Sherlock and John when he's a bit too old for 'daddy' and 'dadda'. I honestly think I've dug myself a hole from as soon as Hamish called them that. But oh well, let me try and climb out of it with this chapter ;)**

Hamish was sat on the sofa in the exact same position as when Sherlock usually is when thinking. He had his hands flat against each other just under his chin, he was very still.

Sherlock and John stood just a few yards away from him looking fondly and holding off giggles. He was so cute sometimes.

"Daddy, dadda, we need to have a chat." Hamish sat up very quickly and looked at them seriously.

Sherlock and John breathed out little giggles at their son's adult tone, it was rather funny watching a seven year old say things like that.

"Take this seriously!" Hamish said desperately.

Sherlock and John calmed down and sat on either side of him.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Some people in my class don't call their mums and dads mummy and daddy any more. They say mum and dad. Even Gavin says that now! I don't want to stop calling you daddy and dadda now because I just don't want to, but I was thinking. When I'm bigger, like ten, I'll have to call one of you dad. But what will I call the other?" Hamish shared his worries.

"Well, you could call me Papa. I recall that your Uncle Greg says that when talking about his father. And it is just another word for dad." Sherlock suggested.

"Hmm… papa… it is a bit like dadda… I quite like it, dadda!" Hamish smiled "Are you okay with papa, dadda?" Hamish asked.

"Of course." Sherlock kissed Hamish on the head and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Okay! So then when I'm really big I can call you Dad and Pa!" Hamish said, he looked very happy with the solution.

"Okay then!" John ruffled his hair.

"Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papapapa." Hamish got off the sofa and started mumbling the word, trying it out.

Later that evening Hamish was eating fish and chips with John while Sherlock was on the internet and he called out "Papa, you have to eat or your tummy will rumble!"

Sherlock looked up and gave a reassuring smile to Hamish, who looked relieved at Sherlock's acceptance of his new title.

When Sherlock was tucking Hamish into bed while John read his book peacefully downstairs the little boy looked up at Sherlock and said "You like 'Papa', papa?"

"Yes, it's a fine name." Sherlock smiled gently and kissed Hamish's forehead.

"Good. I didn't want you to be sad about it." Hamish admitted.

"It's fine, Hamish. Sure, dadda was a lovely thing for me to hear every time you said it, but I've got those memories in my mind. Change happens, it can be a little scary at first, even little things like this, but it's alright. I really don't mind 'Papa' one bit; it means the same thing for you and for me. I'm your dad, daddy, dadda, papa, father, and you're my baby, boy, child, offspring, son. Do you understand? It doesn't make it any less special than Dadda." Sherlock comforted Hamish, explaining it all.

"I understand. I love you, Papa." Hamish gave him a hug and then settled back down to sleep.

"Goodnight, I love you too." Sherlock said gently.

Within the next few weeks Hamish quickly caught on to the new way of addressing Sherlock as Papa, he slipped up a few times but it was all fine and soon enough it was a natural thing for him to say. It didn't bother either of them. He was teased a little by a few at school for still calling his dads papa and daddy, but he didn't care. He'd say dad and pa when he was good and ready, thank you very much!


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Hamish came home with a smile and a letter "Daddy! Papa!" he found his parents in the kitchen, John was cooking and Sherlock was looking through his microscope. Mrs Hudson had picked Hamish up today as Sherlock and John were in the middle of a little domestic when they were meant to leave and she had offered. They were fighting because Sherlock had stored some nasty acid in the olive oil and it had burnt a pan when John was about to cook. The fight was over now though.

"What have you got there?" John asked as their seven year old tugged at his jumper.

"A letter! You and papa have to go to school next week and talk about your jobs!" Hamish smiled.

"Both of us?" Sherlock frowned.

"Yes! Please! I want you both there! And the teacher said she'd like both of you there because you're a doctor and you're a detective so you're interesting." Hamish explained.

"I'm busy on Monday, I have an appointment at St Bart's and only then can I do an experiment on a corpse." Sherlock said.

"Oh." Hamish said, a little disappointed.

"I'll go, Hamish. I'll just need to take the day off work." John said.

"Okay!" Hamish perked up.

"Hamish, come over here and look through the microscope." Sherlock pulled his chair out a bit and with Hamish sat on his lap he spoke all of the experiment he was currently doing.

On the Monday Sherlock went to the morgue while John took Hamish to school.

The parents and children were ushered into the classroom.

The adults stood at the back patiently while the teacher chatted to the children.

A man leaned over to John and said "You the gay man? What are you doing here?" he asked… well, snarled.

John stared at him for a moment and said "I'm here for my son and to talk about my job to the children." John whispered back.

"Why would your job interest them? I hear you're some nurse. No worries, I'll ensure my son he shouldn't be a nurse like you, nursing is for women and gays." The man said.

John frowned "You're not getting a rise out of me, now please stand away from me." John said.

The man shrugged and stayed where he was.

John was one of the last to be called forward to chat, this was his moment to prove to this man to stop stereotyping and he couldn't wait to see the look on the man's face. John ruffled Hamish's hair on the way up to the front then smiled cheerfully at the children.

"Morning." He smiled kindly "I'm John. Hamish's daddy. My husband sadly couldn't join us here today, so I'll go over his career as well, your teacher says some of you are curious about what we do. Well, I've had two proper jobs in my life. Right now I am a Doctor, I just work as a GP so that I can be with Hamish and have more free hours. But I used to be a soldier and a doctor." John said.

The man's jaw dropped and the class gasped.

"I spent quite a few years of my life in Afghanistan, I was a surgeon and a front-line doctor. Which meant sometimes I was at our camps helping people get better when they were hurt. But I also had to go out onto the battlefield and help people on the scene." John explained.

"Any questions on that job?" he asked.

About ten hands shot up.

"Yes?" John asked.

"Why did you decide to come back to England? Did you not like war?" a girl asked.

"The thing is… can I firstly say that war isn't nice at all. It is very scary. But for me I felt very needed when I was in Afghanistan, I like a little danger in my life, and I felt being a soldier and a doctor might make a difference. And it did, I suppose, I saved people, which is all I wanted to do. But I didn't decide to come back to England. I was hurt and I had to come back here." John explained.

The children gasped again.

"How were you hurt?" a boy asked.

"I was shot when I was on the front-line." John explained a little quietly.

"Did it hurt?" a girl asked fearfully.

"It was incredibly painful, yes. Probably the second most painful thing I have ever experienced." John said.

"What was the first!?" a boy asked eagerly.

"Well, when I was shot that was just physical. But once Hamish got hurt and that hurt me a lot more because I couldn't bear having to watch him suffer." John explained.

Hamish got up and hugged John gently.

"Aww, thanks, Hay." John said fondly.

Hamish returned to his seat and John said "Any more questions?"

"Did you have a uniform and a gun?" a boy asked.

"Yes, I had a uniform, and a gun. But having a gun isn't something to be proud of; it's a very dangerous weapon and was only ever used in desperate circumstances." John said then as nobody had any other questions John said "I'm a GP now, so I get to deal with all your snotty noses and rashes and tummy bugs."

The class went "Ewww!" but they all giggled.

"Every job matters, really, whether it's being a soldier or being a GP in an office." John said.

"What about your wife-husband-man?" a girl asked.

John chuckled "He's my husband." He clarified "And he is a consulting detective. The only one in the World because he invented the job!" John said.

"Wow!" the children went.

"What does he do?" A boy asked.

"He solves cases about lots of different things, a bit like the police, and he sometimes works with the police, well, they consult him because he has further knowledge than them on certain subjects. I keep a blog because on most cases we work together and it's a real adventure!" John said.

"Like pirates and the people in films!" A girl asked.

John laughed at that and said "My husband wanted to be a pirate when he was a boy; he'll smile when I tell him about what you said. But yes, I suppose. Well, I find our jobs adventurous, and they don't feel like jobs because we have so much fun!" John smiled.

"My mummy reads your blog!" a girl said.

"That's nice. Apparently lots of people like it which is a big surprise for me." John smiled.

"So, any questions?"

"Do you put the bad men in jail?"

"We help to do that, yes." John answered.

At the end of the day Sherlock went to pick Hamish up and as they walked home his son talked of how everyone liked John and people were nice to him that day.

It made Sherlock very happy that Hamish had a good day without teasing, but he knew that it wouldn't last. And he also knew it was because of John's words and their jobs that gave him his good day, he was glad Hamish got that but he felt so down that it wouldn't last. He wished that people would see Hamish for who he was and for how special he was. Hamish was a wonderful boy.

But for now, Sherlock chatted with Hamish and kept him happy, Hamish's smile warmed his heart.

Hamish had stopped sucking his thumb! It had taken a lot of persuasion but with a few bad-tasting aids, a lot of tears and persistence, he didn't suck his thumb any more.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

During the Summer holidays seven year old Hamish and Gavin wanted to have a sleepover. They first had one in 221B; they went to bed at around ten o'clock and had fun but were generally very good!

A few weeks later John organised with Fred that Hamish will go over to their house for a sleepover. So on a Saturday evening Sherlock, John and Hamish walked to Gavin's house and knocked on the door. This would be the first time Hamish would be away from his parents or close family members.

As soon as Gavin opened the door he was happy, Sherlock and John stayed for a cup of tea with Fred and Georgina. When Sherlock and John got ready to leave they called Hamish back downstairs.

Hamish was flushed red from running around and he gave them both a big hug and a kiss and then ran off again. John turned to Gavin's parents and said "If he has any problems or trouble sleeping just call us, any time of the night we can come and get him. If he misbehaves we can come over too, but he promised he'd be good. Also, he's allergic to peanuts and has an EpiPen in his bag. I wrote down instructions in case he needs it. So… we'll be back in the morning to pick him up!" John smiled.

He and Sherlock bid farewell to them and went, for the first time in a good long while, on a date. They went to Angelo's and had a lovely time; they had a glass of wine, shared a meal, then strolled home.

It was late when they got in, about quarter to eleven. The quietly ran upstairs and fell on their bed, kissing and moaning and being as loud as they pleased.

As John took Sherlock's shirt off their phone rang.

Sherlock groaned and rolled off of John. John answered it, a little breathlessly, but he soon had his composure.

"Yes?... Ah… Mhmm… no, not inconvenient, it's fine… we're sorry for your inconvenience… hahaha… okay, we'll be around in ten minutes to pick him up!... Thank you… bye!" John put the phone down and turned to Sherlock who was already putting his coat on.

"Hamish can't sleep without us. He got quite distressed and cried a little bit but he's okay." John explained as they walked to the house.

They were welcomed in and found Hamish on the sofa with Gavin, they were contently playing with one of Gavin's video games.

"Daddy! Papa!" Hamish smiled, his eyes were a little puffy from crying but he looked happy.

John gave him a hug and took his hand.

"Sorry you had problems with him; I think maybe he isn't quite ready for a sleepover away from us. But we're happy to have Gavin over whenever you want." John smiled.

"No need to apologise, and I'm sure Gavin will love that! Some kids are ready, and some take a little longer in this area, we understand." Fred said.

John smiled and they left, wanting to get Hamish to bed soon before he got tired and fussy.

But it was a little too late; by the time they got home Hamish moaned "I want to go back!"

"You can't. You can see Gavin another day. Now come on, bed time." Sherlock said.

"I don't want to! I'm not tired!" Hamish fell on the sofa.

"You are tired! You asked for a carry just two minutes before we got home!" John countered.

"I'm not anymore!" Hamish grumbled and faced away from them.

"Hamish! Upstairs, now." Sherlock said a bit more firmly.

"I don't want to! I was meant to have a good evening with my friend! And you're spoiling it!" Hamish shouted.

John huffed and Sherlock snapped "Hamish! I was meant to have a good evening with my husband and right now you are spoiling it for us!"

Hamish looked up at them and his bottom lip trembled.

"You… don't want me here?" Hamish asked quietly.

"No, of course we want you here, Hamish. You will always be wanted by me and Papa. But your behaviour is not good, and that upsets us, do you understand? And when we are upset that ruins our time." John said.

"I… understand." Hamish said and sniffed.

"Good." Sherlock said and ruffled his hair.

"I… I got scared…" Hamish whispered.

"Scared of what, darling?" Sherlock asked, joining John in crouching before his son.

"You weren't there. And I didn't feel safe." Hamish whispered.

"You were safe; we wouldn't have let you go there if you weren't." John said gently.

"I know! But I p-prefer it when you are there when I sleep." Hamish said.

"Alright. Well, it'll get better, but you'll never have to stay somewhere without us if you don't want to." John said.

"I… I'm still not sleepy." Hamish mumbled.

Sherlock got up and put the news on the television. He then picked Hamish up silently and sat him on his lap, cradled to him. John caught on and sat next to Sherlock. He took Hamish's outstretched legs and laid them on his lap gently. Hamish snuggled his face into Sherlock's shoulder and inspected Sherlock's shirt buttons. John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder too.

Within five minutes Hamish was fast asleep.

John smiled at his son and took him out of Sherlock's arms.

"I'll take him up." He said and when he came back down John snuggled into Sherlock's arms and said "I love you."

"I love you too." Sherlock said and held his husband tightly.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's neck gently, and then he stood up and put the CD player on. Hallelujah started playing and John took Sherlock's hand and they stood in the middle of the living room. John put his arms around Sherlock's neck and Sherlock put his arms around John's waist. They rested their foreheads together as the soft song played.

Hamish woke up to the gentle melody of "Hallelujah" and he went quietly downstairs to investigate.

He stood in the darkness of the hallway, and he watched his parents dancing slowly, they swayed gently. Their foreheads were toughing and they only had eyes for each other. Hamish slid down the wall and sat, leaning against it, watching them peacefully.

When they finished Sherlock kissed John gently then took his hand and headed for the hallway. They found their small son staring up at him with his big eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing still awake?" John whispered with a smile. Both his parents were smiling.

"I watched you dance! You're very good!" he smiled.

"Thank you!" Sherlock smiled and pulled Hamish up to stand.

As they took him upstairs and back to his room Hamish said "Do you love each other forever and ever and ever?"

"Yes, forever and ever and ever." John answered as they pulled the covers up around him.

"That's nice." Hamish said with a yawn.

"Yes, it is." Sherlock said and gently placed a kiss on Hamish's forehead after John did the same.

"Goodnight, daddy, papa." Hamish said as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Night, Hamish. We love you." John said and they went back downstairs again.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock and John lay on the sofa, cuddled together quietly when Hamish came downstairs in his pyjamas. The eight year old was close to tears.

"Hamish? What's wrong?" John asked. Both he and Sherlock sat up and Hamish sat between them and cuddled up to John's side.

"I'm w-worried." Hamish said shakily.

"Why?" Sherlock asked, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Because… At school I was reading and then Billy came over to me and he ripped my book and walked away. And then the teacher found me with the broken book and she blamed me! And she said tomorrow the headmaster will talk to me! I don't want to be put in the bad book!" Hamish burst into tears.

The bad book was for when kids were bad, the names would be read out in assembly and they would have to stand up and apologise to everyone at school. And then after there was a good book and those kids would get applause and such.

John wrapped a comforting arm around him and said "It's alright. It'll be okay."

"No! Billy is really good at sports and all the teachers think he's the best. They tell him they value him and he represents the school. But because we refuse to let my cleverness be put on for show they don't be nice to me. They will say Billy would never break the book and they will say that I did and not believe me." Hamish said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"We are going to that school tomorrow." Sherlock whispered to John and then said to Hamish "It's okay. You know what, me and daddy are going to go to your school and talk to the headmaster with you, okay?"

"O-o-o-okay." Hamish said.

"No more tears now." Sherlock said and gently wiped them away.

"C-can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Hamish asked.

"Of course." John said.

They took him to their room and he snuggled into the middle of the bed under the big duvet as Sherlock and John got into their pyjamas and brushed their teeth.

His parents slid into bed on either side of him.

"Night night daddy, papa." Hamish said tiredly.

"Goodnight, Hamish." They replied and the three fell asleep.

The following day John and Sherlock took Hamish to school but when the children went in Hamish stayed with his dads and they went to the headmaster's office. The headmaster was called Mr Thorne.

"Ah, Hamish and his dads, come in, take a seat." The man said with a mandatory smile.

They sat down with Hamish between them.

"How can I help?" Mr Thorne asked.

"Well, you were going to see Hamish today about breaking a book, correct?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. I heard he ripped a book." Mr Thorne frowned.

"He didn't." John said.

"Sorry? But his teacher said he did." Mr Thorne said.

"It wasn't him. It was Billy!" Hamish exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that. Billy is an exceptional pupil." Mr Thorne said.

"But he did do it!" Hamish said desperately.

"Mr Thorne, this situation is causing our son a lot of distress. Where is the proof that he broke the book?" John asked.

"Well, the teacher found the ripped book in his hands and Billy nowhere near where he was." Mr Thorne explained.

"Yes, but Billy had run away!" Hamish explained as tears started to fall.

John put an arm around Hamish's shoulder and looked at him concernedly.

"Let me have a look at this ripped book." Sherlock demanded.

Mr Thorne frowned and passed Sherlock the ripped book that lay on his desk.

"Here you go, Mr Watson-Holmes." He said.

Sherlock took it and inspected the object.

"Ah! This was ripped by a left handed person! You see here, the finger marks where the boy gripped the book and the rip was made predominantly with his left hand. Hamish is right handed." Sherlock said.

"But still, there is a lot of evidence pointing towards your son!" Mr Thorne exclaimed.

"You believe me. You know Billy is left handed. You just don't want to believe me. However, the punishment for damage to school property is the bad book and detention for half an hour after school for a week." Sherlock said "I presume Billy does many sports activities on those days. He represents your school in sports teams, my son tells me. You just don't want to hinder your chance of getting prizes at some sports races if he doesn't practice for a week. You'd rather pin the blame on our son because he doesn't represent the school."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go on the word of a father trying to protect his son. The evidence points to Hamish. I am sorry." Mr Thorne said.

Hamish started properly crying now; the eight year old was very distressed.

"Come here, sweetheart." John said. Hamish stood up and sat on John's lap, burying his face in John's jumper.

"Maybe we can come to some sort of compromise. If you pay for the book then we can forget this incident and Hamish can just do some class helper duties, hey?" Mr Thorne asked.

"No! This is ridiculous! Billy must see justice. He did wrong and he must be punished!" Sherlock said.

"Sir, please calm down. Billy's record is much cleaner than Hamish's with these incidences too. Billy is a lovely boy and Hamish can be… difficult." Mr Thorne said.

"His intelligence sometimes masks what is right to say in certain situations, we admit, we know that, he knows that. But Hamish would not rip a book." John said while running his hands through Hamish's hair.

"I am sorry. But as I said, I am willing to compromise as Hamish is quite upset by this all, but I won't punish a boy who is very unlikely to be to blame for this debacle." The man said.

"I-if I did competitions for intelligence would you not blame me?" Hamish asked.

"That wouldn't make a difference. But if you wish to sign up to some competitions then that would be great for your development and growth here at this school and with your great cleverness we would be sure to excel in those competitions." Mr Thorne smiled.

"Hamish, do you want to take part in these competitions so you won't be in the bad book? Or do you want to take part in these competitions because it is something you want to do?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't want my name in the bad book." Hamish sniffed.

"As I said… no bad book, Hamish, just a detention and some helping in class and we can forget all about this, as long as your parents can spare five pounds to replace the book you broke." Mr Thorne explained.

Hamish burst into tears again and shouted "I didn't break it!"

"Right, we are not paying that, Hamish is not going to detention or helping in class duties. He is coming home today. You can choose to punish Billy or not, but I will not have my son punished for something he did not do. Come along, John, Hamish." Sherlock said sharply and stood up.

"Sir! I am sure there is no need to take him out of school for the day!" Mr Thorne said, standing with them. John held Hamish in his arms.

"There are many reasons. But I'll say this. My son is crying. He is actually crying. He doesn't cry very often, but he is now. I will not have him upset at school." Sherlock said and the three left.

When they got home Hamish felt a bit better. He played with Gladstone and went to the park. Hamish played on the climbing frames and ran around as well. John and Sherlock watched him from where they sat on a bench together.

"It's such a shame the headmaster didn't let justice be had." John said.

"It is." Sherlock nodded.

"But I do think Hamish should get involved in a school club. I think I was involved in about three when I was his age. The science club, the rugby club and the cooking club." John said.

"But what if he doesn't want to be in a school club? I never did." Sherlock said.

"Well, if he doesn't want to be in a club he doesn't have to be. I was just suggesting that maybe we should encourage he does something. He's sporty and intelligent; there are many clubs that would suit him." John said.

When they were home John went through some of Hamish's school letters and once he found the one with the list of clubs on it he brought it downstairs to where Sherlock and Hamish were doing his homework.

"Hamish." John said as he sat down on the other side of Hamish. Hamish put his pencil down and looked up at John.

"We were thinking. Would you like to have another look at the list of school clubs? We think it would be nice for you to join a club." John said and lay the paper in front of the blonde boy.

"Umm… but Gavin does football at the weekend and he doesn't do clubs so I don't want to do any." Hamish said.

"Well… you could have a go at Gavin's football club if you want. But also, don't worry about friends and such, have a look at the list, forget about the people, and choose something or even some things that you would like to do." John said with a smile.

"I don't want to do football, it's a silly sport." Hamish looked at the list for a minute.

"Anything?" Sherlock asked.

"I want to do… the gardening club on Tuesday… the science club on Wednesday… the rugby club on Thursday… and the chess club on Friday!" Hamish said with a smile.

"Really? All of them? We thought you didn't want to do any clubs!" John said, surprised.

"I didn't back then because I was scared people would be mean… but you said don't think about the people. So I didn't! And that's what I want to do!" Hamish grinned.

"Aww, poppet, never let other people stop you from doing something you really want to do! We'll sign you up for those clubs and you can try them and see how it goes, hey?" John said with a smile.

"Okay!" Hamish smiled.

Luckily the school made the right decision and let the whole book disaster go and Hamish went back the next day happily. He signed up to the clubs and the following weeks he went to them.

On Tuesday it was gardening club. Hamish wore some clothes his parents had packed for him, they included wellies and other gardening clothes. He went there and found he knew nobody there. There was a girl he recognised from the other class in his year and the others were older and younger than him. But it was a small group, about ten people.

The teacher running the group was a kind young woman. She welcomed Hamish to the group with a smile.

"Class, this is Hamish, he's just joined our club. I want you all being nice!" she smiled.

Hamish spent the hour planting some bulbs, learning about the plants and he watered some other plants. The parents started to pick up their children and after a few kids had already left Sherlock and John arrived.

"Daddy! Papa!" Hamish grinned from where he knelt on the ground next to a younger girl as they worked together to put a flower in the peat.

"Hamish!" John smiled and Sherlock waved.

Hamish grinned and John chatted to the teacher while Sherlock watched Hamish.

As they walked home Hamish said "I want to go again! People were nice and I got to plant bulbs!" Hamish was grinning.

"That's great, Hay, we're really happy for you." John smiled.

"Yes, this club will surely help you develop lots of new skills!" Sherlock said.

On Wednesday Hamish went to the science club. They were doing some experiments that were incredibly easy and Hamish sat with his head on the desk, very bored.

"Hamish, are you alright?" the teacher, a large and quiet man, asked.

"No, I'm bored." Hamish grumbled as all the other students worked on their fizzing and boringly safe experiments. Being in Primary school meant there was basically nothing exciting for science lessons.

"Why are you bored? We are doing some very interesting experiments that usually most secondary school students do." The man frowned.

"But I've done bigger and better experiments with my Papa!" Hamish complained.

"Well the science club only allows small and safe experiments." The man said and sighed then looked thoughtful.

"Is your papa a scientist?" the man asked.

"He's a consulting detective! The only one in the world! But he does lots of science stuff at Bart's lab and at home!" Hamish explained intelligently.

"Oh, so he must be very experienced. I think I'll have a talk with your papa and the headmaster and maybe he can do a demonstration of some more exciting experiments. And maybe you could help him." The man pondered.

"There's my papa! Daddy's at work today, papa is two minutes early!" Hamish said as Sherlock tapped on the door then walked in.

"Mr Watson-Holmes?" the teacher asked.

Sherlock nodded and said "Are you alright, Hamish?"

"I'm good, papa! Mr Tree wants us to do an experiment for the class!" Hamish exclaimed.

"He says you frequently do experiments and I wondered, if it was okay with you and the headmaster of course, whether you and Hamish would like to do an experiment for the class?" Mr Tree queried.

"I don't see why not. If I have no cases it would be fine for me to do that." Sherlock nodded.

When the class ended the three went to the headmaster's to discuss it. The headmaster was fine about it as long as it was safe and controlled.

They went home and John was so happy that Sherlock had wanted to do something to encourage Hamish to do his clubs. He had organised to have that day free so he could come and watch.

On Thursday Hamish went to the rugby club. Sherlock had been called in on a case and John went to watch the whole training. He stood on the field with the other parents, waiting for the kids to start practicing. They all came out in their kits; Hamish had trainers instead of boots for now unlike the other kids who wore studded boots. They did some warm-ups and started learning new moves and such. They played a game and John kept watching as his son tried to get involved. Once he got the ball everyone realised he was good. He swerved through other players and gained a few points for his team.

Near the end of the practice the ground had started to get muddy. Hamish was trying to get the ball when he slipped and fell right on his face. The whistle blew and John ran onto the pitch. He crouched next to his son and some other students crowded around and the coach came over too.

"Who are you?" the coach asked.

"I'm his dad." John answered quickly as he pulled Hamish up to sit.

"Are you okay, Hamish?" John asked his son who had tears in his eyes and mud all over his clothes and a smudge on his face.

Hamish nodded bravely.

"That's a brave soldier, you are." John smiled and kissed Hamish's forehead. He then asked "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No." Hamish shook his head as he got over the slight shock of falling over.

"Up we get, then." John smiled gently and helped Hamish stand up. Then he gave Hamish a short hug before leaving him to finish playing rugby.

John was bathing him when Sherlock got home.

"Was rugby enjoyable, Hamish?" Sherlock asked as he entered the bathroom.

"It was fun! I think I was good! And I fell over, but I was okay!" Hamish smiled.

"Good! You are enjoying these clubs, aren't you?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes! I think that because people aren't with their normal friends and most of them aren't in my classes they aren't so mean! It's nice!" Hamish smiled.

"I'm glad." Sherlock smiled.

On Friday it was chess club. Hamish walked out ten minutes into the club. He had beaten three people and the teacher in that time. The teacher followed him "Hamish, you have to come back!" she said.

"No! That was boring and a waste of my time!" Hamish said defiantly.

"Well you can't leave till your parents pick you up." The woman said.

Hamish huffed and had to wait till the end of the club. As the three walked home Hamish said "I'm not going to that club! They're all bad at chess! I beat four of them in ten minutes! One of them was the teacher!" Hamish said.

"Okay, but be nice to the people who aren't as good as you, I'm sure they tried." John said.

"Well I'm not going anymore." Hamish said.

"Okay then." Sherlock nodded.

The following week, on Wednesday Sherlock and John went to the science lab in the school and Sherlock had bought some harmless but cool equipment for the experiment.

John sat at the back of the room and all of the students sat in their places with their lab coats and goggles on. It was quite sweet, they were all so enthusiastic.

Hamish and Sherlock did the experiment, working together so well. Hamish did the safer parts but they were all quite thrilling. In the end they had shown so many little but colourful and interesting experiments. The children sat in wonder and Sherlock put an arm around Hamish and said in his ear at the end "You did so well, my little genius!"

Hamish smiled up at his dad "It was fun! My big genius papa!"

Sherlock chuckled.

John spent the evening praising Hamish for his good work with the science experiment and Hamish looked so proud and happy!


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock, John, and Hamish walked through the streets of London, looking for a shop to buy Mrs Hudson's birthday present. The eight year Old Hamish held both his dads' hands as they walked, taking care not to get lost in the busy crowd.

"Excuse me! Sirs! Sirs with the kid!" A woman could be heard shouting. Sherlock and John turned and her face lit up and she beckoned them over.

"Yes?" John asked politely as the family joined them in a quiet area of the street. The woman had a man next to her, a few leaflets and sheets and such.

"She's a modelling agent person." Sherlock deduced.

"Ah." John said.

"Please, just listen." She said with a desperate smile.

"We're rather busy." John said fairly.

"It'll only take a few moments." She said.

"Okay." John sighed and the two adults listened.

"We're looking for some new models for our advertising of holidays. And we want a variety of types of people, we are looking for families and we thought you were perfect. You have a beautiful family!" she said.

"Oh… variety." John said and shared a look with Sherlock.

"Yes, it's for a holiday, it won't take long. Can we have your contact details?" she asked.

"We aren't really into this, but thank you for the offer." John said.

"Please! You are the most gorgeous family we have seen all day!" she said, she looked desperate.

"You mean we are the gayest family you have seen all day." Sherlock stated.

She looked startled "No, no, we just think you're beautiful people!" she said.

"No, you saw us and singled us out because we're gay. When you say variety don't go under the illusion that me and John are ignorant to what you really mean. You are looking for people who don't fit with the husband, wife, children look." Sherlock said.

"That may be partially true. But I do think your family will be perfectly suitable models." She said.

"I don't want to model, and I don't want my son modelling for you either." John said, trying to be more firm with the persistant woman.

"Please, let me just take down your details and take a few pictures of you and maybe next week you may get a call and you can decide then!" she said.

"No. Now leave us alone." Sherlock said, he picked Hamish up, and though the eight year old was quite big now he had no trouble. They both knew he would probably grow up to be around John's height.

"Bye." John said and the three left the woman with a lost and hopeless expression on her face.

"People like that infuriate me. Could they not see we were walking with purpose? Could they not see that it is plainly obvious that isn't our kind of thing?" Sherlock asked.

"Not everyone is a genius like you. And they were just desperate." John said gently.

"I suppose. But really, people need to learn when to stop!" Sherlock proclaimed.

"I'll give you that, you are most definitely right there!" John chuckled.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John stood in front of the mirror with nothing but his underwear on. He didn't feel good at that moment. His muscles were going, he could tell, he was losing them because he wasn't as continuously active as he used to be.

"John?" Sherlock poked his head into the bathroom and frowned then he had a look of realisation on his face and said "Ah."

"I want to go to the gym." John stated and went to start getting dressed.

"John." Sherlock said.

"Yes?" John asked.

"I think you look beautiful." Sherlock said quietly.

John gave a little smile "Thank you." He said and hugged Sherlock close "But this is my body. And I'm also not feeling fit and healthy, I had Rugby as a child and being a soldier made me fitter, I'm not used to this. So I'm doing what I want to, I want to get back to my fit self. Plus, it would be nice to go to the gym, meet new people and do something a bit different." John smiled.

"Okay. I just want you to know, I think you're the most beautiful man in the whole wide world." Sherlock said and gave John a kiss.

So John went to the gym, he could feel his fitness returning, he went most days unless there was a case. His muscles were defining again. He had always had the ability to get fit quickly, which he felt very lucky to have.

He went to the gym most days at the same time and often saw the same people. There was Keith, Will, Janie, Emma, Tom and Denzel; he got along well with them all.

After two months of going to the gym Sherlock said "There's a swimming pool there, correct?"

"Yes, it's a good leisure centre, I like it." John smiled.

"Maybe we can meet you in the gym, Hamish can meet your friends, and then once you're done we can go swimming." Sherlock said.

"That would be fun! Hamish would like that." John grinned.

So on Saturday John went to the gym and instantly got into a conversation with his new bunch of friends as he ran on the running machine alongside them.

"Oh, and also, you'll be able to meet my son today!" John smiled.

"You have a son?" Keith asked.

"Yes." John smiled.

"Cool. We knew you're married because of the ring." Emma nodded.

John nodded and they went on to talk about X Factor.

Sherlock carried a bag and held Hamish's hand and went to the leisure centre.

"Hi, I'm here to use the swimming pool. But I need to go and pick my husband up from the gym first." He said to the receptionist.

"That'll be fine. Just go on through. He has membership here, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

"Then swimming on Saturdays is free for him and his family." She smiled.

"Good." Sherlock said and left to go to the gym.

When he entered his eyes searched the large room full of machines and he spotted his husband on the bicycle machine laughing with his friends.

"Daddy!" Hamish spotted him as well, let go of Sherlock's hand and ran to John's side.

"What's that, daddy?" Hamish gestured to the bike machine.

"It's a machine that is like a bike but it doesn't move." John explained as he carried on cycling.

"Oh. That's a stupid bike." Hamish stated.

Sherlock chuckled as he came to stand behind their son.

Hamish gripped onto the front of John's sweaty shirt and climbed onto his lap. He got comfy then put his hands on John's where he held the handlebars and he said "Vroom, vroom!"

John laughed.

"Come on, off you get, I can't cycle like this, and I'm nearly finished!" John lifted Hamish off of his lap and set him on the floor where he pouted.

"Anyway, guys, this is Hamish, my son, he's eight. And this is Sherlock, my husband." John gestured.

"How long will this take, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Not too long, about five minutes." John answered.

"You're gay?" Emma asked.

"Obviously." Sherlock murmured.

"We didn't know. We just thought you were a married." Janie pointed out.

"Oh, well, I'm married. To a man." John said.

"Okay." Tom said.

"Hold on! You shower here! In the men's!" Keith said.

"Yes." John nodded but he felt a sense of dread.

"Oh, God, that's horrible! You've been looking us all over!" Will said.

"No, no I haven't. Firstly, I'm married. Secondly, you're really not my type, and third, just because I'm gay does not mean I am looking at every man I see! That is a stereotype!" John said, slowing the pace on his bicycle.

"Papa, I don't like them!" Hamish pointed at Will and Keith.

To be honest, Denzel, Tom and Janie all looked fine and were frowning at Will and Keith. However, Emma looked like she was supporting them.

"It's okay, Hamish, I don't like them either." Sherlock put his hand on Hamish's shoulder.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Will stood up from his bicycle.

"It isn't something I should have to say. Do you have to introduce yourself as 'Hi, I'm Will, and I'm straight'. No. Why should I be treated differently?" John stopped pedalling.

"But… you were in the army! You said!" Keith said.

"I was in the army! That has nothing to do with this!" John cried out.

"I'm sorry, I can't just… you're wrong." Will said.

"I don't care what you think." John stated and stood up; he went over to Sherlock and Hamish.

"Leave him alone. There is nothing wrong with being gay." Denzel stated.

"Oh, so you a gay boy too?" Emma asked.

"No. But I am a good human being." Denzel said.

"Daddy, make them stop!" Hamish looked close to crying. Sherlock picked Hamish up and held him close, both protectively and comfortingly.

"You've made him cry!" Janie said with wide eyes.

"Why? It wasn't my fault!" Will said.

"Yes it was! It was you and Keith and Emma! They're his parents and you're shouting at them and being mean and it's upsetting him!" Janie said.

"I've had enough of this. You three need to grow up and stop living in the dark edges, and thank you to you three, you're good friends and people." John smiled, then took the bag off of Sherlock so he could carry Hamish comfortably, then they walked out. But as they did Hamish looked over Sherlock's shoulder and glared at the three homophobes. He then preceded to stick his tongue out at them.

"Well, that's three friends gone." John said as he changed into swimming trunks alongside his husband and son in the changing room.

"Yeah. Come along then, let's go and have some fun in the pool!" Sherlock said, John smiled and took Hamish's hand.

They went to the pool, which was big and didn't have that many people in it.

They went down the steps and were soon in the pool. It was quite warm and Hamish was already swimming around happily.

"Daddy! Papa! Look, I'm going to do a cannonball!" he said as he went up the steps and stood at the deep end. Sherlock and John watched as he bombed, making a big splash. He then swam over to them and kept swimming underwater and tickling their feet.

At the end, when Hamish's fingers had gone all wrinkly, they got out, had quick showers, then changed again.

"Daddy! Cuddle!" Hamish demanded while he sat on the bench fully dressed and John slipped into his shirt.

"One minute, Hay." John said and once he finished changing he picked Hamish up and gave him a hug.

"Are you in a cuddly mood today, Hay?" Sherlock asked as he ran his fingers through Hamish blonde hair. Hamish nodded and they went home to walk Gladstone and spend some time together.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

After a very small, quiet, but lovely civil partnership, Greg and Mycroft had decided that they wanted to adopt. They had told Sherlock and John once all the papers went through but nobody else knew.

John picked up his phone as he read the newspaper.

"Hello?" he asked.

"You have a niece. Her name is Sam and she's fourteen years old." Lestrade said, John could hear the grin.

"Aww, congratulations! I'll just tell my boys!" he said excitedly. "Sherlock! Hamish!" he called into the kitchen where the eight year old and the older man were sat "Yes?" they asked.

"Lestrade and Mycroft have completed the adoption! They have a daughter called Sam, she's fourteen!" John said.

"Really?" Hamish's eyes widened happily.

"Yes!" John grinned.

"Send them my congratulations." Sherlock said.

Soon John was back on the phone with Lestrade organising when they were going to meet her.

The following weekend Hamish, Sherlock and John approached the door of the large house. Hamish knocked enthusiastically. The little eight year old who was the size of a seven year old was very excited to meet his cousin.

Mycroft answered and after a hug to Hamish led them all in.

"She's in the living room with Greg." He lead them all in.

They were met by the sight of Sam. She was quite tall. She had an olive skin tone. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was very pretty and looked happy.

"Hi! I'm John." John greeted her "This is Sherlock and our son Hamish." He said.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled politely.

"You're my cousin!" Hamish said.

"Yes, I've been told a lot about you." She smiled down at him.

"Tell me all about you!" Hamish demanded and then added "Please!"

She giggled "You're cute."

"Daddy, papa, am I cute?" Hamish frowned.

"Very." John smiled as he settled onto the sofa with Sherlock.

"Okay. Sam, do you want to play in Uncle My and Greg's garden with me? They have a rugby ball! I like Rugby; I play in the school team. My daddy played in the school rugby team when he was little. Daddy is the blonde one and papa is the tall one. Which one is your papa and daddy? Are you staying forever? I hope you do, I want someone to play with! Some people don't like me, but I have one friend and a dog called Gladstone! Would you like to meet Gladstone? He's a British Bulldog. He tore up my favourite book last week. Daddy shouted at him for that, he's not allowed to chew things. Have you ever had a dog? What is your favourite book? Oh, do you go to big school? What is your favourite class? I think I quite like science!" Hamish asked a mile-a-minute.

"Hamish, sweetheart, remember what we say." John said.

"Erm… don't talk too fast when you first meet someone because it might confuse them?" Hamish queried.

"That's it. Let her answer before moving on!" John smiled.

"Sorry." Hamish said to her.

"No need to apologise. I think you're funny… hmm, let me answer those questions… Well, I think that your uncle Mycroft is my papa and your uncle Greg is my dad, I think; why wait a while to call them by the parental names, I don't plan on leaving here!" she smiled "I would like to meet your dog, I haven't had one before. Erm… favourite book… Harry Potter 4. And yes I do go to big school, my favourite subject is English. And also, yes, I'll play in the garden with you."

"You have a good memory!" Hamish smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded.

Hamish took her hand and led her out to play.

"She's lovely." John smiled.

"Yeah, she's a great kid. We're so lucky to have her." Greg smiled.

"She's great with Hamish." Sherlock pointed out.

"She's a people-person." Mycroft smiled fondly.

They went to the kitchen to watch the two play outside. Hamish was teaching her some Rugby moves and she was playing along with him.

Over dinner that evening Hamish kept asking Sam question after question!

"Hamish, your dinner is going cold. Eat now, talk later." Sherlock said.

"But papa…" Hamish whined.

"No. Eat please." Sherlock said.

Hamish huffed and ate his dinner then started interrogating Mycroft and Greg about their week.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Hamish ran into John's arms as he came out of school.

"Hello! What has you so cheerful?" John asked with a smile.

"I've been invited to a birthday party!" The eight year old said happily.

Hamish had been to Gavin's birthday parties, but nobody else had ever invited him.

Only a few months ago John had found Sherlock cuddling a very upset Hamish when he got home from work. It turned out most of the people in his class had been invited and only a few hadn't. Hamish had been one of those people. He got over it quickly, but at the time he had been upset, he didn't understand why so many people weren't fond of him in class, he knew it was something to do with his intelligence.

"Really? Whose?" John asked.

"Phillip's! He invited everybody! But daddy, he invited me too!" Hamish grinned.

John felt two very juxtaposing emotions. Both joy at his son's happiness and also sadness because Hamish was so happy about something that John himself at his son's age would have only been moderately happy at. John had been invited to a few birthday parties a year. Hamish was normally only invited to one. Hamish was a lovely, kind boy that John felt deserved more compassion, but he knew why people didn't take to Hamish so well, it was because his intelligence intimidated and irritated some people.

Once they were home Hamish spent most of the afternoon talking to his parents about Phillip, about all he had deduced about him, about all he had been told about him, everything. Hamish absorbed a lot of information; he observed and remembered a lot.

A few weeks later it was Phillip's birthday party. John was unable to go due to work, for the beginning of the party at least, but he was able to join his husband and son at the end. The party was being held at a hall, there would be a clown, some dancing and music, some games. Parents were invited too, Phillip's family were very sociable.

Sherlock was going to take Hamish to the party. John was normally absolutely fine with Sherlock's odd behaviour, but he knew that he needed to talk to him. The night before John said "Sherlock, you know I love you for you, I would never change you. But tomorrow Hamish is going to a party. He already struggles greatly to make friends and if you… act coldly or make unnecessary comments or offend anyone it could really upset him. I just… I want him to be happy tomorrow, you know it's a big day for him." John said.

"I understand, John, I'll try for him." Sherlock nodded.

"I really hate asking you anything along these lines, but I suppose we both want Hamish to be happy." John said.

"Just so." Sherlock smiled and kissed John gently.

On the day of the party Sherlock took the eight year old to the hall and let him go off with Gavin to play. He sat on a chair against a wall and quietly observed Hamish running around.

Phillip's mother came over to sit next to him.

"Hello." She said.

"Good afternoon." Sherlock nodded.

"Are you okay? You look a bit lonely." She said kindly.

"I'm fine… thank you. I'm just watching Hamish." Sherlock said as Hamish was playing with a balloon with Gavin and a girl.

"Ah, the small lad. He's a big talker." She said.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

"Do you need anything, a drink? Or some food?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Sherlock said.

"Okay." She said and left him alone.

Hamish joined in on most of the games until they came to a game of chance.

"Come on, Hamish, why don't you have a go?" Phillip's dad encouraged as everyone waited for the boy's decision.

"But it's silly. It's a game of chance, there is no special skill needed, it's 50/50." Hamish exclaimed.

Sherlock finally stood up and put a hand on Hamish's shoulder "Why don't you come and sit with my while they play this game?" Sherlock suggested.

Hamish nodded and Sherlock took him over to the buffet table.

"Would you like some food?" he asked.

"Sandwich." Hamish pointed.

Sherlock got him a small plate of food and took Hamish to his seat. Hamish sat on his lap and ate his food quietly.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked quietly as he ran his fingers through Hamish's curly hair.

"Have I upset people?" Hamish whispered.

"No! No, sweetheart. It's fine, you didn't want to play the game, that's alright. You can go and play a game when they play one that you want to play." Sherlock whispered enthusiastically.

Hamish smiled, relieved, and leant back against Sherlock.

That was when John walked in quietly and sat next to them.

"What happened?" John frowned and whispered to Sherlock.

"He just didn't want to play a game of chance." Sherlock reassured his husband.

Hamish spent the rest of the party playing; he enjoyed the clown and laughed at him. When the dancing started he was one of the few children who had no embarrassment, he loved dancing to the music.

Near the end of the evening the adults had joined the children on the dance floor. John had Hamish in his arms and he and Sherlock were dancing and chuckling at each other.

As the party came to an end Hamish fell asleep and Sherlock carried him home. They didn't call a taxi, they decided to walk. John was so pleased his son had enjoyed the day, the party had gone well.

They tucked him into bed and went to bed themselves, exhausted but content.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Oh, I have 3 parentlock blogs now! They're ask-me question tumblr blogs. Each one is a different character and feel free to ask Hamish, Sherlock or John anything! It isn't alongside the fic but if you have an interest in parentlock then you could check them out. They're on tumblr. The URLs are **ask-hamishwh-anything **or **ask-sherlockholmes-anything **or **ask-johnwatson-anything**.** **Hamish is 9 years old now in this chapter!**

Hamish was nine years old when he went up to John and said "Daddy, I like a girl."

"Oh, really?" John asked his son.

"Yes. Her name is Daisy, she's nice and she's pretty!" Hamish said.

"Ohh, so do you want her to be your girlfriend?" John asked.

"Yes! But… how do I ask?" Hamish wondered.

"You should just ask! Do you talk to her?" John asked.

"Yes, she's one of the only people in class who are nice to me." Hamish smiled.

"Okay then, try asking her. The worst she can say is no!" John encouraged him.

Later that evening John told Sherlock about Hamish's little crush.

"Are they not too young?" Sherlock frowned.

"Oh, at this age they'll just giggle, they won't do anything. I remember when I was nine I had a girlfriend, the most we did was kiss on the cheek and that was a dare." John said.

"Ah." Sherlock nodded in understanding.

The following day Hamish was at school. He liked being in year five as everyone got treated like a big kid. At break time Hamish went up to Daisy and she smiled at him.

"Hello. Erm, Daisy, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Hamish asked, he saw out of the corner of his eye Gavin giving him a thumbs up.

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Cool!" Hamish grinned and ran over to Gavin to tell him about it.

By lunch time everybody knew. At first people had questioned them about it but after about ten minutes people started getting mean. Hamish wasn't aware of it but people were going up to Daisy and teasing her for being Hamish's girlfriend.

At lunch she went up to Hamish with one of her friends and said "Hamish, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. Sorry." She said.

Hamish felt very sad indeed. Gavin told Hamish what people had been saying and how Daisy had said that she didn't really like Hamish, and soon enough in their last lesson of the day Gavin put an arm around Hamish's shoulders supportively. Everyone was teasing him, telling him he was weird and that nobody loved him and that he was stupid and creepy.

Sherlock stood amongst the parents waiting for the kids to come out of school. Hamish's class started to come out but Hamish wasn't among them, neither was Gavin. Once all the kids were out Sherlock entered the school and headed for Hamish's classroom. He found the teacher and Gavin sat next to a tearful Hamish.

"Papa!" Hamish cried and ran into his arms.

Now Hamish was older, though he may be the smallest in the class, he was still a bit big to be carrying around. And though Sherlock and John rarely carried the nine year old anywhere Sherlock picked him up and held him close, hushing him and rubbing his back.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Sherlock asked, swaying calmingly.

"It seems he's had a bit of a bad day. Mr Watson-Holmes, would you like to sit down?" the teacher suggested.

"Gavin, why don't you go and find your parents? Thank you for caring for Hamish." Sherlock said kindly.

"Okay. Bye Hamish, see you soon!" Gavin said, patted Hamish's leg and left.

Sherlock sat next to the teacher and Hamish sat on his papa's lap.

"Why don't you tell your papa what happened, Hamish?" The teacher said gently.

Hamish pulled his face out of Sherlock's shoulder but kept a firm grip around his neck. Hamish sniffled a little and composed himself.

"I asked Daisy to be my girlfriend and she said yes. And then at lunch she said she didn't want to be my girlfriend. And then everyone was teasing me about it. And they said I was weird and creepy and nobody but Gavin likes me and everyone was really mean." Hamish said, tears rolling down his little cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling, come here." Sherlock said and held Hamish close, trying to comfort him as much as he could "You are not creepy or weird. You are wonderful and brave and clever and you make me and daddy proud every single second of the day. You were very brave to ask her to be your girlfriend, obviously it didn't end too well, but I think you are amazing for your courage. Those children who teased you were mean and wrong, you didn't deserve that." Sherlock said firmly. Hamish nodded into his shoulder, feeling a bit better.

"I'll take him home now." Sherlock nodded to the teacher who gave him a sympathetic look.

Sherlock carried Hamish all the way home. Once he got in John's welcoming smile fell and he got up from the sofa and took Hamish out of Sherlock's arms and gave him a hug himself.

"What happened?" he asked instantly, sitting on the sofa and letting Hamish sit comfortably on his lap.

"He got bullied at school. Gavin was great with him and stayed with him after school to talk to the teacher. Basically Daisy was his girlfriend but she broke up with him quickly and lots of people were calling him horrible names." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, my sweetheart, I'm sorry this happened to you." John said and kissed his cheek, he held him close, trying to hug the sadness away.

"You… you said that the worst she could say was no." Hamish whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen." John said.

"That's okay, daddy." Hamish said.

That evening Hamish did some experiments with Sherlock, played a few games with John and generally had an evening centred around him. He had his favourite meal, he sat between his parents eating on the sofa and they watched his favourite film. He was read a story before bed and he snuggled down to sleep with Gladstone lying at the end of his bed.

John cuddled up to Sherlock once Hamish was asleep and sighed "I feel so sad for him." John said.

"Me too." Sherlock agreed.

"He's a brave lad, though, he'll be fine." John reassured them both.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

The following day Hamish was very hesitant to go to school, he was terrified it would be just as bad as yesterday.

"Hamish, Hamish, listen to me. Me and papa are both going to take you to school, we're going to have a word with your teacher to keep an extra eye on you, and I've already rung Georgia and Fred and Gavin will be at school today to play with you. It's all fine." John said as he struggled Hamish into his school jumper.

"But what if everyone is mean again?" Hamish asked.

"Ignore them. They are wrong. Know this, you are a wonderful boy and lots of people love you, papa and I love you more than anything in the world!" John said.

"If… if I get sad can I come home?" Hamish asked.

"Yes. But give it a try." Sherlock said as he came into Hamish's room.

They took him to school and Gavin was right there, cheering him up.

Sherlock was working on some cold-cases and John had a day off. At around half past ten their phone rang.

"Hello?" Sherlock answered.

"Hello, Mr Watson-Holmes?" a woman's voice came through the line.

"Speaking." Sherlock answered.

"Your son, Hamish, would like to talk to you." She said.

"Okay." Sherlock nodded.

Hamish's voice came on "Papa?" he asked.

"Hamish? Are you alright?" Sherlock asked.

"People are being mean… I… I want to come home." Hamish said.

"Are you sure? Can you not play with Gavin and ignore them? Can you not wait to see how you feel at Lunch?" Sherlock asked.

"N-no… they… they stole my Harry Potter book, the last one, the one that I'm reading, and they chucked it around and it broke. And they chucked my book bag in a puddle, Gavin shouted at them but they just ignored him. I shouted too but they laughed at me." Hamish was clearly crying.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" Sherlock said.

"Okay." Hamish sniffed.

Sherlock said his goodbye and put the phone down. John sighed "Worse than yesterday?"

"A lot worse. We have a laughed-at son with a puddle-soaked book bag and a broken Harry Potter book." Sherlock explained.

"Bloody hell, what are we going to do?" John asked as he put his jacket on.

"Bring your wallet, we can stop off at a book shop on the way back with him and buy him a replacement for his Harry Potter then we can spend the rest of the day with him. This is… John, this hurts my heart." Sherlock said as they began walking downstairs.

John took Sherlock's hand and said "Me too."

"I hate knowing that he's being bullied, I hate thinking that he's upset. I just want people to like him and see how amazing he really is." Sherlock said sadly.

"Me too." John nodded.

Once they made it to school Hamish ran into John's open arms, very upset. A helper came over to them "He's been brave; the children are all in big trouble. We're trying our best to get this situation under control." She informed them.

"Thanks. I think we'll take him home now." John said.

"Okay." She nodded in understanding and passed Sherlock the broken book and wet book-bag.

"I don't want to come back to school ever!" Hamish cried.

"Hay, it's going to be alright. We're going to have a nice day and we can decide later what is going to happen, okay? Let yourself calm down, we can talk about it, and then we'll see what happens." John said calmly, he gave Hamish one more comforting squeeze then stood up and took Hamish's small hand in his.

They left and went straight to the book shop. Hamish perked up at this, he loved books. They bought a new Harry Potter book and then went to coffee shop for lunch. Hamish sat on the comfy sofa with Sherlock while John ordered. He put soup in front of Hamish and they all tucked into their meals.

"So, Hamish, do you want to talk about it? How it made you feel? I know for certain that you need to get all your feelings out." John said from on the other side of Hamish.

"It made me feel really bad and sad. I know… I know not many people like me. But now even some people I thought were okay with me don't like me. Daisy hates me because she was embarrassed to be my girlfriend and now I only have Gavin. I… I want to stay with Gavin, but I want to leave the school and stay at home. I want to be home-schooled!" Hamish demanded passionately at the end.

"Hay, that is an option, but it would take a lot of work. Being home schooled, you'd lose out on learning some social skills." John said.

"But it is an option! And I'm friends with Gavin. It isn't me with social skills problems! I'm nice! People just don't like me." Hamish said "And I only have two more years left at Primary school! Please, daddy, please Papa! I don't want to go back!" Hamish cried, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Sherlock wrapped an arm around him "We'll take a little break. You're ahead of everyone in class anyway. Just take a few days off and go back next week, okay? Give it another go and see what happens." Sherlock said, pressing a kiss to Hamish's head.

"I don't want to ever go back!" Hamish cried.

"You have to give it a go, Hamish. This has been a few days. It might get better. People forget quickly, Hamish. Just… give it a go." Sherlock said.

"So… I don't have to go back until next week?" Hamish checked.

"Yes, we'll have a nice break and then you can go back, feeling a bit better, okay?" John said.

Hamish finally nodded.

Over the week Hamish spent time with Sherlock, John and Gladstone. He even went to a couple of crime-scenes, he did some experiments and in the end he felt a lot more confident.

On Monday he was very nervous. He put his books in his now-clean and dry bag and put his uniform on neatly. John was going to take him to school and Sherlock was going to pick him up.

"Go and say bye to Papa, he's still in bed." John said as he put his shoes on. Hamish was completely ready to go. He jogged into his parents' bedroom and found his papa sleeping quietly in bed.

"Papa." He said, tapping Sherlock's side.

Sherlock rolled onto his back and stretched.

"Hamish?" he asked.

"I'm going to school now." Hamish said.

Sherlock could clearly hear the nervousness in his son's voice. He sat up and pulled Hamish into a hug "It'll be fine. I'll pick you up later." Sherlock reassured him.

"Okay. Bye papa, love you." Hamish said.

"Love you too, see you later."

Sherlock gave him a kiss and Hamish left to go to school with John.

When they arrived in the playground Gavin was happy to see his best friend. He gave Hamish a hug and they started playing instantly.

"I heard about the bullying. Is he alright?" Georgia asked.

"He's okay now. I just hope he has a good day." John said.

"I understand." She nodded.

When the bell went Hamish ran to John, gave him a hug and a kiss, and after some reassurance in words from John, Hamish went in.

Sherlock picked a happy Hamish up. It seemed nobody was particularly mean today. He wasn't singled out. He was teased a few times, but Gavin was quickly by his friend's side and Hamish raved about how he himself had said some good come-backs and he had had a good day.

Sherlock and John were very glad.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

"What's wrong with daddy?" Hamish queried when he came downstairs on a Saturday and saw his papa to be the only one up and about. Sherlock was making tea.

"What makes you think there is anything wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Because daddy is always up! And you're making tea… you don't like making tea when daddy can because he does good tea." Hamish explained.

"Good thinking, and quite right. Daddy is poorly. He has a bad cough and cold." At the moment Sherlock said that a hacking cough could be heard from their bedroom.

"Will he be okay?" Hamish worried.

"Of course. He caught it from someone at the surgery. He just needs some care and rest. I learnt my lesson many years ago when he had the same illness and I said it was a load of twaddle that he was ill. He came on a case with me and fainted on a beach. This time he is staying in bed and having lots of cuddles. Apparently poorly people should drink soup." Sherlock said.

"Oh. Okay! Can I take him the tea?" the nine year old asked, holding his hands up to take the mug of tea Sherlock had just finished making.

"Don't spill it." Sherlock warned and gave Hamish the mug.

The nine year old walked very slowly from the kitchen, through the hallway, and he edged his parents' bedroom door open with his bare foot.

He found his daddy coughing and he had a pile of tissues on his bed side table. He looked sweaty and very tired.

"Daddy!" Hamish smiled.

John gave a little wave as his coughs subsided and he managed to breathe.

Hamish put the mug on John's bed side table and said "Daddy sit up! You need to drink tea." Hamish said.

John weakly sat up and watched Hamish through tired but fond eyes as he organised a pile of pillows behind him. The man sat back comfortably and sniffled. Hamish gave him the mug of tea and John sipped it then put it back on the side.

"You look poorly, daddy. But you'll get better soon! Me and papa are going to take care of you!" Hamish promised.

"I know you will." John gave a small smile and gestured for Hamish to climb onto the bed.

Hamish got up and sat in the middle. He got under the warm covers and snuggled next to his daddy's side.

"You weren't poorly last night, daddy!" Hamish pointed out.

"No." John blew his nose "but after you were in bed I started to get a bit sniffly and then I was awoken at three in the morning by my coughing!" John exclaimed.

"Ohh, that's not nice!" Hamish said, looking up at John with wide eyes.

"I know." John nodded.

"How are you feeling, John?" Sherlock asked from the doorway.

"A bit better now I have you both looking after me." John said.

Sherlock entered and said "Come on, Hay, let daddy sleep."

"No, I want to stay!" Hamish gripped onto John's pyjama shirt with his hand.

"Let him stay." John said.

"Alright then. John, you move up to the middle and we can sit on either side of you." Sherlock suggested.

John and Hamish shuffled and within moments the three were in the bed.

"Hay, do you have any homework?" John asked his son, who had his temple resting on the tip of his dad's shoulder.

"Yes. I have to do some maths." Hamish sighed.

"Why don't you get your books and do some with papa and I can lie here and listen." John suggested.

"Okay!" Hamish got out of bed and ran to his room. He came back with his bag and he opened it at the bottom of the bed and got his pencil case and maths book out. He sat back in his spot and informed his parents of what he had to do.

John had another coughing fit and lay down while Hamish and Sherlock stayed sat up. Hamish leant his book against his knees and he and Sherlock worked through the questions together, Hamish found them very easy but it was nice to check the answers with his papa.

About half an hour later Hamish went out with Mrs Hudson to take Gladstone to the park for a walk. He held onto the dog's lead and Mrs Hudson chatted with him as they walked.

"And daddy's got a cough and a cold. But he'll be okay." Hamish explained to Mrs Hudson.

"Oh, the poor dear. Is your papa looking after him well? I can make him some proper home-made soup." Mrs Hudson worried.

"Gran, he's okay!" Hamish chuckled at her worrying "Papa is taking care of him! They were having a cuddle when we left." Hamish said.

"That's good. Poor John has dealt well with so many of you and your papa's coughs and colds and bugs, it's good you're being the best you can be for him." She said.

"We love him lots and lots!" Hamish grinned.

"Aww, you're so compassionate! Like a little-John!" Mrs Hudson exclaimed.

"That's funny. Uncle Greg says I'm like a little-Sherlock, but daddy and papa say I'm a me! Because I'm Me!" Hamish grinned.

"Quite right!" Mrs Hudson laughed.

When Hamish got home Mrs Hudson went into her own flat and Hamish put Gladstone in his bed for a lie-down. The nine year old went to his parents' bedroom and found his daddy was finally peacefully sleeping. Sherlock lay with him. John had his head on Sherlock's chest and Sherlock had his arms wrapped around the smaller man's body. Sherlock was awake.

"Hay, you alright? How was the walk?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"It was good." Hamish said with a small smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched John with focus and attention.

"Is he getting better?" he asked.

"I think so. He's finally sleeping." Sherlock said.

"Okay. Can I cuddle too?" Hamish asked, he felt a bit big to be asking that, but he didn't care, he never did for the social etiquette.

"Sure." Sherlock held an arm out and Hamish snuggled into his papa's side, his head lay next to his dad's.

"Are you going to have a little sleep?" Sherlock asked quietly.

Hamish nodded and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Hamish." Sherlock warned.

"Please! I want to suck my thumb! I don't do it anymore! But I'm tired! Please!" Hamish pleaded quietly.

Sherlock held Hamish's gaze for a few moments and finally sighed and nodded "Just today. No more after." Sherlock said firmly.

"I am in control, papa, my mind has power over my body!" Hamish said rather pompously.

"I know. You're very strong-willed." Sherlock accepted and Hamish smiled and snuggled back down, he fell asleep quickly and contently.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Hamish, Sherlock and John were at a crime scene, Hamish had turned ten the previous weekend and felt very grown up indeed, being 'double digits'. It was very cold, snowy and icy in the desolate building they were in. There was no roof, just a dead body and a lot of ice.

Sherlock and John were knelt next to the body, John getting medical information, and Sherlock getting facts on the man.

Hamish was stood with his Uncle Lestrade "Will you, Sam and Uncle Mycroft come to our house soon?" Hamish asked, he always really enjoyed time with his cousin.

"I'm sure we will, Hay." Lestrade nodded.

"That's good. She can cook with me! Daddy taught me how to cook!" the boy said.

The ten year old was getting taller. He came up to John's armpit in height, and the top of Sherlock's torso.

"That's good, what can you make?" Lestrade asked.

"Pasta!" Hamish smiled "I can do things now I'm ten, I'm double-digits!" Hamish proclaimed.

"You are getting older, aren't you?" Lestrade smiled fondly.

"Definitely!" Hamish grinned.

Silence fell again and all the other officers were getting impatient with Sherlock and John, waiting for their answers.

Hamish was looking around the old broken building with attention to the details. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Papa! Look what I've found!" Hamish began to run just as Sherlock and John looked up.

"Hamish careful!" John shouted but it was too late.

The boy slipped quickly on some ice and fell right on his back.

Sherlock and John ran to his side.

"Hamish!" John called out.

"Ow!" Hamish shouted loudly, his voice echoes around.

"Where does it hurt?" John asked and Sherlock put a hand on Hamish's forehead.

"My bottom, I landed on it! And I'm winded!" Hamish said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Alright, landing on your bum would hurt; it'll get better in a little while. You're okay." John said gently and put a hand just under Hamish's back.

"Sit up." He advised.

"I don't want to move." Hamish shook his head, looking at his dad with pleading eyes.

"You have to, sweetheart, come on." John said.

With help from his dads Hamish sat up with a few "Ow,ow,ow"s.

"Good boy, now try to stand up." Sherlock said. His dads were on either side of him helping him stand slowly.

"That really hurt." Hamish said shakily and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's middle; he buried his face in his dad's stomach.

"I know, you're alright." John ruffled his hair and Sherlock wrapped his arms around Hamish comfortingly.

"So… what have you got?" Donovan asked.

John and Sherlock quickly ran through what they knew, they figured the man had been killed far away from here by poison and his body had been dragged and dumped here, the clothes he was wearing weren't his own and that's all they knew.

"There's footprints over there." Hamish pointed and Sherlock looked over at them "They're Anderson's." he said "But good spot, they may not have been, always point things out that you think have relevance. If Anderson hadn't been so stupid and they were someone else's footprints that may have been a relevant find!" Sherlock praised.

"Alright, shall we move out then?" Lestrade asked.

Hamish extracted himself from Sherlock and everyone started walking.

Sherlock saw it before anyone else and acted quickly, Hamish's foot slipped on some black ice and as Sherlock surged forward to catch him he himself slipped and luckily he caught Hamish but he went flying back too and his body landed on the floor with an almighty SMACK.

"Oh my God!" A woman shouted.

"Sherlock! Hamish!" John shouted and carefully made his way towards them; the area they had slipped had a lot of ice. Hamish lay on his back on Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes were shut. John knelt next to them. Hamish was crying.

"It's alright, it's alright, I'm here!" John looked at them both and realised Hamish was fine, just shocked, he had the good landing of his father underneath him, protecting him. Sherlock was unconscious.

"Lestrade, help me get Hamish off of Sherlock!" John said quickly and Lestrade carefully helped get Hamish up, he took the ten year old away from the ice and everyone waited nervously around them. Hamish was still sobbing and he said "Papa! Is papa okay?"

"He'll be fine." Lestrade assured the hysterical boy.

John out his hand on Sherlock's cheek, "Sherlock! Wake up! Come on, open your eyes." He called out.

Sherlock's eyes opened "J-ah!" he said.

"Don't move, where does it hurt?" John asked.

"My head." Sherlock said.

"Okay, I'm going to roll you into recovery position, okay, so I can have a look at the back of your head. If it hurts at all tell me and I'll stop." John said and gently rolled his husband. Sherlock was fine with that movement and he rested on the cold floor.

John put his hand gently to the back of Sherlock's head and drew it back when he felt wet warmth. He found blood there.

"I need a first aid kit!" John called, an officer ran to a car and brought it back quickly, passing it to John, who opened it and found what he needed, he looked closer at the wound and found it not deep, thankfully.

He cleaned it and wrapped a bandage around Sherlock's head then he slowly helped Sherlock sit up, his husband leant against him.

"Let me look at your eyes." John said. Sherlock stared at John and John went through some medical checks and in the end said "No concussion, nothing bad, just a cut, some bruising. Your back might ache a bit." John explained.

"Hamish. Hamish, are you okay?" Sherlock asked as his eyes met Hamish's teary ones.

"Papa!" Hamish cried and ran forward but Lestrade pulled him back and held him tightly to the spot.

"You stay with Uncle Greg, we'll be with you in a moment, darling." Sherlock said and John helped him stand. They edged their way across the ice patch and when they found safe land Hamish ran from Lestrade and into Sherlock's arms, crying.

"Hay, it's alright." Sherlock said gently.

"You were asleep, papa, and there was blood." Hamish cried.

"I know, but I'm better now. I've got daddy looking after me." Sherlock smiled "And as long as you're fine it doesn't matter." Sherlock said.

Hamish sniffled and pulled away "Can we go home now?"

Once they were home it was quite late and John cooked the meal that was eaten contently, but on Hamish's part quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm not brave and big." Hamish said, looking at his plate of food.

"Why would you think that?" John frowned.

"I cried." Hamish said.

"There's nothing wrong with crying. You got shocked and hurt and upset, every reason to cry." John said.

"But brave people don't cry, and big boys don't cry, they say so at school!" Hamish said, looking at his parents.

"Hamish, is daddy brave?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes! He's the bravest! He's a soldier! And you're brave too, papa!" Hamish nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, we've both cried!" Sherlock said.

"And we're also big." John said.

"I suppose so." Hamish said after a moment's thought.

"Anyway, Hay, real men cry." John said and did a pose showing arm muscles and the three laughed together.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Hamish was now deciding what high school he was going to go to. He didn't want to go to a really posh one, he wanted to go to a good school with good results and resources and that had nice people.

They arrived at a school only a fifteen minute walk from Baker Street, both Sherlock and John wanted to see the schools too.

They went round in group tours of the school and there would be a speech by the headmaster at the end. They had already checked out a few schools but they weren't what they were looking for.

"This is nice." John smiled as they walked around. It was a big school with new facilities and the teachers all seemed enthusiastic about their subjects.

Hamish was eleven now and very excited to start high school, he hadn't left primary yet, but it was coming to an end soon.

The place was nice, and the kids who went there and were displaying some of the things they did there were kind.

"It's great here, the teachers are good." A girl smiled to John.

"Good." John nodded and they went to the next classroom.

This one looked fun. It was one of the many science classrooms, the teacher wore a bright tie and looked happy.

"Come stand over here!" he smiled.

"Who here likes Science?" he asked.

Hamish's hand shot up into the air.

"Oh, enthusiastic!" he said cheerfully.

"I do experiments with my Papa at St Bart's hospital and morgue, it's really cool." Hamish nodded.

"Brilliant! So, you have a lot of experience. Do you want to do an experiment now? Try it out?" the man asked.

"Alright." Hamish nodded and walked up to the teacher's desk where a Bunsen burner and other things were set up.

"Goggles on." The man passed him some goggles.

Hamish put them on and the man said "This is copper chloride, we're going to put some of this at the end of tongs and see what colour the flame goes." He said.

The teacher put the copper chloride at the end of the tongs and gave it to Hamish "Careful." He advised.

"Of course." Hamish nodded and put the substance in the flames.

A bright green flame was given off. Many of the kids gasped and some muttered things like "That's so cool."

Hamish put the tongs down and said "I can do better experiments than that."

"Oh, can you?" the man smirked.

"Yes. Papa and I do them all the time. Some don't have interesting reactions but some do. But dad makes sure we're always extra careful." Hamish explained.

Now he was eleven he sometimes called John 'dad' but he still mostly called him 'daddy'.

"That's good. The experiments get more exciting as you get older here. Safety always comes first." The man said.

Hamish smiled and joined his parents again.

Soon they were sat in the hall; Hamish sat between both his parents in the many rows of kids and their parents.

The headmaster was a short and chubby man with a stern but oddly welcoming demeanour.

"Welcome." He smiled around at everyone "I hope you have enjoyed your tour here at Brydon High School."

He went on to talk to them about how the school works and what was going to happen here.

Sherlock and John were both very pleased with the school, and Hamish loved it. "Can I go here? I have to tell Gavin! He'll go to the same school as mine!" Hamish said when he got home.

"Sure. I think this is the school we want you to go to." John nodded.

They got home and the next day Hamish went to school and ran up to Gavin "Gavin! I'm going to Brydon High. It's really good there! Are you going to go there too?" he asked.

"No." Gavin looked a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" Hamish asked in concern.

"I'm not going to any schools near here. We're… me and mum and dad are moving up to Scotland. Dad's got a good job and we need to be by mum's parents now they're older… I don't want to go but I have to." Gavin said sadly.

"You're… you're moving to Scotland?" Hamish frowned.

Gavin nodded "In the Summer holidays. I'm going to a school in Scotland. We can… we can talk on the phone and send letters and emails. We'll still be best friends!" Gavin said.

"Oh. Okay. We'll always be best friends, and I can visit you as well!" Hamish tried to keep a brave face.

But when he got home he explained everything to his parents and looked utterly heart broken. John gave him a cuddle "It's alright, you'll keep in touch." He said.

"But I won't have any friends! I don't have any other friends! I'll go to high school alone!" Hamish said.

"You won't be alone. I'm sure you'll make friends!" John said gently.

"I'm scared… I don't make friends easily. You know that… I'm like Papa, I'm not good with people like you, daddy." Hamish cried, burying his face in John's shoulder.

"You are very good at anything you set your mind to. You'll be fine." John said.

They put on a DVD and Hamish lay on the sofa between his dads, in the evening he couldn't sleep well because he was so worried but he managed to sleep after a few stories and a conversation with his papa "I'm going to miss Gavin." Hamish had said.

"I know." Sherlock had said "It'll be okay."


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks!**

John and Sherlock were in a peaceful sleep, cuddled up in bed; their house was very quiet when all were asleep.

They were both wrenched awake by a scream that came from their son.

They were out of bed, not caring that Sherlock wore only underwear and John only had pyjama trousers on. They just ran upstairs as fast as their legs could carry them. They opened the door and found Hamish sat up, looking around in panic. Sherlock switched the bed side lamp on and John pulled him into a hug.

"Bad dream?" Sherlock deduced and knelt next to the bed, he tucked a piece of sweaty hair behind Hamish's ear.

Hamish nodded into John's shoulder and started crying.

He hadn't cried in a while, he barely did now he was eleven. But he seemed very, very upset. John held him close, kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

"It's alright, it was just a dream." Sherlock said and sat on the bed with his husband and son. He joined in on the hug.

"Bad man. Hitting me, hurting me… Moriarty." Hamish cried.

Sherlock and John shared a worried look, their son hadn't had a nightmare about him in a long time "It's alright, you're fine, he can't hurt you." John said.

"What if he does? I couldn't stop him in the nightmare… that happened. I need to learn to stop him." Hamish said.

"He isn't coming for you, he's dead." John said.

"But someone else might do the same to me." Hamish whimpered "I was so scared…" he said and he was clinging harder onto John.

"You're safe. You're with us." Sherlock said and kissed the back of his head.

"Come on, try to get some sleep. It's only one in the morning." John said.

"No!... I c-can't. Every time I close my eyes he's there." Hamish said.

John understood exactly what he was talking about so he said "Okay. Would you like to come downstairs and watch a film or something?"

Hamish nodded and stood up, then he said "Papa, put some trousers on." And let out a sound that was a cross between a sob and a giggle.

John giggled too and took Hamish's hand while Sherlock said "Daddy put the film on and once I've put my dressing gown on I'll join you both." He knew they were both going to be awake now.

Sherlock put on his dressing gown and found John and Hamish watching Narnia on the sofa, Hamish was leant against John and Gladstone was curled up at John's feet. Sherlock sat next to Hamish and his son stretched his legs out to lay them on Sherlock's legs.

At around seven in the morning, it was a Sunday and a warm one, someone knocked on the door. The Watson-Holmes' had been awake for hours now, that was fine though, Hamish needed them.

John got up from the kitchen table where they all sat eating breakfast and answered the door, it was Lestrade, Mycroft and Sam.

"This is an early visit." He commented.

"I know." Sam grumbled.

"I knew you were awake, one of my people informed me your lights were on from one in the morning, anything wrong? We're up early because someone rang at six and none of us could get back to sleep. Silly cold-callers." Mycroft said.

"Nothing's wrong, per say, Hamish had a terrible nightmare about Moriarty." John said.

"Oh, God, is he okay? I thought he was okay!" Lestrade said.

"He's fine. We've all been up since one, watching films, we're having breakfast now. It's his first nightmare in quite a few years about him, but he's okay, very clingy and cuddly, but I think he's reverting back to his old comfort method of wanting to cling to me and Sherlock for safety." John explained.

"Dad! Who is at the door?" Hamish's worried voice asked.

"Uncle My and Greg, and Sam." John called back.

"Oh, okay." He said and it went quiet until they heard Sherlock say "Why don't you go down and say hello?"

"I want to stay with you." Hamish said quietly.

Sam looked worried, as did her parents "Is he okay? Who is Moriarty?" she asked.

"He's alright, he will be. Moriarty is one of the world's biggest threats with one of the biggest crime networks ever. He's dead now, not to worry. But he kidnapped Hamish when he was little and Hamish had a dream about it." John said.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Hamish called out.

"I'm coming up now, sweetheart, don't worry!" John gestured for them to follow and soon they were all sat around the kitchen table.

"Sometimes I have nightmares, but that's okay because it's just that, a nightmare, a dream." Sam commented.

Hamish looked at her for a moment then returned to his cereal.

Suddenly Mycroft stood up with immense speed and he flipped his phone open and began to talk, it must have vibrated in his pocket.

Hamish shouted out and covered his face with his hands, defensive and scared.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock said, admonishing, Mycroft frowned and hung up.

John moved out of his chair and held Hamish close "It's alright, it was just Uncle Mycroft." He said and kissed Hamish's temple.

"What? What happened?" Mycroft asked.

"You're an idiot. Are you so stupid that you didn't even think!?" Sherlock asked and put a hand on Hamish's back in support.

"What did I do? Stand up?" he asked.

"Sudden movements, brother, what genius can't see he's agitated?" Sherlock scowled.

"Oh, sorry, it was just me, Hamish." Mycroft said.

"It's fine, isn't it, Hay?" John asked but Hamish didn't say anything.

"Hey, Hamish, do you want to come and watch telly with me?" Sam asked.

Hamish let go of John and started to eat again quietly. Sam looked a bit put out but John said "Sorry, he's not feeling too great." He explained.

Sam nodded in understanding and truly felt sorry for her little cousin.

"I want to go to bed." Hamish said "I'm tired." He added.

"Okay, good, that's good." Sherlock said.

"Moriarty isn't in my head anymore, I think I can sleep." Hamish added and said "Can I sleep in your room?"

"Of course. Do you want us to tuck you in, darling?" Sherlock asked.

Hamish nodded and pushed his cereal away, he felt so off and tired and emotional.

"We're going to go to the park, okay? We're at the end of the phone if you need us!" Lestrade said and the three stood up.

"See you, thanks for popping round." John said and they left.

John and Sherlock tucked Hamish into bed, read to him for five minutes, and stayed with him till he fell asleep.

"He'll be okay soon, just needs to relax, it was probably a bit of a shock to be reminded about Moriarty so suddenly." Sherlock said reassuringly to John as they returned to the kitchen.

"I know. I hate seeing him so upset." John explained and leant into Sherlock.

"Me too."

In the evening Hamish was wide awake and feeling much better, thanks to a peaceful sleep and a calm dinner he was getting over the reminder of his past and moving forward.


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: PLEASE READ NOTE AT END! And please review, thanks!**

Sherlock, John and Hamish arrived at Gavin's now empty house just as the car was being shut up.

"See you. Keep in touch." John shook the parents' hands and Hamish gave Gavin a big hug.

As they got in the car Gavin waved through the window and it pulled away. John put a hand on Hamish's shoulder and at that moment the small blonde eleven year old burst into tears.

"Come here." John said and pulled his son into a hug.

"I didn't want him to go… I wasn't ready…" Hamish sobbed.

"I know. It's okay, it'll be fine." John rubbed his back.

Hamish's body was wracked with silent sobs and he buried his face in John's coat.

John used all of his army muscles and lifted the boy up. Hamish held onto him tightly and they walked home.

When they arrived Hamish was just sniffling with the occasional restarting of sobs which soon quietened down.

"I've lost my best friend." He cried.

"It's alright, he'll always be your friend. You'll see each other again." John promised and sat his son on his lap on the sofa. Sherlock sat next to them and ran his hands through Hamish's hair comfortingly.

"Why don't you have a little sleep?" Sherlock suggested.

Hamish nodded and slowly fell asleep.

"He'll be alright." John said, reassuring himself and his husband.

"He'll be fine." Sherlock said.

Hamish would star high school soon. He was terrified but curious, but without Gavin he feared he wouldn't fit in.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I'm doing a sequel to this about Hamish's high school years. It'll be called 'Hamish's high school years', I know, I'm an incredibly creative title giver ;) This is the last chapter of this part, but the sequel will be up soon!**


	81. Author's note

Author's note:

I have been told twice now that 'Hamish' is Scottish for 'James'. Well, I didn't know that when I started writing this and I thought I'd leave it. But I have now changed the name of this fic just to 'Hamish Watson Holmes'. And any (though I know there were very few) mentions of his middle name can be ignored by people who found it irritating, because I can see that the fact his middle name is technically the same as his first name is like as bad as a grammar mistake, and for anyone who wasn't bothered, well, bumble on!

I've really enjoyed writing his first 10 years of life and now he's entering the big bad scary world of high school, with bullies, learning, and character building. I hope you enjoy.

The sequel is now up. Called 'Hamish's high school years'.

Thank you.

Fantasybean x


End file.
